The Phoenix Takes Flight
by Noelle1230
Summary: Scarlett and Harry Potter attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and go through their adventures together finding strength, courage, and romance along the way. Continuation of The Phoenix. Read before this story!
1. SS: Reunited and it Feels so Good

_**Finally I'm writing **__**The Phoenix Takes Flight**__** and you guys don't know how it feels for me to start this wonderful story from my imagination. Okay for people who haven't read **__**The Phoenix **__**yet, I strongly, STRONGLY suggest you read that story first or else you will feel half troll reading this story. For others who have read the first story, welcome back and I love every single one of you! Now this story is going to span through her school years (ALL OF THEM!) to The Battle at Hogwarts. Now I'm probably going to get killed writing some parts of the story because I have not read the books, and if you could tell me stuff that goes in the books but not the movies, I would gladly appreciate a private message that I will read. One last thing this is a George/Scarlett romance as well, so if you don't like it, don't read it but I prefer Angelina with Fred thank you! So without further ado, I present **__**The Phoenix Takes Flight**__**. Enjoy!**_

Scarlett was now eleven it had been a day since her birthday (which was now shared with her twin brother, Harry Potter), she had never felt so happy in her life. She was going to meet with him tomorrow, at Diagon Alley, where both were going to get supplies for school at Hogwarts. She was so excited about this that she believed her head would blow up in excitement. She didn't want to sleep, for it seemed too long for her to wake up from a restless slumber.

She and Professor McGonagall were staying at The Leaky Cauldron before going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for her robes, wand, owl (since Inscendia didn't want to send letters), and books that are needed at Hogwarts. She was really excited for the Sorting though; she didn't know which house she would be in. Ravenclaw seemed well suited, she was very smart indeed. Hufflepuff also seemed like a strong candidate, she was hard working and very loyal. Gryffindor she wasn't sure, she didn't seem that brave and daring, or maybe she was? But Slytherin, made her cringe, too many dark wizards came from there and she didn't want to upset Fred or George by being a "Foul git Pureblood activist" as they would put it. Even though it would make Fath- ahem Snape happy, she would definitely not be happy in Slytherin. As her thoughts and fears grew more and more she felt like she couldn't sleep and tossed and turned in her cot. She finally drifted when she instead thought of happy memories with her friends, Fred and George, and slept soundly through the rest of the night.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Are you quite suitable Miss Potter?" asked McGonagall

"Yes, _Professor_ McGonagall, does this look right." Scarlett came out of the bathroom in dark blue flare jeans and a pink jumper with a purple t shirt underneath it. Her hair in a slightly raised ponytail that was tightly bounded and a pair of navy blue vans slip ons, on her feet.

"Very suitable, any bit nervous dear?"

"A bit, more like very, What if Harry doesn't like me? What if he makes fun of me? What if he's snobby?" Scarlett asked hysterically. McGonagall looked at the girl with a smile as they exited the room to bar downstairs.

"You'll explode with that many thoughts, my dear, I'm sure he will love you all the same."

"Do you really think so?" Scarlett's voice cracked due to nervousness and excitement. McGonagall patted her on the shoulder and nodded. 

"Very much so, dear, very much so."

They walked down to the bar and saw Professor Quirrell down near the entrance. McGonagall motioned Scarlett to come with her.

"Professor Quirrell, do keep an eye on Miss Scarlett Potter while I'm gone I have business to attend to." Said McGonagall

"O-o-o-of course P-p-p-professor McGonagall" he stuttered

"Good when Hagrid arrives, she is to go with him, is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes quit-t-t-te."

McGonagall gave a small pat on the back and gave a reassuring smile to Scarlett. Scarlett returned to smile and tried to give Quirrell a handshake, but he refused. Something was odd about Quirrell but it seemed like she was the only one that saw it. Scarlett felt extremely uncomfortable around him too; he was just a little bit too nice. It was only a few moments later when he spoke.

"P-p-p-potter is it, n-n-n-n-ot by a-a-any chance related t-t-t-t-o H-h-h-h-harry P-p-p-otter?" he stuttered

"He's my twin, Professor, I'm meeting him for the first time today." She replied uncomfortably

"G-g-g-good f-f-for you then." He replied.

Scarlett decided to sit down at the bar, she really didn't want to talk to Quirrell, he was just someone to not talk to. She decided to just sit and wait to hear Hagrid's voice booming in the bar.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Harry was walking down a street in London looking through his letter again. A wizarding school was definitely not what he thought he would be doing this school year. He was very nervous as to what to expect from a school like that. He and Hagrid were discussing where to find supplies for school. That's when they entered a dark pub with only a few candles lit and a little bit of daylight.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" said the bartender

"No, thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry buy his school supplies."

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!" Tom Gasped. This caused everyone in the bar to quiet down and look straight at Harry. Moments later he was getting handshakes from people he didn't even know.

Quirrell came to Harry cautiously "Harry P-p-p-potter. Can't tell how please I am to meet you."

Hagrid saw the professor and claimed he didn't see him and introduced him to Harry. Harry extended his hand to shake with him but he politely ignored it.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" said a girl. Harry looked in the direction of the voice and near the loo was a girl who didn't really look like the witches and wizards in the room. She was wearing, as Hagrid called it, muggle clothing and she had dark red hair in a tight ponytail. Her face fair and clear, with green eyes that resembled Harry's own. She looked strangely familiar to Harry, though he couldn't explain it.

"Well Scarlett, I knew you would be in here somewhere, just didn't know where."

"Is this Harry, Hagrid?" she asked. She knew me too, thought Harry.

"Yes he is Scarlett, Harry I would like to introduce you to someone who will look after you as you will her; this is Scarlett Lillian Rettop Potter, your long lost twin sister."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"I have a twin? That can't be possible Hagrid." Said Harry in return. Scarlett hoped that he would take it easy and hug her, but reality got in the way.

"But I am Harry, both Lily and James were our parents, they died for us Harry."

Harry looked puzzled and glanced at both Hagrid and Scarlett. "Then why weren't you with me and the Dursley's?"

"If I could, I would have stayed with you and the Dursley's, no matter how unpleasant they are, but I didn't get to choose. Please if you understand me give me a hug an accept me, please."

Scarlett stared into Harry's eyes that resembled her mum's and her's as well. He had these ruined glasses on his face, he was quite skinny and had very untidy hair. He looked so much like their father, but those eyes were definitely their mother's.

He looked at her too and stepped forward with his arms open for a hug and a charming smile across his face. Scarlett crashed into Harry's arms in a loving embrace. Finally, after ten long years, the twins were reunited.

"Thank you, Harry." Whispered Scarlett

"You're welcome, Scarlett." Harry whispered back

Hagrid interrupted them with his deep voice "Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy.

"Goodbye." Said Harry and Scarlett to the people in the pub. They walked hand in hand as newly found brother and sister.

_**Well there it is people the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please make Scarlett and Harry more happier by reviewing this story. **_


	2. SS: Trains and KnowitAlls

_**Okay guys I love reviews and all but if they turn into something bad, that does not go well with me. Yes, Scarlett may seem like the most likable person that ever lived but please remember that she is quite young and she is eager to please. So if you have a problem with my character, DON'T REVIEW MEAN THOUGHTS! HATING IS BAD! This will be the only time I say this and you better remember it :(. So now that I have your attention I will still continue this story and she will grow up and gain enemies so she won't be Miss Mary Sue for long, so no more comments about her perfectness. Now I will continue to this next chapter, so don't piss me off. **_

Scarlett saw the look and awe on her twin brother's face and knew that he had never seen the magical world before. She wondered how her brother ever survived in the muggle household he was in. A cruel family, which she heard of, took care of Harry for the same time period as she at Hogwarts. It didn't seem fair that she got the better half of the choice in family, or that she stayed with a good family over the summer or had an actual room. However, Harry was being quite critical of her, asking why she couldn't stay with him, what made her so special enough to stay at Hogwarts? Sometimes Harry could be a real jerk to her sometimes, but she knew it was because of her better lifestyle.

Scarlett decided to meet up with Professor McGonagall at Ollivander's while Harry was getting fitted in his class robes. When she entered she saw McGonagall sitting in the corner near the window. She greeted with a smile and a nod then went to the counter. She waited very quietly when an elderly looking man came around the corner with three boxes of wands with him.

"Professor McGonagall already informed me of your coming, Miss Potter, try this wand."

Scarlett flicked the wand and an expensive looking porcelain shattered.

"No, not that one, no matter there are many wands here."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It seemed to take hours to find a wand that chose Scarlett, but she was nowhere closer to finding a wand that suited her. Ollivander walked over to McGonagall.

"Every wand makes her too powerful, Professor, no wand will be suitable for her if she kills someone with a knockback jinx, and all these wands will make her a killer."

McGonagall thought all hope was lost when suddenly, she remembered "Ollivander, she's a Phoeonoxis, do you have any wands with no core."

"Well no I- wait…yes I do, I thought it was useless but considering her…condition, yes it could work."

Ollivander went deep in the back of the wand shop and pulled out a very dusty wand box that was a faded red and gold color. Ollivander pulled the wand out of the box and gave it to Scarlett; the wand was made from cherry wood and on it, had golden stems with buds on the ends. When she held the wand a wind blew around them and the buds opened to reveal beautiful red roses with glints of gold.

"That is quite the wand young lady, treat it well now."

"Thank you sir, I will." Scarlett held onto the wand tightly never letting it go.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and Harry had all their supplies ready for school and were figuring out how to get on Platform 9 3/4. The bad thing about Scarlett is that she didn't know where this platform was at so Harry and Scarlett decided to wing it.

"How about asking that man over there, Scarlett?" asked Harry

"I don't know Harry, he looks like a muggle he probably doesn't know about Platform 9 3/4."

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?"

"Whatever floats your canoe, as the muggles say…right?"

Harry looked quite confused but he figured what she meant and corrected her "it's your boat, Scarlett."

"Oh! Okay now I got it." Scarlett embarrassedly smiled as she flushed a deep red color to her cheeks.

Harry asked the conductor where Platform 9 ¾ was, but the man, quite rudely, turned him away. Harry looked at Scarlett in despair; it seemed like both of them were stuck. If only she had asked McGonagall where this Platform was at, then they could get on, get sorted, and have a lovely time at Hogwarts, but this was putting a damper on things. Harry looked quite distraught as well, thinking he would have to go back with the Dursley's. When hope seemed to be lost, they heard a cheerful woman's voice say "muggles" and "Platform 9 3/4". Harry and Scarlett looked at each other and they knew this was their chance.

They followed a plump short woman with about five other red headed children to a brick column. Scarlett suddenly heard a voice that sounded quite familiar.

"Scarlett? Is that you, prankette?" said the voice. Scarlett knew it had to be one of the twins, because only they knew her nickname. She turned around, and low and behold, there was Fred and George.

"Hey boys, miss me?" she asked slyly. The boys winked back and both said "You know it"

Scarlett turned her attention to Harry, who had a puzzled look on his face. "They're old friends, Harry; I met them when I snuck out of the castle once." Harry nodded knowing he got it now, as they watched Percy go through the brick column. Harry's face made Scarlett giggle, it just looked so strange to her that this wasn't normal for him.

"Alright, Fred, you next." Said Mrs. Weasley

"He's not Fred, I am." Said George

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." Said Fred

"Oh, sorry, George." She pointed to Fred to go, not knowing he wasn't George

"I'm only joking I am Fred!" he exclaimed and both he and George went through. Scarlett laughed at those two, they never did change. Harry was nervous so he asked Mrs. Weasley how to get on the train. She explained to both Harry and Scarlett to walk straight to the wall, or to run if you're nervous. Scarlett decided to let Harry go first before her, he ran straight through the wall. Then Mrs. Weasley told Scarlett to go next. She ran through the wall and before she knew it she was on Platform 9 3/4. She looked for Harry in the dense crowd as she saw that he was getting his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. When he was done with that, Scarlett did the same.

"Hey Harry, you don't mind saving me a seat on the train do you?"

"No not at all, meeting with your friends." He asked

"For a little bit, I'll come as soon as I can." Harry climbed into the passenger car and saved her a spot. Scarlett spotted the redheaded twins and waved them over.

"Hey Scarlett, coming to sit with the big boys, are you?" Said George

"Sorry boys, I'm sitting with my twin brother, hope you don't mind."

"A twin-" Fred said with his brother overlapping

"A brother-"

"But I thought you had-"

"No living family."

Scarlett sighed at the no living family. That part still hurt her heart, even though she never really didn't know her parents. "No, apparently I do now." Scarlett said pushing back tears.

"Hey Scarlett, we didn't mean to interfere." George said with his sensitive eyes meeting hers.

"Just forget it" she said quite annoyed, she didn't need comforting. She climbed onto the passenger car with her brother in it. She sat across from her brother fighting the sting behind her eyes. She looked at her reflection in her window and cursed the fact that she looked so much like her mum. It just wasn't right for her somehow. She decided to take a nap on the window, to clear her thoughts. Just when she was about to sleep, a redheaded boy asked to sit with Harry and her.

_**HPSRHPSR **_

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one."

A girl with bushy brown hair had entered their compartment with her bossy voice echoing off the walls. There was something that Scarlett didn't like about this girl, she just didn't know.

"Oh are you doing magic, let's see then." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"Ahem, Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Incanted Ron as the spell failed, miserably.

"Is that a real spell? Well it's not really good is it?" Scarlett rolled her eyes and groaned quite obviously. Oh she's a know-it-all, thought Scarlett, no wonder I don't like her.

"Of course I only tried a few myself, but they all worked for me." The girl said she made Scarlett scoot to the left and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. "For example: Oculus Reparo"

In an instant, where Harry's glasses were broken, they were now repaired. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?"

"Scarlett Potter, Harry's twin sister." Scarlett replied flatly

"Ron Weasley." Said Ron with his face filled with sweets.

"You all better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon, plus you've got dirt on your nose, right here." Hermione pointed out for Ron as he scratched his nose.

When Hermione left, the compartment was quiet until Scarlett made a rude comment "Know-it-all."

_**Okay thanks for reading and remember to read and review (nicely) if you got criticismsend a private message. **_


	3. SS: The Sorting Ceremony

_**Okay guys sorry for blowing up at you guys, yesterday, not going to do that ever again. So I'm just going to give a quick thank you to erockhp7 for helping me through that ordeal, and thanks to the faithful readers that have alerted this story, it means a lot. So now I'll stop writing a silly author's note and continue this story. Enjoy and READ and REVIEW! :-) **_

It had been a long train trip, especially with the brainiac bragging about her simple spells, but they finally made it to Hogwarts. The first years had to get in boats, and Scarlett got into a boat with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot. Everyone stared in awe of the castle that was Scarlett's home for most of her life, as Scarlett thought of how fast life was going. She always dreamed of entering this castle as a student and now it was coming true. Though she was quite nervous about the sorting she knew that she would be fine. Harry was a little bit more nervous than her, she couldn't blame him, it was quite nerve racking.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Harry stood next to Scarlett and Ron on the way in. He never, in his wildest dreams thought this would be where he would study magic. The castle was huge and seemed fit for royalty, instead of school for witches and wizards. But how would he know what a magical school would look like, he was raised as a muggle for the majority of his life.

When their boats hit the shore, everyone got out of their boats and were motioned to go upstairs to The Great Hall. Harry was looking around aimlessly, along with Ron, while Scarlett was just walking and not taking a look around. She was raised here, she knew almost everything about this castle, and she was used to it by now. At the top of the stairs she saw professor McGonagall the top of the staircase, I front of the doors to The Great Hall.

"Scarlett, who's that?" whispered Harry

"Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration and is Head of Gryffindor house." Replied Scarlett

"Thanks, um…sis?" Harry said unsure of how Scarlett would react to this new nickname.

"Yeah you can call me that if you want, Harry, after all we are siblings now."

McGonagall waited until every child was present and spoke. "In a few moments you'll be put in your houses: They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Scarlett saw the hatred for that house in McGonagall's eyes and voice. Scarlett saw a few people nod their heads for Slytherin, but she never wanted to be in that house, ever. As McGonagall was explaining house points Scarlett heard a faint ribett of a toad being made over and over again.

"Trevor!" yelled a clumsy boy, as he had interrupted McGonagall.

McGonagall stared at the boy and apologized to the Professor. McGonagall excused herself to ask whether the other Professors needed the first years or not. It was quiet for a moment until a young boy spoke out.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the blonde headed boy. Many whispers came out at once about Harry Potter. "And not alone I see, I guess you met your twin sister, Scarlett as well." The boy gave a sneer to her, and Scarlett gave him a glare that said 'don't mess with me'. He smirked and continued "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." That name sounded awfully familiar to Scarlett, she heard it before but where? After Draco said his name, Scarlett heard Ron snort quite loudly.

Malfoy turned head to look at Ron "You think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours; red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy smirked at Ron and then to Scarlett "Could have mistaken you as a Weasley, but that robe is new along with the uniform, you should be proud." Scarlett stepped forward but Ron pulled her down shaking his head.

Malfoy turned his head to Harry "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. You don't want to go make friends with the wrong sort; I can help both of you there." Malfoy extended his hand to both Scarlett and Harry. Scarlett looked smugly at Malfoy and spit on his hand for good measure.

"That's what I think of your rubbish and lies, just a pile of dog shit if you ask me. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, Malfoy, and don't ask me EVER to be your friend, because a fist in your mouth is what you're going to get next time." Scarlett sneered and Malfoy looked shocked.

"Maybe your brother has a greater mind then you do sweetheart, what do you say Potter?" Malfoy said to Harry.

Harry looked at Malfoy and said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, Thanks" Harry smirked and Scarlett silently cheered for her brother. Malfoy looked in disgust at both of them when McGonagall tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and he backed off.

"They're ready for you." McGonagall said and finally they were off to be sorted.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

As both Harry and Scarlett walked through The Great Hall, they saw four separate long tables, each held a separate house. And near the roof of the ceiling had candles floating near the night sky. The first years gathered around the front of the Professor's table, Scarlett gave a small grin to Severus Snape, who, in return, gave a small nod. Scarlett knew he wanted her in Slytherin, but she only thought of disgust if she entered that house.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Said Mcgongall

Dumbledore stood from his seat and spoke "I have a few start of term notices to announce, First years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the Third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Scarlett looked puzzled; even she didn't know what was going on and she lived here. Harry looked horrified on learning that something dangerous was at the school.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" said McGonagall.

Hermione was calming herself telling herself to relax, and Scarlett was looking at her questioningly.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Said Ron to Harry and Scarlett.

"Yeah you're right on that one, you know what would make her more mental though, Ron?" asked Scarlett

"No, what?"

"If she married you." She snorted a laugh

"Like that will happen, you loon." Scarlett punched Ron in the shoulder, he rubbed it saying that she punched hard.

"**Okay, GRYFFINDOR!"** yelled the Sorting Hat, the Gryffindor table cheered for ttheir new Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy." Said McGonagall

Malfoy come to sit on the stool and before the hat touched his head the Sorting hat yelled **"SLYTHERIN!" **The Slytherin table cheered and Malfoy sat down.

"Every witch and wizard that went bad, were in Slytherin." Whispered Ron

Scarlett looked up at Snape and thought if he ever turned bad, he was in Slytherin after all. She shuddered at the thought, she knew him better than that. Harry also looked at Snape as well and he winced in pain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron

"Nothing, Nothing I'm fine." Scarlett and Harry focused on the Sorting hat when he admitted a girl into Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked at both Harry and Scarlett for reassurance as he sat down on the stool.

"**Ah! Another Weasley! I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" **yelled the hat and Ron joined his brothers at the Gryffindor table.

"Scarlett Rettop-Potter" said McGonagall. Scarlett's nerves were running wild as she stepped up and sat on the stool and waited for the hat to rest on her head.

"**Hmm, you share qualities of every house Miss Potter; very loyal to friends, quite intelligent, extremely brave, and have quite the taste for vengeance and revenge for any betrayal. But something in your heart keeps you brave, keeps you strong, I think it be an obvious choice, so I chose GRYFFFINDOR!" **yelled the hat.

"GO, PRANKETTE! GO, PRANKETTE!" yelled Fred and George. Scarlett blushed furiously and looked to Snape. She gave a shrug that meant that she was sorry and she rushed to the Gryffindor table.

"Move over Ronniekins" said George

"Yeah, make way for The Prank Queen." Said Fred

Ron whined about moving so George moved him forcibly and patted the seat next to him.

"Thanks George." Scarlett nodded.

"Anything for you, Scarlett." George said.

"Harry Potter." Said McGonagall. Everyone in the room either gasped or started whispering

"Prankette, you never told me you were related to Harry Potter." Said Fred

"I didn't know until after my tenth birthday, Fred, and as much as I trust you two, I couldn't tell anyone, Dumbledore's orders."

George understood as Fred was still confused, they all looked at Harry being sorted.

"**Hmm difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" **Scarlett saw her brother whispering something, but she couldn't hear it. **"Not Slytherin, eh. Are you sure? You could be great you know, its here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"** yelled the hat. Harry looked very pleased and sat next to Ron, at the Gryffindor table. Scarlett congratulated her brother as he congratulated his sister as well. It seemed as if The Gryffindors' found their prized jewels.

_**Thanks for reading this new chapter, and remember to read and review. **_


	4. SS: First Classes, First Crushes

_**Hoped you guys liked that last chapter, I tried my best. I'm going to skip ahead to the flying lesson with Madame Hooch and Charms lesson. Let's just say there was good news and bad news when it came to this chapter for Scarlett. After this chapter I'll skip ahead to Halloween and The first Quidditch game of the year. School is about to start and I'm trying to do as many chapters as I can before I get run down by school work -_-. But hopefully I will be able to complete this story before I get to that point. So please remember to READ and REVIEW I would really appreciate it. **_

Scarlett, Ron, Hermione, and Harry to the Quidditch practice field for their first flying lessons. Before that they had Transfiguration and Potions, in which where, Harry messed up twice. Firstly, he and Ron had showed up late to transfiguration; McGonagall was gracious enough to not give punishment to the boys, but let them off with a warning. However Snape wasn't so kind in their first Potions class; he personally humiliated Harry in front of the whole class. Scarlett didn't get why Snape had a sudden hatred to Harry, she supposed that being in Gryffindor made Snape hate him, or he was just keeping his reputation. It did make her cringe when she thought about the class with Snape, he was always nice to her, but he didn't acknowledge her existence in the class, what made her so different now? Well she needn't focus on him, he might change soon.

It was quite a sunny afternoon and all the first years in this class were scattered around. Most of them were friends with their own houses, especially when it came to Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were almost never friends. Scarlett saw that Malfoy was in her class along with his two bafoons, Crabbe and Goyle, He still had a hatred for Scarlett and her brother, Harry, since that day before the sorting ceremony, not that Scarlett cared anyway, she didn't care what that filthy git thought of her and her brother.

Scarlett did catch the eye of Justin Finch-Fletchley though, she smiled and waved at the boy. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and was on the same boat as her when they approached the castle. She couldn't help but think the boy was very cute, she hoped she could impress him with her flying skills, or if she had any flying skills. She did promise George and Fred she would try flying and if she was good enough, she would try out for chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her thoughts were interrupted when Madame Hooch came out, and spoke to the class.

"Good Afternoon, class." She greeted

"Good Afternoon, Madame Hooch." The class replied. She greeted others that she knew of and continued with the rest of the class.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your brooms." The class did as she told, and resumed "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'"

Harry was the first one to get his broom off the ground, in which Scarlett looked at her brother in shock. "How did you do that?" Scarlett asked.

"I said up, and it came up." He joked.

"You ass." She laughed at her brother and kept saying up to her broom until it finally lifted onto her hand. She looked at Justin and grinned, feeling the heat of her body go to her face. Ron got hit with the broom in the face and both Scarlett and Harry laughed hysterically.

"Shut up, you two" he said, while his ears turned as red as his ginger hair.

Once everyone had their brooms Madame Hooch told the next instructions. "Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Everyone straddled the brooms between their legs holding on to it for dear life. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick up from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch back to the ground. On my whistle three, two." And her whistle blew.

A boy named Neville Longbottom, was floating but couldn't get back to the ground. He seemed like he was losing control of the broom. He was soon floating through the air yelling for the broom to go down, but it wouldn't listen. It seemed as though the broom was jinxed, it was making wild turns and crashing into the walls of the castle. He finally got off the broom, but he was hanging by his robe from a twenty foot drop. His robe finally gave out and Neville fell onto the ground.

"Everyone get out of the way." Yelled Madame Hooch. She checked to see if Neville sustained any injuries, and he appeared to have a broken wrist. She picked Neville up and told the class to stay on the ground until she got back, if there was anyone of the ground, she threatened to expel them. The class got pretty quiet until Malfoy opened his big mouth. He was holding Neville's remembral that he had gotten recently from his grandmother.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump gave this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass." Joked Malfoy, some of the classmates had laughed at his joke, but Harry didn't take this lightly.

"Give it here, Malfoy" Harry spoke up. Malfoy gave him an evil smirk, "No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy climbed onto his broom and flew. "How 'bout on the roof? What's the matter, Potter, bit beyond your reach?"

Harry climbed on his broom and was about to fly when Hermione stepped forward. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly." Harry decided to go anyway, disobeying Hermione. "What an idiot." She thought aloud.

"I have no problem with it, the git needs a good old fashioned beating." Replied Scarlett.

"Do you always say stuff like this, or do you never think it over?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Hermione. Sometimes you didn't need to think it over, just react. So wished she was in Ravenclaw, at least she wouldn't be in my dorm, thought Scarlett. When Scarlett looked back up Harry had caught the remembral and came back down to the cheering first years on the ground. This was broken up immediately, when McGonagall, told Harry to come with her. Oh please don't expel him, McGonagall, thought Scarlett. She watched the two leave and was pleading that they would keep her brother here. It was only his first day.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was much more overjoyed now. Not only did they not expel Harry, but made him the new Gryffindor Seeker on the Quidditch team. She was really proud of her brother, but she knew she couldn't be in Quidditch after a few flying lessons; broomsticks just didn't like her back, but she would cheer for Harry, George, and Fred for the Quidditch games. She was walking with Harry for a break in their class schedules, when Ron asked if the rumor was true about Harry being a Seeker.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest seeker-"

"In a century, according to McGonagall." Harry interrupted Ron. Scarlett noticed that the twins were playing with her ponytail.

"Will you ever let your hair down, Prankette?" asked Fred

"Never have never will, Fred." Replied Scarlett

"I think you should put it down, Prankette, far too dull to have it up."

"I'd rather not, Fred, hey did you hear about the new Seeker you two." Scarlett pointed at her brother dramatically, and they both caught on and spoke to Harry.

"Well done, Harry, Wood's just told us." Fred congratulated Harry

"Fred and George are on the team. Beaters." Said Ron to inform Harry about his new teammates.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up to bad. Can't make any promises though, rough game, Quidditch." Said George and Fred followed right after saying "Brutal, but no one has died in years, someone vanishes occasionally.-"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" yelled at Harry and the others as they both walked away. Scarlett looked to Harry "Hey Harry, you don't mind if I join them and leave you with Ron do you?"

"No, go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room later." Replied Harry.

"Alright, bye Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Bye, Ron" she did the same to him as well. She walked away and yelled at Fred and George to wait up. She was struggling with her books when she bumped into Justin. Her books fell out of her arms and she gasped in shock.

"Sorry, I'll get that stuff for you." Justin apologized and started to pick up the books when Scarlett stopped him picked up the books herself.

"No, I got it, Justin. Thanks anyway." She smiled at him and gave a nervous giggle when he smiled back.

"See you around, Scarlett." He said walking to the Hufflepuff common room.

"See you, soon" she softly whispered. She sighed and then felt someone on her shoulder.

"Justin and Scarlett, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- Ugh!" Scarlett elbowed Fred in the gut and turned around, with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Aww, Prankette, it's your first crush I was just trying to make it special." Fred fluttered his eyelashes and pinched her cheek softly, but she swatted it away.

"Oh don't bother, Fred, he's a git anyway." Said George

"Who are you calling a git, George Weasley?" questioned Scarlet in a sweetly voice to hide her emotions.

"Justin." He replied quickly and surely.

"You think every guy is a git except for yourself, George." Scarlet retorted

"Correction: I think every guy is a git except for Me, Fred, and Harry, that's it." He joked

"What about Ron?" she asked

"Oh ho! Definitely Ron, he is a surefire git." Fred replied.

"Okay you two, let's head for the common room, I have a prank in mind anyway." Scarlett said as she lead the boys to the common room with a plan

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was heading to Charms after dying Malfoy's head red (red smoke remembral, she decided this was payback for stealing Neville's remembral). She did get caught by Snape though who was most seriously displeased, but somehow he knew she would play pranks on others since she did a fair few to Professors during her stay at Hogwarts. She was given a deduction on points and detention with Snape tomorrow. She was given a pass to go to class late. She entered the classroom and tried to hide the grin when she saw Malfoy's red hair, she quickly gave the note to Professor Flitwick and sat down next to Hermione, since it was the only seat left.

Professor Flitwick started to teach as soon as Scarlett sat down "One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly." He chuckled, "Uh do you have your feathers?" Hermione enthusiastically raised her feather, causing Scarlett to roll her eyes. "Good, now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone." Scarlett and the class got their wands out and repeated Professor Flitwick's instructions. "Oh, and enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa, off you go then." The class kept incanting the words but nothing was happening, people were becoming frustrated, including Ron who resorted to just flaying his wand around. That is until Hermione stopped him.

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Nagged Hermione.

"Like you're doing any better, Hermione, you haven't done even one incantation." Said Scarlett

"Yeah, if you're so clever why don't you do it then. Go on." Ron said to Hermione, he and Scarlett were thinking she couldn't do it when a feather was lifted into the air.

"Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" cheered the Professor as both Ron and Scarlett sunk their heads I defeat. They were then surprised by an explosion caused by Seamus. "I think we're going to need another feather here, Professor." Said Harry as everyone looked in shock.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"It's Leviosa not Leviosar, honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron was insulting Hermione for her know-it-all attitude as Scarlett pitched in.

"I think even the books don't want to be her friend anymore, since she has been annoying them too much." Laughed Scarlett. The whole group started laughing, until Hermione bumped into Ron and was quietly sobbing.

"I think she heard you two." Harry whispered. Now Scarlett felt instantly bad, she didn't know she was behind them. She wanted to apologize but she knew it was too late to take back the things she had said.

_**Sorry for the delay, but I had to do some shopping for school. Remember to READ and REVIEW! **_


	5. SS: Troll in the Dungeon!

_**Hey thanks for reviewing guys! You're the best! Alright so like I said I'm going to school next week, which sucks majorly, so I'm going to try my best to stick with this story. Okay in this chapter Scarlett goes to detention, then helps save Hermione, and watches the first Quidditch game of the year. Enjoy and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was helping Snape clean up some of the flasks and vials that had been used to make some very simple potions, probably from the first year classes like her own. She was still feeling guilty about what she had said to Hermione; she didn't mean to make her cry, she just wanted Hermione to know she was being very annoying. It broke her heart to see the tear stains on her face and the red in her eyes, this made Scarlett want to cry too. Fred and George tried cheering Scarlett up, but she turned them away rudely, she didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to say sorry to Hermione, but she couldn't find the words.

She wasn't the only one in detention though; she was sharing detention with Pansy Parkinson. They most definitely didn't get along at all. As soon as Pansy saw her she asked if she was still hanging with the bitchy know-it-all, which Scarlett punched Pansy straight in the nose just as Snape walked in. Pansy started whining on how Scarlett punched her for no reason, and that she was being rude and calling her names. However, Snape knew that Pansy was lying and ordered her to go to her dorms, so Snape could "talk" to Scarlett. When Pansy left he gave Scarlett a stern look and scolded her on foolish behavior, and that being with the Weasley Twins were teaching her bad manners. They had an argument and Scarlett lost it and magically threw a flask at a shelf, her eyes were turning from green to a bright red and a red and gold hue formed around her. Snape knew if she was ticked off more, she could accidently injure or kill herself, if she used too much energy it is the equivalent to a "burning day" with Phoenixes but without the reborn part. He calmed her down long enough until Snape noticed that something was troubling Scarlett after she was cleaning the messes that she made and the other used up vials and cauldrons.

"What has suddenly shut your mouth, Miss Scarlett?" asked Snape

"I don't want to talk about it, Professor." Her voice cracked

"The first time in your life you don't want to talk about something and I'm finally interested, quite the contradiction, dear child." Snape pulled the vial that she was washing and picked up her chin with two fingers to find that she had been crying. Snape looked puzzled as to why she was crying; she sighed and explained that she had felt guilty for saying rude things about Hermione.

"You see this is all my fault, I'm a terrible person, Snape, just look at what I did Pansy."

"I want you to listen very clearly Miss Scarlett: You are not a terrible person, yes, you do some very childish things but you'll mature and know sense. Now the best you can do is to apologize to Miss Granger, even if what you say about her is absolutely true, she is very annoying but if you have such a guilty conscience, say you're sorry." Scarlett nodded as a few tears escaped her grasp and she smiled as her eyes started to sparkle into a brilliant green.

"I'm going to excuse you to your common room so you can join your friends at the Halloween feast, even if I don't approve of your friends and brother." Snape crossed his arms under his cloak, earning a chuckle from Scarlett.

"Could you at least try to be kind to Harry?" asked Scarlett

"No, I must be spiteful or else people might think of me as a push over, I can't allow that." He said sternly. Scarlett gave him a grin and he gave her a nod she exited the classroom. She would make it up to Hermione, she knew she had to.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett joined Harry, Ron, George, and Fred at the Gryffindor table. Scarlett told them that she punched Pansy in the nose at detention in which Ron, George, and Fred replied with "Brilliant!" Harry had his mouth agape which slowly turned into a smile. They continued to eat when Scarlett noticed Hermione wasn't at the table. She turned to Neville and asked where she had gone.

"Parvati Patil told me that she had been in the girl's bathroom, said that she had been in there all afternoon crying." Harry looked at both Scarlett and Ron's guilty faces as they continued to devour their food. They stopped when Professor Quirrell had entered very dramatically.

"Troll! In the Dungeon! There's a troll in the Dungeon!" he yelled; the whole Great Hall had fallen silent, "Thought you ought to know." He said quickly, and fainted.

The Great Hall erupted into screams of terror and fright until Dumbledore silenced them.

"Everyone would please, not panic. Prefects take your fellow house members to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the Dungeons," the students began following their prefects, George and Fred had a strong hold on Scarlett's arms and started leading her out with Harry and Ron in front of them.

"We're going to make sure-"

"-You're safe Scarlett." Said Fred the George.

Scarlett overheard Ron and Harry say that Hermione was still in the bathroom, she saw them rush out and broke free from the twins' grasp. George grabbed her wrist "Scarlett don't go with them. You'll get killed. Don't waste your life."

"And let Hermione die a horrific death? George how could you be this insensitive? If I let her die I'll regret for the rest of my life." Scarlett pulled George's hand off her wrist and rushed after Ron and Harry. George just watched her go with the truth of what she said still ringing in his ears. Scarlett was never one to be selfish so he knew he would disobey him. He just wished that she would come back and stay safe with him and Fred.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett, Harry, and Ron saw the troll entering the girl's bathroom, so they had to move quickly. Suddenly they heard a crash and Hermione screamed. All three of them ran into the bathroom and Hermione was under the rubble of the bathroom stalls destroyed by the troll.

"Hermione, move!" yelled Harry. Hermione started crawling as the troll rammed the rest of the stalls with its wooden club. Harry and Ron started throwing the rubble at the troll's body to distract him, but it wasn't working. Ron yelled at the troll and hit him straight in the face which caused the troll to look at the boys, Scarlett rushed to Hermione and told her to crawl to her towards the sinks, but when she got out halfway to Scarlett, troll caught sight of them and raised his club. Hermione got under the sinks with Scarlett when the club crushed the sinks as well as Scarlett's left arm when she protected Hermione from the club. "Help!" Hermione yelled at the boys. Harry climbed on the club and landed on the troll's head. The troll grabbed Harry by his legs and kept trying to hit Harry.

"Do something!" Harry told Ron. Ron looked around for something to do.

"What?" Ron asked

"Anything!" The troll swung again, and when he missed the troll raised the club in the air, Ron got out his wand and incanted "Wingardium Leviosa" and the club was levitated into the air. The troll looked up at his club and Ron let it drop on his head. The troll dropped to the ground. Hermione asked if it was dead, Harry just said that the troll was just knocked out and grabbed his wand from the troll's nose. Harry rushed to his sister, who was cradling her left arm and helped her up.

"Is it broken?" asked Harry

"I think so, I might have to go to the hospital wing this evening." She winced as she got up, the arm was very tender. Hermione put a numbing charm on Scarlett's arm and Scarlett thanked her.

"Hey, Hermione, I wanted to apologize for what I said about you, I was wrong and I didn't know you then."

"You still don't know me now." Hermione replied

"That's true, I don't, but I would like to know more, as friends." Scarlett gave a genuine smile and Hermione smiled back just as genuine. Just then McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell stepped in and gasped in shock.

"Explain yourselves the lot of you." McGonagall pointed at Harry, Ron, and Scarlett. They were about to explain when Hermione interrupted the three of them.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." The professors looked absolutely shocked at Hermione's comment.

"I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it, if these three didn't show up, I'd probably be dead." Hermione said very quickly.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment." McGonagall looked at Harry, Scarlett, and Ron and spoke again, "As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall was about to leave when Scarlett grew dizzy and fainted onto the ground.

The professors rushed to her that not only was her arm broken, she was losing a significant amount of blood. Professor Snape cradled Scarlett in his arms and ran to the hospital wing with McGongall. She told the students to go to their dormitories immediately as they tended to Scarlett. Harry looked at his sister one last time before she was whisked away.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett woke up to the sight of Inscendia on the nightstand in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She saw two figures behind the hospital curtains who were relatively the same height. She made an over dramatic yawn which caused the two figures to come to the other side. It was Fred and George. Fred stood near her on the left side of the cot while George took the right side sitting near her face. They both looked at her with quite frightened looks on their faces.

"How are you feeling, Prankette?" anxiously said Fred

"Kind of tired but well enough to get around" she smiled at both of them for reassurance.

"Oh thank Merlin, I don't know what I'd do without you." George exasperated

"You?" Fred and Scarlett questioned at the same time.

"I meant us, Fred and I." he said rather quickly

"What happened to me?" Scarlett looked at the sling on her left arm. Madame Pomfrey stepped in to check on her and overheard her question.

"You had wound and a broken bone on that arm, the wound bled out and caused you to go unconscious. Professor Snape brought you here in a hurry, and thanks to that, we heal healed you, but you won't be able to use that arm to do anything for a few weeks."

"That's fine I write with my right hand anyway." Madame Pomfrey told her she could leave when she felt like it so Scarlett nodded and thanked her. Scarlett noticed that the twins weren't in their school uniforms, but their Quidditch Uniforms.

"Why are you guys in that attire?"

"Why because today-"

"Is the first Quidditch game-"

"Of the year!" said George then Fred then George again.

"Oh! I forgot to give Harry his new broom that me and McGonagall got him."

"You got him a broom?" the twins said

"Well yeah he needed one for Quidditch, or else he couldn't catch any Snitch on the ground."

Fred and George smiled and noticed that they had to go warm up. Scarlett caught both of their hands and looked at them. "You guys be careful I don't want you two or Harry getting hurt, okay?"

"Well you promise us something, Scarlett Potter." Said George

"What do I promise?" She asked slyly

George moved closer to her face and whispered "Don't ever run after anymore trolls anymore, I don't care who's in danger just don't go." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. Scarlett laughed and said "cross my heart" in which she crossed her heart for good measure.

George was about to walk out when he told Scarlett "You know I think Justin has some troll in him."

Scarlett threw cloth on his face and warned him if he didn't leave, she would go find a troll and let him get clubbed to death. With that George walked away, turning back twice to check if she was telling the truth, she most definitely was telling the truth with her stern look. She sighed and smiled, oh how I love those two; she thought and got dressed for the Quidditch game.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"I'm telling you guys, it couldn't possibly be Snape, and I've known him for years he wouldn't kill you, Harry I just know he couldn't." Scarlett said in a non believing manner. Gryffindor won their first game and Harry had caught the Snitch. But before that, his broom got jinxed by someone in the audience, and since Hermione and Ron saw Snape kept saying something or an incantation, they suspected Snape was the culprit. She kept arguing with the trio until she finally gave up as they saw Hagrid walking by and decided to tell him who was jinxing Harry in the Quidditch game. Scarlett walked by herself to the common room to think things over. It couldn't be Snape, it just couldn't.

_**Okay I know I didn't really do the Quidditch game and I'm sorry but my keyboard was acting up and I got frustrated. So remember to READ and REVIEW! Reviews are very appreciated!**_


	6. SS: Happy Christmas?

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews once again, I love everyone who reads this and has enjoyed it, you guys are awesome. That's all I wanted to say so here is a new chapter of The Phoenix Takes Flight. Enjoy and READ and REVIEW! **_

Scarlett was getting ready for the holiday season that was coming in a few weeks. She heard that Hermione was going to be with her parents over the holidays, while the Weasley's were going to stay at Hogwarts. It was sort of bittersweet, she was happy that the Weasley's were staying but sad that Hermione wasn't going to stay. She and Hermione grew very close, because they had more knowledge of almost everything in the wizarding world than anyone their age, also they were both girls hanging out with boys and they often made fun of their antics. Before she left, Hermione joined Scarlett, Ron, and Harry at one of the tables in The Great Hall. Scarlett was watching Harry play wizard's chess. Ron's queen destroyed Harry's knight and Ron picked up the broken pieces of the fallen knight.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione yelled

"That wizard's chess." Said Ron matter-of-factly, "I see you've packed." He pointed at Hermione's trunk she was dragging.

"See you haven't." she retorted

"Change of plans, my parents are going to visit my brother Charlie, in Romania, he's studying dragons there."

"Good you can help Harry then; he's going to search the library for books on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times."

Hermione leaned across the table and whispered "not in the restricted section, Happy Christmas." She turned her heel but Scarlett stopped her and gave her a blue and white wrapped box. "Don't open it until Christmas, Hermione, as the muggles say, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Hermione smiled at her and she hugged Scarlett and told her to have a very fun holiday. Scarlett waved goodbye and sat down at the table.

"I think we have bad influence on Hermione." Said Ron

"I love it, she's way more interesting now." Cheered Scarlett

_**HPSRHPSR**_

She knew it was Christmas morning but she didn't want to get up, Scarlett had barely slept last night because she made the common room into a Christmas wonderland for the Gryffindors that had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays. She decided to make Hogwarts a home away from home, for those staying. She also made some presents for her closest friends and her brother. She would give Harry a wooden Snitch that she created with a charms spell. She would give Ron a book on potions because he really needed it. For Fred and George she would give them both Nimbus 1700's because she couldn't afford two Nimbus 2000's.

Scarlett heard faint footsteps in her dorm but thought it was a girl in her dorm going to get her presents. They seemed to be getting closer to her bed but she kept ignoring it. Then, all of a sudden, she heard two people yell "Happy Christmas, Prankette!" She groaned and mumbled into her pillow. The twins looked at each other; time to deploy Plan B. The twins picked her up out of the bed, while she squirmed and told them to let her go or else she would sic Inscendia on them.

"We'll only let you go if you come down and help open yours and our presents." Said George

"Okay! Okay I will just please put me down you two." She moaned. She rubbed her eyes and came down and saw the two sitting down near the fireplace on the sofa.

"Open mine first Prankette." Begged Fred, he batted his eyelashes. Scarlett took the present and shoved Fred's face away from her. She sat next to George and yawned again as she open the gift. She saw a beautiful brooch in the shape of a bird with green crystal eyes and red crystal feathers.

"Oh it's beautiful Fred, thank you." She got up and hugged Fred and he returned it.

"I've got yours right here, Scarlett." George said he got up and put the gift on her lap. Scarlett had open the gift and gasped. It was a very beautiful Phoenix pendant in shining silver.

"You remembered I'm a Phoeonoxis, George, Thank you." Scarlett hugged him and kissed his cheek. His ears and cheeks went bright red and he started to fiddle with his hands.

"Oh it was nothing, Scarlett." George stuttered.

"Well I got you two something special but you have to close your eyes, and no peeking." Scarlett said. They both looked at each other then closed their eyes with their hands. Scarlett placed each broom on each of the twins' laps and sat in front of them.

"Okay open your eyes!" she said excitedly. The boys looked in shock with their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

Scarlett felt nervous and stuttered "i-if you don't like them-"

"THIS IS BRILLIANT PRANKETTE!" Fred yelled in joy, "So much better than our Cleansweeps."

"Thank you, Scarlett, these are some nice brooms, we'll handle them with care." George reassured

"Well as much care as any beater could give." Fred joked.

Scarlett smiled as the twins hugged her and kissed them on their cheeks. Fred smirked as George blushed and grinned again.

"So you finally saw that Hufflepuff Justin wasn't enough for you, huh?" Fred asked slyly

"Shut up Fred, and no Justin is enough, you silly Weasley." Scarlett playfully hit Fred on his arm.

Ron come down the stairs from his dorm and saw the group in the common room.

"Happy Christmas, you guys, any presents from Mum?" Ron asked the twins.

"Uh, yeah here there's one for me and Fred and also Percy. Hey! There's two others; one for Scarlett and one for Harry." George said. Scarlett's eyes lit up as she grabbed the gift from George. She read the card attached to the gift

"Your mother says for me to keep you two," Scarlett pointed at the twins as they scoffed, she chuckled, "and she wishes me a Happy Christmas." Scarlett unwrapped the present to unfold a blue wool like sweater and stitched on the front was the letter "S" in white.

"Oh it's beautiful! Send a letter to your mum that I really adore this sweater." Scarlett told Ron.

"You actually like it?" Ron asked

"Ron, no one can always be as insensitive as you." She retorted, "Hey get Harry down here."

Ron yelled at Harry to come down. Harry came down from the boy's dorm and opened his presents. He never looked so overjoyed before, he must have never had any presents ever on Christmas, thought Scarlett. Harry loved the presents he got including Scarlett's gift. But when he got his invisibility cloak, things got a bit iffy.

"So now Harry, we can find the book in the restricted section about Nicholas Flamel and stop Snape from whatever he's trying to get." Said Ron, Harry nodded. Then Scarlett glared at the both of them.

"What's your problem, Scarlett?" asked Harry

"What's my problem? What's your problem? How many times do I have to tell you, Snape isn't trying to get anything, he's a Hogwarts teacher, not some Dark Wizard."

"Well what makes you an expert on Snape, Scarlett, for all we know he could be a threat your just blind to the fact that he's a Hogwarts teacher, open your eyes Scarlett! He's the enemy, and you're too stupid to realize it because somehow you think everyone has good in them, well they're not, sister dearest, and you're just pathetic and an optimist!" Harry yelled at Scarlett. She was on the verge of tears but ran to her dorm and slammed the door. An awkward silence fell between the group of boys. George got up and headed towards the dorms.

"Where are you headed, George?" asked Ron

George looked at the first years and gave them an annoyed stare "Look I can see where you guys think its Snape, but saying that stuff to Scarlett was the most stupid thing I have ever witness. You guys probably don't know this but she was raised in this castle, since she was one, and the only father figure she had was Snape. What you guys just did, was like insulting her own father, the only father she ever known. So if you want to apologize for what you guys said then follow me but if you don't well I don't think she'll ever forgive you two."

"Well all the evidence points to Snape, so no, I won't apologize." Harry said with an angry tone

"I can't believe you would throw away your only family member left, Potter, I'm siding with her so I'll see you later." George turned his heel and went up to the dorm.

"Aren't you going, Fred?" asked Ron

"No, George has this. I'm not the comforting person, so if you don't mind I'll be in the boys dorm."

Ron looked at Harry with a concerned look on his face and discussed their plan.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Scarlett? You in here, blossom?" asked George. He only called Scarlett blossom when she was sad and upset. She was on her bed her head in her pillow. He heard her soft sobbing in the pillow and it broke his heart. He walked over and sat on her bed. He looked at Inscendia, her pet Phoenix, and then to Sunshine her orange tabby cat near the window with a sad look. Inscendia flew and landed on the bed and pushed her head with her peck.

"_My dear, George has come in to the dorm, you should speak to him." _Said Inscendia.

Scarlett raised her head and looked at George. He had a very concerned look on his face, and his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. Scarlett couldn't speak but she wanted to lie down and cry. George knew that look and held her small body in his arms. He whispered comforting to her as she softly sobbed into his chest. This was the worse holiday that Scarlett had ever been through yet.

_**Okay I know really fluffy George/Scarlett but I couldn't resist. I'm going to warn you the nest chapter is a huge jump so don't get mad when it isn't where it should be. Thanks for reading and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	7. SS: A Bittersweet Goodbye

_**Thank you for the reviews and alerts everyone! Alright this is the last chapter of the Sorcerer's stone (or Philosopher's stone), and like I said it's a huge jump from the last chapter and I didn't want a lot of filler so this is the end of first year. :-(. But most of the years won't go this fast, this is just because Scarlett is ignoring Harry for saying some very rude things to her. So that's all I had to say and remember to READ and REVIEW! Some personal news though I'm trying to get a new laptop because my keyboard broke and I don't want to keep using my brother's computer.**_

Scarlett and Harry had been keeping their distance from one another since that terrible Christmas morning. They only spoke to each other when they had no choice in doing so. Scarlett felt like Harry needed to apologize, but he never did so. It made her feel empty thinking that her only family member left alive was throwing her away like yesterday's garbage, all because she didn't want to admit that Snape was the suspect in stealing whatever is under the trapdoor of the three headed dog.

She did hear that Harry was going to detention tonight along with Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy in the forbidden forest. Scarlett didn't want Harry to go to the forbidden forest knowing that his life could be in danger, but she knew that Harry wouldn't listen to her. He would start yelling in her face on how stupid she was or how gullible she can be. Fred and George told Scarlett that he would get over it but Scarlett just thought that he would never forgive her and she would only be a stranger to him.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett heard a knock on the dorm door and saw McGonagall step in she had a somewhat concerned look on her face. McGonagall sat on her bed and whispered that Harry was in the hospital wing and told Scarlett to put on a robe and follow her. As she and Scarlett were walking to the hospital wing, McGonagall explained that Harry stopped, not Professor Snape, but Professor Quirrell from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone, for Voldemort. Scarlett was right, Snape wasn't the culprit, but Professor Quirrell? She did not expect that; in fact she often thought that Harry might be right about Snape being the prime suspect, but she always tried to reassure herself. Scarlett right now was too worried about Harry than to rub the fact that she was right and he was wrong in his face.

Scarlett saw Harry on the hospital cot resting peacefully and slowly breathing in and out in a steady rhythm. Scarlett brushed his cheek softly and rubbed off the little bit of dirt that was on his chin. She sat on the cot and looked at his arm. It was wrapped in a cloth bandage and had a little bit of blood peeking out through it. She wished she was there for him, to protect him from the wounds he had received in the fight, and be in the cot instead of him. Even after the heated argument, Scarlett still loved her brother dearly and she needed to take good care of him, no matter how mad they get at each other.

Scarlett got off the cot and took a seat next to Harry and closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless nap. She was awoken to Harry's voice, and decided to wake up.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see you, how are you feeling?" she asked in concern

"Quite alright. Scarlett what I had said to you at Christmas, I was wrong it wasn't Snape it was-"

"Quirrell I heard, secrets don't stay secrets for long at Hogwarts I'm afraid." Scarlett joked, earning a small chuckle from Harry. They looked at each other into their identically colored eyes of their mum, until Harry spoke again.

"Do you forgive me for being ignorant?"

"If you forgive me for being stubborn." She replied with a smile. She went over and gave a soft hug to Harry and left the hospital wing to get dressed in her uniform for the last breakfast at Hogwarts for their first year.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It seemed like a depressing year for the Gryffindor house. Not only were they dead last in the House Cup, but Slytherin was in first with a ton points. Scarlett saw everyone at the Gryffindor table only a few people were clapping (very morbidly mind you) and the others had sad and disapproving faces on them. At least Snape looks happy, thought Scarlett, well happy in a Snape way. The Slytherin house was cheering loudly over the other houses, and some, like Malfoy, gave dirty looks to the Gryffindors. They were cheering until Dumbledore interrupted them. He had given last minute points to the Gryffindors that help retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrell. Hermione and Ron got fifty points and Harry got sixty. Hermione did the math and found that they were tied with Slytherin. They needed a few more points for Gryffindor to win the house cup, but who was going to give them last few points to Gryffindor.

"Lastly, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." The whole table cheered and patted Neville on the back and congratulated Neville on the bravery he showed.

"If my calculations are correct I believe new decorations are in order." Dumbledore magically changed the Slytherin banners to Gryffindor banners, "Gryffindor wins the House Cup." All but the Slytherin table cheered for the new House Cup winners and threw their caps in the air. Scarlett was so happy that she shared her first kiss with Ron and instantly regretted it when he started to look dreamy eyed at her. She slapped Ron and told him it was a celebratory kiss not one of affection. Then Fred and George laughed at Ickle Ronniekins saying that no one would kiss Ron unless it was life or death. However George's laugh seemed slightly forced upon. After the feast was over, Scarlett caught Justin's eye and waved for him to come over.

"Hey congrats on your win, Scarlett, though I would have thought you would have won the last minute points for your house." Justin congratulated her

"Oh its okay I don't mind, but then since I'm a twin to Harry, everyone expected that I would gain points for my house."

"So I'll see you next year, Scarlett, it was a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine." Scarlett nodded to him. Justin started walking away and turned back to look at her and waved, and she waved nervously back at her.

Scarlett sighed dreamily and she already felt the twins breathing behind her she crossed her arms and slowly turned around.

"The pleasure was all mine. Haha!" joked the twins

"Oh you two are so flippin funny." Scarlett said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Just making things special for you Prankette." Said Fred

"Come on you two, let's get on the train to leave."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett saw Harry over by Hagrid and walked towards Harry when he was finished talking.

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh Harry?" Scarlett spoke

"Well until school starts up again, where are you going?" he asked

"To The Burrow, the Weasley's residence, promised Fred and George I would come and stay with them."

"Are the professors okay with that?"

"Yeah they are it took a while to convince Snape, doesn't like for me to hang out with them."

"You going to sit with them?"

Scarlett looked at him with her soft green eyes "Yeah I am, but not to avoid you, just to keep them calm." The two laughed and said their farewells until next school term.

Scarlett looked one last time at the castle she knew as her home and climbed aboard on the train, to a new journey's road.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Summer: A Night Under the Stars

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, I love getting all of those, keeps me writing. Anyway this chapter and the chapter after that is the summer between Scarlett's first year and second year. This will take place at The Burrow, so she'll be staying with the Weasley's. Alright that's it and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was quite eager to meet Fred and George's other family members, she had already met Percy (she didn't care much for him), the twins of course, and Ron but she never really met Molly except for her first day at Hogwarts, along with Ginny and Arthur Weasley. She also was quite excited to spend her entire summer with the Weasley's. She had never spent her time at another residence before so she was quite anxious as to what it would be like. Scarlett wanted to make a good impression so she put on her best clothes; a dark pair of blue flare jeans with a navy blue cardigan and a dark gray tank top underneath it, she had her hair in a nice tight French braid with a small blue bow in her red velvet hair. She came back to the compartment and put on her black ballet flats that were in her small hand bag and placed her old clothes in the bag. She decided to join Fred, George, and Ron outside after she saw that she was fit enough

She stepped outside into the dense crowd and searched for the Weasley's. As soon as she saw a glimpse of bright ginger hair she rushed to it. It was Ron, was with an older man in his thirties or forties he had bright ginger hair and blue eyes like Ron yet his facial features resembled Fred and George. She knew for a fact that this was definitely Arthur Weasley.

"Oh dad this is our guest for the summer, Scarlett Rettop-Potter." Ron introduced Scarlett to his dad. Arthur extended his hand to Scarlett which she took gladly with her soft delicate hand.

"Hello, Scarlett, I'm Arthur Weasley the Weasley's father," he said "Say your last name is Potter, not by any chance related to Harry Potter, are you now?" he asked with a bright grin on his face that resembled the twins' smiles.

"He's my twin brother; we met last August for the first time." Scarlett said with a smile, "He was raised by muggles, I was raised at Hogwarts."

"Wait, he was raised by muggles? Oh I must ask him questions on what a muggle lifestyle is like." He said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry my dad thinks muggles are very fascinating, wants to know more about them." Ron told Scarlett, she made a understanding nod to him.

"Well that's alright, I don't mind, I find muggles quite interesting as well." Scarlett looked at Arthur with truth gleaming in those emerald eyes that resembled her mother's. Arthur smiled and led the two out to the muggle enchanted car outside.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

When the Weasley's and Scarlett drove up to the Burrow, she stared in awe of the asymmetrical building. It was so beautiful, so homey and loving in a tender way. She loved the open plain that held a handmade Quidditch field. It was a home, a real home, not a mansion or a castle but a home where a loving family lives.

"So Prankette, what do you think of her humble abode?" asked Fred wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Scarlett smirked and ripped his arm off of her.

"I think it's absolutely beautiful, perfect, there isn't anything I dislike about it." Scarlett said in awe.

Fred started to play with the end of Scarlett's braid and she realized he was about to undo the braids in her hair. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain, and gave her a glare.

"Serves you right Freddie, don't mess with Scarlett's hair, she might kill you next time, you know about Phoeonoxis tempers; can't be controlled." George stepped in helping Scarlett with her hair. "Sorry about Fred, he didn't mean to get you angry." George comforted her in order to make her calm down.

"There, all better, blossom." George patted her on the shoulder and led her in the house.

The décor in the home was just what she thought of the outside of the home. It was as tender and loving as it was on the outside. Drawings on the wall of the kitchen and knitting sweater magically were among the things she saw in the house. She then saw the plump lady that was at Platform 9 3/4, it was Molly Weasley she was wearing a homemade sweater, and a yellow skirt. She went over to greet Scarlett.

"Scarlett deary! How wonderful it is to see you! How have you been feeling?" she asked

"Very well thank you, you have quite a beautiful home ."

"Oh please call me Molly, thank you for those kind words Scarlett you're a very sweet child."

"I only aim to please, Molly." She glanced at George, he smiled in response, he knew where she got that from.

Scarlett saw a younger girl in the room with long red hair though it wasn't nearly as ginger as the other Weasley's.

"This is Ginny, my daughter, Ginny this is Scarlett Potter," said Molly

Ginny grinned wildly at Scarlett "You're Harry's sister! I can't believe I'm in the same room with Harry's sister! Mum, why didn't you tell me that she was his sister?"

"Ginny Weasley calm down, she and her brother are just people." Molly tried to settle her down

"But Harry is more than a person." Ginny said dreamy eyed

Scarlett leaned over to the twins "Sounds like someone has a crush on my brother." She said in a sing song voice. The twins burst into laughter and led Scarlett to their room. When she entered it was very disorganized and riddled with experimental candies and pranks. There were a few scorch marks on the walls from explosions and some Quidditch posters and banners. Scarlett looked at the boys, with a quizzical look on her face.

"So?" Scarlett asked

"So what?" asked the twins in unison

"Where's my bed or cot, all I see are two twin beds or at least I can see the outlines of two twin beds."

"Oh here it is," said Fred, "Right under Georgie's bed here," he pulled a small mattress under George's bed "Is your bed Prankette, do you like it?"

"Yeah I get to stay with my best friends in this very nice house." Scarlett ruffled Fred and George's hair and they chased her around the house for payback.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett decided to go outside and watch the stars in the night sky. She had finished putting on her pajamas and robe and let her hair out of its braid. It was somewhat thick and smooth until it got to the ends in which it made smooth waves. She looked exactly like her mum with her hair down. She was lucky that none of the twins had seen her go down the stairs to go outside, the only person that did was Arthur, who told her to be careful. Scarlett sat on the grass and listened to the crickets chirp as she watched the stars glitter and gleam. She heard someone step outside and walk towards her. She turned and saw George with a small smile on her face.

"Well this is a rare sight, you let your hair down." He joked earning a small chuckle from Scarlett

"I must look absolutely appalling, don't I?" she asked

"No you look very beautiful; I bet those stars are really jealous."

"No you're just saying that."

"Are you kidding? Look at those stars they're giving you dirty looks," George stood up and started yelling at the sky, "Hey! Don't be jealous that she is the best looking star at night! You should be ashamed!"

"George! Have you gone mental?" Scarlett calmed him down

"No just being myself." George looked at Scarlett and chuckled with her in the field

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Arthur, look at that, reminds me of us long ago." Molly said watching George and Scarlett in the field

"George likes Scarlett?" he asked looking at his son with Scarlett

"Isn't it obvious the way he looks at her, and tries to help her. He's in love Arthur, very deeply he just doesn't know it yet."

"But isn't she a little young?"

"Yes but she will get older and by then, she'll be very beautiful, I can tell."

Molly continued to watch the two until drowsiness took over and she went to join her husband in bed.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	9. Summer: A Kiss on the Cheek

_**Wow I might get 20 reviews thanks to you guys, I hope for more. This is still a summer chapter, so Scarlett and the others are not in school yet. The next chapter after this is the last summer one; the summers will always be three chapters long between school years. So that's all I need to say so remember to READ and REVIEW! Enjoy!**_

Scarlett woke up to the smell of breakfast, downstairs. She would think that after a month of being at the Burrow she would be used to it by now, but the smell of a home cooked meal was so intriguing to her she woke up the minute a skillet was put on the stove. Her green eyes fluttered open and she inhaled through her nose quietly and a small smile etched on her face. She tried her best not to make too much noise when she got up from her mattress on the ground. She looked upon the sleeping twins, they both snored Fred louder than George, but George seem to yank blankets in all types of directions. Scarlett tip toed out the door and softly closed their door.

Scarlett put her hair in a messy bun and put a robe on, and walked down the steps, and tip toed near the doors of Ron, Percy, and Ginny. She finally came down the flights of stairs into the kitchen where she saw Molly cooking breakfast. Scarlett knocked on the table since she was into her cooking at the moment. Molly turned around and gave a delighted grin.

"Good morning, Scarlett, sleep well?" Molly asked

"Well, as good as anyone would get when Fred and George snore too much in the middle of the night." Scarlett joked

"Do you want me to move you with someone else, I don't think Percy snores-"

"NO! I mean that is very polite of you but I'd rather stay with the twins, keep them out of trouble." Interrupted Scarlett with a very embarrassed expression on her face. Molly grinned at her and shrugged it off; she knew that Scarlett and Percy never got along.

"Would you help me set the table, Scarlett?" Molly asked

"Yeah, sure." Scarlett picked up the plates and set them on the table along with silverware, after that she set the table with the eggs and bacon while Molly set it with pancakes and syrup. When Scarlett finished setting the table she went to wake up everyone. Ron took forever to get out of bed, Scarlett had to pour water on him and he reacted with a "BLOODY HELL!" Then she went to the twins and woke them up with a kiss on their cheeks, like what a mother would do.

"Wake up sleepy," she said sweetly to Fred. Fred moaned and rubbed his eyes

"Good morning, Prankette," he yawned, "what about George you going to get him up?"

"Yeah just wait for me to go down stairs with you two." Scarlett turned to George. He looked much more innocent when he slept, Scarlett felt ashamed to wake him up, but she did it anyway.

"George, get up sleepy." She kissed him on the cheek and his eyes shot open, his warm brown eyes locked on her bright green happy eyes. She gave him a small smile and rubbed his cheek that he was resting on. What George would give to be wakening like this every day. Oh Merlin, what am I thinking she is just a friend, thought George. Scarlett got off of his bed and told him to come downstairs for breakfast. George watched her leave and decided to get up. He saw Fred and Scarlett waiting for him, she was joking about Fred's cowlick on the back of his head, he told her there wasn't one, she laughed and replied "right" in a sarcastic tone.

"Georgie! You're finally up, come on don't want to keep mum waiting, you know how she gets." Fred took Scarlett by the shoulder and walked away; Scarlett looked back and gave a small smile and a blush. George smiled back and joined them down the steps. Fred decided to race Scarlett down the stairs and they ran like lightning down the flights of stairs. It was until they got to the final step that Scarlett tripped and was about to fall on the ground when George grabbed her arm and wrapped her to his chest and their faces inches from one another. Molly happened to see how close they were and smirked and decided to do some meddling.

Fred took his seat near the end of the table next to his dad's seat and right beside him was Scarlett and then George. Molly gave a sly smile to herself and started asking questions.

"So Scarlett, anyone of interest at school?" she asked

"What do you mean Molly?" Scarlett questioned quite confused

"I mean as in a crush or a significant other." Scarlett spit out her milk on Percy very surprised by her question.

"WHAT!" Scarlett yelled

"You heard me, Scarlett."

Scarlett hesitated "Umm, well there's-"

"It's Justin Finch-Fletchley, mum, he's a first year like Scarlett but in Hufflepuff." Fred interrupted as Scarlett elbowed him in the gut.

"Geez, Prankette, I'm eating here." Fred exclaimed

"And I was eating here and you spit milk on my breakfast!" yelled Percy

"Well you deserve it, Perce, I didn't." retorted Fred, Percy gave an angry glare at Fred and he smirked in response.

"Okay, Okay we're all mad at me can we just eat breakfast until your father comes through the door." Scarlett said to keep everyone from choking everyone.

Ron came down the stairs moments later soaking wet. Molly looked at her son with a very puzzled look at her son. She was about to ask what happened to him but he interrupted her "Ask Scarlett." Everyone looked at Scarlett, and she shrugged "He wouldn't get up." Then everyone returned to eating, well Fred and George started laughing while the others started eating. Ron gave Scarlett a death glare.

"I give you a kiss, Scarlett, and you give me ice cold water on my face." Ron whispered

"Actually, Ron, I gave you both of those." She smirked; Ron stuck her tongue at her.

Arthur came through the door and greeted everyone "Morning Weasleys!"

"Morning dad." The Weasley children chorused

"Good Morning Arthur" said Scarlett

"Good Morning Scarlett, everything going alright this morning." Scarlett pointed at Ron who was still very wet and Arthur answered with "Ah, not so good with you huh, Ron?"

"You can say that again, right Scarlett." Ron stared at Scarlett

"Oh you know you look better soaking wet." Scarlett joked.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was watching a two on two game with the twins and Ginny and Ron. Percy was too uptight to "play a childish game". Scarlett was rooting for the twins and they were winning by twenty points. Being great beaters, they were also great chasers as well, she was very impressed. Then as soon as things were just calm, Fred accidently crashed into George and George fell from his broom and hit the ground hard. Scarlett put down the potions book she was reading and rushed over. George had a gash on his leg and he was crying in pain. Scarlett was trying to calm him down as the other Weasley children were rushing over.

"Shh, George calm down stop moving its making it hurt worse." Scarlett brushed his cheek as he was panting and moaning.

"Blossom it hurts so bad." He groaned

"George, just calm down." She lifted his jeans up to his knee.

"Ginny! Get your mother now!" yelled Scarlett. Ginny rushed into the house to find her mum.

"Scarlett his leg, what happened?" asked Fred when he walked up

"What do you think happened, Fred?" she asked harshly, she then softened her attitude, "I'm sorry Fred, I just don't like seeing friends in pain." George was still panting and moaning until his mother came out with some medicine.

"This is going to sting a little George sweetheart." She told him with a little hint of nervousness

George winced in pain and screamed out as the wound magically healed. He stopped panting and his breathing was returning to normal. Fred grabbed his arm along with Percy and helped him inside. Scarlett got a cloth roll and wrapped the wound with it and helped him up to his room.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett knocked softly on the twins' door and entered through the door. George was the only one in there which is what she was hoping. He was sleeping quietly, aside from the soft snoring he was making. She grinned at that and softly touched his cheek, good thing he was a heavy sleeper. She eyed the wound he received and felt a twinge of guilt and looked at his peaceful face. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and went to her bed on the floor and shut her eyes into a deep sleep. She didn't even notice the small smile that appeared on George's face as he felt her soft lips on his cheek.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	10. Summer: The Break Out

_**Oh thanks for the reviews guys, you guys are absolutely amazing. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the Scarlett and George cuteness, but that's about to end when they start school and they start seeing their crushes (yes, George has one). I know it's sad but I meant what I said they don't fall in love immediately, they're just having "moments". But they will eventually get together, you'll see. So sorry for downing your thoughts about George and Scarlett, and try to enjoy the fact that they will get together and sooner the better I say.**_

"Something is wrong, Fred, I just know it." Scarlett was absolutely worried about Harry. It had been weeks since she had heard from Harry. Well since they left for the summer, she had been sending letters to Harry but he never responded. Scarlett thought that it was the Dursley's doing, it just smelled like it. However, Fred reassured her that he probably didn't want to write back, but even Ron thought it too. Scarlett was determined to find out what had happened to him, so she and Ron were planning to go to the Dursley's, but they needed a way to get there. She turned to the twins for that kind of help, they were both good in getting into mischief.

"Scarlett, I'm sure he is fine, I think you are overeacting." Fred said

"But I'm telling you, Fred that he is not fine, he wouldn't just do that to me." Scarlett retorted

"How would you know? You just met him last year!"

"I know him well enough that he wouldn't lie to me, he isn't like you."

Fred made a hurt look, "Is that what you really think of me?" whined Fred

"Oh Fred….of course I think of you like that." She said in a sweetly sour tone

Fred glared and at her "Gee, thanks" he replied flatly. George came into the room with arm full of snacks that he stole from the kitchen and holding one in his mouth. He mumbled something, but Scarlett couldn't hear him.

"Repeat that but without the dinner role in your mouth, George" Scarlett told him. George laid the snacks on his bed and the dinner roll in his hand.

"I said 'What are you guys arguing about now?'" he repeated clearly

"Scarlett is convinced that the Dursley's are keeping Harry from doing anything magical and Ron and her are going to kidnap him and take him with us." Fred explained

George looked at Scarlett who he could very clearly see was silently pleading to him. "Alright, let's do it."

"George, are you insane? Mum would maim us for sure, and Scarlett because it was technically her idea-"

"Hey I'm still here!" interrupted Scarlet. Fred threw one of the snacks at her face which in his words meant 'SHUT UP!'.

"Yeah but it's a risk we will have to take, what if I was living there Freddie, and you didn't hear from me? Would you do the same?" George looked at his twin who was about to protest but gave up.

"Okay you're right, Georgie, but how are we going to get there?"

"You're my twin, Fred think it over." George pointed at the window, where just outside was the enchanted car.

"Brilliant." They both chimed and Scarlett rolled her eyes and started to eat the dinner roll thrown at her.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett, the twins, and Ron snuck out in the middle of the night, the night before her birthday to be more specific and went out to the car. Scarlett sat in the back with George and Fred was driving with Ron in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure this car works?" asked Scarlett

"Umm, maybe, in theory it might work." Ron told her

"In theory, that's promising, Ron, real promising." Scarlett said with heavy sarcasm.

"It's worth the try, Scarlett." George assured her. Then Fred turned on the motor and started driving. He was messing with the gears when suddenly the car lifted off the ground. Scarlett held onto George for dear life and buried her face in his neck. He softly smiled and told her it's not so bad. Fred said something about this was why she wasn't on the Quidditch team. Scarlett would have tackled him, but he was driving so she couldn't.

"Where does Harry live, Ron?" asked Fred

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Alright, to Little Whinging we go!" yelled Fred as he steered the car to the left to Harry's "home".

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Ron! Fred, Scarlett, and George! What are you doing here?" asked Harry very happily

"Rescuing you, of course! Now go get your trunk." Ron told Harry, Ron whispered in the back for Scarlett to scoot next to George. It felt slightly uncomfortable for Scarlett to sit this close to George, but he was her friend they had been this close before so why should it matter now? Ron put a hook on the bars that were placed on Harry's door and Fred pulled the bars off with the car. It made a very loud crash and Scarlett distinctly heard a man's voice calling Harry's name. Harry hurriedly put Hedwig in the back with George and Scarlett and placed his trunk in the back of the car. Fred turned the car to let Harry in, but Uncle Vernon grabbed a hold of one of Harry's ankle trying to pull him back into the prison of a home. But thankfully Fred drove off and got Harry into the car safe and sound. Ron turned to the Potter twins and told them 'happy birthday'. Harry turned to his sister and asked her how her summer had been.

"Pretty good but better now, it's great to see you Harry!" Scarlett hugged her brother and he did the same closing his eyes contently of finally seeing his sister once more.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It was an early morning sunrise when they finally got to The Burrow, Scarlett was impressed on how quickly they had gone back to the Weasley's home. Hopefully Molly wouldn't notice that they had gone out last night. George was the first one in and checked to see if the coast was clear. He coaxed everyone in and took off his jacket. Harry stared in awe of the home and the charmed household products in the room. Scarlett went over to her brother and chuckled at the mirrored expression that she had not just two months ago.

"It isn't much, but its home." Ron said with some food in his mouth

"I think it's brilliant." Harry replied happily. The mood changed to happy to worrisome when Molly appeared suddenly out of nowhere that made Scarlett, the twins, and Ron very nervous and leaving Harry shocked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled, she then noticed Harry and rushed to see him "Harry, how good it is to see you dear" she turned to the redheads "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have you died! You could have been seen!" she turned back to Harry "Of course, I don't blame you Harry." She patted him on the shoulder.

"But they were starving him, mum, they put bars on his windows." Whined Ron

"Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." Ron and the twins looked scared out of their wits and Scarlett snorted a bit. Luckily Molly didn't hear her.

"Come on, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." Molly said cheerfully while still keeping an eye on the troublemaking redheads and went to cook breakfast with Scarlett in tow.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"There you are, Harry, eat up." Molly told Harry. Scarlett could hear someone coming down the steps. Since all the boys, except Arthur who was at work, there was only one person who would come down those stairs. Scarlett turned to George and whispered "This ought to be good." He chuckled and continued eating. Ginny came down the steps and asked her mother where her jumper was at. When she saw Harry, she was so shocked and her eyes went bug eyed and she ran out of the room making the twins and Scarlett burst out laughing. Harry asked what had just happened to Ginny.

"She's been talking about you all summer, bit annoying actually" said Ron.

Arthur walked through the door moments later greeting the family, while Ron explained what Arthur did for a living.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur eyeing Harry

"Oh sorry I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself

Arthur took a liking to Harry quite quickly and started asking questions about muggles and all sorts of things. They were interrupted when Errol arrived, or more like crashed in the window.

"He's always doing that." Stated Ron as the others winced at the sight.

Percy walked over and grabbed the envelopes from Errol's beak and told them they had received their letters from Hogwarts. Scarlett and Harry also received theirs as well.

"This stuff won't come cheap, mum, the spell books alone cost a fortune." Said Fred

"We'll manage," said Molly, "there's only one place to get all this: Diagon Alley." And so a new school year had begun, for Scarlett and Harry.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	11. CoS: Old Enemies

_**You guys are amazing! Thank you for reviewing my story, and giving me more than twenty reviews. Well anyways I'm going to try my best with this next chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Remember to READ and REVIEW, because I love you guys. **_

Scarlett, Harry, and the other members of the Weasley family gathered around a large fireplace. The returning students to Hogwarts were in their Gryffindor robes, while Ginny was in a worn one that had been used many times before. Scarlett didn't mind though; unlike most rich wizard families, Scarlett appreciated the fact that the Weasley family didn't have much, however she didn't like the idea of hand-me-downs but it was the only way for them to save money. Scarlett thought that was what made the Weasley family so kind and loving, they loved what they had not what they wanted. Molly picked up a pot with powder in. She gave the pot to Harry but he wasn't sure what it was.

"But, mum, Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before." Ron told his mother. Molly turned to her youngest son and motioned him to come.

"Well, Ron, why don't you go first, so Harry knows how it's done." Molly said and Ron stood in the fireplace and took the powder in his mother's pot.

"What's Ron doing?" asked Harry to his sister

"Shh, just watch, Harry." Shushed Scarlett. Ron yelled Diagon Alley and dropped the powder. A bright green flame engulfed Ron and he vanished from the fireplace.

"Does it hurt?" a shocked Harry, asked his sister

"Maybe a little bit." She replied sheepishly. His mouth went agape and he didn't want to go, but he was forced into the fireplace by Molly and he nervously picked the powder out of the pot and held it in his hand.

"Now speak very, very clearly dear." Molly instructed him. Harry paused and thought about the place where he needed to go.

"Diagonally!" he yelled and dropped the powder. The flame engulfed him as the flame had Ron, and he was gone.

"What did he say dear?" asked Molly to Arthur

"Diagonally" he replied

"I thought he did. Do you think he got there safely, Arthur?"

"Don't know, but there's only one way to find out, but let's go in groups."

"Okay," Molly pointed at Ginny, Fred and Percy "You three are a group," she then pointed to George and Scarlett, "and you two will be a group."

"But mum me and Fred are never separated, what if someone hurts one of us without the other around."

"George, please my dear, you'll be fine just step in the fireplace." George did as his mother said. He held his hand out for Scarlett which she took and he smiled as the delicately soft hand entered his own large calloused hand. George put his arm around her shoulder like his father did sometimes with his mother and turned to his twin.

"You will be waiting for me, will you Freddie?"

"Of course, what are twins for, Georgie." Fred gave his trademark smile and George nodded back.

"Diagon Alley!" yelled George he dropped the powder and he and Scarlett vanished from sight

_**HPSRHPSR **_

Scarlett coughed and rubbed the soot of her robes. She swallowed the dirt wrong and was coughing violently, gasping air, but she couldn't. George saw her and quickly grabbed his wand and incanted a spell that gave her some water. Scarlett started breathing again and she thanked George for the water.

"You're welcome, next time cover your mouth or else that will happen again." George took the soot out of her ponytail and off her shoulders.

"Oh, George, you have some soot on you cheek." Scarlett rubbed George's cheek a little roughly, but not to hurt him. He smiled and chuckled a bit, leaving Scarlett bewildered.

"What is it, George?" she asked softly, maybe a bit of concern.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of my mum, you would make an amazing mum if you can handle me and Fred."

"George I don't plan to have children anytime soon, but I would like some when I'm older; in my twenties perhaps."

"That I understand, how did we get on this subject again?" he asked nervously

"Umm you brought it up; don't know why you brought it up anyway." Scarlett started to walk to the nearest shop that provided supplies for her list. I don't know why I thought of that too, thought George. Something about Scarlett made him think differently, it was driving him mad. There was something about her that made her so special to him, but he didn't know what. Every time he'd think about her, he would think of her red velvet hair coming down in smooth waves, those bright green eyes that filled with joy every time she laughed, and her charming smile and her lips…what am I thinking, thought George. This was driving him insane. He couldn't live without seeing those grand features of her, he…he…he loved her? Even sensitive George thought it was just a brother and sister love, but sometimes there were moments where he thought of her and him kissing in the moonlight and with rose petals…argh stop it George! He thought. Plus he had his eyes set on fellow Quidditch player, Katie Bell. She was very beautiful and was more near his age than Scarlett ever was so she seemed like a perfect choice. But that didn't stop George from dreaming of Scarlett and him on dates together. He shrugged it off and saw Fred over by Flourish and Blotts.

"About time you came in, Prankette's already inside." Fred said with a grin in his voice

George just nodded looking at the stunning beauty of Scarlett.

"What's wrong Georgie?" asked Fred with concern

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." He replied with a forced grin. Fred shrugged it off and walked inside. So finally George realizes why he always compared other girls to Scarlett. Not because he knew Scarlett longer, it was because he was completely in love with the girl that captivated his heart. The only problem was that her heart belonged to someone else: Justin.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Flourish and Blotts was jammed packed today. Not only were there students getting books but Gilderoy Lockhart had decided to do book signing in the tiny shop with tons of witches, including Hermione (who Scarlett met when she entered), and Molly Weasley who was infatuated with his "charm". Scarlett was never one who liked overly handsome men or highly famous or popular boys, she just wanted an honest and kind young man who could make her laugh a lot and was sensitive and understanding, and of course had some intelligence. She turned to hear the twins laughing at something in the book that they were reading. There was always something about those two that Scarlett adored, maybe it was their sense of humor or maybe they were more understanding of her. Whatever it was she loved it about them. George manage to catch Scarlett's eyes for a moment making blush violently. She didn't know why he was the twin that made her blush, but she didn't worry about it much even though it nagged her aching memory.

"Harry Potter!" yelled a man in the back, near the book signing. Scarlett lifted her head to see a very confused Harry who was dragged next to Lockhart to take a photo for the Daily Prophet. She sneered at the thought, she hated the fact that Harry was used for publicity reasons, no one truly cared who he really was, and she just hated that about people. Harry was finally released from Lockhart's publicity stunt. Harry walked over to his twin sister when they were interrupted by a familiar and hated voice.

"Bet you like that didn't you Potter," scoffed Draco Malfoy "Can't even walk into a book shop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny defended Harry as she narrowed her eyes on Draco.

"Oh look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend!" exclaimed Draco in fake cheering. A cane hit Draco's shoulder interrupting his mockery. This cane was extremely familiar to Scarlett making her go wide eyed. "Oh no" she whispered in a very soft voice. There he was: Lucius Malfoy, the man who almost killed the only father she knew.

"Calm down, Draco, play nicely." Lucius said to his son pushing him aside, he stared at Harry with knowing eyes as a sickly grin etched on his face "Mr. Potter" he whispered to him, Lucius extended his hand to Harry as the younger boy took the hand cautiously "Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself, he pulled Harry close to him to get a better look at his scar. He commented that the wizard that gave it to him was a legend. This made Scarlett angry and George noticed it right away and started rubbing her back to calm her down. There were only two people in the universe that could calm Scarlett: George and Snape. George usually would whisper to her or rub her shoulder or back. Lucius then started commenting on the other individuals' families: Hermione, by stating that her parents are muggles, and the Weasley's by their appearances. Arthur came somewhat to the rescue when he came to the front of the store.

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior." Lucius said when he saw Arthur

"Lucius" Arthur replied flatly. They started talking about the ministry work that Arthur was doing and how Arthur was a disgrace to the wizarding world he was.

"And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucius sneered. That was the last straw for Scarlett she decided to make her appearance known.

"Well, Lucius long time no see." She said in a bitter tone walking very bravely in is space. Lucius immediately recognized the girl and his face was shocked but calmed as he didn't display much feeling.

"Ah, Miss Scarlett Rettop, we meet again." He replied in a sweetly sour tone. Arthur gave a look to Scarlett that meant for her to stop, but Scarlett never gave up a fight that was worth winning.

"I hope I'll have the pleasure of knocking you on your ass humorously once again" Lucius saw the looks on the other childrens' faces as they brightened up into smirks. "Whoopsie daisies! I made a fool of you. Remember my fifth birthday and I disarmed you, I defeated you at that age." Lucius' eyes narrowed in anger, good she was getting to him, "and how you ran away like a coward from a girl who was way younger than you. Oh those were the days my friend I wished they never ended, I would have gladly get you every day of my life if given the chance." She whispered right in his face with no fear and no hesitation in her voice.

Lucius pointed the cane in her face "you need to know your place, little girl, or so help me you will beg for death one day." He threatened

"Oh I'm quivering in fear," she faked, "Listen why don't you and your pitiful mistake of a son leave this shop or else you'll be doing the begging." She growled with the red coming into her eyes. Lucius backed up and motioned Draco to come.

"I'll see you at work." Lucius said to Arthur. Draco stepped up to the children in the shop "See you at school." He said slyly. He stared at Scarlett longer with an angry look on his face, Scarlett showed her intimidating red eyes again and Draco fled, with his father, out of the book shop.

Arthur turned to Scarlett and hugged her and whispered his thanks from him and his family.

"A true wizard is not measured by his status or wealth, but by the qualities that make him a kinder and loving one willing to protect the children of the greater future." Scarlett said very wisely.

_**Ah Ha! I fooled you! Yes, George has had a crush on Scarlett (since he first met her), but I had to let Scarlett fall in love with another, hence Justin. Love you guys for the 20+ reviews. Please always do: READ and REVIEW!**_


	12. CoS: The Room of Memories

_**Wow guys I'm impressed with the reviews, almost forty! More than I could dream! I'm starting school tomorrow guys (BOO!) and I might not be able to upload daily like I usually do so I'm really sorry about that but school is important to me (I could be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, LOL). So here's a new chapter of The Phoenix Takes Flight, hope you enjoy and always remember to READ and REVIEW! Enjoy!**_

Scarlett and everyone else was rushing to Platform 9 ¾ that afternoon. They were running late from the muggle traffic in London today, rush hour maybe. Scarlett was making sure that Ginny kept up with the crowd. She came to think of little Ginny as her little sister, she was sweet and quite independent but also wanted to fit in with people. She did seem a little self-conscience to Scarlett but that was probably because she was starting out in Hogwarts and was under stress by her older brothers, mostly Ron. She and her grew close, when Scarlett decided to stay at The Burrow, mostly because they were very close to the boy Weasleys, and liked to talk about how stupid they acted. But now they were rushing to get on the train.

"Okay oldest go first: Percy, Fred, and George, go on." Arthur told them. They all ran through the gate one right after the other until the boys except for Harry and Ron, were gone. Ginny was a bit nervous going in so Scarlett decided to go with her.

Scarlett held her hand and looked at her with reassuring eyes "Together" she softly spoke to Ginny. Ginny nodded back at her and they both entered into the gate.

"Come on, Ginny, let's get you a seat with your brothers, okay?" said Scarlett

"Okay, Scarlett." Then Arthur and Molly appeared forcing the two to get on the train quickly. Scarlett and Ginny sat with Fred and George in their full compartment. Ginny and the others waved their farewells to the Weasley parents as they rode out of sight at the beginning of a new school year.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett noticed that the train was getting halfway to Hogwarts, her home, and she took her and Ginny to the girl's dressing room on the train. It would get really busy if they waited too long, so she told her that piece of advice. Scarlett and Ginny were nearing the dressing room when Justin showed up, already in his Hufflepuff uniform. Scarlett knew she was blushing when she saw him and was trying to hide it with a smile.

"Hey, Scarlett! It's nice to see you again; it's been way too long." Justin exclaimed. Scarlett heard a compartment door open but she ignored it.

"Justin, it sure has, you haven't changed a bit." Scarlett hugged Justin and they smiled and laughed for a bit, that's when he noticed Ginny.

"Who's this, Scarlett, your little sister?" asked Justin

"Oh no, I mean I would love her to be but no. This is Ginny Weasley; she's the youngest one of the Weasley's." Scarlett motioned for Ginny to shake hands with Justin. Ginny smiled at him with slight joy and nervousness.

"Nice to meet you Ginny!" he replied cheerfully

"The same to you as well, Scarlett has been talking about you all summer." Ginny blurted. Scarlett nudged Ginny with her elbow and smiled quite sheepishly at Justin.

"Well um me and Ginny are going to um get dressed." She stammered

"Oh yes, I'll let you ladies go on then, pleasure to meet you both." Justin went back into his compartment with Ernie and Hannah.

"Ginny, next time you do that, you are so dead." Scarlett told Ginny as they entered the dressing room.

"Well that's what you get for telling Harry that I talked only about him this summer." Ginny retorted

"Touché, my sweetheart, touché." Scarlett said when she closed the door.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was sitting in The Great Hall and started fiddling with her hands. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She felt like each breath she made felt like a thousand pounds and her heart was beating so fast that it was hurting her chest. What if Harry was hurt or kidnapped or…killed? She placed her hand on her head and sighed shakily. She was so nervous and frightened, it was almost unbearable. She just wanted Harry to come and sit in front of her and laugh at her anxiousness and tease her. But it didn't happen, and it was scaring her to death. George saw her discomfort and decided to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sure he's fine, Scarlett, along with Ron." George held her in a way that had her head on his chest. She heard the beautiful rhythm of his heartbeat, she felt content and safe in his arms. It felt so right to hold Scarlett in his arms even though his stomach craved the food on the table he had to make sure that she would calm down. He was also nervous about his younger brother, Ron, who was also missing. George looked around the hall and stopped at one of the professors that stared straight at him. It was Professor Snape. If George knew the things that were going through Snape's mind at the moment he would most certainly let go of Scarlett, but he just turned away, knowing what he was risking. He would rather die today, than never knowing Scarlett for the rest of his days.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Professor McGonagall thought it was best for Scarlett to sleep in her old bedroom that she was in for ten years of her life. George escorted her to her room, much to Snape's protests, and opened the door. The room had two small beds in Gryffindor colors; there was a fireplace on the side of the room in front of the main full bed and a stand for Inscendia, the Phoenix to rest on. On one side of the main bed was a big window that you could see most of the grounds from. It was truly extravagant and made for a very important person, he knew it was for Scarlett.

"Well, they really did spoil you here, huh?" he joked

"Well this room has always been like this, for as long as I remember, I feel most safe in this room, not a lot of people know about it.

"Has anyone used it permanently?"

"Not that I know of, I never really asked to whom this room belongs to."

George watched her in her pure nostalgia of the room that she hadn't been in a while.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay up here, Scarlett?" He asked in worry

"Oh yeah I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." George was instantly reminded of the confrontation with Lucius Malfoy and how he had brutally insulted his family, he never said his thanks to the girl who was brave enough to stand up for his family of "blood traitors".

"Hey um Scarlett?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, George." She replied straightening up the room.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for my family at Flourish and Blotts, it was really considerate and courageous of you."

"Well, I wasn't going to let that pureblooded asshole insult the most wonderful wizarding family that I know, I believe your family deserves higher praise than it should, George, no one shoud be judged by blood status. I mean look at my mother, she was muggleborn and she was extremely smart and brave." Scarlett looked out her window with a very solemn look on her face. "She deserved better than the insults the Slytherins gave her." She softly said as tears were trying to break the barriers that Scarlett had put up.

"I think your mother was an incredibly brave woman, even if I never met her." George stepped in front of her putting his hand softly on her face forcing his eyes to meet hers that were sparkling like green emeralds.

"Scarlett I-I" he stuttered

"Yes?" George was going to do it, tell her that he cared for her deeply, when McGonagall stepped in the room making George back up from Scarlett about two feet. McGonagall stared at one another; George looked utterly embarrassed while Scarlett looked hopeful on news.

"Scarlett, your brother just arrived." Scarlett's eyes lit up and she sighed of relief. Scarlett looked to George. "I'm sorry George, but tell me later okay?"

"Oh um yeah, later." Scarlett turned and left through the door. McGonagall looked at the young Gryffindor boy with a smile "It's not me you should be worried about, I would be cautious around Severus if I were you though, ." she turned with a grin leaving George in the bedroom that shared the memories of Scarlett from her young age.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	13. CoS: Love and Hurt

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Yeah just what I expected from school: lots of work for me to do, well lots of reading for assignments and ironically I don't like to read. So yeah that really sucks and school is boring (LOLs I have a teacher named Miss Boring). Anyway since this isn't a social network (thank god) I'll stop talking about me and I will allow you to read this new chapter. Thanks and remember to READ and REVIEW.**_

Scarlett stood by Justin in the Greenhouse for their first herbology lesson of the year. Justin smiled at Scarlett and she blushed furiously and looked at her brother, Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes at the sight of his sister's giggle. The class was dealing with mandrakes today and they discussed their uses for petrified beings. Professor Sprout instructed them to put on their earmuffs and to take the mandrakes out of pots a repot them. Scarlett was a little weary when she heard that the cries were fatal, but they had the earmuffs for auditory protection. As soon as the mandrakes were taken from the pots they let out a loud wail that caused the students to wince in the sound of the mandrakes' cries. When class ended, Scarlett caught up with Justin who was walking with Hannah Abbott.

"Hey, Justin, some class today, huh?" Scarlett started

"Yeah, Professor Sprout really knows what she's doing. She's great!" Justin exclaimed

"Have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, Justin?"

"Yeah, Professor Lockhart is an amazing teacher, I really admire him he seems to know what he's doing as well I mean he has defeated so many creatures and is very brave."

"I'd say you're in love, Justin" Scarlett joked laughing but it was only one sided. Justin looked at her bewildered and wondering what was so funny.

"I don't get it Scarlett."

"Well um you see you kept saying that you…well…forget it, it was stupid, I'll see you another time, okay Justin, alright see you."

Scarlett indeed found that strange, didn't he have any sense of humor in his mind. And who would think that someone like Gilderoy Lockhart was a brilliant genius? Okay a lot of people thought he was a genius but she sure as hell didn't.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett came and sat in between Fred and George for lunch that afternoon. She discussed about herbology and Justin for a bit with them, and was quite surprised at George's sudden wince of Justin's name. Ron on the other hand was trying to fix his wand with some tape. It had been snapped at the end when he and Harry were stuck in The Whomping Willow tree while trying to make their way to Hogwarts this year. Scarlett noticed Percy walking hand in hand with Penelope Clearwater. Scarlett scoffed at the thought of Percy having a relationship with any girl at Hogwarts, he was just too tightly wound and not fearless and free unlike his younger brothers.

"What is it Scarlett?" asked George

"Your brother; how on earth did he get Penelope Clearwater to go out with him." Scarlett replied

"You know me and Fred think it's amortentia affecting her mind." George joked. They both laughed whole heartily. Scarlett noticed that Ron was done taping his wand but still had a glum look on his face.

"Say it. I'm doomed" Ron whined

"Your doomed." Said Harry and Scarlett. They were soon interrupted by a cheerful voice and a flash of light.

"I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

Scarlett gave her brother a look that meant 'oh here we go again'. "Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said kindly to the eager boy. Dean Thomas spoke to Ron asking if the owl that was coming in was his. Harry and the others in the room looked at the bird flying through and then crash landing on a bowl of potatoe chips. The owl had a note for Ron in a bright red envelope, but usual messages were in a cream color. Scarlett had never seen anything like this before.

"Oh no," Ron whined again. Seamus looked at the letter in his hand an knew exactly what it was.

"Look, everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler." He mocked. Oh no was indeed for this matter and Scarlett had only heard of the letters; they were supposedly horrid like having your parent yell at you right there. If you tried to ignore it, it got worse. The Gryffindor table started laughing at poor Ron, except for his siblings. George only seemed to sink in his chair as if he got the letter.

"How bad are they from your mum, George?"

"Bad isn't even a good definition for it." George replied with fear. If there was anyone that George feared, it was his mother's rath.

Ron opened the letter shakily when his named was screamed from the letter "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" then the Howler turned to Ginny with a normal calm voice "Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud." The Howler turned to Ron and blew a raspberry in front of Ron's face, and ripped up when it was done, leaving a deathly silence in the hall.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George decided to walk Scarlett to her next class, DADA. Fred was too busy flirting with some of the girls in Gryffindor. Sometimes George ever wondered if Fred would try to get a steady girlfriend since he usually had small flings with girls. George however couldn't stop comparing girls to only one, but he kept that to himself. When he was about to blurt his true feelings to Scarlett, he was acting very stupid. He wanted to wait; she already had her heart set on Justin he would just muddle things up. George was escorting Scarlett when he and Scarlett bumped into Snape. Now George had a right to fear Snape now, George had a thing for the only daughter like figure to Snape. Scarlett gave a smile to Snape and him a nod as his eyes traveled to George. His black tunnels slowly narrowed and gave a stern look to the Weasley. George allowed Scarlett to go as he saw Snape getting nearer and nearer to him.

"My office Weasley, straight away." Snape said while he held his wand very close to him.

Oh this is not good at all, thought George.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George entered the dark office of Severus Snape, waiting to be asked to sit. He was seriously thinking he should write his will now because he would probably be dead. Snape looked up from him and motioned for him to sit down.

George sat down from the doorway to a seat in front of Snape's desk. Snape put his quill in its holder and interlaced his fingers in his hand and stared at him with a cold expression.

"What game are you playing with her Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked suspiciously

"Game, sir?" George asked fearfully

"I see the way you drool over her presence, I am not blind."

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm bloody talking about Weasley! You are using her in one of your sick love game jokes around a sensitive young girl, a twelve year old girl who hasn't seen the horrors of the world that surrounds us including love!"

George's bravery streak got ahead of him when he decided to tell Snape to lay off "Professor with all due respect, I disagree, and even if I tried she only sees Justin, not me!"

"What do you want her to see Weasley!"

"LOVE! I'M HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH A GIRL WHO ISN'T EVEN MY AGE AND IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SOUL ON THIS EARTH, BUT SHE DOESN'T SHARE THE SAME FEELINGS AND IT HURTS WORSE THAN THE CRUCIATUS CURSE. MERLIN SNAPE! IT'S LIKE YOU NEVER FELL IN LOVE!" George exploded at Snape leaving him utterly shocked at what he had heard come out of the fourth year Weasley say. George exited his office with an angered look on his face. Snape only thought of the only people he could love: Lily and the daughter that wasn't even his, Scarlett.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	14. CoS: Never

_**Thanks for still reading you guys! Also thanks to those of who have alerted and reviewed, you guys deserve a high five! I know me being in school is adding stress for this story but I promised myself that I will stick to this story and I will, I promise. So this is a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy, and remember to READ AND REVIEW. By the way I'm basically making the Scarlett/Justin to a similar experience to me, except the overdramatic bits.**_

Scarlett was waiting in The Great Hall for Hermione, Ron, and Harry to return to dinner. She was once again sitting in between the Weasley twins, as they were planning joke items for their store. They both had a lifelong dream of opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley and becoming successful business men, unlike being in the ministry like their parents hoped for them. Scarlett didn't mind it was something different, and plus many boys wanted to be aurors or something in the ministry and girls all wanted to be healers. It got quite annoying actually, they weren't really original. Scarlett dreamed of being the DADA professor at Hogwarts, this was the subject she mastered at a young age that and charms. She was okay at Transfiguration and pretty good at Potions. However she couldn't focus on History of Magic, she found it quite dull, she already knew about the past, it didn't really change. Scarlett finished eating her dinner as the Weasley twins were grabbing more meat on their plate as if they hadn't eaten in days. She chuckled and the twins smiled at her knowing what she was thinking. After a few moments at the table the students were dismissed to their houses. Scarlett soon noticed that she didn't see her brother come out to The Great Hall, she felt nervous and turned around. She bumped into Justin who was right behind her, and she felt really embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Justin, are you hurt?" she asked in concern

"Nope you didn't hurt me, how are you doing?" he replied with a smile

"Very well thank you, so how have you been?"

"Good, I have been doing better in DADA, it was hard at first, but a little muscle and I got it." Justin and Scarlett made small talk like this for a while. Scarlett was constantly playing with her ponytail in her hair. Unbeknownst to them, George was looking solemnly at the two second years thinking that he was too late, she and Justin had something , and it made him want to sit in his room for hours and drink loads of butterbeer.

"You okay, Georgie?" asked Fred in concern he saw something in George's eyes that didn't have any bits of humor. George just narrowed his eyes at Scarlett and Justin. Fred caught on his twin brother quickly.

"You're in love with Scarlett?" he asked in surprised

"Absolutely smitten in love her." George said very seriously

"Since when!"

"Always, since I first met her she was just…perfect." George sighed. Fred gave a disgusted look to his brother and playfully punched him in the shoulder. George winced in pain. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" George exclaimed

"For being a moron, I thought you weren't going to go soft on me, Georgie, what happened?"

"I met her." George simply said.

"Oh MERLIN! Help my poor lovesick brother." He yelled dramatically

"Fred! Keep your voice down!" George told him

Fred snickered and grinned, his brother in LOVE with SCARLETT? Oh it was too priceless. Way too priceless.

Scarlett noticed three people were looking up on the wall of the corridor, and then she noticed that she knew these people. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all staring at the blood written message on the wall, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir…beware'. Everyone was whispering and talking about the message on the wall. Filch came in and saw the petrified cat on the wall, it was Mrs. Norris. Harry tried to prove his innocence to Filch but he was sure that he was guilty of 'killing' his cat. Dumbledore came in at the right time through the crowd of students. As soon as he saw the message everyone except the three students that were there before anyone else. Scarlett gave Harry a reassuring look to him and he returned it with a nod and Scarlett walked with George on the way back. Scarlett snuggled against his chest and George put an arm around her. Fred looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows and had a smirk on his face, George rolled his eyes and held onto Scarlett to comfort her fears.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

So since the message showed up the teachers had been more paranoid than ever in their classes so the teachers decided to start a Duel Club to test strengths to one another. Gilderoy Lockhart had Snape help him demonstrate the first duel. Snape easily disarmed Lockhart in which Lockhart tried to explain foolishly that he knew Snape was going to do. Snape told Lockhart to pick volunteers to learn how to disarm and protect oneself from unfriendly spells. Lockhart picked Hary and Ron but since Ron's wand was broken he had to pick someone else. Snape decided Malfoy should duel with Potter to duel. It was turning into a very heated duel until Malfoy incanted a spell that made a cobra appear on the Dueling stage. Lockhart failed miserably in destroying it and it landed in front of a group of kids that contained Scarlett, George, Fred, and Justin. The snake looked at Justin and was ready to attack, until Harry came over and spoke parseltongue. Scarlett thought that Harry was trying to let the snake attack Justin so she rushed in front of Justin, shielding him from the snake. 

"Harry, stop it! You're making it worse!" she yelled but Harry continued until the snake finally looked at Harry.

"Vipera Ivanesca." Snape incanted with a slight crack in his voice. The whole room was silently as the cobra disappeared. Everyone was shocked and staring at Harry, including his sister.

"What are you playing at?" Justin said harshly to Harry giving a look of disgust and looked at Scarlett the same way and left the room. Scarlett came running after him and grabbed his arm.

"Justin, he didn't mean to, he probably didn't even know he could do that." Scarlett tried to explain

"No, don't you see, he's the heir of Slytherin, he is going to kill me now."

"How can you say that about my brother? I thought you were better than that."

"You're going to sell me out to your brother, and kill me too I suppose."

Scarlett was shocked "Justin I would never hurt or kill you because I…I.." Scarlett was trying to say it but he finished it for her in a disappointing outcome.

"Love me? Scarlett I only thought of you as my friend and nothing else and besides I like Hannah more." Scarlett's eyes went shiny with unshed tear. "I don't like you Scarlett, I never will" Justin said harshly as he turned to the Hufflepuff common room leaving Scarlett sobbing her hopes away in the hallway. George walked up to Scarlett seeing that she was sobbing, and rested next to her. He whispered comforting words to Scarlett as her hopes with Justin were fading away.

_**READ and REVIEW!**_


	15. CoS: Get Some Sleep

_**Ugh! I hate not being able to update every day! World History is really going to kill my schedule but I'm holding on. So thanks for the reviews (fifty!) and the alerts, you guys are amazing! Okay I know we aren't there yet, but I want you guys to vote on something I have been debating with myself, so if you could get on my profile and check the poll so I know which scenario to take place, and you guys I have full trust in you. So here's the new chapter I wanted to put up for you guys so enjoy and as you guys know READ AND REVIEW!**_

Scarlett didn't talk much after the harsh rejection that Justin gave her; she usually only talked to Harry, Fred, or George. It seemed as though George was hurt himself, part of him didn't want Justin to have anything to do with Scarlett but the other wanted her to be happy, and since the rejection hurt her the most, George was infuriated. George wanted Scarlett to know he would always be there for her and make the pain go away. But Scarlett only managed her way through life nowadays. She was always jealous of the fact that she saw Justin and Hannah holding hands in the hallways, and always on the verge of tears. Scarlett wasn't the same and she was adamant in helping Hermione, Ron, and Harry with their Polyjuice Potion scheme that Christmas. Scarlett managed to get a hair from Pansy Parkinson from her hairbrush that was never used on anyone except her. Scarlett was glad that she didn't get Millicent Bulstrode like Hermione did, no offense to her, but Scarlett just did not want to be her. As soon as Harry and Ron got Crabbe and Goyle's hair, they rushed to the girl's bathroom. Hermione was there brewing the last bit of the potion and poured the potion in four separate cups. Scarlett had to let her hair down because Pansy and a bob cut and Scarlett's hair was near her shoulders. Ron gave her a wink in which Scarlett rolled her eyes and said "never going to happen." Scarlett drank the Polyjuice Potion and almost threw up at the taste and texture of the potion made her gag and she could smell it through her mouth. She stood her ground at the sink with her brother, Harry, and she saw her skin transform to Pansy's and felt her hair grow shorter and shorter and she looked in the mirror and saw herself as Pansy, the girl who is the most annoying to Scarlett and her friends of the girl Slytherins. She turned and saw Harry as Goyle, she giggled at Harry.

"Like you look any better, Scarlett." Harry said very annoyed. This earned a glare from Scarlett and a laugh from Harry. Ron came out in the appearance of Crabbe and was quite nervous. Scarlett told Hermione to come out of the stall she was in but she refused and told the three of them to go. So it was up to the three to find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Well sit down." Malfoy said to the trio. Scarlett sat next to Malfoy for good measure; she wanted Malfoy to believe that she was the real Pansy Parkinson. The boys were extremely nervous and couldn't keep their act together. Scarlett started to make the act very believable by snuggling next to Malfoy as he put his arm around her smugly. Scarlett wanted to gag, she never wanted any bit of Malfoy but she had to keep her cool and stay Pansy. Malfoy was insulting the Weasley's and Harry while in the Slytherin common room and it caused the boys to break character often. Scarlett decided to calm Draco down. She hugged onto him. "Ah, Pansy, you are quite charming tonight and you're not very loud today, so I guess I should reward you." Draco cupped Scarlett's face and kissed her full on the lips, without knowing that this was Scarlett disguised as Pansy. Harry and Ron gave a disgusted look and Harry was about to fight Draco for kissing her sister, but he stopped. Scarlett gagged as soon as Draco turned away, she looked absolutely sickened and violated. Malfoy continued to speak about how he thought it was stupid that people thought that Potter was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry asked if he knew who the Heir was, in which Malfoy said no and admitted he wasn't the Heir.

"The last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died, it's only a matter of time 'til another one does too, in my mind, I hope its Granger." Ron stood up abruptly and was instantly very furious.

"What's the matter with you two you're acting very…odd?" Malfoy said

Harry, Ron, and Scarlett were noticing that they were changing to their original forms and decided to leave Malfoy in the common room. When they finally made it to the girl's bathroom, they were in their original forms, but in Slytherin uniforms.

"Well boys I'll tell you something, I hate the color green." Scarlett joked but not earning any laughter from the boys. It seemed ever since she had been rejected, her sense of humor had dulled greatly. Scarlett was never truly the same thanks to Justin.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was eating in The Great Hall alone at her usual place. She did usually sit alone nowadays and didn't really talk to anyone, she felt betrayed by Justin and she really couldn't trust anyone. Snape did notice this change in Scarlett's personality and decided to question her. He found out that Justin didn't care for Scarlett as much as Scarlett did for him. This broke Snape's heart hearing her cry and the silence that overwhelmed her every day. She was turning into a hollow shell, a very empty cold and hollow shell. Snape realized she reminded him of himself and Lily so many years ago. It just was so depressing to see the light in the life of a girl leave her as if she were dead. She was turning pale and almost sick with heartache, and she was not eating a lot and getting skinnier by the day, her clothes becoming loose and her sleeves almost covered her hands. Snape hated to admit it but he thought George might help with the situation, after all he did "love" Scarlett. Even that thought made Snape cringe at those words hitting his brain, but he knew, George was her only hope.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

A few days later Scarlett heard some disturbing news. Apparently, Justin became petrified when walking the hallways alone during a study hall session. George decided to go talk to her as she sat near the fireplace on the sofa.

"Blossom, are you okay?" asked George. He heard her sniff up her nose, an indication of crying in George's thoughts.

"Oh, George, I just want this to stop this infernal weakness I feel but I can't and it hurts me." She sniffled

"Blossom, Scarlett, listen to me: you need to be strong, be you sweetheart, I want you to push through this."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can, because you're my best friend and you mean so much to me and I know, I know you can do this, you're the strongest person that I know Scarlett, and that will never change until the day I die."

Scarlett made a smile that she hadn't made in a while "How come your words are so convincing to me?"

"I don't know I wasn't really much to convince anyone, Scarlett" joked George. Scarlett nudged at him playfully and chuckled a bit.

"Do me a favor, Blossom, and get some sleep tonight?" George told her he cupped his hands around her small face that was delicate and sweet, he wanted to kiss her but instead he kissed her on her forehead and patted her knee. Scarlett got up and she was led to her dorm room by George.

"Goodnight, Scarlett" He whispered

"Goodnight George." She whispered back. She entered her dorm and touched the place where he had kissed her, she didn't know why he did that, but she was glad he did.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	16. CoS: Letting Your Hair Down

_**Glad it's the weekend, I can catch up on needed writing, yay! Anyways, I put the poll up and I really want you guys to vote please, input is needed or else I will give you all evil looks :-(. Enjoy and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was feeling better now, even though she did feel bad about the fact that Justin got petrified. Fred joked about it saying "that git deserved what he got." Scarlett admired it but thought was still worried about Justin. Though now she was a little over him she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, after all she was still her friend. That didn't mean she wasn't angry at him for the mean things that Justin had said to her and her brother, Harry. It was after Christmas and Harry started talking about a Tom Riddle. The name was oddly familiar to Scarlett, and somehow she didn't trust this diary that belonged to Tom. She warned Harry that something wasn't right with this book, since it was framing Hagrid, a dear friend of theirs, it just didn't seem right. She was walking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry to their next class.

"It was Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Harry said

"But that doesn't sound right, I mean think about it Harry, he wouldn't want to hurt anyone, no matter which beast he takes care of. Trust me Harry: it isn't him." Scarlett told her brother. This was almost like last year at Christmas but Harry seemed to trust her as well but they couldn't keep bickering on who is the heir. Scarlett was getting very frustrated with the fact that people pointed out her brother, but she couldn't stop the rumors, it was impossible.

"Harry, I don't know who did it but come on!" Neville said to Harry and the others. The five of them went to through the common room to the second years boy's dorm. It was completely destroyed with shredded sheets and feathers from the pillows covering the floor all over. Harry instantly started looking for the diary but it was nowhere to be found.

"It seems the person who tried to get rid of it, wanted it back, but why?" Scarlett said looking at the room and questioned who on earth would do this.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was in her dorm getting ready for the Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, today. She was about to put her hair in the usual ponytail, when she hesitated. She stared at her mother's waves that were in her hair and played with it and wondered about it. George said that her hair looked way better down and now, she was beginning to believe it. She didn't know why she was considering George's input now but she was thinking he had the right idea. She came down from the dorms and people started to notice right away. Many of the boys thought she looked beautiful, and some of the girls were very jealous about this new pretty look she had going on. I should keep my hair down from now on, thought Scarlett, and she was serious about it. George came down in his Gryffindor team uniform, and saw Scarlett talking and laughing with Fred. He did feel a ping of jealousy but it wore off as soon as he saw her hair. It was down, just the way he liked it and he also noticed that the boys in the room were all staring at her. George hastily took Scarlett and Fred out of the common room and down to The Great Hall. George kept staring at Scarlett and she started to notice.

"Um George, you're staring at me and it's really weird." Scarlett said uncomfortably, Fred snuck a look at George which caused George to elbow him in the gut.

"Sorry you just look so, beautiful today, couldn't help it. I love it when you keep your hair down, Scarlett."

"I know, that's why I kept it down." George stared at her wide-eyed, he was surprised.

"Really?" he said his heart was pounding with all the love he cared for this girl thinking she felt the same.

"Sure, you're my best friend George and you always will be." Scarlett ran off into The Great Hall, leaving Fred and George behind. Fred smirked at his twin as George watched Scarlett.

"Dawww, she put her hair down because of you." He mocked him

"Does she love me?" George asked Fred.

"Don't know Forge, want me to ask?"

"Nah Gred, it's too soon, I mean look at her," George pointed at her, "she's happy, I can't let something like Justin happen to her again. So I'm going to wait for as long as it takes."

"Merlin, where do you get this stuff at, it's like reading one of mum's witch books." Scoffed Fred as he entered The Great Hall and hugged Scarlett, George shook his head and joined the two most important people in his life, and he couldn't live without one of them.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The Quidditch game became cancelled as soon as Ron and Scarlett made their way to the Quidditch field. They were both confused and concerned, what could be so bad to cancel a game? Ron and Scarlett were walking back when McGonagall caught up to the two with Harry at her side.

"What's wrong professor?" asked Scarlett

"I'll need you, your brother, and Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter, there's something that you two need to see." McGonagall led them to the hospital wing. Scarlett eyed Justin's petrified body as she walked over to the cot in the far back. To their surprise they found Hermione on the cot, petrified. Scarlett gasped and let out a wail at the sight of her best friend on the cot, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and continued to softly cry. It was just too much; this was just a year she would like to forget.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Just when things were getting more dangerous, Harry, Ron, and Scarlett were walking through the forbidden forest, following small spiders into the deep. Scarlett and Ron did share the fact that they hated spiders, but Scarlett hated all bugs they were so scary to her. It had been a while since Hermione became petrified and the trio that was now reduced to two seemed empty. Scarlett offered to help the two boys whenever you can, but now she really didn't want to help. The three stopped in the middle of the forest when a deep voice was heard. Out came a huge spider that scared Ron out of his wits. Scarlett was frightened as soon as Harry started to talk with Aragog, the giant spider, and seeing these big spiders coming down on them. Ron was panicking and started to whimper quite loudly. Harry started to notice the spiders to as Aragog didn't deny his "sons and daughters" fresh meat. The three of them made a run for it and were easily out numbered. Then the enchanted car that used to belong to Mr. Weasley appeared and got them out safely. Scarlett was out of breath as soon as they made it back out.

"Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever comes out of Azkaban I'll kill him." Ron exasperated

"No kidding! I love that guy but he almost got us killed." Scarlett agreed. The three of them went into their dorms and turned in for the night. Scarlett thought that they were nowhere close to solving this mystery.

_**HPSRHPSR **_

Scarlett got up and put on her Gryffindor uniform and cloak for the day. She brushed her hair out and was ready to leave the common room to the hospital wing with Harry and Ron. It still pained the two to see their friend petrified on the cot. Scarlett could see it in their eyes and body language. If Fred or George had been on that cot, she couldn't hold herself together. To not hear one of their laughs ever again or for a long period of time is punishment enough for Scarlett. Harry was rubbing Hermione's hand when he pulled a piece of paper out of her hand. Harry was staring at the paper when he finally said "Ron, Scarlett, this is it."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	17. CoS: The Battle in the Chamber

_**Got sick at school today I decided to make the most of it, so I started a new chapter. I love you guys and I will keep bothering you guys about my poll until I get to The Goblet of Fire, and I can't wait to get to that point, if you know what I mean *wink, wink*. But anyways that's all I had to say so remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett, Ron and Harry were running to the second floor corridor to see the latest clue in the latest mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. They found out that a Basilisk, a giant snake, has been petrifying young muggle born students at Hogwarts thanks to Hermione's folded paper in her hand. Scarlett decided to go into the chamber with the two boys since she wanted to help the muggle borns of the school. They made their way to the second floor corridor and saw the professors looking at the wall.

"As you can see, The Heir of Slytherin has left another message," said Professor McGonagall, "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Just then Lockhart came into the corridor without a care in the world.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" he asked

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said in his flat tone.

"M-my moment?" Lockhart said quivering.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked. Silence overtook Lockhart and fear shown in his eyes.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

Lockhart pondered a moment and spoke again "Very well. I'll just be in my office getting…getting ready." As soon as Lockhart left Madame Pomfrey turned to McGonagall with anxiousness.

"Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley." Harry, Ron, and Scarlett's mouths went agape and their eyes wide, Ginny, it couldn't be. Snape looked at the wall with a solemn look in his eyes and thought of his dear Scarlett and how she would react when the closest thing to a sister was gone. Little did he know that Scarlett was behind him, scared and nervous for Ginny's survival. As soon as the professor's left, the three could read the wall clearly, it said: Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.

"Ginny." Ron softly spoke with fear and sadness for the only sister he had. Scarlett and Harry looked at each other and knew what to do. Time to get Lockhart.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett knew that Lockhert was a fraud from the beginning, but now he was utterly useless when walking through the chamber. They had found the entrance to the chamber thanks to Moaning Myrtle, who told Harry to share a toilet with her if he had died. They were now walking through a cave like entrance as they saw a giant skin like thing about fifty feet long.

"It looks like a snake." Lockhart said

"It's a snake skin." Scarlett added

"Bloody hell, whatever shed this must be sixty feet long. Or more." Upon hearing that statement, Lockhart fainted to the ground.

"Heart of a lion , this one." Said Ron. Lockhart got up in a swift movement and took Ron's broken wand out of his hand.

"The adventure ends here boys and girl. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So… you first, Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" but fortunately for the three it hit Lockhart instead, but caused the rocks from the top of the cave to come crumbling down. It separated Scarlett and Harry from Lockhart and Ron.

"Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron from the other side of the wall.

"Ron, are you okay!" Harry yelled back picking his sister off the ground. Scarlett heard a faint conversation between Lockhart and Ron until Ron yelled back.

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue of who he is."

"You wait here and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through. Scarlett and I will go and find Ginny." Yelled Harry. Ron agreed and took Scarlett with him. They both got out their wands for protection and walked deeper into the cave. There they saw an opening to a vault or chamber decorated with snakes on it.

"If it was decorated with Phoenixes on it I would speak, but it's not." Scarlett said lightly. Harry nodded understanding what she meant and spoke Parseltongue at it. It slowly began to open and when it did they saw the chamber. They stepped into it cautiously until they spotted Ginny and made a run towards her. Both of them were trying to wake her up, but she didn't. Scarlett felt Ginny's hand; it was like being placed in a deep freeze it was so cold. Harry was yelling at Ginny to wake up and Scarlett was trying to warm her hands when a voice was heard. It was a boy of sixteen or seventeen who was very handsome with dark brown hair and eyes. His face fair and perfect like out of a dream that Scarlett would think of but there was something about him that wasn't warm or friendly. Scarlett looked at her brother and he whispered to her that this was Tom Riddle, the boy who's diary was left in the bathroom weeks ago.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. What do you mean, she won't wake" asked Harry, "She's not…" Harry couldn't say it but Riddle knew what he met.

"She's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?" asked Harry

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"You look good for someone that old." Scarlett joked earning a quite sickening smile from Riddle. It was off nothing grand about it. Harry went back to Ginny, trying to wake her up when suddenly Riddle picked up both Scarlett's and Harry's wands from the ground. The two didn't seemed to notice it as they were trying to revive Ginny.

"We've got to go Tom, there's a basilisk." Harry told him

"It won't come until it's called." Tom said coolly, it was then when Scarlett noticed Tom had both her and Harry's wand.

"Give us our wands, Tom." Scarlett said

"You won't be needing it." he replied

"Listen we've got to go, we've got to save her." Harry said in concern

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry, you see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger," Harry looked confused at Tom, " Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. She couldn't. She wouldn't." Harry retorted

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"But why?" Scarlett asked

"Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet." Tom stared at Harry.

"And why did you want to meet me?" asked Harry

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him didn't you?" Harry retorted

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

Scarlett smirked at Riddle "I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." She sneered

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while at school so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well you haven't finished it this time. Ina few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready. And everyone who was petrified will be all right again." Harry defended.

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my newest target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how Harry escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Scarlett added

Tom Riddle touched her cheek softly which she slapped off with a glare to him. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Tom wrote his full name with Harry's wand with the letters in a burning flame. He rearranged them to say: I am Lord Voldemort. Harry and Scarlett merely stared at the memory with fear and anger.

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Harry said with Riddle staring right in his face.

"Surely you wouldn't think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcere in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Dumbledore's been driven out by the mere memory of me." Tom retorted to Harry.

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him." The two stared at each other with so much hatred until two Phoenix cries were heard. Fawkes and Inscendia flew down and gave Harry the sorting hat and Scarlett an amulet of a gold phoenix circling a red crystal.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders. Two songbirds, a piece jewelry, and an old hat."

Tom turned to a stone head and spoke Parseltongue to it. The mouth was slowly opening and Scarlett's heart was beating so hard against her chest. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against Harry and Scarlett Potter, the children who lived." Then they saw the mouth of the basilisk and started running towards the door. It was wet and slippery and they both knew that the snake was right on their tail. It wasn't before long when the slipped and fell at the same time. Harry had dropped his glasses which Scarlett had to feel for to not look at the reflection of the snake's eyes. They soon heard Fawkes' cry as they looked up and saw the shadow of the phoenix tearing the eyes off the basilisk. As soon as it was safe the two looked at the great snake in fear and soon found out that the slightest noise, the basilisk will strike. They made their way into the pipes and came to a dead end. The way out was blocked by the basilisk opening his mouth ready to strike when Harry threw a rock towards the other side of the basilisk causing it to move away from them. They quietly made their way out to the motionless body of Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, Potters, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to become a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive!"

"Ginny." Harry spoke softly to her. Just then the basilisk popped up again and from the Sorting Hat, a sword appeared. Harry grabbed the sword and both Scarlett and him climbed their way up the top of the stone head. When they reached the top Harry started slashing the basilisk's face with the sword and keeping his sister safe behind him until he was pushed down by the snake's head. The basilisk was about to strike once more when Harry grabbed the sword and stabbed the basilsk through its head. It cried out in pain and Harry took his blade away without being injected with basilisk venom himself. It was not dead yet it was going for another attack when suddenly Scarlett's amulet kept humming a heavenly song in her head causing her to go in front of the basilisk and defend her brother

"For ðon hé wæs scea hé fæx wæs ford ealra mé du and hé fæx hlá." she sung and a burst of red and gold light appeared and killed the basilisk inside out. Her eyes were glowing redder than ever before completely covering her eyes in its array of light. It quickly went back to her normal eyes and she settled down. She looked at Tom and inappropriately said "Yeah! That's how we do it in my house, bitch!". She laughed at the pained expression on Tom, but quickly remembered her brother, it was too late he had the venom in him already. They made their way down to Tom limping from the wounds they received in the fight. Harry looked at Ginny's body once more and saw she was probably dead.

"Remarkable isn't it how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry, and then you dear Scarlett." Tom said menacingly, "Funny the damage a silly little book can do especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Said Tom. Harry grabbed the diary and opened it up, he held the basilisk fang he had preparing to stab the book.

"Stop! NO!" yelled Tom, Harry penetrated the diary with the fang as Tom started to "die". Harry closed the book and stabbed the front cover destroying Tom Riddle's diary for good and Tom Riddle with it. Ginny finally woke up gasping for air and finally sitting up from her deep slumber. She explained to Harry and Scarlett that it was her that did that stuff but she didn't mean to. Harry knew he was dying so he told the two girls to leave without him. Just then Inscendia and Fawkes showed up and landed softly next to Scarlett and Harry.

"_What are we going to do Inscendia, Harry's going to die and nothing can help the poison from going away?" _ said Scarlett to Inscendia

"_Shh watch my dear." _

Scarlett saw Fawkes healing her brother with his phoenix tears. Harry looked to the girls with joy knowing he was okay now.

"It's all right you two. It's over. It's just a memory." Harry said smiling at the two girls in front of him with the relief that the mystery was finally solved.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	18. CoS: Comfort in his Arms

_**I have a lot on my plate and it's just the second week of school! UGH! So that's why I haven't updated lately. I love you guys and I wish that this schoolwork would just take a break. So anyways here's my new chapter and I hope you enjoy and remember to read and review.**_

Scarlett, Harry, and Ron were in Dumbledore's office rugged and dirty and were frankly exhausted. They were escorted to the office after being discovered by Snape in the hallway patrolling for delinquent students. As soon as he realized that they had found and saved Ginny Weasley he rushed her to the hospital wing and the other three went to Dumbledore's office to explain themselves. They all told their sides of the story with Dumbledore listening very interested. Scarlett was fearing she would be expelled from the only home she knew or even never seeing her "father" again. As soon as they finished Dumbledore informed them that they had broken more than a dozen school rules including the new ones put in place since the chamber had been reopened, however they were spared the punishment of expulsion and given special awards from the school. Scarlett and Harry stayed back for a bit and Ron went to give release papers to Hagrid who was in Azkaban prison at the time. Scarlett decided to ask Dumbledore about the amulet given to her in the chamber.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me about this amulet?" Scarlett took of the amulet and gave it to Dumbledore to look at.

"Ah yes, this was a very common piece of jewelry worn among your people, Scarlett, they were used to guide, protect, and preserve the powers of a Phoeonoxis. You see Scarlett, when you get out of hand with your magic, a Phoeonoxis might die from it but by wearing this amulet in dangerous situations, it might save your life, in which it did."

Scarlett was given the amulet back and was told to put it in a very safe place. She placed it in her cloak and left the office leaving Harry behind for a much needed private talk with Dumbledore. She decided to go and see Ginny along with her worried brothers.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George watched his only sister rest in the hospital bed with a steady rhythm of breathing. Next to him was his twin, Fred, and Percy were gathered around their sister, the youngest Weasley, waiting until she would wake up from her deep slumber. Just then, Scarlett entered the room with soot and dirt all over her. Parts of her uniform were torn in several different places and her hair was down and slightly messy and frizzy. George stared at her along with the others not knowing that she and Harry along with Ron saved Ginny from a horrific death.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred with a laugh in his voice.

Scarlett just stared at Ginny with concern and whispered "I saved her."

"What couldn't hear you Prankette?" Fred asked again

"I saved her." She said a little louder with her eyes shining in tears. She was obviously in shock and was trembling. She didn't realize how close she was to losing a dear friend of hers. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and put her in the seat in front of George. George took in her small delicate and dirty hands and rubbed his thumbs on the tops of her hands. Scarlett looked into his warm eyes, never leaving them waiting for something. George got up and still holding her hands, he kissed her on the forehead for at least five seconds and rubbed the dirt from her cheek. Fred just stared at the two with a smile in his eyes, they just looked so perfect in his eyes, they cared for one another and knew each other's weaknesses and understood them as well. Fred thought Scarlett was perfect for his twin, George, she was funny, smart, and quite pretty and everyday Fred saw her she was prettier than the last time. Even though Fred wasn't really the "settling-down" type, he knew George was and so he accepted Scarlett as part of the Weasley family as if she was already Fred's sister-in-law. Percy had a very confused look on his face and gave a glance at Fred.

"Oh Percy, you've got a lot to learn." Fred said jokingly.

George started scrubbing of Scarlett's face with a wet washcloth showing her perfectly fair skin underneath without a flaw, without any freckles or any of sorts. She was just perfect in George's eyes and she always will be.

Scarlett looked at George with a new outlook. She never really noticed how handsome and sweet he was to her. She finally knew why she loved his scent and being in his arms. She was in love with him.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett sat with Ginny and George in The Great Hall. He was being very considerate of her and made sure both she and his sister were well cared for and well fed for sure. He made sure Ginny had a plateful of food to help her regain her strength along with Scarlett, in which she shoved some food in his face and giggled. George laughed along and tickled Scarlett in her sides and placed her on his lap. They laughed and played along with the fact that they had moved so much forward from this grueling year and it all seemed so perfect in that moment.

"Can I talk to you Scarlett?" asked a familiar voice. Scarlett instantly stopped laughing and her eyes went wide. It was definitely Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy who broke her heart. Scarlett looked at George who glared strongly at the boy and Scarlett looked softly at George to reassure him that she wouldn't go back to following him. Scarlett went with Justin in the hallway for privacy.

"Nice to see you again, Justin, are you feeling better?" asked Scarlett

"Yeah I am, it's nice not being petrified for once. Scarlett, do you want to go out with me now, I was stupid then and Hannah is extremely clingy and I prefer you, so what do you say?" Justin said nonchalantly to Scarlett. It's like he didn't know how much he broke her, what was she, second best? Scarlett glared at Justin and said "Justin, you had your chance, and plus, I'm way happier without you. I've moved on, I'm not coming back to you ever again." Scarlett said harshly

"But I love you."

"No! You don't, you said it yourself, I don't love you anymore Justin, I love…someone else." Scarlett stopped abruptly. Justin just stared at her and sighed, he left her and didn't look back. Scarlett knew this was the best choice for her and it felt like payback doing this to Justin. She returned to her table in The Great Hall and continued to have a great time.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Are you sure you have to go with him? Don't you know how dreadful his relatives are?" George asked. He was very concerned for Scarlett, as she was going to stay at the Dursley's with Harry over the summer. She didn't want Harry to be alone all summer and she decided to stay with him, even if the muggles were extremely rude.

"George I know you're trying to look out for me but I'm okay and I can take care of myself." Scarlett started playing with her free flowing hair when George stopped her and brushed her cheek.

"Promise me you won't get hurt." George said softly

"Don't make me make promises I can't keep, George."

"I know but please, take care of yourself." George pulled her into a strong embrace as they felt in peace in each other's arms. They finally pulled apart and left the Hogwarts Express. George followed his close family out of Platform 9 ¾ anxiously awaiting the next time he would see her smiling face again.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	19. Summer 2: Meet the Dursley's

_**Okay guys we now are making our way to The Prisoner of Azkaban. YAY! Almost to the year I have been waiting to write. This is the second summer and this one will be quite short, only two chapters, but I couldn't think of anything for Scarlett to do at the Dursley's. So here we go and please READ and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

Harry and Scarlett waited for a taxi cab to take them to the Dursley home. Scarlett knew that the Dursley's would not like her for being Harry's twin, but she wasn't there for them, she was there for Harry and to make his stay less unbearable. Harry finally caught a cab and put the trunks in the back of it. Harry sat next to Scarlett in the back seat and told the cab driver where to go. Scarlett sighed and smiled at her brother.

"So any terrible things I need to know because I placed the amulet around my neck to control my anger." Scarlett asked

"Well they're awful, they spoil my cousin Dudley, and make me and maybe you work like servants." Harry said bluntly.

"Oh they must be a ball of fun then." Scarlett said sarcastically

"Oh, most definitely." He joked.

Scarlett looked at the neighborhood in the suburban street of Privet Drive. It was dull and boring and the same houses over and over again. It was warm nor friendly, but cold and isolated even if the houses were close together. The cab stopped at a house that looked like the many houses seen before; really ordinary and plain, nothing special. Harry decided to take Scarlett's trunk and his own trunk to his room. Almost instantly as they step through the door, the Dursley's started making Harry do work around the house and insulting him. Scarlett walk through the door to the surprised faces of her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia with her cousin Dudley staring at her.

"Lily?" asked Petunia looking at Scarlett, "Is that you?"

"No I'm Scarlett Rettop-Potter, I'm her daughter and twin to Harry." She noticed Dudley drooling over her.

"You know I'm you're my cousin, do you?" Scarlett said in disgust.

"I don't care, you are delicious." Dudley said with a wink. Petunia slapped her son and glared at Scarlett.

"You're a freak too, aren't you? You do magic."

"Actually, the only freak in the room that I see is your son, put that thing on a leash, you don't want him drooling over guests." Scarlett joked. Petunia went over to Scarlett and slapped her right across the cheek. Scarlett gasped and let out a shriek that caused Harry to defend Scarlett.

"Now you listen to me, Scarlett! You will never speak ill of my family again or I will do terrible things to your brother as well as you. You will work around the house with your freak of a brother and do as you're told. If not then you can say goodbye to both yours and Harry's meals for a week." Petunia yelled at her niece. Harry took Scarlett up to his room and laid her on his bed. She felt her eyes watering up; she should have listened to George. As soon as George popped into her head her eyes felt like a dam exploding, she missed his jokes, his laugh, his everything. All she wanted to do was be with both Fred and George and live out life in love, instead of fear. This was going to be worst summer she will ever have.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George finally got a letter from Scarlett from Hedwig. He was at an inn in Egypt and he had wished Scarlett would accompany his family and him to this extraordinary country. The Weasley's had visited the pyramids and some mummies in the museum. Fred and him made some puns about the mummies but it didn't feel the same without Scarlett. The twins and Scarlett were the funny trio and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the golden trio, and without one of the funny trio it wasn't really that funny. He opened the envelope and read what she wrote.

_Dear George,_

_I miss you and Fred so much and I really hope this summer goes by really fast so I can see you two again. Harry and I are having a miserable time at the Dursley's, Aunt Petunia burned my arm with her iron to flatten wrinkles off of muggle shirts. However, Dudley's the worst. He constantly tries to flirt with me and tries to get me to snog him. I'm his COUSIN! It's just gross beyond comprehension. I wish you were here George, I miss everything about you. How's Egypt and your family? I hope that they are well, including Ginny. I do hope she is doing much better than before we got to our homes, well your home. Before I stop writing I sent a letter to your dad about muggle object that I have discovered. They sure do know how to sit around all day. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Scarlett AKA Prankette_

George closed the letter in a furious fashion. These people were torturing her! He ran his hand through his growing mane of hair and sat down on the inn's bed. Right on cue, Fred walks in with a huge grin on his face. Fred was jabbering about how he snogged an Egyptian maid in the hallway for ten minutes, or was it twenty? George just stared at the wall in front of him ignoring Fred's joyful experience. Fred finally noticed that George wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, "Is it Scarlett?"

"Read for yourself." George handed the crumpled letter into Fred's hand. Fred read everything in the letter and was disgusted on how the Dursley's were treating Scarlett. Fred sat next to George and sighed heavily.

"Well Georgie, I wish we could help but we can't, were too far away." Fred said solemnly. George got up and yelled in agony while he kicked the dresser. Fred pulled him away and sat him on the bed.

"George, stop! We can't do anything about it!" Fred yelled as George squirmed out of his arms.

"I know Fred, but we can't just leave her there! She'll be killed and tortured by them!" George yelled overdramatically. Fred laughed at his brother's antics and told him he was sure they wouldn't kill her, they hadn't killed Harry yet. George stared at his brother with a confused look.

"Just write back to her, Georgie, she'll enjoy that part of the summer." Fred winked and George rolled his eyes. George sat down at the table and wrote a response to Scarlett's letter in the hopes that she will receive it.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	20. Summer 2: The Final Blow

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys, I love them and hope to get to a triple digit number. I'm glad it's a three day weekend for me; I can catch up with my sophomore AP classes (college course classes) and this story YAY! I also need to do a lot of homework too, so it will take a while to update. But I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett just hated the Dursley's beyond thought. Ever since she had came here to stay with them, they made her life a living hell. However she did notice changes with her appearance; her hair was longer and much shinier and luxurious and smoother. Her face became fair and lovelier than the years before and her curves and a more womanly figure. She had grown taller and leaner and she was the picture of true beauty and not a smear of make up on her face. She was now wearing lingerie for the fact that she was a growing woman and other things that girls needed. She was no longer a girl but a young woman who was very independent and intelligent.

Harry also looked much more mature as well. He looked more like a teenage boy than a little innocent boy. He was becoming increasingly handsome by the day, despite his scrawny appearance and was quite kinder and had a slight happiness in his eyes every time he laughed at her jokes. Scarlett and her brother depended on each other in this miserable setting they were in by saying jokes about their strange relatives. However it didn't make the work easier in the house; Petunia would make Scarlett do a whole lot of housework everyday it was making Scarlett sore from head to toe. She had to make the house perfect or else she wouldn't have any lunch for the day, and to a girl who loved food, Scarlett wasn't willing to give that up.

School was getting nearer and nearer nowadays and they had one more relative to endure, Aunt Marge. From what Harry told Scarlett, she was obnoxious, cruel, and had no consideration for Harry even though they were technically family, she loathed Harry and if she hated Harry that much, Scarlett was next on the chopping block. Scarlett had now started to hate every Dursley she met, they were just vile muggles that had no sensitive bone in their body or any regard for human life, and they would so be Slytherins if they were in the wizarding community.

Scarlett put on the muggle clothes that she had bought with the muggle money Snape had given her. It was a black t-shirt and a gray vest, with skinny jeans and gray boots that were "super cute" apparently to the sales clerk. She brushed her soft red velvet hair out and went to get Harry up. She kissed her brother on the cheek and softly told him to get up. This brought back good times with Fred and George that she had last year. She sighed and let her brother have the room to get dressed, just thinking of George made her heart flutter weirdly and breath irregular. If she could have one kiss with him her life would be complete. But as far as she knew, he only loved her like a sister and nothing more. The doorbell rang as soon as Harry got dressed and ready. Scarlett adjusted Harry's collared shirt and raced down the steps. There Scarlett saw her Aunt Marge with an overactive bulldog jumping on the other Dursley family. Aunt Marge looked at Harry with hatred in her eyes "You're still here aren't you?" she asked with the same amount of hatred that she had in her glare.

"Yes." Harry replied flatly

"Don't say, yes, in that ungrateful way. Damn good of my brother to keep you. He'd been straight off to an orphanage if he was dumped on my doorstep, Vernon. Marge said snidely. She then noticed a beautiful girl behind Harry, with long red hair as deep as blood. "Who are you?" she asked with no emotion.

"I'm Scarlett Rettop-Potter, his twin sister." Scarlett pointed at Harry for good measure and gave a half ass smile at her "Aunt Marge", that said 'you better watch what you say missy, or I will drop kick your ass.' Marge turned to her brother and argued with him about the girl and Marge finally turned to Scarlett.

"Why don't you and your pretty face go do some work around the house like you're told?" Marge said with anger.

"Why don't you get your bulldog and your face that looks like that beast you call a dog, out of my business, and shut the hell up?" Scarlett said shoving her way into the kitchen to prepare the meal on the table leaving the Dursleys speechless.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and Harry were practically the help for tonight at the Dursley home. They weren't allowed to eat (thanks to Scarlett's loud mouth) and they had to clean off everyone's plate. Marge insisted on one of them to always clean up a mess she made herself; she usually called Scarlett for that, and to refill drinks which she gave Harry that job. Dinner was almost done when everything spiraled out of control. Marge was soon talking about Harry and Scarlett and where they go to school.

"Do they use a cane at St. Brutus', boy?" asked Marge catching Harry off-guard.

"Yeah I've been beaten loads of times." Harry said with a slight sarcasm in his voice that made Scarlett snort. She earned a glare from Vernon and she stopped immediately. Then Marge kept saying insults about Scarlett and Harry's parents saying that their father was a drunk. Since Scarlett was wearing her amulet it was preventing her from rising anger issues, but that didn't stop Harry.

"My father wasn't a drunk!" yelled Harry. Marge's brandy glass shattered and fell on the floor. Harry was forced to clean up the mess for yelling a Marge. Marge then started insulting their mother and when it became too much for Harry and Scarlett they both yelled "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harry threw the glass on the floor and Scarlett's anger was almost breaking the dam.

Marge smirked at the two "Right. Let me tell you…" and when she was about to complete her sentence, her fingertip swelled up to the size of a cherry tomato. Scarlett looked at her brother and noticed it was him doing this. Scarlett tried to calm him down but he just stared. Aunt Marge started to inflate like a balloon, and started to float. Her body started for the back entrance to the home and the door was opened and Marge floated out of the house to the open sky with Vernon desperately trying to keep her down on the ground. He failed and screamed her name as she floated higher and higher. Harry ran up the stairs and Scarlett ran after him she opened the door softly to his room after he slammed it. She sat beside him softly not making a noise or say a word she just rubbed his back and stared at the picture of their mum and dad dancing in front of a fountain in the fall. She wished they were alive to watch Harry and her grow up to adults, but that will never happen now, they were gone. Harry started packing his trunk for Hogwarts and Scarlett quickly joined in, they weren't going to spend one more day here, even if it meant living on the street.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett had put on her jacket as soon as she got outside. It was quite chilly tonight after the rainstorm had blown in and she and Harry were all alone on the side of the street. They both sat on the sidewalk in a deathly silence when a black dog emerged from the shrubbery in front of them. Harry and Scarlett were prepared to defend themselves with their wands out when it barked at them and a horn sounded and toppled them both over. A large purple bus drove softly towards them and stopped when a dirty looking man stepped out in front of the twins.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch and/or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be you conductor this evening." He rehearsed the line on the note; after he was done he looked around and found the two on the ground.

"Whatcha doin' down there?" he asked

"We fell over." Harry said

"Whatcha fell over for?"

"We didn't do it on purpose." Scarlett retorted

"Well, come on, then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Stan complained

Harry looked over to see if the dog was still there but it wasn't.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Stan asked again

"Nothing" Harry said

"Well, come on, then. In." Stan said. Scarlett was going to pick up the trunks but Stan stopped her and picked them up instead. Harry and Scarlett sat on one of the cots and the Knight Bus slammed forward. Stan asked where they were going and both of them said the Leaky Cauldron. At one point Harry noticed the Daily Prophet that Stan had in his hands.

"Who's that? That man in the papers." Asked Harry

"Who is that? That is Sirius Black that is. Don't tell me you never heard of Sirius Black?", Harry shook his head, Stan leaned into their faces, "He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

"How did he escape?" asked Scarlett

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it. He was a big supporter of…You-Know-Who, reckon you've heard of him?"

"Yeah, him we've heard of." Scarlett said softly.

They quickly made it to The Leaky Cauldron when a man who was quite disfigured led them to the Minister of Magic. He was sitting at a desk with a quill moving on its own writing letters of some sorts. The Minister told the two that they weren't in any trouble for blowing up their aunt and that she was recovering and her memory was now modified to where she didn't know what happened to her at dinner. The Minister allowed the two to be escorted to their room. Scarlett and Harry were given much needed food and went to bed. For the first time in a long time, Scarlett slept in peace.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett woke up to the sun shining in her eyelids. She rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. Harry was still sleeping and she decided to wake him up later. She got dressed in a v-neck sweater and dark wash jeans and put on her ballet flats and a hair band to place her long bangs out of her face. She decided to go down for breakfast, which she hadn't had in a long time since Petunia refused to give her breakfast for her and her brother. She sat down at the bar and told Tom what she wanted to eat; she laid the galleons on the table for the meal. The door behind her opened and she heard various familiar voices. Among those were two boy voices that talked at the same time saying the same thing with a blink of an eye.

"Scarlett?" asked one of the voices. Scarlett turned around with a shocked face. It was George and he slowly started to smile. Scarlett jumped into his arms, never letting go. George held onto her and slowly rocked her from side to side burying his face in her hair that smelled of sweet peas. Fred interrupted "Hey Prankette, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you two are here, I don't want to ever go back there." Scarlett started to tear up to see the two she thought wouldn't see ever again. Fred smiled and hugged her softly and joked with her a bit. Scarlett refused to talk about the summer she experienced with Fred and George since it hurt her emotionally and physically, but she allowed the twins share their experience. They had lighthearted conversations with the two and constantly looked at George's eyes, those warm brown eyes with a spark in them. He would stare back into her green vibrant eyes and chuckle a bit out of nervousness. Fred notice the two now, Scarlett seemed to have a new view of George, a view of infatuation and affection. Fred decided this year he would play matchmaker and that he was determined to win this battle.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	21. PoA: Pictures

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! BTW last night a story popped up in the George/OC section and I saw an author's username and I LOLed at it. Apparently, there's an author named **__**ScarlethasAngstyPhoenixpowers**__** and if that was because of me and this author is reading this, I am quite flattered, and if not and it's a coincidence well I still love the name and it's very creative. Anyway, I am getting on with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! **_

Scarlett and the twins decided to go out for a walk for some alone time. Fred decided, fifteen minutes into the walk, that he wanted to go check out a muggle shop. Scarlett and George walked in an awkward silence. Neither one of them knew how much they meant to one another. Scarlett was starting to smile out of nervousness and turned her head to the side to disguise it. She grabbed the sleeves and attempted to pull it towards her as if she was cold. Truth be told, it was quite chill, but being around George got her warm inside. George was blushing furiously and feeling stupid that he didn't know what to say or do. As soon as Scarlett started pulling at her jacket, he decided now was the time to talk.

"Are you cold?" George asked softly

"A bit." Scarlett lied. George put his arm around Scarlett's shoulder and they smiled widely at one another and chuckled a bit.

"So what's with the do, George?" asked Scarlett when she noticed George's hair.

"Oh you like it." He said with a wink. Scarlett uncontrollably giggled and George kept eyeing her knowing he heard that.

"Well not really." Scarlett said

"Not really? But Scarlett I like it." He mock whined.

"Okay, okay I'll let you keep it but if it gets ridiculously long, I will cut it." She mock threatened. They both chuckled for little bit and started to make small talk. Scarlett inquired after George's sister, Ginny, in which he said she was doing much better nowadays she had less nightmares of the event. George asked about Harry and Scarlett told him that Harry was doing just fine except for yesterday when they both had escaped the Dursley's. George apologized for the fact that she had to endure them for so long; Scarlett told George it wasn't his fault, and that she probably wouldn't ever go back unless it was truly necessary.

"Promise me you won't put yourself there in a situation like that." George said seriously, Scarlett looked into his eyes showing truth when she nodded as her tears flowed out. George rubbed the tears away with his calloused hands.

"Blossom, please don't cry, I didn't mean to." George pulled her into a hug and rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't want to ever see them again, George. Their son creeped me out when he tried to make me like him." Scarlett sobbed. She obviously felt uncomfortable around the house because of Dudley, he hit on her and, on occasion, touched her in places that aren't supposed to be touched. George was infuriated and told her never to talk to the boy again in which Scarlett laughed and told him he had nothing to worry about. They decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and told Fred that they were done. Fred told Scarlett to go on ahead of them as she went to the door. Fred stopped George in front the door, "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" George asked annoyingly.

"Did you ask her out?" Fred asked in excitement.

"What! No! I didn't! She isn't ready yet for a relationship, Freddie, I'm giving her time." Fred rolled his eyes at George's comment.

"She loves you, George." George stopped in his tracks; he turned slowly to his twin brother with a shocked expression.

"How would you know? Did you ask her?"

"No, but I see the way she looks at you; It's Justin all over again except you're much better looking than Justin, but don't get me wrong, I'm still better looking than you." Fred joked. George ruffled Fred's hair and went inside to his waiting family.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett noticed as she entered the room Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry at the long table in the middle of the restaurant. Scarlett quickly smiled and joined them at the table. Ron was showing off his picture of his family in Egypt from The Daily Prophet. He and Hermione were bickering on cats and rats because apparently, Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) and Scabbers (Ron's rat) disliked each other. She then heard the door open and saw Fred and George walked into the restaurant. They both noticed that Ron had the newspaper picture and teased him.

"Not flashing out that clipping again are you, Ron?" asked George slyly

"I haven't shown anyone." He muttered

"No not a soul. Not unless you count Tom." Said Fred and George quickly followed

"The day maid."

"The night maid.

"The cook."

"That bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium." George finished with a smirk. Molly came by and checked on Harry almost immediately. She turned to Scarlett who was now looking over the newspaper clipping with Fred and George as she joked on their attire.

"Scarlett, how wonderful it is to see you! My, my you look twice as pretty since I last saw you. Look at your hair! You look so much like your mother, except for the smile that is definitely your father." She patted her cheek and left to see the others.

"Why does everyone say that, Prankette?" asked Fred

"Say what?" she asked in return

"That you look like your mother except for the smile."

"Because it's true, I do look like mum, Fred, there's no doubting that."

"How do you know it's true?"

"I have a picture of her and dad had it for years now." Scarlett always kept the picture close to her person; she unfolded it for the twins to see. There were her parents in a photograph, Her mother rubbing James' knee lovingly and both of them smiling very happily. This made George's heart flutter a bit seeing Lily, she looked exactly like Scarlett. He only wished that one day he would have this feeling with Scarlett at his side. He saw the wedding bands on the fingers of Scarlett's late parents and thought maybe if he played his cards right in a few years, that will be them, sitting on the couch without a care in the world.

"You do look like your mother Scarlett." Fred said Scarlett nodded and placed the picture in her jacket carefully and decided to eat a bit before she left for Hogwarts.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett decided to sit with the twins in their compartment of the train. They were teasing her about how third year was going to be dreadful and full of schoolwork the whole year. She didn't think out of her. Then the train stopped abruptly, Scarlett knew they weren't there yet so she decided to look outside. There was nothing but darkness and rain clouds. Suddenly the power went out from all the compartment s leaving the train oddly cold. Then a shadowy figure was at the door to the compartment leading to Fred, George, and Scarlett. The figure opened the door and floated there for a moment and tuned to Scarlett. He began to suck something out of her as she started to go rigid and helpless. George used a stunning spell on the figure and when it hit the windows outside of the compartment. George slammed the door and held it closed. Fred rushed over to Scarlett desperately trying to wake her up since she had apparently been knocked out. George yelled for help and then another figure came and a shot bright light. George saw the floating figure disappear out of the train just in time. The other one knocked on the door and George opened it. It was a wizard who had saved them; he gave George chocolate for Scarlett to nibble on when she woke up and left. Scarlett started to moan a bit before finally waking up. She sat up shakily, and asked what had happened. George decided to tell her later in the carriages, for now she needed to rest.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	22. PoA: First Flight

_**Woohoo! Seventy reviews! You guys are amazing! Well anyways don't have a lot to say, so enjoy and please READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was enjoying the feast at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony was always fun to watch, seeing the nervous first years waiting to be sorted. This painfully reminded her she could never do that again, that each year seemed darker than the last, it was only a matter of time for the darkness to envelope them all. Scarlett tried to ban those thoughts from entering her mind, but they always came back. Now she had to deal with Sirius Black, the first escaped convict from Azkaban prison who, from what Mr. Weasley had told Harry in private, wanted to kill her brother because of the fact that Harry had technically 'destroyed' Voldemort. Scarlett just wished that everything in this world would be fair and kind, but life wasn't like that, and it wasn't going to spoil you with riches and love.

Love was definitely on Scarlett's mind nowadays, since she found out that her true affections were always to George Weasley, prank extraordinaire. She laughed at the memory when he told her that the first time they had met. It was the happiest memory in her life, that redheaded boy sure did change the course of her life and her heart. But did he feel the same? He probably didn't, and she wasn't sure she wanted a relationship after her heartbreak with Justin, and his pitiful remorse for her. Scarlett had bumped into one of the new students at Hogwarts. Scarlett helped the girl up from the floor and brushed her off.

"Are you okay?" asked Scarlett

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous about my house that's all, I'm not like any of them." The girl replied nervously.

"What house are you in?" Scarlett asked softly, like a mum.

"Oh um…Slytherin." The girl replied through the whisper. The girl thought Scarlett would turn away now, because Scarlett was a Gryffindor, but Scarlett just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Okay, what's your name?" Scarlett asked kindly

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass." Astoria softly shook Scarlett's hand. Astoria looked really pretty, truthfully, she had dark brown hair and light green eyes that were just a few pigments away from blue, her fair and perfect skin were nothing compared to Scarlett's, but she was still lovely and young. She was a sweetheart, full of ambition, probably why she was in Slytherin. But Scarlett didn't mind, her father figure was the Head of Slytherin house so it wasn't like every Slytherin wanted to kill the first person they saw or said 'mudblood' in every sentence.

"Well it was very pleasant to meet you Astoria, I hope I'll get to see you again."

"You know, you're not too bad for a Gryffindor." Astoria said slyly

"Ditto Astoria." Scarlett laughed as she hurried to the common room.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett finally made it to the common room in time, before Snape would attempt to give her a terrible detention. Too bad every detention is more like detention for Snape since Scarlett loved to annoy him the most, but she knew he loved her as a daughter even though she was incredibly annoying. Scarlett made herself comfortable on the couch near the fireplace and stretched her legs across the couch and laid down on the pillow behind her and closed her eyes. That dementor, which George told her about, really took the energy out of her. She just wanted to rest and relax for the day. She heard footsteps approaching the couch and she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her green eyes to see George standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey sleepy eyes, what are you doing down here?" George asked

"I could ask you the same thing, George" she murmured

"Why don't you go upstairs to your dorm, Scarlett?" he asked in concern.

Scarlett reached out her drowsy arms to George "carry me" she moaned.

George smiled and chuckled as he placed his arms under her small frame. He picked her up bridal style to her dorm, as she fell asleep in his arms putting her head near George's chest. George knocked on the door to the girls dorm to place Scarlett in her bed. He asked if he could come in, and the Gryffindor girls allowed him to place her into the bed that she was assigned to, wrapping the blankets around her body. George softly whispered in Scarlett's ear "Goodnight, Blossom." He rubbed her cheek ever so softly and left the room in dismay, wishing to stay in the room with her to see her peaceful sleeping form.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett, along with the golden trio were going to their first class of potions for the day, when Dumbledore stopped her. He asked her to meet Inscendia at the top of the Astronomy Tower during Scarlett's potion class, since she was naturally ahead of people in that class because of the fact she was raised by Snape. He insisted she get a head start, and therefore, she was the smartest at potions, even better than Hermione. Scarlett started her way up the Astronomy tower and at the top was her Phoenix companion, Inscendia, perched on the railing. Scarlett started to pet her ruby red feathers as she chirped in response.

"_My dear, you are of age, and now I must train you to your potential" _Inscendia spoke in the Phoeonoxis language.

"_Potential? What am I a warrior?" _

"_Of sorts, I need to teach you your first, lesson today."_

"_Oh let me guess, I have got to learn how to 'control myself"_

"_No, flying."_ Scarlett looked dumbfounded at the Phoenix at her blunt comment.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_No I am not, you will have to trust me on this, dear Scarlett. You could die at any moment if you have a loss of concentration. The easiest way to fly is to let go of yourself."_

"_You're telling me that letting go of yourself is not losing concentration, Inscendia?"_

"_Scarlett, stop joking this is serious." _

"_I apologize then, okay let's do this."_

Scarlett started to lose herself in her memories until finally her mind went red with energy. The energy started flow in ribbons around her until finally she climbed over the railing and jumped off. She heard Inscendia wings flapping behind her as the Phoenix. Scarlett felt the energy lift her as she floated along the surface of Black Lake touching it with her fingertips. She made a spiral through the air and made her way to the Quidditch field to circle around it. She never felt so free in her entire life. It was amazing and weightless, the most beautiful feeling in the world. But as soon as she started it was all over when she landed in the middle of the practice field.

"_Excellent! Truly excellent, my dear, but do get rest and eat for energy, don't want you to have your own burning day." _Inscendia spoke to Scarlett; she flew up to Dumbledore's tower, leaving Scarlett in the field. Scarlet wanted to try flying again but knew something might go wrong if she wasn't careful, however that didn't stop her. She started flying again as she felt the breeze run through her hair. Then everything went cold, it startled Scarlett and she noticed dementors coming her way. She quickly started flying away from them but she was quickly surrounded. The dementors started sucking at her soul and she started to relive her worst memories, she was falling rapidly through the air and she blacked out. She thought she was dead.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George kept pacing in front of the cot Scarlett was resting on. He actually saved her from the dementors, matter of fact; he was practicing for Quidditch when he saw her flying. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing her fly without a broom, and the exquisite glow of red and gold. He had to follow her, but when he got closer he saw the dementors. He quickly caught her in his arms and rushed in the Hospital Wing on his broom, and Madame Pomfrey attended to her immediately. George had sent a letter to both McGonagall and Snape to let them know that Scarlett had been attacked. Merlin, did she have to end up on a cot each year? Scarlett started moaning when she was waking up. George instantly sat down on the cot rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. Scarlett opened her green emeralds and brightly smiled.

"Hello stranger." She muttered with her lovely voice.

"Hey how are you feeling?" George asked

"I've been worse and I've been better." She said with a laugh in her voice. George chuckled at her attempt to be funny through an injury.

"Well I just hope you're okay." George held her hand and looked into her green eyes as she looked into his brown. Just as they felt comfortable with each other, two bickering adults were coming from behind them. It was Snape and McGonagall, but the two teens stared intently in each other's eyes. They stopped arguing once they saw the two doing nothing but staring into each other's soul.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, what in bloody hell are you doing here?" Snape asked impatiently

George turned his head to the Potions' Master and cleared his throat. "Sorry Professor, I'll just leave you two to Scarlett." George started to get up when McGonagall stopped him.

"I believe it is us that needs to leave, I think she well taken care of right now, we'll just go back to teaching and other things, Severus, if you will?" McGonagall motioned Snape to leave, and he did…hesitantly. George smiled back at Scarlett and sat with her until there was no light in the day.

_**Hey guys, since my state is suffering from wildfires and a terrible drought this year I would most appreciate people to pray or wish that the situation will get better for us. Thank You, God Bless, and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	23. PoA: A Confession and a Boggart

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys and the voices of concern. Hopefully my neighborhood won't be affected but you never know what Mother Nature will do. So here is a new chapter for you guys and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was doing much better now, after three days in the hospital wing she was well enough to return to classes. She did hear about what was going on the last few days, like Malfoy getting his ass kicked by the Hippogriff, Buckbeak. It was really funny when she heard that but the next news absolutely scared her. Sirius Black was sighted in Dufftown a few days ago and the news got out the day before Scarlett got out of the hospital wing. While Scarlett was in the hospital wing, Hermione came and gave Scarlett her homework for each class. Fred came in every now and then to see how his "Prankette" was doing, she always laughed at that. George came in everyday after every class; he couldn't stand being away from her. Scarlett loved it, actually, it showed that he actually did care about her and that made her feel good. Did he love her? She didn't know but she sure hoped that he did, but she didn't know for sure. So today she decided to do the unthinkable: talk to Fred.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett sent a letter to Fred later that day to meet her in the Gryffindor common room during their free period. No one wanted to go in the common room at that time because, who wanted to study in the middle of the day in an empty room. Scarlett heard the door to the common room open when she was waiting patiently on the sofa for Fred. Fred walked in with his hands in his gray trousers and his cloak draping around him. Scarlett smiled sweetly at him and patted the seat next to her. He sat down with a sigh and looked at her.

"Okay, Prankette, what's going on?" Fred asked

"I want to talk about someone: George."

Fred opened his eyes so big that his eyes could pop out any second.

"What's up with him, Fred?"

Fred sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Okay what I'm about to tell you is strictly between you and me." Scarlett nodded and motioned for Fred to continue. "George told me last year that he had feelings for a girl but never told me who it was. I suspected it was Katie Bell because he tended to flirt with her a lot. Since he never dated someone unless it was true, I couldn't really tell but I knew he always compared them to one girl: you." Fred pointed at Scarlett.

"Me?" she asked very confused.

"Yes, you see before we saw the first blood message from last year he told me something that shocked me. He told me he loved you since he first met you and that no one else was as beautiful as you."

Scarlett just looked at the Fred with a shock expression. All this time she was blind to the fact that George had loved her for years, since they first met, it was the most touching thing she had ever heard. Yet at the same time scary too, what if she wasn't what he really wanted? Sure she had never gone into a relationship before, but she had a good idea of how they looked to her. Scarlett was speechless and it was Fred's waving hand that brought her to reality.

"Woohoo, Prankette you in there?" he joked. Scarlett swatted his hand away and smirked at her brother-like figure. Scarlett went blank faced and then to a serious face and stared at him with her soft emeralds shining down on him.

"I think I love him too." She said as softly as with her eyes. Fred nodded seriously biting his bottom lip.

"When did you feel it?"

"Since last year after Harry and I killed the Basilisk."

Fred stared at Scarlett and smiled sweetly at her face. It showed longing and desire; it was what Fred was hoping for. She had fallen in the matchmaking trap that Fred had made.

"Well Scarlett, what I want you to do is to wait 'til next year to finally go out with him.

"Next YEAR?" Scarlett asked but was interrupted when Fred put his index finger on Scarlett's pink lips.

"Shh I'm not finished yet. Look I know you want to go out with him, but you are a little young. This year you will make his feelings stronger for you by, you know, being you. Don't get nervous though, then he will suspect something. I'm on your side and I will make you two the best Hogwarts sweethearts in a century." Scarlett smiled at her friend knowing his good intentions.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett hurried to her next class which was Defense against the Dark Arts; she hadn't been there on the first day so she was pretty excited to go. Fred and George told Scarlett that Professor Lupin was brilliant at what he did and that the twins' grades were outstanding this year. Scarlett finally made it before the bell rang; Lupin chuckled at the young girl.

"Hello Miss Potter, feeling any better?" He asked with a kind voice

"Very, but I need to catch my breath first." Scarlett panted out.

"Alright then I need everyone to gather around over here." Lupin pointed at the back of the classroom

Lupin then brought out an armoire that started shaking. Every time it did shake the students flinched in surprise, it was really unnerving and Scarlett was sweating in anticipation. Lupin then taught them the spell to deflect a boggart, since what was inside the armoire was a braggart apparently. Neville was the first to go to face the boggart.

"What is it that you fear the most, Neville?" Lupin asked Neville. Neville mumbled something but no one could hear it until he repeated it again.

"Professor Snape." He said louder. Scarlett grinned and shook her head; of course he was scared of Snape, he trembled in fear in his presence. Lupin opened the Boggart for Neville to face and out prowled Snape with the same scowl that he had when Neville entered his classroom. Neville incanted "_Riddikulus" _and Snape was instantly changed into a gross green skirt and blazer with a red hand bag and a stuffed bird on his head. The funniest thing was the fact that he was wearing heels; this made Scarlett laugh like a hyena. It was just too much. The students all gathered in a line and waited their turn. When it was Scarlett's turn she walked up with a smile on her face when the Boggart suddenly changed and morphed into two separate pieces. One had morphed into George and the other was a girl in Ravenclaw that she had never seen before. She had raven black hair, like Scarlett always wanted, and ice blue eyes, which Scarlett also wanted. George picked up the girl, spun her around, and started snogging her intimately. Scarlett wanted to burst into tears at the sight of the girl's smirk. She was just staring at them with sadness and defeat.

"Don't give into it Scarlett! Use the spell!" yelled Lupin

"Riddikulus!" Scarlett yelled and the Ravenclaw turned into Millicent Bulstrode as George started running in fear. Scarlett started laughing at George running away from her clutches and let Harry go next. Harry stepped up in front of the Boggart and it morphed into a dementor. Lupin stepped in front of Harry as the Boggart transformed into a full moon.

"Riddikulus!" The Professor yelled and the moon turned into a deflating balloon and went into the armoire. Lupin dismissed the class as Scarlett and Harry looked at each other with confused looks. What just happened?

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	24. PoA: PHOENIX FEATHER FURY!

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I had a lot of stress this week due to this website and personal life. Had my heartbroken by a guy who said he would wait for me and ended up throwing me out like trash so I kind of had a meltdown. So now I'm writing this chapter to vent out my feelings so enjoy!**_

Scarlett bundled up in a wool peacoat and a beanie for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Scarlett grabbed her permission slip that was signed by McGonagall before she left with Harry over the summer. Scarlett fixed her red hair making sure her loose hair looked good instead of a hot mess. She thought maybe George would be impressed. She did pay attention to him more nowadays to catch his eyes, those warm brown puppy dog eyes, and flirted with him constantly. It wasn't too long when every Gryffindor girl knew about Scarlett's profound love for the Weasley twin and they fully supported her. The boys weren't all so supportive, well that was because they were all jealous of George's "girl". Harry approved of the match; he knew George wouldn't try to hurt Scarlett in anyway. Ron was the most jealous out of all the guys; he had a huge crush on Scarlett ever since their first kiss. She was an amazing kisser felt like kissing a firework: warm and explosive. But Scarlett would never date someone out of pity, that wasn't her personality.

Scarlett had finally made it to the courtyard of Hogwarts and turned in her permission slip to McGonagall. She saw the twins and rushed into Fred's arms and then George with a soft hug. He chuckled warmly and held onto her tightly around her shoulder. Unfortunately, since Harry didn't get his permission form signed, Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade Village. Scarlett gave her brother a solemn face and left him alone in the courtyard and left down the road to Hogsmeade.

The road was filled with heartfelt jokes and excitement for the three pranksters as the Hogsmeade got closer and closer. They couldn't wait to see Zonko's Joke Shop and since Scarlett had not been there herself, the excitement was growing. Scarlett tended to walk next to George the whole trip there and Fred started to notice her. She would gradually touch him on occasion and mess with his growing mane that she loathed. George would tease her saying he would keep the hair the way it was and laugh when Scarlett would whine about his decision. Fred smiled at his twin and Scarlett; he knew they would be an amazing couple. He didn't mind the fact that George was paying attention to her instead of him, he was happy and in love, nothing really mattered to George when Scarlett was around. Fred was happy because they were happy, and he would do anything to assure their happiness.

_** HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett plopped down on her twin canopy bed in the dorm for the Gryffindor holding the goods she had got from Zonko's Joke Shop that afternoon with Fred and George. They had a fun time at Hogsmeade Village; they bought some sweets at Honeyduke's and spent the rest of the time in the joke shop. Fred and George were in there to get some ideas on when they would open their gift shop. Scarlett loved that about the twins. They were highly creative in the ideas that they were producing and also with the help of Scarlett. She was going to create a witch section in Fred and George's shop, but she was still stuck on what she wanted to do with it. The products had to be interesting and great for witches that were young.

Inscendia flew on the bed and nuzzled Scarlett with her beak. Scarlett opened her eyes and saw the Phoenix staring at her. She smiled at the lovely creature and petted her wonderful feathers that felt like satin against her fingertips. She sighed softly at the Phoenix as the creature when she chirped.

"_Scarlett, we need to resume your training, I have requested that Professor Snape to join us for our session." _

Scarlett groaned and turned into her pillow.

"_Why him?"_

"_Because he is responsible for your well-being and cares for you. Remember what happened last time?"_

"_Yes Inscendia, I know but he insisted on it." _

Scarlett sat up in her bed and went down to the Quidditch field for practice. She saw the black cloaked figure of Professor Snape with his blank expression on her face. Inscendia perched herself on the ground when she flew over. Scarlett gave Professor Snape and smile and he replied with a nod, like always.

"_Now Scarlett, I want you to say 'Phoenix Feather Fury'."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!" _

Scarlett stared at her phoenix and then to Snape. Snape reassured her with a soft hand on Scarlett's back. Scarlett took a deep breath and held the amulet in her hand.

"PHOENIX FEATHER FURY!" yelled Scarlett. Her body illuminated into a glowing red and her clothes disappeared. A gold ribbon illuminated around her body and gave her a tight fitting skirt and off the shoulder sleeves with a gold color and a light red top under a dark red corset. Then the gold ribbons illuminated her hips giving her two short blades in their own golden scabbards. Gold ribbons then illuminated her feet giving her golden ballet flats. A gold leafed tiara was next with a huge ruby in the middle and the transformation completed. Scarlett looked at herself in a puddle on the ground.

"I look so HOT!" Scarlett exclaimed. She took one of the blades out of its scabbard and placed her hand on the blade.

"_Why do we have blades when we can use magic, Inscendia?_

"_That is the blade of Genevieve and the other is the blade of Temperance, the twin Phoeonoxises that had strategy in battle."_

"_What about the tiara?" _

"_The tiara of Anastasia, the first Phoeonoxis ever born. May it guide you through your tough decisions and the leadership to guide those who are lost." _

"_I still look hot." _

"_Scarlett, its more than the fact that you look appealing to others it is your battle strategy and this is only to be used during high stake danger. Scarlett you must listen to me when I say this: you will be hunted your whole life for the power you hold it is what draws people towards you and you must be cautious to those around you. Scarlett, this your warning; never show your true self."_

Scarlett nodded at the phoenix and returned herself back to her normal look. She stared at her Professor and paternal figure with the most worried eyes that Snape had ever seen.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett decided to go see Professor Lupin after he had spent the day with Harry when Scarlett went to Hogsmeade Village the other day. She wasn't afraid of him but Snape didn't like to talk about him that was all she knew. She met him in his office while she was fiddling with her amulet. Lupin smiled at the young girl who looked so much like her mother and acted so much like both her parents.

"You know messing with the amulet of Phoenixes could back fire on you, especially since you're a Phoeonoxis."

Scarlett gave him a shocked look as he continued with a chuckle.

"Yes the professors told me of your condition, but I will never hunt you for it my dear, after all, I wouldn't betray Lily and James like that."

"You knew my parents?" Scarlett asked softly

"Oh yes I knew those two for so long, it's hard to believe that they're gone but life doesn't work that way. You remind me so much of your mother, except that smile it's-"

"My father's smile, I know." Scarlett smiled at him and he chuckled a bit.

"You're too much like both of your parents Scarlett; your sense of humor is definitely your father's but that kind hearted personality is your mother's. No wonder you get along with Snape."

"He was the only father I really had growing up."

"I don't doubt it; he acts very protective of you especially since you have been eyeing a certain Weasley." Lupin raised his eyebrows at the blushing Scarlett.

"Are you always this nosy, or is that just me?"

"Nope just you, darling, now is there anything you need to discuss."

"I want to learn a spell."

"Which one?" asked Lupin. Scarlett stood straight and tall with a confident look on her face.

"The Patronus Charm."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW! Oh and BTW the transformation was inspired by the first Sailor Moon transformation, never saw the show but I LOVE the transformations, so beautiful. Check it out on Youtube!**_


	25. PoA: The Guardian

_**Okay finally the weekend I can write! Homecoming weekend coming up and I have a gorgeous dress, woohoo! Oh I can't wait to write about the Yule Ball in the fourth year *girly squeal!* But anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

Scarlett looked at the shocked face on Professor Lupin. All she wanted to do was learn a spell, well a very difficult spell but she knew she needed it. After the two dementor attacks, Scarlett started researching ways to prevent them from attacking her. She discovered the defensive spell the Patronus Charm in one of the books she read. She attempted to create the spell using her wand but nothing ever happened. She needed the only person that had used the spell that she knew of: Lupin. Now here she was looking at his surprised face and she shrugged at him.

"What?"

"That is a very difficult spell to produce to create, Scarlett; you just can't make it appear it's deep and meaningful. Why does it fascinate you so much?"

Scarlett took a walk around the office unsure what to say next, somehow it blurted out of mouth.

"I want to learn how to protect Harry. I haven't been there for him for so much of my life and all I want to do is to prove myself to him that I truly love my brother and I will protect him with my heart. Professor, listen to me: this is my choice, I will protect Harry with my life, I would rather die than risk his life and at this time I do need to guard him."

Lupin stared at the adamant adolescent in front of him. She was definitely her mother's daughter, fighting 'til the very end. She was indeed a very brave child, and very kind, but loved mischief like her father before her. James would have been proud of his little girl acting as brave as her parents. Lupin sighed and relented saying he would help her. Scarlett thanked him with a huge hug and squeezing the professor out of air. Lupin laughed the young girl and decided to practice with her.

Lupin started telling Scarlett the basics of the Patronus Charm, saying that the happiest memory in your life is what produces the charm through its full potential. Try after try Scarlett was almost ready to give up.

"Scarlett you have to think of something strong, these little memories aren't strong enough."

"I'm trying, sir."

"Then try harder."

Scarlett looked back into her memories, deep into her memories, where her heart called home. There she found it: the floating flowers and George staring into her soul through her eyes and this was her happiness, pure serenity. She sighed and incanted the words "Expecto Patronum!" Out came a burst of light and a flying Phoenix encircled her body and around Lupin. He laughed openly at the girl "Do Phoenixes always conquer your life Scarlett?"

"I kind of expected that to be my Patronus." She joined merrily in his laughter for the peaceful moment between them.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was returning to the dorm when she saw a large crowd over in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. They were murmuring and whispering about the Fat Lady but Scarlett couldn't piece everything up. She then heard the conversation Harry, who was approaching the stairs, was having with Ron about Hogsmeade.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Scarlett

"No idea" she replied

"Huh, probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron interjected earning a snort of laughter from Scarlett and Neville, who was behind Ron, outraged by the comment.

"I doubt that Ron I heard something about the Fat Lady and that's pretty much it."

"Big help there Scarlett" Ron replied

"Just saying, no need to be rude."

They all spotted Percy, who was probably the most narcissistic Gryffindor Head Boy since…ever, pushing his way through the crowd. Scarlett caught the sight of the twins and Ginny amongst the crowd. Ginny made her way down to the golden trio and Scarlett with a shocked expression on her face.

"The Fat Lady! She's Gone!" she exclaimed receiving gasps and murmurs from the others as they rushed to the portrait and, like Ginny had said, the Fat Lady was gone and there were slash marks on her portrait from claws of sorts.

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron said bluntly

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione scolded him

Almost immediately, Dumbledore made his way to the portrait and eyed the scene. He placed his hand on the portrait along the slash of the claw. He told Filch to search the other paintings for her, but fortunately for Dumbledore Filch had already found her. The Gryffindor students all rushed to the Lady and she was crying hysterically. Dumbledore asked what had happened to her and the Fat Lady explained what had happened.

"It's him, Headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" the Fat Lady said. Scarlett held onto her twin brother as he did vice versa.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall." Dumbledore announced. Harry grabbed his sister and they hung on each other for close protection.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The Great Hall was filled with a tense feeling in the air for the Gryffindors. The scare that the Fat Lady gave the Gryffindor House made everyone over the edge. George would visit Scarlett every now and then to check on her well-being but never took her away from her brother. At this moment, Scarlett and Harry needed to be with each other, to protect their own lives. George understood this fact; he wouldn't take her away from her only brother especially after today's events. George just didn't want Sirius Black to lay one hand on the either of them, especially Scarlett. He would give up his own life just to make sure Scarlett was safe.

Scarlett was incredibly nervous and frighten by the news that her and her brother had heard. Sirius Black? Here? It was impossible it had to be. Scarlett was given permission to sleep next to her brother in the Great Hall for the temporary dorms of the Gryffindor children. Harry came and sat next to his sister and held her hand.

"It's going to be alright Scarlett, I know it is." Harry said reassuringly

"Always the optimist, Harry." Scarlett joked with a crack in her voice.

"You know it. Scarlett we can do this together, you never let me down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I know." She muttered swinging her feet side to side.

"See and this is just one person, not a Basilisk, Scarlett. We can do this just find hope in yourself."

Scarlett nuzzled her head on Harry's shoulder. "I hope you're right, Harry, I hope you're right." She said softly drifting into a deep sleep.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	26. PoA: Regret and Pain

_**Awesomeness will control me when I finish this chapter because I have set you guys for a week of updates just in case I get filled with homework next week. Anyways thanks a million for the reviews and I hope that the Harry and Scarlett interaction was really good for you guys. I have been neglecting poor Harry :-(. So here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

It was just a normal nowadays the following weeks of the Sirius Black scare that had happened to the Fat Lady. Scarlett couldn't believe that Sirius Black had got in the castle and undetected as well, someone must have seen him he couldn't have just waltzed right through the walls. Scarlett's mind was way more focused on her and her brother at the moment rather than George. George told her he understood why she wasn't seeing him often but that didn't fully convince Scarlett. She was sure he had a tough time dealing with the situation of the lack of seeing her; she saw it in his eyes and facial expression. She truly missed him so she decided to meet him and Fred near the courtyard. It was a sunny winter day and the snow was glistening like diamonds on it. Scarlett hugged her wool peacoat her body and sat down on the bench. She was early but she wanted to be just in case Fred and George saw that she wasn't there. She soon spotted the two redheads with their grinning faces. She raced up to both of them and gave them a group hug.

"I'm so glad you made time to see us, Prankette, are you doing better?" asked Fred.

"Well better, me and Harry have been doing fine just a little on edge. Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Nah, George got into trouble with a Slytherin and he snitched him to Snape and he suspended his privilege to go to Hogsmeade." Fred laughed at his glaring brother and he eventually ended doing the same. Scarlett smiled but it was quickly faded when she heard a familiar voice harassing someone behind her. Scarlett turned around and saw Malfoy and a terrified Astoria Greengrass in the courtyard. The twins also took notice and the three decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Hanging out with blood traitors! You're a disgrace of the Slytherin house you miserable little girl!" Malfoy yelled at Astoria who was on the verge of tears. She was clinging on the books in her arms for comfort.

"T-t-they're my friends." She stuttered

"Friends? They're below a pureblood like you unless you want to be as low as a mudblood."

"That's a mean word, Draco, Professor Snape told us so."

"Shut up you weak child!" Draco was about to slap her when Scarlett stepped in front of Astoria.

"S-S-Scarlett?"

The twins stared at Scarlett with shocked eyes and replied at the same time "you're friends with a Slytherin?"

Scarlett stared at the twins "Yes, and she's a sweet girl." She turned her attention to Malfoy, "What makes you the tyrant of Slytherin, Malfoy?"

"This girl is a disgrace! She needs to be punished!" Malfoy shouted at Scarlett.

"You touch her and I will say three words you'll regret for life." She threatened her eyes flashing red.

"Oh I'm so frighten, what would a halfblood like you do to me?" he played with Scarlett. She smirked and before she could to stop herself she said the three words she would regret for life.

"PHOENIX FEATHER FURY!" Scarlett raised her wand in the air as the red illumination poured through her skin and hair. Her clothes vanished from sight and there was no stopping her now; she was transforming.

George had the same reaction as the other students watching: utter shock and awe. She was being transformed into some super human warrior…thing. But it was bloody brilliant and when the transformation finished, Scarlett took out the two short blades from the scabbards from her hips. She posed them a defensive way and her eyes flared a glowing red instead of her usual emerald green. Malfoy was shocked and speechless as well as Astoria who was behind Scarlett, still being guarded by Scarlett.

"You're….a Phoeonoxis, the strongest magical race in the world." Malfoy said in awe. He then silently went into a smirk and walked away, which left Scarlett puzzled. She swung her blades in a circular motion and returned them to the scabbards. She closed her eyes and began to speak "Ladies Anastasia, Temperance, and Genevieve revive me to my mortal form." Her body glowed bright; too bright to see and she was back to the way she was in her same outfit instead of the unique outfit that was for battle. The twins just stared at her with their mouths agape and eyes wide. Astoria started giggling at their faces.

"Hehe their funny!" Astoria giggled. Then the twins looked the same way to Astoria, the only Slytherin who thought _they_ were funny? What was wrong with the world? Scarlett waved her hand in front of their faces and started laughing at their expressions.

"You guys okay?" she asked

"What in the blazes is wrong with you two?" Fred asked, he pointed at Scarlett, "Your phoenix powers can transform you into a sexy warrior, and you" he pointed at Astoria, "are the strangest of them all; you're the only Slytherin that _enjoys _our jokes. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" Fred yelled to the sky. Scarlett rushed to place her hand over Fred's mouth which caused his twin, George, to burst out laughing. Scarlett turned to Astoria and gave her a hug.

"Scarlett thanks for the help. I don't know why Malfoy hates those of different blood; I mean were all the same on the inside, we're all still human." Astoria said wisely.

Scarlett brushed her hair out of the young Slytherin's face and kissed her forehead softly.

"You are very welcome, sweetie." Astoria ran to her dorms with a smile on her face. Scarlett sighed at the young girl, so young and spirited she was and Scarlett didn't want anything to happen to her. She turned to the twins. They had bright smiles on their faces and motioned Scarlett to follow them. After a few moments of silence, George spoke up.

"Scarlett why did you say that stuff after Malfoy left?"

"What stuff?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know something about Anastasia or was it Temperance-"

"It was both of them and Genevieve; they are the Phoeonoxis sisters who were the founders of their powers. They admired the phoenixes abilities and one day the phoenixes took notice and decided to share the powers with them. They gave a sword to Genevieve and another to Temperance, the twins who knew battle strategy and a tiara to Anastasia who was the older sister that was smartest and bravest of the three. The phoenixes gave them all the powers to let them pass on to their future daughters and never to sons. Their generations passed on and for some reason they were driven to genocide, mostly for their power. They were thought to be gone and lost forever, until… I came." Scarlett stopped walking. "Am I a sin or a gift, you two?"

"Prankette, are you serious?" Fred said

"You're a gift." George interrupted

"A legend."

"A wonder."

"A light."

"And the kindest girl that was ever known." George cupped Scarlett's face and stared into her emerald orbs. He leaned his forehead onto hers as they closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's presence.

"Ahem. If you two would stop making me nauseated with the cute scene you guys create can we please try to find something to do?"

Scarlett and George chuckled nervously and joined Fred in the snowy courtyard field.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It was really fun being with the twins again, she had missed them so. George mostly because her crush on him was growing on her and she couldn't stand to be away from him and Fred because of his wicked sense of humor, but she loved him too in a brother sister type of love not in a relationship love. Before Fred and George met up with Scarlett they gave Harry the Marauder's Map to sneak out of the castle to Hogsmeade; Scarlett was furious after hearing this thinking he wouldn't be safe without her supervision but afterwards she allowed it, she just hoped nothing bad would happen to him. Scarlett saw the Hogsmeade students come back and saw Harry with a tearstained face. Scarlett quickly rushed over to her brother in panic and fear.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Scarlett as she picked up his face.

"He betrayed them Scarlett."

"Who betrayed who, Harry?"

"Sirius Black; he betrayed our parents. He was their friend and he sold them out. He's the reason their dead." Scarlett gasped and felt the world shatter beneath her. The tears began flooding her face and she grabbed onto her brother for dear life. How could one person cause so much pain?

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW! Tell me how you feel about Astoria!**_


	27. PoA: Just My Luck

_**Okay here is the next chapter and I wanted to get at least one more chapter in for you guys before school this week so I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy! BTW the poll is about to close since The Goblet of Fire is coming soon, so if you want to decide what I should do, then vote now!**_

Scarlett was living in fear for the rest of the days and nights for the winter holidays. Christmas didn't have the same cheer to it anymore due to the fact that Harry and her were technically running for their lives from this murdering basterd. She couldn't handle the stress of it and many of her friends could see that. Astoria tried cheering her up by doing her makeup since Astoria was such a girly girl but it didn't make her feel better. George tried comforting her; though it worked for a short while it could never fully heal her pain. As soon as break was over Scarlett and Harry went to go see Professor Lupin. Harry wanted to learn how to keep the dementors away since he was nearly killed when they attacked at a Quidditch game. Scarlett assured him that she could guard him but Harry refused kindly saying she couldn't always protect him from the dangers of the world. Scarlett decided to escort her brother to Professor Lupin's practice room as Scarlett called it; she wanted to make sure that Harry was okay. They entered the room and Lupin was glad that Harry came.

"Now Scarlett already knows the spell I'm about to teach you. The spell is The Patronus Charm; it's a positive type of force that shields you away from dementors. Now I want you to repeat the incantation: Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." Harry repeated. Lupin motioned Scarlett to come over.

"The trick is to think of the happiest memory and that will fuel the spell, Harry" Scarlett said she closed her eyes and thought of her happy memory, as she smiled she yelled "Expecto Patronum!" outshot the patronus in the shape of a phoenix. Harry stared in awe of the patronus as it flew around the room. It suddenly disappeared when Scarlett stopped focusing on the happy memory she thought of. Lupin prepared Harry for the braggart he was about to face. When the boggart came out (a dementor), Harry started shouting the incantation but nothing came out. He eventually fainted on the floor and Scarlett rushed over to her brother and broke his fall to the floor. She rested him down softly and waited for him to come back to reality and get up on his feet. It wasn't long before he stirred awake and Lupin and Scarlett were there to greet him.

"What memory did you use?" asked Lupin

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said with a somewhat forced smile on his face.

"That's not good enough, not nearly good enough." Lupin complained. Harry walked over to the candles in the room and played with a flame. Scarlett touched her brother's arm softly in a way to reassure his feelings on the matter. Harry gave Scarlett a nod, very similar thing that Snape does for her, and thought about it.

"There's another. It's not happy, exactly. Well it is, it's the happiest I ever felt but it's complicated."

"Is it strong?" Asked Scarlett, Harry looked at his sister and gave her a nod.

"The let's give it a try. You feel ready?" asked Lupin

"Just do it." The boggart was released onto Harry as he prepared himself.

"Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled at the boggart and a shield form of the Patronus charm came out of his wand. He successfully got the boggart in the chest it came out of and Lupin laughed in approval of the young Potter. Scarlett was applauding her brother for succeeding yet felt a twinge of jealousy due to the fact that he finished before her. She decided to let the boys have their time alone, she was getting clingy to Harry but she felt he was safe enough there, where he could ponder the past and renew the future.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It was a very dreary day today, as if to set the mood somehow. It was the day of Buckbeak's execution and it had been at least two months since Harry had learned the Patronus Charm. Scarlett sure didn't feel like the Hippogriff deserved to be killed, it was just a scratch and Malfoy deserved it. Right now the golden trio and Scarlett were in Hagrid's hut discussing the execution. Not moments before they did run into Malfoy it was a very funny meeting. Hermione lost her cool and punched the filthy git right in the nose. Scarlett laughed at the sight of that, it was quite amusing, but now it seemed very dreary and she could almost feel dementors coming after her and Harry. Hermione and Ron started arguing about their pets when something shattered a vase in the hut. Then Harry got hit in the head leaving everyone confused. The group noticed that The Minister of Magic and Dumbledore coming towards the hut and the children had to leave. Scarlett and the others left to the top of the hill overlooking Hagrid's hut to witness an execution of an innocent creature. They saw the executioner raise the axe in the air and slam it onto Buckbeak's neck killing the magnificent being. Scarlett held back her tears as Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder. Ron suddenly gasped and his rat, Scabbers, pranced out of his hand and ran for it.

"He bit me. Scabbers!" Ron yelled for his rat. He and the other three chased after the rat but stopped when they noticed the tree that Scabbers was running towards. Ron lunged for his rat and caught him and sat on the ground.

"Harry you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione told Harry.

"That's not good. Ron, run!" screamed Harry. Ron looked up and his face went to pure terror.

"Harry, Scarlett, and Hermione run! It's the Grim!" The three of them turned around and Scarlett saw a vaguely familiar black dog. It growled and went after Ron dragging him under the Whomping Willow. Harry, Hermione, and Scarlett ran to catch Ron but were too late for him. The Whomping Willow started to attack the remaining three. Scarlett ran under the tree just in time and the other two came in one by one. They all followed their way into a house and followed the black paw prints up the stairs. They found a room at the top of the stairs and the tracks leading inside. Scarlett saw the redhead on the floor incapable to move. The three teens rushed over to him when he started to talk.

"It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus!" yelled Ron. Scarlett, Hermione, and Harry turned around and saw a rugged man that Scarlett feared to meet. Sirius Black.

_**Sorry if this seemed rushed but please READ and REVIEW!**_


	28. PoA: How One Gives Her Life

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys, I always enjoy reading them! Unfortunately the poll is now closed and the decision is made for The Goblet of Fire, I will tell you guys when that year comes into play. I can't wait for my Homecoming dance and I hope I get to write the amazing Yule Ball very soon, I'm highly impatient for it. But enough about me and onto the new chapter I wrote just for you guys!**_

Scarlett nerves were racing as she saw her felon of a godfather in front of her, in the flesh, and probably wondering how to kill her and Harry before they ever got the chance to destroy Voldemort. Scarlett couldn't move she was so in shock and despair, she couldn't think it was just too much. Scarlett finally gained the courage to speak to the man that sold her parents to the Dark Lord just to save his own skin.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us to." Hermione interrupted Scarlett when she was about to speak.

"No, only one will die tonight." Said Sirius.

"Then it'll be you!" Scarlett yelled, she raised her wand in the air and yelled the incantation "PHOENIX FEATHER FURY!" She suddenly transformed into her Phoeonoxis warrior outfit with her wand pointing directly at Sirius. Harry took this time to tackle Sirius and point his own wand at, in the face of the felon, Sirius Black. Sirius started laughing at Harry for his defensive nature.

"Are you really going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius joked

"No, but I will." Scarlett interrupted, replacing the wand for one of her magical blades and placing it on Sirius' neck. She was about to murder the man who betrayed her parents when Lupin stormed in.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled as Harry's wand flew from his hand, "Scarlett! Put your blade in its scabbard and move away." Reluctantly, Scarlett placed the sword back in its place and stepped back from the murderer.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." Said Lupin

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Sirius retorted. In a strange turn a=of events, Lupin helped Sirius up to his feet as if they were very close friends.

"Let's kill him." Sirius said in a whisper to Lupin, Scarlett was not happy with this conclusion.

"No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" she accused the grown men in front of her.

"He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes." Hermione interrupted, Scarlett acknowledged it with a nod.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked suspiciously

"Since Professor Snape assigned the essay." Hermione replied.

"Well, Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius interrupted. Lupin and Sirius argued for a while before Lupin finally relented.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute, Harry and Scarlett have the right to know why." Lupin said.

"I know why. You betrayed our parents. You're the reason their dead!" Harry said

"No Harry it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently I believed to be dead."

"Who was it, then?" Scarlett said harshly.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room right now! Come out come out, Peter! Come out come out and play!" Sirius said in a maddening voice. Just then the wand Lupin gave Sirius flew out of his hand and Scarlett saw another person she didn't want to see today: Snape.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape said in a sickly glad tone. Oh I am so busted, thought Scarlett; she knew she was supposed to lay hidden with her transformations due to power hungry foes in her near future.

"Severus-" Lupin started but Snape interrupted him. He and Sirius began to ridicule each other as if they were teenagers fighting over who was "bigger". Scarlett was incredibly confused as to what was going on around these two full grown men who were quarreling like schoolboys. Scarlett saw that the two lighten the argument as soon as Snape saw Scarlett, in her Phoeonoxis form. He narrowed his eyes but stopped immediately as her puppy dog green eyes stared at him.

"Come Miss Scarlett." He said sternly.

Scarlett's old habits came back to her when she said, "Yes Father Snape." She said softly.

Sirius narrowed his own eyes on Snape, "So you would steal James' daughter away from him to teach her to be as misguided as you."

Snape ignored the comment "After you." He told Sirius and he turned to Harry to tell him to come along as Scarlett saw a slight softness in Snape's eyes. Harry instead grabbed Hermione's wand and stunned Snape with it.

"Harry are you mental?" asked Scarlett

"You attacked a teacher!" yelled Hermione.

Harry demanded that Sirius and Lupin tell him about Pettigrew. Sirius explained that he had been in hiding as a rat, and that the rat was Scabbers. Ron refused to give up his beloved pet, but Sirius grabbed the rat from him. Scabbers tried to run away from the spells directed towards him until finally one of the men finally got him and he turned into a scraggly looking man that twitched like a rat.

"Remus, Sirius! My old friends!" Pettigrew said in cheer. Scarlett was quite outraged that this was the man who betrayed her parents, I mean look at him, he looks like a homeless man in Diagon Alley, thought Scarlett. The man turned to Scarlett and Harry and approached to them quite closely.

"Harry! Look at you; you look so much like your father. Like James we were the best of friends you know." He turned to Scarlett, "Oh a dear Scarlett what a fair face you have, resembles your mother so much, she was the sweetest thing to me you-"

"STOP!" Scarlett yelled as she wandlessly pushed him away with the red energy she had in her. Sirius grabbed Pettigrew off the floor.

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about both Lily and James in front of them!" Sirius yelled

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you!" Lupin accused to Pettigrew

"I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"I would have DIED! I would've died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius yelled. Pettigrew tried to make a run for it when Harry stood in front of the doorway Pettigrew was trying to get out of.

"Harry, James wouldn't want me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew whispered in Harry's ear. Sirius and Lupin grabbed Pettigrew and prepared to kill him.

"You should have realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Sirius said. Harry took this time to speak up.

"No!" Harry yelled shacking everyone in the room (besides Snape; he was unconscious). Lupin sighed and spoke to the boy.

"Harry this man-"

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said nobly

"Bless you boy, bless you!" Pettigrew groveled at Harry's feet. Harry kicked Pettigrew off almost instantly as if to avoid a disease.

"I said we'd take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you." Harry said boldly. Pettigrew whimpered at hearing this. Scarlett placed one of her blades on Pettigrew's neck.

"Better not make a run for it, I'm fast you know." She challenged him.

Sirius began to laugh laving Scarlett bewildered. "She sounds just like James!" he blurted. Scarlett smiled at her godfather something she would not think would ever happen in a million years.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The group decided now was the time to leave the Shrieking Shack. Lupin was struggling behind trying to keep Pettigrew in his sights as Sirius was helping Ron walk due to the fact that Sirius bit his leg a little bit too hard. Scarlett was beginning to enjoy her godfather; he was very funny and lighthearted. The only thing she didn't like about him was the way he had treated Snape back there in the Shrieking Shack. She didn't want to leave her paternal figure in that room but it was for the best he would probably be very pissed when he woke up anyway. When the group finally made it outside Sirius placed Ron on one of the Whomping Willow's roots and began to walk away. Scarlett followed him to where he was standing as Harry tending to Ron and his wound. Sirius smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

"Sorry for what I was about to do to you in there, Sirius, if I had known… I wouldn't have tried to kill you." She admitted to Sirius.

"Brilliant transformation though. Remus told me what you are back there; a Phoeonoxis didn't know they still existed."

"Yeah guess I'm the only one." She said softly.

"Father Snape, huh?" he asked suspiciously.

"He was the only father figure I had growing up in life, I just stuck with the name because he would look out for me." Scarlett said looking into her godfather's eyes.

"Hmm you seem like Lily when you say it like that. You know she was friends with old Snivellus for a time; he adored her presence until a time came when justifications were made. You know you remind me so much like your mother but so much like your father at the same time, your real father, I mean."

"I know I would prefer my real one than a paternal figure."

"I would hope so, Snape a paternal figure itself sounds, ugh." Sirius faked a cold chill. Scarlett nudged her godfather as they both laughed at him. They stopped laughing and looked at the grand majesty of Hogwarts castle at night. Harry joined them giving a quiet hello to his sister.

"Beautiful isn't it. I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it as a free man." Sirius said to both of the Potters, he turned to Harry, "That was a noble thing you did back there; he doesn't deserve it."

"Well I just think that my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers." Harry replied

"Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Scarlett said wisely. They were interrupted by Pettigrew's desperate pleas but they ignored it.

"I don't know if you know you two, but when you two were born, James and Lily both made me you two's godfather."

"Yeah we know." Harry said

"Well, Harry, I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle but if you ever wanted a different home."

"What? Come and live with you?" Harry asked

"Well it's just a thought, I can understand if you don't want to." Sirius said but was quickly interrupted by Hermione. She pointed at the sky and a full moon came from beyond the black clouds. Lupin started breathing rapidly and that's when Scarlett knew, he was transforming into a werewolf. Scarlett and the other children stood away from Lupin as Sirius tried to help him. Pettigrew found Lupin's wand on the ground and picked it up and aimed for the two men. Harry shot the wand out of his hand and Pettigrew formed into a rat scurrying away. The next thing they knew Sirius was blown back from Lupin who was now a werewolf. Hermione went to see if he was truly a werewolf but he replied with a death curdling howl. He approached the children with a lust for killing in his eyes when Snape finally showed up with the most furious face at Harry. Scarlett took this time to shield Snape from the claws of the beast about to strike her "father". Instead the claws jabbed her stomach making Scarlett scream quite frighteningly. She was thrown on the root near her knocking her out. Snape ran over to her immediately. He frantically tried calling her name, but she never responded. Scarlett knew she was dead.

_**Oh cliffhanger! Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	29. PoA: How One Regains Life

_**Good Lord People I wouldn't kill Scarlett! Where would the story go without her? Anyways thanks for the reviews I'm sure Scarlett likes your words of concern. And plus what would George do without her in his life ;-). Plus I want to thank you guys for one hundred reviews and I really appreciate the time you give me with your comments, you guys make this happen. Okay now onto the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**_

Scarlett thought she was dead when her head hit the large root but she was wrong. She was extremely weak from the energy that had protected her from the werewolf's blow. This didn't cause her to become a werewolf or have strange habits. But this had terrible side effects causing her to be very weak to another blow the werewolf would give her. The screams of agony that Snape made were the worst to hear, because this man had raised her and to think she was gone. Many hours and probably days had passed and all she could do was listen to people. She couldn't move, speak, or even open her eyes for those times. Most of the time she would hear the footsteps of a silent man seeing her, she knew that was definitely Snape though she could sometimes hear sniffles from him. George also came frequently and spoke to her body telling her jokes and stories that were going on in Hogwarts. Harry came down to tell Scarlett about his day almost every day. Astoria was one person who came as many times as she could and was very unpredictable. Hermione came the least but she came and usually read a book from what Scarlett could make out from the turning pages. Today, however was different for Scarlett felt much more empowered with energy. She tried her best to open her eyes and she finally did with a flash of light filling her vision. She hissed in annoyance and heard the stirring of a person next to her. Scarlett looked over and saw Hermione and her bushy brown hair. She quickly got onto the cot Scarlett was laying on.

"Oh Scarlett everyone was so worried." Hermione said softly. She brushed some of Scarlett's hair out of her face.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Harry? And Sirius, where's he at?" Scarlett asked frantically

"Scarlett please calm down! You were knocked out and your energy exploded your amulet, it transformed into this." Hermione gave her amulet, it was now the shape of large circle and it had red Phoenixes on its gold plating. It seemed to be able to open, Scarlett tried to do so but it wouldn't give.

"I've tried that too, trust me I've done everything. To answer your other questions, you're in the hospital wing, Harry's alright probably in the dorms or in The Great Hall eating breakfast. Sirius escaped."

"Escaped what do you mean?"

"We helped him out because they were going to suck out his soul. Harry and I saved him and we saved Buckbeak as well."

"Wait I thought Buckbeak was dead?"

"We used this." Hermione grabbed the necklace she was wearing and showed it to Scarlett; she knew exactly what it was.

"A time turner wicked Hermione." Scarlett grinned. Hermione smiled back, she turned her head when she heard rushing footsteps towards them. It was George with a shocked face on him seeing that Scarlett was now fully aware of her surroundings.

"I'll just leave you too." Hermione smirked skipping her way out of the wing. George tended to look at the floor when he was in Scarlett's vision. Scarlett patted the cot for George to sit down next to her.

"I thought I lost you, Scarlett, did you realize what danger you put yourself in?" George told her in concern.

"George I'm capable of taking care of myself, you know that more than anyone." She told him softly, rubbing his hand to show her reassurance.

"But I can't lose you."

"What do you mean?"

"Scarlett I-" George was about to say his feelings when Fred walked through the doors and announced himself openly.

"Prankette! You're awake and moving! Oh thank merlin you're okay!" He said to Scarlett as George blushed a dark crimson.

"I feel alright well better for now I guess I can get out now I'm no longer needed her in this hospital." Scarlett got on her feet and checked herself out. She rushed to her dorm to get into a better set of uniform and came back down in The Great Hall to the cheering people of the Gryffindor Table. Harry rushed to his sister and hugged her tightly saying that he had missed her. A person silenced the whole crowd as Scarlett saw her "father" come up to her. Snape motioned her to follow him and she did so to his office in the Dungeons. There he embraced her in an unexpected hug that took Scarlett aback. It was very awkward how they hugged, only their arms were close to each other not their bodies

"Don't ever risk your life for me again, Miss Scarlett, you are too young and my life isn't worth saving" Snape told her sternly.

"But your life is worth saving to me. You're the only thing I have left except for Harry." Snape cringed at the name and it made Scarlett laugh.

"I mean it, Scarlett. Promise me even if I'm dying, don't save me; it's far too late for me." Snape said quite grimly. He walked out of the office silently leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Finally the school year had come to an end for the children at Hogwarts leaving Scarlett to where she was last year: leaving George. She was going to stay with Hermione for a month and then go and stay with the Weasley's afterwards. She was stopped by the twins as she was about to get on the train.

"Hey Prankette, it won't seem the same without seeing you every day." Fred said. George looked quite solemn because of Scarlett's departure.

"George, are you okay?" Scarlett touched his cheek. George stared with his puppy dog brown eyes at the girl. He really wanted Scarlett to stay with them the whole summer but she decided to just stay two months.

"I'm just going to miss you that's all." George said

"I'll be back soon and we can have fun at your house and then The Quidditch World Cup afterwards. I'll be back soon George, I promise." George saw the truth in her eyes and nodded. He watched her depart from him to Hermione and he knew his plan for the next time he saw her. To ask her out.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	30. Summer 3: So This is Love

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Love them! I'm just going to get to the story because I really have nothing to say, so here we go.**_

Scarlett stared in awe of the beautiful muggle suburban neighborhood through Hermione's parent's car. They were a pair of open minded and kind muggles that Scarlett had started to adore. Ever since she had got to the Granger's residence a week ago, they have been treating her with the upmost kindness and care, not even making her do one chore other than clean after herself. This summer was the best one she had in a while. She kept in contact with her brother, Harry, who was missing Sirius in his life as he had finally met a paternal figure in his life other than Lupin who was fired due to Snape's furious behavior to the endangerment to his "daughter". The car finally stopped at Hermione's house and the Granger's and Scarlett piled out of the car, and raced Hermione inside. They had gone up to Hermione's room and started talking and socializing. They put on Hermione's television and placed a tape in the VHS player. Hermione had shown her the American renditions of the muggle fairy tales in the wonderful movies of Disney. Scarlett was like a kid in a candy shop seeing these things called movies, like plays but you could watch them over and over again, she loved these tales though they weren't magically correct. So far they had gone through Pinnochio, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and Sleeping Beauty. Today they were going to watch Cinderella.

"Are you sure this is a good one, I really didn't think that much of Pinnochio, Hermione." Asked Scarlett

Hermione nodded "I probably shouldn't have showed you that one, not nearly as good as Cinderella."

"What's this muggle story about?"

"About a girl who is a servant in her own home from her evil step mother and step sisters."

Scarlett stared at the box of moving pictures, called a television or tellie for short. Scarlett loved the muggle technology it made everything seem so easier for them. They even had electronic mail! It was much easier than an owl or anything else like it.

"So, thinking about the new school term, Scarlett?"

Scarlett turned to Hermione with a smile on her face. "Sometimes I do it is really exciting thinking about it, I mean I get to see George again." Scarlett giggled while Hermione had smirked.

"What about you Hermione, any lovers you want to talk about?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows and Hermione gave her a horrified face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Scarlett."

"Oh yes you do! You like someone! Is it my brother?"

"No! Not at all."

"Well then who? Who is he Hermione, I promise not to make a snide comment."

Hermione finally gave up and sighed "Ron Weasley."

Scarlett's chin, metaphorically, hit the floor, "RON WEASLEY! ARE FRICKIN SERIOUS! HE"S A GIT!"

"You said you wouldn't a bad comment."

"Well that was before I heard 'Ron Weasley' escape your mouth!" Scarlett started laughing in the middle of nowhere.

"What's so funny Scarlett?" Hermione asked harshly

"Oh nothing, just a comment I made in first year."

They sat there on the floor watching the ball scene of Cinderella, when Inscendia tapped on the window. Scarlett told Scarlett to stay at the Burrow until she had came, but Inscendia came today.

"Inscendia! What are you doing here?"

"_I had to come as quickly as I could, show me the amulet again." _ Scarlett showed the medallion to Inscendia.

"_What is it Inscendia?" _

"_The Amulet of Bravery. You gave up your life for a lesser being and therefore it transformed. Your powers have now increased. Now say 'Phoenix Champion Fury'."_

"Mute the room Hermione, I'm going to transform." Hermione did so and closed the curtains in the room.

"PHOENIX CHAMPION FURY!" yelled Scarlett. The amulet opened up and revealed a large ruby inside. Scarlett brushed her fingers over it and raised it in the air. As her clothes disappeared she placed the amulet on her chest. Her clothes and swords all appeared on her in an instant, they seemed more detailed this time with golden flowers. Her tiara was last and she was done with the transformation.

"Well this is much more suiting than the last one." Scarlett remarked, "Ladies Anastasia, Temperance, and Genevieve revive me to my mortal form." Scarlett was transformed back into her normal clothes.

"_I believe you have improved greatly, dear Scarlett, you have proven yourself worthy." _Inscendia said. She flew out the window she had entered leaving the girls in the room with the television still playing Cinderella, an innocent story during an unknown darkness.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George was growing ever impatient for Scarlett to join the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. It had now been a month since she had stayed at the Granger's residence, and now she was coming here to stay. From the letters he had received from Scarlett, she seemed to rather enjoy it along with learning more stuff about the muggle world. Though she said she would rather stay in the wizarding world. He heard someone open the door downstairs and he rushed down. There in a little grey peacoat, was Scarlett with a gorgeous smile on her face and looking at George. She ran towards him and George picked her up swirling her around and laughed. Scarlett was finally released and let on the floor softly. Scarlett scowled at the long hair that George had grown out along with Fred and Ron who entered the room quickly.

"What is this? The year no one wanted a haircut?" Scarlett asked the boys

"Oh you know you enjoy it, Prankette." Fred replied smartly. He came over and gave a small hug to Scarlett and Ron did the same. Scarlett smirked at the sight of Ron as she knew Hermione liked him.

"So where are your parents you guys?" Scarlett asked the boys and now Ginny as she entered the room.

"They're out walking in the night. You know to have that feeling they used to have." Ron said

"They have that feeling, Ron, you just don't see it." Scarlett replied

The Weasley's all left to go upstairs except for George, as he stayed with Scarlett in the living room. Finally he had his chance.

"Hey um Scarlett?" George stuttered

"Yes George." She replied

"I w-was just wondering, do you have feelings for anyone?"

Scarlett looked at him confused as she sat down on one of the couches, "Yes, why?"

George looked at the ground and started to blush, it wasn't his normal self he was extremely nervous.

"Willyouliketogooutwithme?" George said very quickly. Scarlett stared at him weirdly.

"What?" She said

"I said would you like to go out with me?" Scarlett's eyes went wide and George cleared his throat, "I have the strongest feelings for you and I want nothing more than you. I love everything about you and if you feel the same tell me now and if you don't then I will try to recover myself but we can still be friends." George sat on the couch next to her his eyes facing away from her. Scarlett placed her delicate fingers under his chin.

"George, my dear sweet George, don't you know, you have caught this Phoeonoxis' heart."

He stared at her green emeralds. His instinct got ahead of him and he cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. To his surprise she returned the kiss as gentle as his. Little did they knew, the red ribbons of the Phoeonoxis forming between them making a knot.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	31. Summer 3: It Was Written

_**Okay guys I'm sorry for the delay I made but this week was really hectic for me and I had so much to do for my classes. But I always thank you guys with a chapter so here is another one for you! BTW The transformation from last chapter was inspired by the beautiful transformation of Sailor Moon's Moon Crystal Power, to learn more watch the transformation for yourself on . So enjoy and remember to read and review!**_

Scarlett woke up refreshed in Ginny's bedroom like she had done for every morning. She thought back to the night George had asked her out and it made her smile. She told George after they kissed for the first time to wait for the second semester of the school year so her "father" would approve. Although he was disappointed with that, he was more than happy to hear that she would wait for him and vice versa. Scarlett was still in awe of George's kiss that he gave her; it was soft but powerful in a simple way. It was just a firework show on her lips, an explosion of held up passion between them. As soon as they ended the kiss, Molly Weasley shooed Scarlett away saying she needed stay away before more Weasleys would appear, and she didn't mean the ones that existed in this house. Molly made sure that the two did get their space just not in a bedroom; therefore Scarlett had to sleep in Ginny's room. She didn't mind it really, she knew that Molly enjoyed seeing Scarlett with her son but she didn't want anything inappropriate for him as well. It kind of reminded her of her "father", who will probably kill George on the spot when he hears that George had snogged Scarlett for at least thirty seconds. Scarlett put on her robe and made her way downstairs and saw Fred sitting down with George right next to him. Fred gave a nudge and a smug look to George, and George just gave a small smile to Scarlett in which she had done the same. Fred whistled and left the room without a word. George came up to Scarlett who was nearly his height nowadays.

"Good morning, Scarlett, did you sleep well?" he asked her in concern.

"I'm fine George, why are you so concerned its just sleep. I'm not ill or an invalid, I'm fine."

"Just want to make sure, you do have a taste for danger."

"Oh yes I do." She replied smartly.

Ginny came down the steps next as she gave a wink to George and Scarlett. The couple laughed nervously and uncomfortably at that little wink that had such a big comment to the pair of them. George was still a little nervous around Scarlett but he was more affectionate and a slight annoying when he was always concerned for her well-being. Molly was the next to enter the room seeing the two looking at each other sweetly.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said sweetly to the two teens. Scarlett decided to get dressed in her day clothes. Molly rushed to her son with a cheerful look on her face.

"Oh my dear! Just think after you two graduate you'll be married and have children after you're in wedlock of course. Oh what a proud husband and father you will be and with a high paying ministry job-"

"Mother! What are you talking about we talked about dating and we will after the holidays, but I never said anything about marriage or…children, I mean she's just thirteen almost fourteen years old, mum, not twenty."

"But I am sure of it, Georgie, I mean you two have great chemistry and there was the knot that Scarlett formed when you kissed oh it was so-"

"What knot?" George asked quickly.

"I don't know but it looked like her powers when she is angry, but a soft red with sparkles. Have you seen it before?"

"No I haven't." He rushed to go see Scarlett immediately. She came out of Ginny's room with her clothes on and bumped right into George's chest.

"Oh sorry George, I'll meet you downstairs." George grabbed her elbow and told her to wait.

"Do you know what a knot of Phoeonoxis ribbons mean?" Scarlett looked confused at his question and told him she didn't know. She went outside on the roof and called Inscendia using the Pheonoxis Language. Inscendia perched herself right on Scarlett's knees and looked in her eyes.

"_What is wrong my dear?" _

"_Inscendia, what happens when a knot forms between couple?"_

"_Where did you hear about that?"_

"_I heard it from George, he said something about my Phoeonoxis ribbons creating a knot, what is it?"_

"_It's something you shouldn't be experiencing this young, it's a sort of 'marriage' between a wizard and one of your kind, it's the sacred bond of love and fidelity between the two. You must have extremely strong feelings for this George Weasley, more than Hogwarts sweethearts, it's pure and lovely. I'm surprised your amulet didn't change to the Amulet of Amor."_

"_Stay here with us, Inscendia."_

"_I cannot it is not my place for me to be. I will return to Hogwarts, call me if you need assistance."_

Scarlett saw her feathered friend leave her flying into the morning sunrise. How on earth did Scarlett get "married" to George Weasley in a Phoeonoxis way? Was this permanent? She didn't want Inscendia to come back so she went into her room (well Ginny's room) and grabbed an old book in her bag. The Nature of Phoeonoxis', it was the book that Dumbledore had given her a long time ago but she kept just in case. She found the section of the book that explained 'the knot' ritual. Apparently, it meant that the person that was knotted with the Phoeonoxis was their true love and their love and was created by the Ladies of the Phoenixes; it was their destiny that the couple should meet. Scarlett thought it was just gibberish but a part of her believed it, she was the same race as The Ladies after all. She decided to put the book down and go downstairs and enjoy the rest of the day.

_**Sorry for another quick Chapter but please READ and REVIEW! **_


	32. Summer 3: The Quidditch World Cup

_**Hey guys sorry for the quickie chapters, I hope you guys understand the plot so far and aren't lost. I am extremely excited for this section of the story and I hope you will join me in laughter, an empowerment, and a few tears along the way. I have been making the ending of this story highly emotional and I actually cried writing the last chapter, it was so sad but happy at the same time. Anyways I hope you continue to read this story 'til the very end.**_

Scarlett and the girl Weasley's were expecting the others to come back with Harry soon. He decided to come with the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup that was going on tomorrow night. Scarlett was very excited to see this game, she loved the Ireland team. If one of the team members kissed her, Scarlett's life would be complete (no offense to George). She, George, and Fred had all their game day clothes for the match and they were all for Ireland. Ron was rooting for Ireland as well but he absolutely loved Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world. Ginny and Scarlett often poked fun at Ron because of this and always threw rose petals on him when he spoke openly about Viktor Krum. It made the twins laugh so hard they could barely breathe and they ended up hurting themselves. Scarlett couldn't wait to see Harry, and speak of the devil she heard him coming nearer and nearer to the door. Ginny rushed to a mirror and fixed herself up for their guest. Molly shooed Ginny away and told her to sit on the sofa and wait for the others to come in. George and Fred's laughter filled the room as they entered first. George caught Scarlett's eyes and smiled softly as she did in return to him. The moment was ruined when Fred wolf whistled at them, causing him and his twin to have a small quarrel. Harry rushed over to his sister as he had her in his sights and hugged her tightly. They smiled at each other explained how they missed each other over the summer and how they couldn't wait for school to start again. Scarlett started playing with Harry's hair and he gave her a bewildered look at his sister.

"Um that's my hair you are playing with Scarlett." He told her

"Yeah and it's long. What's wrong with everyone? They're called scissors you know, and you can chop off your weird locks."

"You're just jealous." Harry replied smartly to Scarlett, who stuck her tongue at her twin.

They had dinner shortly after Harry's arrival and they all got ready for bed. Scarlett was done brushing her teeth when she ran into George. They stared at each other and Scarlett grabbed George's neck and snogged him as if it were the last time. They didn't stop not for a second until an angry voice was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL SCARLETT!" Harry yelled. Both the snogging teens stopped and held onto each other for dear life.

"Um hi." Scarlett managed to say.

"Why are you snogging my sister?" Harry asked very angrily.

"Uh, spur of the moment." George said. Harry was going to attack him when Fred appeared behind him holding Harry back.

"Prankette do mind that your brother is here and I believe he's very overprotective." Fred said quite calmly.

"Will do." Scarlett replied. Harry started yelling curses at George as Fred carried Harry out of the hallway leaving the two behind.

"That was some kiss, Scarlett." George told her

"I know, I was always an expert in snogging." She joked.

He quickly gave her another kiss and held her in his arms. "Goodnight Blossom."

"Goodnight George." Scarlett walked back to Ginny's room to sleep for the rest of the night. George watched her leave never knowing how lucky he was to have her.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett woke up with a start panting and breathing heavily. She felt her chest that was soaked in sweat and probably her whole tank top was as well. Ginny rushed on the floor to the very distraught Scarlett who was barely keeping it together. She remembered seeing a vision of a maiden of her early twenties who strongly reminded Scarlett of someone she knew. The girl opened her eyes and whispered 'The Dark Lord has seen you, Scarlett. He will never stop to find you and your brother. You will live in guilt and despair to those you have lost unless the power within you is released.' Ginny gave Scarlett some water as Scarlett drank the well needed water.

"Scarlett, what happened? You were kicking and moaning and I wasn't sure what to do." Ginny whispered

"I had a nightmare, a terrible one. I'm not sure what it was about but it was bad, very bad." Scarlett said hysterically.

"I'm going to get my mum, maybe she can help calm you down." Ginny got up and ran to her parents' room.

Scarlett was shaking erratically and her breathing felt uneasy and she didn't know what to do herself. She felt faint and shaken as if she had almost died. She heard Molly talking very loudly in the morning causing everyone in the house (except for Ron and Harry) to wake up. Molly rushed to Scarlett giving her some candy and water to calm her nerves. George pushed his way through the family members and crouched down at her level and grabbed one of her hands and rubbed it.

"I believe that's all we can do for you Scarlett. Do try to rest and calm your nerves." Molly said to Scarlett shooing everyone except Fred, George, and Ginny. George held Scarlett's hands in order to calm her down while Ginny sat her bed and Fred paced the floor.

"What happened exactly?"

"It was a horrible nightmare, there was this girl who told me that The Dark Lord knows of me and he will hunt me down along with my brother. I'm scared."

Fred sat down near her as George walked over furiously to the window in Ginny's room.

"Prankette, it was just a dream, nothing more, and plus we are her to protect you, always."

Scarlett nodded and lay back on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It was now early morning as the Weasley clan was on the move to somewhere they didn't know. Scarlett, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and now Hermione were making their way to the Quidditch World Cup, in which they were all anxious to go to. George and Scarlett walked together along with Fred as the third wheel, and he liked it when Scarlett said that. George and Scarlett made small talk with each other until a man called Arthur Weasley's name.

"Arthur! It's about time son." The man spoke to Arthur

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Arthur referred to Ron who slept in making the group late. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." Just after Arthur introduced Amos, another person had jumped out of the tree. He was a young and very handsome boy who was probably at Hogwarts in his last or second to last year there. Scarlett eyed him but was not impressed, she had George after all and she was technically 'married' to him.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur said

"Yes, sir." Cedric told Mr. Weasley.

Scarlett saw Hermione and Ginny giggle at the sight of Cedric and she laughed at them. She accidently bumped into Cedric as he eyed her for a moment.

"Cedric Diggory." He introduce himself

"Scarlett Rettop-Potter." She replied flatly

"I did not mean to harm you, someone as pretty as you." Cedric said suavely. Scarlett cringed at that and apparently George had heard what Cedric had said to Scarlett and whisked her away giving a glare to Cedric. They kept walking until they came across an old boot on top of the hill and the group surrounded it and held onto it. Harry seemed a little apprehensive to it he finally held onto the boot as it spun the group around wildly. They held on for dear life until Arthur gave the all clear to let go. The Weasley children, Harry, Hermione, and Scarlett were flung onto the ground hard making them all moan in pain. George rushed to Scarlett lifting her up into his arms as they smiled and laughed in joy. Their moment was ruined when Fred butted himself in between the two and joked about the couple. Scarlett knew it was annoying and she wouldn't want it any other way.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

As it was the group was now climbing their way up to their seats in the top of the stadium that the Quidditch Cup was held in. Scarlett would have flown the way up but she was told not to make a scene and apparently flying without a broom is making a scene according to Arthur. Scarlett was not used to this many staircases in her life, not even at Hogwarts and she was constantly panting and taking breaks on the staircase. Fred joked at her saying that Ron was doing much better than she was at the moment which caused Scarlett to punch him. They were almost up when Lucius Malfoy made a snide comment.

"Well put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know." He said cruelly

"And if I take a shit, it will be on your face you bastard!" Scarlett yelled at him uncontrollably, George grabbed Scarlett in time before she would hurt anyone unintentionally.

"Pathetic child you are Miss Potter, resorting to petty insults, hmph!" He taunted. His son appeared soon afterwards with a sneer on his face.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the younger Malfoy.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people." Lucius told his son. Scarlett muttered something about Lucius when he grabbed her brother's jacket with his cane.

"Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can." Lucius told Harry. Scarlett couldn't help but climb down to Lucius and smack him across the cheek.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN YOU FOUL PUREBLOOD GIT!" Scarlett yelled at the older Malfoy. Arthur rushed down and noticed her amulet was gone. She must have left it in the tent, thought Arthur. He grabbed Scarlett by the waist and carried her up to their seats. When they safely secured Scarlett, Arthur apparated to their tent and came back with the amulet and placed it around her neck. Scarlett calmed down finally and was able to watch the game in peace.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was watching the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and her brother celebrate the win for Ireland. She was surprisingly calm due to the fact she was wearing her amulet, plus she felt good about slapping Lucius Malfoy. She laughed when the twins started impersonating Viktor Krum, and just like with Cedric, she didn't know what girls saw in Viktor. He was all brawn and no brains nor emotion. Suddenly, Scarlett overheard people screaming and loud crashes and explosions.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said bluntly. Arthur rushed in the tent after the noise was heard.

"Stop! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here. Now!" Arthur told the children. Scarlett became increasingly tense and ran outside. To her horror, she saw flames and smoke all around the once cheerful campground. When George exited he took a hold of Scarlett's arm tightly enough to prevent her from getting away.

"Get back to the Portkey and stick together!" Arthur told the children. He turned to Fred and George, "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!" he instructed them. Fred took a hold of Ginny as George grabbed Scarlett. They rushed for the Portkey when a hooded masked man stood in their path. Scarlett took out her amulet and incanted the transformation words.

"PHOENIX CHAMPION FURY!" she yelled and she transformed into her warrior form. She took out her wand and defended the twins and Ginny long enough for Fred and Ginny to leave. George took out his wand and stunned the man and grabbed Scarlett to the Portkey. They finally made the Portkey and traveled back to the Burrow. Molly came outside with a confused look on her face.

"Mum, the Quidditch World Cup was ambushed!" George told her

"Yeah there were these hooded men in skull like masks mum!" Ginny said

Molly told everyone to go inside and wait until everyone came back. Soon after Ron, Hermione, and Arthur all made it back, but not Harry. Scarlett started to panic and she had to go back but Arthur told her she wasn't in her right mind to go after Harry. Scarlett was frustrated and went outside and watched Hermione, Ron, and Arthur leave to find her brother. She heard footsteps approaching but she knew exactly who it was. George sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I worry about you, you know that? You could have gotten yourself killed." George said in concern. "I don't know if I could live with myself if you tried to protect me Scarlett and died." His voice cracked when he said that unforgivable word. Scarlett rubbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to do the same either, George." She said softly

They continued to watch the night sky and the jealous stars, because not even they could break them apart.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	33. GoF: Crushes and Being Crushed

_**Wee! We're at the Goblet of Fire everyone. Now I used a poll to get your opinion on the Triwizard champions and Scarlett will NOT be one. I'm sorry for those who wanted her to be one but to tell you the truth she would win easily and Harry needs that spotlight not her. But anyways now she has more time with Fred and George so that will be fun. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

Scarlett was getting her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express as she eyed the Daily Prophet's new front page with the Dark Mark on it. Harry had been found shortly after Arthur Weasley, Ron, and Hermione went to go looking for him. After the event Scarlett became overwhelmingly obsessive of Harry's whereabouts because Voldemort's minions were at the Quidditch World Cup. Scarlett was so scared beyond her wits, but she was a Gryffindor she shouldn't be scared but she was. She wished that Voldemort would stop terrorizing the wizarding world and she wished that her parents were still alive. Just the thought of her parents being missing from her life made her eyes sting, she wondered what it would be like if her parents would be alive. Would her mother kiss her cheek and straighten her jumper before she left? Would her father care for her and be her best friend and would he be her kind mentor? It was just something she would never know and it pained her that one person could change the universe by being as greedy as Voldemort. She really wished she had a better life and she promised herself that when she had her own family, she would try her best to make them feel loved and perfectly extraordinary. Scarlett was just standing around when someone touched her shoulder, she turned and found the Weasley twins behind her with smiling faces.

"Coming to sit with us, Prankette?" asked Fred

"Yeah, sure, plus I think Harry needs some space from me for a while." Scarlett said lightheartedly.

"Of course which is why you should stay with me and lover boy over here." Fred said and pointed at George. George nudged his twin and started nervously chuckling. The three of them got onto the train and found one of the last empty compartments.

"So, you excited for your fourth year at Hogwarts, Prankette?" asked Fred

"Yeah I guess but this whole Dark Mark thing is making me nervous." Scarlett said. She barely noticed her hands trembling in fear until George grabbed them and rubbed her hands with his thumbs. She stared at him and gave him a small smile and he gave a wink. She chuckled at that but was interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat. There, in her Slytherin uniform, was Astoria with a huge smirk on her face.

"Ah Princess of Slytherin, glad you came come and sit." Fred exclaimed.

"Did I miss something?" Astoria asked suspiciously

"Oh the lovebirds have found each other at least you didn't have to deal with them the whole summer." Fred joked. Astoria laughed and took out her wand and a mirror to put on some magical make up. Fred shook his head at her when she put on green eyeshadow. They were so like brother and sister, in a feudal type of way, always challenging each other. They were all making small talk when a knock was heard on the compartment door.

"Hello do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." Asked the girl.

"Sure yes most definitely. You can sit across from me, diagonally from me, or even right next to me, haha." Fred said quickly and anxiously. Scarlett just eyed at George quizzically, he replied mouthing 'he likes her!' Scarlett gave a wink at him and eyed the girl. She was George and Fred's age, she had dark beautiful skin and black hair. Her bang was pulled back using a bobby pin and had light make up on her face. Scarlett had to admit, Fred had nice taste.

"Um I'll just sit right here." The girl pointed next to Scarlett. Scarlett scooted a little bit to her right giving the girl some space.

"Hi I'm Angelina Johnson." Angelina introduced herself to Scarlett, she smiled a dazzling smile.

"I'm Scarlett Rettop-Potter." Scarlett replied shaking Angelina's hand. Her brown eyes widened at her name. Scarlett assumed it was her last name but was surprised when Angelina spoke again.

"So YOU"RE the one George talks about. He always called you magnificent and had a great sense of humor and now that I see you, oh he was so right, you're really pretty. I'm very jealous of you!" she exclaimed as George started to squirm in his seat. Fred started laughing out loud and so did Astoria. She was soon introduced to Astoria which Angelina was surprised to find her likable. It was the stress release that Scarlett needed.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was sitting in between the Weasley twins after the sorting ceremony had taken place. Every now and then she would see Astoria's smiling face at the Slytherin table. She had barley any friends in Slytherin so she felt alone most of the time. Her sister, Daphne, tended to enjoy the teasing that Pansy Parkinson would give Astoria so it made her feel unwelcomed at that house. Her family was very displeased with her association with muggle borns and blood traitors but Astoria was always a rebellious girl and very brave. Why she wasn't in Gryffindor was a mystery to Scarlett. Maybe she had asked the sorting hat to sort her in Slytherin or she really did fit the Slytherin profile. It didn't matter to Scarlett, Astoria was a friend she always would be. The children in the hall were quickly shushed as Dumbledore appeared to make a speech. Scarlett and the others learned that Hogwarts would be shared with two other schools for something called the Triwizard Tournament, and to the winner of this tournament a high payment for the person. Fred and George were instantly into the plan of doing it however Scarlett did not agree with them. She could easily win due to fact that she was now very skilled at the arts of Phoeonoxis battle strategy and now dueling after some lessons from Snape, she could beat both of the twins. But still that didn't mean she wanted 'eternal glory' she had enough of that being Harry's twin sister.

"Now to present the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine."

The Great Hall doors swung open revealing the French girls that ranged from ages eleven to seventeen all extremely beautiful. All of the boys in every house eyed them as if they were having sex with their eyes. Scarlett and the rest of the girls groaned and rolled their eyes at the sight of the French girls and lightly applauded after their spectacle was over.

"Now that was a show!" Fred grinned at Scarlett.

"You know now I need to see some brawly, handsome men to walk in here because that was…horrendous." Scarlett said flatly.

Just as Scarlett said that, The Sons of Durmstrang came through the doors next showing off by doing what George called a dance routine. Scarlett's tongue looked like a dog panting over the boys who were incredibly handsome and muscular. George pulled her down and looked very jealously at the Durmstrang boys. Scarlett laughed at him and shoved some food in his face which he laughed at. This was an interesting start to the year.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was going to the Gryffindor common room when she was stopped by her favorite professor, Snape. His face reflected anger but then again it was always like that. Scarlett decided to vex him by giving him a big hug.

"Oh Father Snape, how I missed you so!" she told him.

"Miss Scarlett, do control your emotions and get off immediately!" Snape said uncomfortably.

"Sorry, my personality got ahead of me." She replied

"Indeed. I have acquired information that you have an admirer and you return those feelings, is this true?"

"Well let's see would you kill this person if I said yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I cannot confirm or deny it." Scarlett turned to leave when Snape caught her arm.

"Miss Scarlett if I find you with a certain Weasley twin, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what! It doesn't matter what you think it's my life!"

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady, I am your guardian."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" Scarlett yelled and took instant regret when she saw his face soften.

"…Daddy I'm so sorry."

"Just go!" he yelled at her. He left as his cloak floated behind him leaving a sad Scarlett alone.

"But I'm your little girl…"

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	34. GoF: Moody

_**Hey guys I don't really have much to say so just enjoy the new chapter and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett watched the rest of the fourth years enter the DADA classroom for the first time this year. It was hard going through today especially after the fight with Snape last night. She really wished she hadn't said those things to him, but she had lost control. Part of her blamed her amulet for not controlling her but the other said it was her own fault. She wanted to stay with George but wanted her 'father' to approve of him, which was definitely not going to happen. She chuckled a bit at the thought of them together in a room quarreling about her, but she stopped when the new professor of DADA made his presence known. His name was Alastor Moody, or better known as Mad-Eye Moody. He was an Auror in the Ministry but that was all Scarlett knew. She sat right next to Hermione and the class quieted down.

"Alastor Moody." He spoke, "Ex-Auror, Ministry Malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story, goodbye the end. Any questions?" The class remained quiet and the professor continued.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" he asked the class.

"Three sir." Scarlett voice cracked.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione blurted out, "the use of any of them will-"

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct! Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to out your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" Moody said while looking at the chalkboard. The whole class turned and looked at Seamus.

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head." He muttered. Moody threw the chalk at Seamus that he was using to write with.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody yelled. "So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!" he yelled at Ron.

"Yes!" Ron squeaked

"Stand, give us a curse."

"Well my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh yeah your father would know a lot about that, gave the ministry grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody turned to a table near the chalkboard and picked up a spider like bug and used the Imperius Curse on it. He moved the bug wherever he liked on top of people's heads and hands. Everyone was laughing until Moody spoke up.

"What should I make her do next, jump out the window?" the class fell silent over the seriousness, "Drown herself?"

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

Moody picked Neville and he told Moody that there was the Cruciatus Curse. Moody brought Neville near the table to the spider.

"The Torture Curse. CRUCIO!" Moody said. The spider squirmed and squealed in agony leaving Neville utterly helpless to the creature.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermione yelled. Moody stopped the torture and picked up the spider and place it on Scarlett's book in the middle of both Hermione and Scarlett.

"Perhaps you would like to give the last curse Miss Granger." Hermione shook her head on the verge of tears.

"How about you Miss Potter?"

Scarlett looked up at the professor and a tear escaped her grasp. She lowered her head in shame knowing what would happen next. Moody aimed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" he incanted and just like that: the spider was dead. Scarlett looked up to see it's lifeless body. This was the same curse that killed her parents thirteen years ago leaving her an orphan along with her brother.

"The Killing Curse. Only one wizard is known to have survived it, and he's in this room"Moody said staring at Harry. Scarlett looked at her brother with her green eyes that were identical to his and lowered her head, she didn't want to see this today not at all.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was making her way to the bathroom. She was sick of this emotional dam and she was letting it out slowly and she needed to let out in a rush. She bumped into a tall dark figure and looked up to find Snape with a stern look on his face as usual. Scarlett's eyes must have let out a few tears because Snape quickly brushed some off her cheeks.

"Come." He said in his monotone voice. Scarlett wordlessly followed Snape to his office, he locked the door and used a charm to mute the room. Scarlett was given a black hanky to dry her eyes as she sniffled in her chair in front of Snape's desk.

"Now tell me why you are having an emotional breakdown?"

"I don't know, we were in DADA class and Moody showed us the Unforgivable Curses to us. After the Killing Curse it was just too much. That was the spell that killed my parents, it itself should never be used."

"Your mother didn't deserve that fate, you know that yourself, Miss Scarlett." He stared at the homework from the other students in his classes.

"Are you still mad at me?" Scarlett asked him

"A little yes but I suppose I should forgive you. But you'll have to help me with these awful reports on potions."

"Just like old times, yeah I would like that."

Scarlett sat in front of him grading the papers like she would when she was younger, and thought aimlessly. She began playing with her amulet in her left hand. She suddenly remembered her training that she was supposed to do.

"Father, we have to go to training!" she yelled startling him spilling the ink on some of the graded papers. He looked sternly at the young girl who had an apologetic face on her. He decided to ignore it and focus on her training. She was after all impatient.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was exhausted by the time her training was over, who would have thought you would have to be incredibly limber and quick to be a Phoeonoxis. It took a lot out of person and right now Scarlett could not use any of her powers due to the stress in her work out room. Only four people knew of this room: Snape, Scarlett, Dumbledore, and Dobby the House Elf. Dobby usually provided refreshments but most of the time Scarlett would talk to him about anything; school, friends, lovers, and grades, Dobby was always there for her. Plus she did admire the fact that he had protected Scarlett's brother. The Great Hall was a grand sight to see for Scarlett especially when you see George and Fred sitting down chatting with the other Gryffindors. Scarlett was making her way to the table when a hefty arm pulled her away. A tall muscular Slytherin stared with blood lust in his eyes targeted Scarlett. Pansy Parkinson along with Daphne Greengrass stepped towards Scarlett with an amused faces.

"Bruce show Miss Potter what we do to people who turn purebloods, like my sister, into blood traitors." Daphne told the boy.

Bruce swung at Scarlett and punched her in the cheek causing her to fall on the ground. Unable to defend herself with her powers she begged them to stop. They spared her no mercy. Snape eyed them from across the room with an infuriated face on him. He wasn't the only one, George was staring in disbelief and finally he snapped. Snape was about to stop the fight when George Weasley came through like a raging bull. He and Bruce brawled like animals, and for a short time George was losing. He was suffering blow after blow with blood sprawling on his face. George finally gained the upper hand and punched Bruce so hard he was knocked out. Scarlett looked in total shock as she saw George with his shaggy hair in a mess and his Gryffindor sweater ripped in several places. George looked at Scarlett on the floor and picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the hospital wing to get checked out. Snape followed his eyes on this boy, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	35. GoF: The Champion Selection

_**Hey thanks for the reviews guys! I am really excited for this chapter but then again I'm always excited for each so here's a new chapter for my faithful readers! Enjoy!**_

The Great Hall was a great place to be when the rain was pouring outside, especially with the blue hue of the Goblet of Fire. Scarlett was with Astoria and Hermione studying next to the goblet for their Potions test tomorrow. Scarlett usually only studied so Snape thought she was a diligent student instead of a slacker and she enjoyed pleasing him. Astoria and Hermione usually had nothing to worry about, they were also brilliant at Potions and had no need to study but it was the only test tomorrow and there was nothing to do so they studied. Astoria scooted over to Scarlett leaving Hermione to her own studies, which didn't bother her really.

"Hey Scarlett you know, I've been thinking." Astoria told Scarlett with a sly grin on her face.

"What have you been thinking Astoria?" Scarlett mimicked her

"Well since the other schools decided to make their entrance a spectacle, why don't we make one ourselves?"

"We did, we sang the school song." Scarlett said flatly

"No no, something amazing" Astoria did jazz hands that made Scarlett laugh.

"Okay! What did you have in mind?"

"Dancing."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows and looked at the second year "Dancing?"

"Yeah like some acrobatic and ballet, and oh some muggle hip hop!" Astoria said enthusiastically

"Calm down! I don't even know how to dance." Scarlett told her

"Yeah but you are really flexible, comes with being a Phoeonoxis, just use some of your defensive moves and stuff like that you know?" Astoria told her.

"Fine I will but I will look like a duck, Astoria."

"Nonsense! I have been dancing since I was three, I will teach you my expertise." Scarlett rolled her eyes and focused on her book. Hermione broke her concentration "Where's the twins I thought they would be here by now since you're here."

"You think I'm connected by the hip with them Hermione? I wouldn't last a day with just them, too much chaos." Scarlett joked and just then she heard the twins laughing and running into the Great Hall.

"And speak of the Devil." Scarlett put away her book and stood next to George and Fred. George gave a kiss on the cheek to Scarlett saying "Hello, Love!" which she shoved him playfully. Fred greeted her with a pat on the back and a smile.

"Well lads, we've done it." George said

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred finished. Scarlett looked at the potion and recognized it.

"An aging potion? Really?" Scarlett said

"It's not going to work." Hermione interrupted in a sing song voice. Fred and George kneeled down to Hermione who was sitting on the bench.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred said

"And why is that, Granger?" George asked

"You see this," Hermione pointed at the circle surrounding the Goblet of Fire, "this is an Age-Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred challenged her.

"Hermione you're not going to win, they'll do it anyway." Scarlett told her.

Hermione ignored her comment "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Yeah but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred argued

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." His twin finished. Scarlet shook her head at those two; always children they were. The twins stood up on the benches and shook their potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George"

"Bottoms up!" They both said. They criss-crossed their arms and drank their potions. The twins leaped into the ring and to their delight nothing happened. They started to laugh and celebrate to the other students. The twins finally put their names in the goblet and still nothing. They started to celebrate until they were kicked out of the ring with their names flying out of the goblet.

"Knew it." Hermione said

"Yeah but then everyone did, Hermione." Scarlett said smartly. She went to see the twins and laughed when she saw the long grey hair and beards on their faces.

"You said!" George yelled at Fred

"You said!" Fred yelled at George.

They had themselves a little fight that Scarlett just watched in amusement. They would have small brawls every now and again but nothing serious as a big fight. The hall hushed very quickly and Scarlett turned her head to see Viktor Krum walking to the goblet placing his name in the cup. Viktor looked over to someone but Scarlett couldn't see this person and turned her head to the twins who also quieted down and got up from the ground. Scarlett walked up to George and played with his grey beard.

"You know, Mr. Weasley, I think you're a cradle robber because you're around sixty and I am fourteen." Scarlett joked.

"Haha very funny, at least you don't have a beard." George replied.

"Well next time don't drink an Aging Potion." Scarlett crept her face close to his, making him laugh nervously.

"I'll take that note, but do you mind if you take me and Gred over here to the nurse." Scarlett took his hand and led him out with Fred following close behind.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and Astoria were in the girl's bathroom that Moaning Myrtle was usually in waiting for Dobby to show up with their dance clothes that Astoria had created herself. They were sequined tops, one in green one in red, with one shoulder strap and black yoga pants as the muggles called them. Dobby appeared in an instant with jazz shoes for both girls and the clothes.

"Dobby was happy to serve you again Miss Potter. Dobby thinks you are very kind. And you too as well Miss Greengrass, Dobby thinks you're the nicest Slytherin that I have met." Dobby said shaking Astoria's hand which she took with gratitude, unlike her family members would. Scarlett was instantly reminded of the brutal beating received by Bruce, who was Daphne and Astoria's cousin, by the hatred of Astoria's new attitude towards those of "lesser blood". Scarlett could still feel the bruises from the kicks and punches that she had received but luckily George was there to protect her. Scarlett put on her red sparkly top and Astoria put on her green one.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?" Astoria asked Scarlett.

"Nothing it's nothing."

"I know when you are lying, is this about me?"

"A little, does your family abuse you because you don't think the way they do?"

Astoria looked away and her tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Scarlett hugged her tightly

"I hate it! I hate that I'm so different from them! I hate faking I'm a Slytherin even if I asked the hat to sort me in it so my parents could be pleased with me for once in their life!" She yelled through her sobs.

Scarlett pulled her out of the embrace "You asked it to do that?"

"I would have been a Gryfffindor if I didn't, my parents would disown me." Scarlett rubbed her tears away and heard footsteps race to the hall from the bathroom. Scarlett raced to find the person but all she saw was the person's back and it was clearly a boy. Scarlett turned back in with Astoria and stretched for their performance.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The boy panted in and out. That was too close, he thought. He ran his hand through his greasy blonde hair and rubbed his face. He never knew how much Astoria was suffering, even from her family. He knew that his family would never do that to him but to hear that, it was awful. It was awfully strange for him to have sympathy for this girl, especially since they weren't on the best of terms but it was something about her that made her special. The boy's thoughts were interrupted when Snape walked by.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have to go to The Great Hall."

"Yes sir." Malfoy followed looking back only once.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Finally everyone was in The Great Hall and they had all taken a seat at tables scattered in The Great Hall. Snape was quite displeased when he heard that Scarlett was dancing at the beginning of the ceremony. He didn't want boys to stare at her somewhat provocative dance moves. He was pleased that he chose a Slytherin to dance with her, Astoria Greengrass. She had seen through the prejudice of Slytherins to Gryffindor, just like Lily had done years ago. She was a gentle girl, Scarlett was perfect in Snape's eyes.

"Sit down please, we will get to the ceremony shortly as some very talented girls are going to perform for us. Please welcome Hogwarts very own Scarlett Rettop-Potter and Astoria Greengrass!" an applause was sounded and wolf whistles from Fred and George. Scarlett and Astoria used a spell that temporarily allowed electronics and placed a CD that Scarlett had recorded with her voice and the music with it. The music started and the two girls began dance. There were many intricate dance moves along with front flips and floor routines like seen in muggle gymnastics performed by the two girls. Scarlett was amazed by the dance she was doing, she was actually good but nowhere near Astoria who was as graceful as a swan in a pond swimming steadily. They ended their dance with both of them in splits on the ground. The crowd cheered loudly for them and Snape looked at Scarlett as she gave a smile and he gave a nod, like he always did. Scarlett went to sit with the Gryffindors and Astoria to the Slytherins.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection." Dumbledore said. He dimmed the room wandlessly and touched the goblet with his hands. The first name shot up and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Durmstrang Champion is: Viktor Krum!" Krum got up and received his name from Dumbledore.

Another name shot out and Dumbledore caught it again.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is: Fleur Delacour." Fleur also got up and received her name

Finally the last name was received and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Hogwarts Champion is: Cedric Diggory." The Hogwarts houses cheered for their champion and settled when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup." Dumbledore wandlessly took off the cloth over the cup and it revealed itself. It was the most beautiful cup that Scarlett had ever seen. Her mind unfocused when she saw Snape's puzzled face and eyed the Goblet of Fire. Another name popped out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. He whispered a name but no one heard. He repeated louder.

"Harry Potter." Scarlett's eyes went wide and she looked over to her brother. He was sinking lower and lower in his seat.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled. Hermione pulled Harry out of his seat while Scarlett looked at her brother who was enduring the insults thrown at him. Scarlett didn't know what happened but she was sure it wasn't Harry's fault.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW! The song that was used in the dance was Set Fire to The Rain by ADELE, I know it was before the time period but hey, I used a time turner XD!**_


	36. GoF: The First Task

_**Woohoo! Time for the first task and I'm excited for it because what is after it ;-). Oh I can't wait and I am sure that you can't either. Plus there's going to be humor when someone asks someone's dad for permission to take his 'daughter' to the dance. Anyway here's a new chapter, enjoy!**_

Scarlett was walking in the hallways when she saw the buttons nearly every Hogwarts was wearing, especially the Hufflepuffs. It was mocking her brother who was under so much stress nowadays with being a champion and all. Scarlett was infuriated when the professors and the ministry forced Harry to be in the Triwizard Tournament even when he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Scarlett hated everyone in Gryffindor house that betrayed Harry, including Ron, who insulted Harry on occasion and acted like an immature asshole the whole time because he couldn't get eternal glory for himself. Fred and George decided to become neutral on the subject so they wouldn't face Scarlett's rath. Scarlett was now helping Harry to search for Cedric to tell him about the first task, dragons. Harry went in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to see it himself. When Scarlett heard about this she wanted Harry pulled out of the tournament but as the rules said, he couldn't. Scarlett eyed Cedric in the green courtyard and pointed to him for Harry to see, he nodded and headed into the direction but was stopped by Ernie and Hannah, two Hufflepuffs.

"Like the badge?" Ernie mocked Harry. Harry held back his anger and politely ask them to move, which they didn't.

"I would like to shove that badge up your ass if you don't move, Ernie!" yelled Scarlett. Ernie went wide eyed and allowed them to pass. Harry smirked at his sister.

"You really didn't need to do that, Scarlett" Harry said

"Yeah but it felt good so whatever." Scarlett shrugged and walked over to Cedric. His friends started mocking Harry right away but Scarlett held her cool using her amulet. Harry and Scarlett asked to speak to Cedric alone and Cedric followed them.

"Dragons. That's the first task." Harry told Cedric

Cedric looked surprised and confused, "Are you serious?" Scarlett nodded

"Harry saw them himself, I would be very careful if I were you Cedric." She advised him.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they-?"

"Yes." Harry interrupted

"Thanks, hey listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. The Potter twins were making their way back to the common room when Harry saw Ron and confronted him.

"You're a right foul git, you know that!" Harry yelled

"You think so?" asked Ron

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah stay away from me!"

"Fine." Ron shoved into Harry making his way across the courtyard. Scarlett touched Harry's shoulder softly "Don't listen to him, brother. He's not thinking clearly." Harry looked at his sister and touched her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine but thanks." Harry replied. They decided to stay in the courtyard for a few minutes and walked over to a bench. Scarlett heard another voice yelling at her brother and knew who it was immediately: Draco Malfoy.

"Why so tense, Potter?" he spit his name like he always did, "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Malfoy's gang started to laugh menacingly when Harry snapped at Malfoy.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry insulted Malfoy. Scarlett pulled Harry away and started heading to the common room. Just then they heard Professor Moody yell.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" Scarlett turned around along with Harry to see that Malfoy had transformed into a white ferret. Scarlett and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the student of whom they loathed. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody levitated the ferret and started moving him up and down "You stinking, cowardly, scummy…"

"Professor Moody!" yelled McGonagall who was making her way to Moody and The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

"…Back shooting-"

"What are you doing?" asked McGonagall

"Teaching."

"Is that-Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret." Moody shoved the ferret into Crabbe's pants where it fell in his crotch area. Scarlett started laughing harder and harder, if only Fred and George saw this, she thought. The ferret climbed down to the pants leg end where McGonagall transformed it back to Malfoy's human form.

"My father will hear about this!" he threatened Moody

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat! I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair."

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!" McGonagall calmed him down long enough to toe him in line.

"Alastor, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it." Moody muttered

"Well, you will do well to remember it." She scolded him, she shooed the students away watching the spectacle. Moody stuck his tongue out at her after she left like a five year old getting a timeout.

"Harry, come." Scarlett and Harry followed but Scarlett was stopped.

"No not you, Princess Peach, your brother only." Moody scolded her. Scarlett was left alone in the courtyard unsure as to what will happen.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett nervously entered the first Triwizard Tournament's first task's arena. In the middle was a rocky landscape and a golden egg placed perfectly in the middle of the battle area. Scarlett was tense, it was like walking into someone's graveyard, and the feeling of someone's death on her shoulders was overwhelming. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the twins making their way too her. They decided to place a betting booth to earn money for their joke shop that they would open after their graduation from Hogwarts, since their last plan to get themselves into the Triwizard tournament didn't go so well. Scarlett was glad that they didn't go in this tournament, from the looks of it, it would kill you in an instant if you weren't focused.

"Hello Prankette, come sit with us. We've got Angelina and Astoria already over there." Fred said to Scarlett. She smiled and walked over to them. George led her to their seats and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" he asked

"I'm nervous, my brother is in a fight for his life and he might not win this one. It's too dangerous."

"Scarlett, love, quit trembling, he'll be just fine. I mean he face a Basilisk and over a hundred dementors, he can do this, have faith in your brother." George nuzzled his head on in her neck when a spell separated them about five inches apart Scarlett looked across her and saw Snape with a scowl on his face. She got the message and sat in between Angelina and Astoria.

"Hey nice to see you again!" Angelina said cheerfully she hugged Scarlett and smiled at her.

"Well it's good to see you too." Scarlett replied

"I see you're warming up to Prankette, Ange." Fred said

"She's very nice I like her, she's a more mature version of you and George."

"Ah but you love me for it." Fred winked at Angelina

"Maybe." Angelina challenged him. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the couple and watched the champions come out of the tent one by one. Scarlett saw all the dragons battle their opponents viciously which made her very tense. Harry was going to face the worst of them all, the Horntail. It was so strong and as dangerous from the back as to the front. Fate was surely screwing with her mind and life.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Dumbledore's voice rung over the crowd.

Scarlett looked over to the entry way and saw her twin nervously enter the arena. It was completely silent until the dragon attacked Harry with his tail. Harry played a cat and mouse game with the dragon constantly dodging its attacks. Scarlett cringed everytime the tail would hit Harry or anywhere near him. Finally Hermione started yelling at Harry.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" she yelled. Harry raised his wand in the air and said "Accio Firebolt." The broom flew through the air and Harry landed on it as it flew past him. Everyone cheered and Harry flew away from the Horntail to the Golden egg. The Horntail broke free of the restraints which shocked everyone including Scarlett. The dragon and Harry flew over the section of seats where the professors were at. The Horntail's tail ripped through their stands and caused Scarlett to run to the professors. Snape shoved the pieces of wood off of him and McGonagall who was sitting next to him, he then heard someone scream his name. He turned to see a worried Scarlett rushing towards him and hugging him, catching Snape off guard. He received a kiss on the cheek from his 'daughter' and he slightly blushed at the embarrassment in the situation.

"I'm so glad you're alright, now I need to help Harry." Scarlett was preparing to fly but was pulled down by Snape.

"No! It's too dangerous and plus Potter has to work alone, Miss Scarlett, you can't help him." Scarlett relented reluctantly and watch the sky for any sign of Harry. Time passed slowly, minutes felt like hours and finally when Scarlett lost hope she saw her brother appear in the horizon. She yelled and whooped in celebration when he grabbed the Golden Egg and finished the first task with only cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. She was more than happy to hear the cheers for her brother that were once of hatred and now of joy.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and the Gryffindor house cheered for their champion's win with the Golden Egg. Scarlett was proud of her brother being able to do something by himself without her help. She felt like a mother letting her child ride a bike without training wheels for the first time, he was growing up. But then again she was growing as well and she knew that they wouldn't be children anymore. It pained her heart to see that Ron wasn't here, he was Harry's best friend and all so it was quite disappointing. Scarlett soon laughed at Fred and George who carried Harry by the legs in a celebratory manner.

"Yes, Harry!" said Fred and followed by George

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg."

"Or an arm."

"Pack it all together."

"NEVER! Haha!" they both yelled. Seamus then handed the egg to Harry.

"Go on Harry, what's the clue?" Harry took the egg and was about to open it when he stopped abruptly

"Who wants me to open it?" The crowd cheered.

"Do you want me to open it?" The crowd cheered for Harry again. Harry twisted the top of the egg and it opened with a very high pitched scream. Harry quickly shut the egg to everyone's relief.

"What the bloody HELL was that!" yelled Ron over the silence. Everyone stared at both him and Harry until Fred broke the silence.

"All right everyone! Go back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in." he said. Ron walked over to Harry as Scarlett did the same.

"I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." Ron said

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough." Harry replied

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

Scarlett left the boys to their little make up argument… thing and walked to George. He smiled at her and gave her a hug and continued to hold her in his arms.

"I believe that this will be a great year, Sccarlett."

"I hope the end of the year will be as great as now." Scarlett said unknowing of the future ahead.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	37. GoF: A Lily Flower

_**OMG! I have been waiting anxiously to write this chapter for so long and now I am doing this thanks to you guys. You are AMAZING! So here is the moment where George finds something worth fighting for.**_

Scarlett was in The Great Hall during a break between classes. She was helping George out with a Potions essay that he was writing since he didn't like potions at all. It was mail day once again so Scarlett was expecting Harry to receive a letter from Sirius. Scarlett never really wrote to him but that didn't mean she didn't care about him. She just didn't know what to say and besides he needed this paternal figure than she did. She took the time for a break from the tutoring to find Ron holding an old brown coat out of a box. It had a faded orange looking lace on it. She couldn't help but smirk and snort at the sight of it.

"Mum sent me a dress." Ron said unbelievably

"Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet? Ah ha!" Harry grabbed a under shirt that had more lace on it.

"Nose down Harry," Ron said he turned to his younger sister, "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" Ginny cried. Ron turned to find Hermione laughing heartily.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron

"They're not for Ginny. There for you." The hall erupted into laughter to the embarrassment of Ron, "they're dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" asked Ron.

"Hell if I know, Ron." Scarlett told him.

"**All Gryffindor students are needed to meet with Professor McGonagall, in The Great Hall, all other students need to leave." **Said a voice in the hall. All of the Gryffindors moved out of the way as the tables stacked themselves against the wall. McGonagall entered the room and separated the boys from the girls. Scarlett reluctantly left George as he gave a small wink to make her feel better.

"The Yule Ball, has been the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in The Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance." The girls in the room gushed other than Scarlett who gave a puzzled/disgusted look. George gave a suave smile and wiggled his eyebrows at Scarlett, and she rolled her eyes at the joke he was playing. The boys, for the most part, groaned in hatred.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons." Scarlett looked over at the twins who were repeating the sentence 'five times fast'. She tried hard to hold in her laughter that was threatening to camoe out of her.

"Now to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley." McGonagall walked over in front of Ron who was very confused.

"Yes?" he replied

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall placed her hand in front of Ron and he got up in a slump.

"Now place your right hand on my waist." Ron stared at her wide eyed as if he didn't know where that was.

"Where?"

"My waist." McGonagall said. Ron placed his hand on her waist when Fred let out a wolf whistle, which caused Scarlett to giggle. Ron was about to fight him when McGonagall focused him on the dancing again. The twins had smiles on their faces again and Scarlett was struggling to control the laughter.

"Mr. Filch if you please." McGonagall said. The music turned on as Fred and George mocked Ron by humming the music off tune and dancing.

"Everybody come together. Boys on your feet!" McGonagall yelled. Neville was the first boy and then George and Fred. Fred tapped Angelina's shoulder and bowed gracefully with a wink. She took his hand and danced with him. Scarlett refused to get up from her seat rather than the other girls. George smirked at her.

"Now why is a little pretty thing like you sitting all by herself."

"Maybe because I want to."

"Well tough luck for her because she's mine." George pulled Scarlett out of her seat and danced with her. Scarlett laughed at him "You're impossible, you know that." He raised her eyebrows and spun her around and lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

"You're surprising too, you can dance?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, mum taught us when we were young, it's embarrassing really."

"Not really more like a turn on unless you dance ballet than that's an immediate turn off, for me."

George laughed out loud and was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. It was McGonagall.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter needs to go see Professor Snape by his request." George let Scarlett go and she left to go to the Dungeons.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett knocked on the Potions Master's door in which he replied with a monotone "enter". She walked in with a smile and him with a nod.

"Sit down, Miss Scarlett." Snape pointed down at the seat in front of the

"You asked for me, sir."

"I did. I have received word that a ball will be taken place here. Now I know you are a young woman now-"

"Oh Merlin! We're not having the talk are we?"

"Indeed, I'm as uncomfortable as you are. Now I want no boy going up your skirt and flaunting you-"

"Oh MERLIN!"

"Or sticking his tongue down your esophagus, now I will be monitoring the grounds with sex crazed adolescents trying to get somewhere with their partner-"

"UGH!" Scarlett squirmed

"Stop with the dramatic expressions, Scarlett! I am being very serious!"

"That's the POINT!"

Snape ignored her and continued. "If you go with someone that person must get permission from both Professor McGonagall and me."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, young lady, and your dress must be long and have straps or sleeves."

Scarlett's face went agape but it seemed Snape was serious.

"I am not making any humor with you." Snape replied to the facial expression.

"I know, you never do, but really? Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." He replied flatly.

"Okay but if boys start running away from me like I have the plague, it's your entire fault." Scarlett said smartly.

"Good I don't want any boys going after you!" Snape yelled at her as she left. He shook his head with a smirk, what am I going to do with her, he thought

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George and Scarlett were sitting in The Great Hall for a study session that was being overlooked by Professor Snape. George had overheard that a Ravenclaw boy tried to ask her to the ball but when she said that he would have to ask permission from her 'father' he flipped out and refused to go with her. It didn't hurt her at all, she wasn't even attracted to him. George was nervous to ask her but he already did during the summer in July, so why should this be hard? Well he wanted to make it special unlike Fred who wanted quick and stress free. Another was Snape. Even the name made his skin crawl, if he ever wanted to date her he would have to win the approval of him and McGonagall. McGonagall easy, Snape hard, very very hard. Good thing Harry and Ron didn't have dates yet or else George would be subjected to mockery.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said. Snape pushed his face to Ron's work in which Scarlett snorted and of course Snape allowed.

"Well us and Neville." Ron whispered

"Yeah, but, then again he can take himself." Harry replied smartly.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione told the boys

"Ugh, now I'm really depressed." Ron said glumly. Fred wrote down on a piece of parchment and threw it at Ron, Ron read it and threw it back at Fred.

"Who are you going with then?" whispered Ron. Fred rolled the parchment into a ball and threw it Angelina.

"Oi Angelina." Fred whispered

"What?" Angelina replied with an annoyed whisper.

"Do you wanna go to the ball," Fred then used his hands to fake dance with, "with me?"

"To the ball? Yeah alright." She said happily as her friend next to her giggled. Fred winked at both Ron and George which caused George to blush quite violently. Ron turned to Hermione "Oi Hermione. You're a girl."

"Very well spotted." She replied with sarcasm

"Come with one of us?" he said while making that dance Fred did earlier. Snape hit him and Harry in the head with a book he was holding.

"Come on it's one thing for a bloke for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad." Scarlett coughed to warn Ron not to say that but he didn't listen.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's ask me!" Hermione replied angrily. She got up from her seat and turned in her work.

"And I said yes!" she said harshly. With that she left The Great Hall.

"Bloody hell. She's lying right?" Ron asked Harry

"If you say so." Harry replied. Ron threw a piece of parchment at Scarlett. She turned to him with a half ass smile.

"Hey Scarlett, do you-"

"No."

Ron was taken aback. "But you didn't-"

"No, I will not go to the ball with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a git."

"And George isn't."

Scarlett looked angrily at Ron, "at least he apologizes for being one."

"Hey!" George butted in. Scarlett shushed him and pointed to Snape. He got the message and went back to work.

Ron turned to Harry obviously defeated by Scarlett, "Look we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry said, Snape shoved both of the boys' heads down and left them to work. Scarlett got her work finished and got up to turn in her notes. Snape took them as Scarlett smiled and he nodded. Scarlett decided to go outside in the snow with her grey wool peacoat and her Gryffindor scarf. The snow fell softly into her red velvet hair as she watched the snow sparkle in the sunlight. Even though it was cold she felt warm looking at the wintery scenery around her. She heard the crackle of snow being stepped on and turned around to see George's smiling face.

"Ah my winter beauty sitting alone on this lovely stone."

"You flatter me too much, George." Scarlett said modestly

"But it is true, love, you are very lovely."

They sat in silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Scarlett loved those puppy dog brown eyes that George had as George loved the green emeralds that shined in Scarlett's eyes. George searched for his wand in his jacket pocket and used a spell to form a flower. A lily.

"I remember when I first met you, Scarlett, you were sitting in that field over there. You had that cute ponytail in your hair and I knew you were special."

"Just because I had a ponytail."

"Shh blossom, I'm trying to make this sappy and romantic. Now when we met I gave you a flower, a lily. So here I am with another lily asking you to go to the ball with me. So will you?" He placed the flower in her red hair and she blushed as red as her hair.

"Yeah I will." George laughed and picked Scarlett up. He spun her around cheerfully when Scarlett forgot one minor detail.

"Wait! George I'm not the only one you have to get approval."

George's eyes went wide, "Snape and McGonagall too, huh?"

"Yep, I'm sure you'll have no problem with McGonagall but Snape…"

"It's worth it even if I should steal you away from him." Scarlett smiled and hugged him tight. She was so happy that he was her 'husband'.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George nervously entered Snape's classroom walking very slowly towards him. He hadn't noticed George come in yet so he was in the all clear. So far he had got Scarlett and now McGonagall's consent. Snape was the last one and the one George feared the most. He wasn't sure what he was going to do: hit him, scream at him, use the cruciatus curse, or even cut George's…manhood. He shuddered at that thought but now he had to get this over with.

"Ahem…professor?" he squeaked. The professor looked up and sighed and motioned George to sit in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure why you're here Mr. Weasley and let me tell you something. That is the last and only daughter of Lily Evans, one of a kind. I am supposed to protect her from anyone and if that means to protect her from a boy who wants to get in her pants then yes I will protect her from that too. If I see you flaunting her, kissing her for more than three minutes, or putting your hand underneath your skirt you will never see her again because you will be dead."

George gulped and nodded quickly.

"Now I would have never consider you to ever go near Miss Scarlett but due to a certain event where you had protected her from serious injury I suppose I should allow it. But do remember the rules I have given you or you will never forget the torture you will receive." Snape placed the wand into George's cheek. "Do you understand?"

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir." He quivered. Snape lowered his wand.

"You may go." Snape said returning to the homework on his desk to grade. George left the classroom with a grin. He finally tamed the snake.

_**Remember to Read and Review!**_


	38. GoF: The Yule Ball

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the wait but I've been distracted by schoolwork and auditions for a play that I wanted in so yay! I am so happy for reviews and I hope for more in the future. I love this scene you guys and I have daydreamed about this one for weeks and now here's one of the most romantic things I have ever conjured for Scarlett and George. Enjoy!**_

Scarlett woke up on Christmas Eve day, the day of the Yule Ball. Ever since George had asked her to the dance, Snape has been very up to date on what she will be doing. Of course Scarlett had bought her gown and it fit both her and Snape's requirements. It was a pale blues in a fit and flare like Scarlett loved and tiered skirt with white lace. The sleeves were sheer and lacey and she had lace gloves that went to her wrists. Most girls said it was old fashioned but it was lovely on her when she tried it on in the dress shop at Hogsmeade. She went with Hermione, Astoria (who was asked by a Ravenclaw in Scarlett's year), and Ginny (who was asked by Neville). Astoria had a slim fitting black gown which she decorated with a silver snake belt with emerald eyes (a gift from her mother). Ginny had a beautiful multi colored gown that fit her personality. Hermione picked a periwinkle gown that made her look like a goddess, but nowhere near Scarlett's beauty. As the day dragged on, the girls in the Gryffindor common room became anxious and decided to get ready fast and to look hot. Scarlett was told to come to the Dungeons as soon as she was finished so Scarlett decided to get done early. She made her hair wavier with a potion she drank and placed crystals in her hair with a spell. She then put on her make-up and looked in the mirror. She looked so beautiful like a princess that she had never seen before, it was so hard to believe that a few years ago she had a ponytail in the back of her head and never down to frame her face. She never thought how fast time went by when you didn't notice. She shook herself from her thoughts and got her father's cloak that she borrowed from her brother and left the Gryffindor common room. She went down to the Dungeons as told, and knocked on her "father's" office door and heard McGonagall's voice telling her to come in.

Scarlett could seem them obviously arguing about her being at the ball. When Scarlett closed the door they noticed Scarlett was invisible.

"Please take of your cloak Scarlett, don't be shy." McGonagall said politely. Scarlett took off the cloak and her beauty was shown to her "parents"(1). McGonagall sighed in awe and Snape stared at the young girl. She had grown up so fast and he never noticed it but she was now a young woman. He wished he could go back in time to when she was a toddler and her joyful expressions to when he accepted every flower he was given by her. Every year the two would take a photo together and he placed it in a secret album no one not even her knew about. He missed those childhood years and now he would have to worry about boys that have been attracted to her beauty that was now obvious to the eye.

"Oh you look absolutely lovely my dear." McGonagall said taking Scarlett's hands as they giggled like school girls. Snape moved towards Scarlett and McGonagall left the two for a "father to daughter" moment.

"Do you approve?" She asked Snape while she playing with the skirt of her dress.

"Indeed. You look exquisite tonight and very appropriate for a ball instead of some floozy in skin tight short dress like Miss Lavender Brown. I believe you need an escort to the ball this evening. I will not be dancing and I will be gone during the end of the evening to make sure children are not getting anywhere."

"Sounds just like you to do so. Here take my hand." Snape reached his hand out and Scarlett took it lightly with her own delicate fingers. They took a secret direction so they would end up at the top of the staircase near The Great Hall. Scarlett started becoming more nervous by the moment like she was about to hurl. Snape took note of her shaking breath that escaped in a sigh.

"Is there a problem, Miss Scarlett?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Just nervous that's all." She started fiddling with her fingers. Snape grabbed her hands softly.

"Don't be. You're a Gryffindor, very brave and courageous, even though I hate Gryffindors. If anything happens to you, your date knows his repercussions-"

"Dad! Stop! Okay I'm ready, let's do this."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George was nervously pacing in front of The Great Hall's doors. He had seen everyone else's date's find each other but Scarlett wasn't here yet. He was wearing some old dress robes but not anything like Ron's robes, they were more like a muggle brown suit. Fred walked over to his brother with Angelina on his arm.

"Hello Georgie! Say, where's Scarlett?"

"I have no idea. Do you think she's standing me up?"

"She won't, George, she's probably fixing her hair." Angelina reassured. George nervously combed his fingers through his hair. He saw a girl emerge from the shadows, but to his disappointment it was Astoria Greengrass. She did look very lovely but no one could compare to Scarlett for George. Every guy caught their breath at the young Slytherin, obviously the youngest one at the ball. George was surprised at Malfoy's expression to Astoria. He looked like he was in a trance and his eyes were locked onto Astoria. Michael Corner bowed gracefully at the Slytherin and took her hand with a kiss and they entered The Great Hall. Malfoy looked down at his feet as Pansy Parkinson came up to him and dragged him into The Great Hall. George almost lost hope when he saw another girl with a tall dark figure coming down the stairs(2). George and everyone in the room stared wide eyed at Scarlett who resembled a princess rather than just a pretty girl in a dress. Her smile dazzled the room as she finally stood in front of George.

"Are you done drooling, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked harshly. George stared at Snape with fear and cleared his throat.

"I have no intention of hurting Scarlett tonight and I am aware of the rules you set for me."

"Good," Snape turned to Scarlett, "be good and no funny business, or else I'll hear about it second hand and I will not be happy about it."

"I understand." Scarlett replied, George led her into The Great Hall where she bumped into her brother.

"Wow." He replied obviously was shocked at his sister's new look. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"No I feel like a snow flake, where's your date Harry?"

"She's coming I'm just kind of disappointed that Cho isn't going with me." Harry looked at the ground and Scarlett lifted his chin up.

"Hey she doesn't know what she's missing, trust me." Scarlett was then led into the ballroom where it was decorated in a beautiful wintry appeal. She had fun dancing the whole night and met with Astoria and Michael later. Fred and Angelina left early to do heaven knows what and leaving the ballroom with just a few couples. Pansy Parkinson stormed out of the ballroom earlier leaving Draco all alone and Astoria's date, Michael, left early leaving Astoria all alone. Scarlett was resting her head on George's shoulder when he pulled her away out of the ballroom.

"What are we doing?" Scarlett asked George. (3)

"Just going outside for a walk with the most radiant star in the night!" yelled George. Scarlett interlaced her fingers through George's and walked out in the snowy courtyard. He led Scarlett to a gazebo decorated with lily flowers braided around it. Scarlett laughed at the sight of nostalgia.

"You did this?" she asked him.

"Anything for the best girl in the wizarding world."

"You really shouldn't have."

"But I did and you can't change it." George lightly tapped her nose with his finger which Scarlett swatted playfully. He led her into the gazebo and they began to sway to the music that was slightly muted in the Great Hall.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Astoria felt unhappy that Michael had abandoned her at the dance. She was sniffling softly at the table she was sitting at, when a boy walked in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy, with his hands in his pockets. Astoria was instantly furious with his nosiness.

"What do you want?" she asked him

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me before the ball is over." Astoria stared at Draco and got up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Draco asked

"To my dorm so you could stop humiliating me for once in my life!" she yelled.

"I have never done any such thing to you!" he countered

"You're LYING! You never admit to your crimes! You're a coward! And you would be the last man I WOULD EVER DANCE WITH BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A BASTERD!" She threw her drink that was in her hand at Draco soaking him in the juice. Snape rushed over to hear the quarralling teens.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked them. Astoria stormed off to the Dungeons to her dorm leaving a dripping wet Draco.

"I blew it." Draco whispered as one tear escaped his grasp and he walked slowly to his dorm. Snape felt his pain from a past experience that haunts him still today.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and George had been dancing for so long they didn't notice how long. George stopped swaying and Scarlett looked at him. (3)

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked him

"I need to know if you still have feelings for me."

"You know I do George, I have never been so attached to someone in my life."

George brushed his hand against Scarlett's porcelain cheek.

"I know we are young but I know, Scarlett, that I am madly in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too George Weasley, and I never want it any other way."

The two shared the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and broke apart with their foreheads touching each other's. The clock stroke twelve and chimed. The two grinned at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Scarlett Potter."

"Merry Christmas, George Weasley."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW! **_

_**Song inspirations:**_

_**The Sun Will Rise- Brendan James **_

_**Linger- The Cranberries **_

_**When Ginny Kissed Harry- Nicholas Hooper **_


	39. GoF: The Second Task

_**Again I'm sorry about the wait for these chapters but I have to keep up in school. I really loved your reviews for the last chapter, they were fantastic to read. For Astoria, she will marry Draco. I tend to like all the couples in Harry Potter except for George because in my heart he will always love my character Scarlett. It will take a while before Astoria will fall for Draco because love isn't sudden. So that's all I had to say and here's a new chapter for you guys, enjoy!**_

Scarlett was with Harry on the bridge near Hogwarts arguing again. It had been weeks after the Yule ball and finally George and Scarlett made it official, they were now a couple. It was quite a spectacle, George ran into The Great Hall screaming out Scarlett's name and she was near the end of the Gryffindor table. He rode his broomstick that Scarlett had given him years ago and yelled out "Will you e my girlfriend," for everyone in the hall to hear. McGonagall and several teachers were holding down Snape who looked like he was going to blow a gasket after he heard George ask that question. Scarlett of course said yes and George set of a firework in the Great Hall in the shape of a lily flower that brought Scarlett to tears and Snape in stunned silence. After that things were easy between Scarlett and George but Harry was becoming overprotective lately which is why they were here arguing as well.

"Well I'm just saying, Scarlett, that you need to be more weary around him I mean look at him!" Harry yelled at Scarlett.

"He's a mature gentleman, Harry! He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"But what if he does? What then?"

"He won't Harry, I wish you would stop doing this to me!"

Harry held his sister on her shoulders and stared into the mirror imaged eyes that both of them shared.

"Because you are the only family I have, except for Sirius. Scarlett please I just want you to be safe."

"Says the boy who's in the Triwizard tournament." Scarlett joked. They chuckled a bit and stared at the open landscape.

"I wish I knew what that egg said." Harry drop the bomb making a girl gasp behind him. It was Hermione, she decided to come and join him but now Harry and Scarlett were about to have another fight.

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago!" Hermione yelled at him.

"The task is two days from now!" Scarlett butted in

"Really? I had no idea." Harry said with sarcasm, "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament," Hermione replied, "actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being." Scarlett and Harry exchanged identical looks to Hermione.

"Hermione, you dog!" Scarlett teased.

"I just mean particulary loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

"Then tell him to go away." Scarlett told her

"It's complicated, Scarlett, I really don't want to talk about, not now."

Scarlett nodded and turned to her brother "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied harshly

"It just means that these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel." Hermione said.

"And I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." Scarlett said softly staring into Harry's green eyes as he did her.

"Hey Potter!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Cedric and he was trying to get Harry's attention, however Harry didn't ever want to see him again after Cedric started dating Cho, in which Scarlett felt the same way about Cedric as did Harry. The two of them stormed away as Cedric followed them and Hermione walked away.

"Potter!" Cedric yelled at Harry again.

"Cedric." Harry said without looking at Cedric. Harry and Scarlett turned around and Cedric stopped in front of the twins

"How-? How are you?" he asked. The question was confusing for both of the twin Potters.

"Spectacular." Harry said

"I realize I never really properly thanked you for tipping me off about the dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." Cedric walked away from the two slowly and leaving them clueless.

"What does that mean?" Scarlett asked her brother.

"I guess I gotta go find out." Harry left his sister to find out the next clue.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett woke up from her slumber from her growling stomach. She had forgotten to eat after her Phoeonoxis training with Inscendia and Snape, and decided to go down to the kitchens. She left her dorm quietly and came into the common room.

"Hey," someone whispered. Scarlett gasped loudly. She turned and saw George coming down the stairs from the boys dorm .

"Oh George, its you. Merlin, you scared me!" she whispered

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blossom." George went over to Scarlett and embraced her into a hug. She breathed in the spicy scent he had as well of the smell of packaging of cheap prank products and a hint of smoke from fireworks and explosions from pranks gone awry. He rocked her back and forth until both of their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Sounds like we're both hungry." Chuckled George

"Yeah, let's sneak to the kitchens ." smirked Scarlett

"Ah, Fred and I have rubbed off on you haven't we?"

"Nope, just my demeanor."

Scarlett and George sneaked out using the secret passage to the kitchens . As they entered they were greeted by a friendly face.

"Miss Potter! So good to see you! Dobby was just thinking about you." Dobby said

"Hello Dobby, this is my boyfriend George Weasley we would like something to eat, if you would mind."

"Of course! Anything for you and Mr. Weasley, anything in particular?"

"I'd like a grilled cheese sandwich, and what about you George?"

George pondered for a moment "I'll have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sir."

"Sir? Oh Dobby likes your boyfriend a great deal." Dobby ran off into the kitchen to fix them their meal.

George and Scarlett received their food moments later and they ate their full. The both of them started to talk about the tournament which caused Scarlett to tense up because she still didn't know what the next trial was either therefore , leaving her scared.

"Well I'm ready to turn in for the night, Scarlett you ready to go?" George yawned

"Yeah, I am, umm thank you Dobby." Scarlett shook Dobby's small hand.

"Of course Miss Potter, anything for you."

Scarlett led the way back into the common room and silently went up to their dorms. George stopped her for a moment. He held her in his arms and gently kissed her as she did the same.

"Blossom, don't worry about your brother he's going to be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but some positive attitude for your brother would be sweet of you, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, Scarlett, you'll see." George brushed a stray hair out of Scarlett's face and she nodded.

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Scarlett"

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Today was the second task for Harry and Scarlett was helping him get ready. He was incredibly nervous and so was she. Harry was becoming a little more irritable these past few days probably due to the fact he was under so much stress from the tournament itself. Scarlett passed by Fred and George but didn't stop to be with George, he was probably real busy at the moment with the betting booth they had made.

"You're sure about this Neville?" Scarlett asked Neville as he handed Harry the Gillyweed that was needed to breathe underwater.

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?" Both Potters said at the same time.

"Most likely." Neville told them. Scarlett gave him a quizzical look.

"Most likely?"

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effect of freshwater versus salt water-"

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking!" Harry yelled

"I just wanted to help." Neville muttered

"Well that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" Harry asked as they got into their boat.

"You seem a little tense Harry." Scarlett told him

"Do I?" Harry replied smartly. "I'm sorry Scarlett it's been gnawing at me all day."

As they finally made it to the middle of Black Lake, Scarlett gave her brother one last hug.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Alright I will try." He mumbled. Scarlett went up to the higher levels to find Fred and George. She found both of them along with Astoria and Angelina. She was about to make her way towards them when a Hufflepuff girl bumped into Scarlett.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there." The girl apologized

"That's alright."

"I'm Joselin, Joselin Campos." Joselin held out her hand for Scarlett to shake.

"Scarlett Rettop-Potter." She shook her hand.

"Oh I guess were rivals huh? I'm for Diggory your for your brother." She said with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Yeah umm I need to get through so…"

"Yeah go ahead Scarlett." Joselin allowed her in to George and Fred. George pecked her cheek as people behind her all chorused an 'AWW!'. The two of them shook their heads and watched as the champions dove into the water . An hour seemed to pass so slowly and finally, after Fleur was sent back, the first champion returned. Cedric pulled Cho Chang out of the water and went over to one of the piers. Then Viktor Krum and Hermione surfaced moments later. Scarlett had yet to see if Harry had surfaced and suddenly two figures came out of the water. Ron and Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, surfaced but not Harry. Scarlett was shaking in fear and then suddenly he emerged from the water. Scarlett fle using her Phoeonoxis power and landed right near Harry.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head charm." Dumbledore said, "We have agreed to award Mr. Potter second place, for outstanding moral fiber." Scarlett hugged her brother as he did her. Only one more task to go.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	40. GoF: The Third Task

Scarlett was on high tension as the third task was about to take forward. A few days after the second task had been over; a ministry man by the name of Bartemius Crouch was discovered to be dead in the forest by her brother, Harry. Scarlett had become extremely overprotective of Harry recently which drove him crazy because he didn't need her to know where he was every minute of the day. George would often try to calm Scarlett down but the stress was eating her alive. Hours before the task was about to start, Scarlett made her way to the kitchens to talk to Dobby.

"Miss Scarlett! Dobby didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed

"Hello Dobby, just decided I needed someone to talk to so I can ease my stress levels."

"Ah yes Dobby has seen you being extremely stressed nowadays. Does Dobby need to give you anything to help you?"

"No but I just need an ear, but not literally Dobby."

"You fear that Harry is in danger?"

"Yes and it just seems so dark nowadays, like there's no warmth in the sun, no golden light to heal us with its happiness. Everything seems so sad and its like the world is turning gray."

"I wish Dobby could help you feel better."

Scarlett gave a small smile to the little house elf and gave him a soft pat on the head.

"I know Dobby, I wish I could feel better too." Just then she heard a knock on the door. She turned and saw Snape with a blank expression.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I was wondering where you had ran off to, aren't you going to see your brat of a brother in the tournament?"

"He's not a brat, Father, and yes, I am going to see him."

Snape nodded at her and they both left to go to the arena for the third task.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett watched everyone jumping for joy as the champions came out into the center of the very small arena. She cheered in joy along with the whole Weasley family, including Arthur, as Harry walked out nervously once again. Astoria was sitting right next to Scarlett waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech. Astoria then gasped and her eyes went wide, which caused Scarlett to look in the direction. There she saw a couple dressed in clothes similar to the Malfoys. The man had light brown short hair until it got to the bangs and then it was long as Lucius' hair, and the woman wore dark make up including dark red lipstick that looked almost black. Her hair was a rich dark brown cut in weird layers and her eyes a sea green. Scarlett finally figures out who these people were: Astoria's parents. Astoria shrunk in her seat as Daphne pointed Astoria out with a smug look on her face.

Her father looked at her in disbelief and put a scowl on his face "Astoria! You will not sit with these Half Bloods, Blood Traitors, or Mudbloods! You will sit with us with the Malfoy family."

Astoria soon brought up her courage to speak. "No! I'd rather chew a razor blade and drink acid before I sit with a Malfoy, especially Draco!"

"You will not speak like that to me young lady, or do you want to be disown!"

"Strip my name off yours but that will never stop me for being who I am, or who your daughter is!"

Her father stormed over to Astoria and slapped her across the face. When she hit the ground her father repeatedly kicked her to the point she was spitting blood. Scarlett quickly opened her amulet , she risked the sake of her identity to the adult population in the crowds but she knew it was worth it.

"PHOENIX CHAMPION FURY!" she yelled brushing her fingers against the jewel. As she finally finished her transformation she noticed that Lucius Malfoy was leaving but Astoria's father had not and he had a smirk on his face.

"Keep your hands off this girl, STUPEFY!" Astoria's father went flying as Snape appeared behind him.

Astoria's father looked at Snape "Severus save me from that vile creature!"

Snape saw that he was pointing at Scarlett, and he punched Astoria's dad in the face, "The only vile creature I'm saving anyone by is you, Xavier Greengrass."

Xavier turned and looked at his wife and they both left the arena. Astoria was barely breathing at this point and Scarlett was trying her best to heal her when Inscendia flew onto Scarlett's shoulder. The two nodded at each other combining themselves to heal Astoria's wounds. They both turned into a bright red illumination and finally Astoria gasped for air. As Scarlett was changing back to her mortal form her amulet suddenly changed into a heart shape.

"The Amulet of Amor, but why now?"

"_You almost sacrificed your powers for someone you really cared about, it doesn't always have to be love, Scarlett, but rather the love for someone to fulfill their own lives." _ Said Inscendia.

The crowd cheered for Scarlett as Dumbledore finally started his speech. He explained that the champions needed to find the cup that was placed deep within the maze by Professor Moody and that a champion must find it and deliver it back to win. As she watched she saw her brother go in scared out of his wits and that caused Scarlett to be scared as well. Something didn't seem right with this task, not right at all.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Minutes were passing by so slowly it was so frustrating to her. She was fiddling with her hands when George rubbed her back as to calm her down. She looked at him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he nuzzled back.

"He's going to be just fine, if he can survive mermaids and dragons, a maze is cake to him." He started to rock Scarlett back and forth slowly and kissed her forehead.

"But it's my gut, its telling me something is wrong-"

"Shh, Blossom, he's just fine you'll see."

Astoria who was sitting on George's right, started to speak, "What's wrong with her?" she croaked since it was still hard to speak.

"Just worrying about her brother, Princess." He told her softly. Astoria just nodded. About thirty minutes after they said this two boys appeared with the Triwizard cup. Instantly Scarlett ran to Harry but noticed the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. Scarlett let out a blood curdling scream and started to cry. George and Fred instantly ran towards her and saw the dead body of Cedric with his eyes staring wide open. George started pulling her away but she refused.

"That's my SON! That's my BOY!" Amos Diggory cried in agony as he saw his only child dead on the ground. Snape decided that Scarlett needed to sit down and calm herself. Scarlett soon noticed that Moody was dragging Harry away from the arena and then it hit her. The Triwizard cup was a portkey and only Moody had the cup last which meant…Scarlett got up to her feet and her eyes were turning red.

"Miss Scarlett, what's going on?" Snape asked her.

"It was Moody, he made the cup a portkey and determined Harry's fate. He is going to kill him! But not if I kill Moody myself! Inscendia!" she yelled for her phoenix

"_What is the incantation to transform?"_

"_Phoenix Passion Fury."_

Scarlett stood up straight and tall and raised her wand in the air, "PHOENIX PASSION FURY!"

Scarlett's new outfit had a golden corset that had a huge ruby in the center of her chest and her blades were decorated with golden handles.

"Scarlett what are you doing?" George asked

"I'm saving my brother." Scarlett started to fly through the air as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape hurried to find Harry.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore yelled as the door to Professor Moody's office flew open. Scarlett rushed through the office and placed one of her swords on Moody's neck. Snape placed the Veritaserum into Moody's mouth and Dumbledore began to interrogate him.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore said

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody said

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore yelled. The false Moody pointed his eyes at a black chest.

Snape opened the chest non verbally and inside was the real Moody pretty beaten up.

"You alright Alastor?" Dumbledore asked the real Moody

"I'm sorry Albus." Moody replied weakly

"That's Moody but then who's-"

Snape sniffed Moody's flask, "Polyjuice potion." He said matter of factly.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus."

"I believe he owes my brother an apology." Scarlett said smartly with a smirk. Snape shook her head at the girl until everyone noticed the imposter was changing. Scarlett began to get closer to the imposter until he finally changed into his real form. The man grabbed Scarlett, but she kicked him in the chin and punched his face.

"That's not how you treat a lady!" she yelled at him.

"Barty Crouch Jr." said Dumbledore

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty showed off his Dark Mark and Dumbledore showed Harry's cut.

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Scarlett's eyes went wide in fear and turned to Harry and then Snape, who's eyes were of fear as well.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. They'll find they're missing a prisoner."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty yelled crazily.

"Perhaps, personally I've never had had much time for heroes."

Snape turned to Scarlett, "Go Scarlett, I can handle this." Snape only called Scarlett by her name without the 'miss' in very stressed moments and she nodded. She gave one final punch in the face to Barty.

"I hope you rot in hell, you son of a bitch!" Scarlett left with an angry look in her face. The potter twins were no longer safe.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The other schools had left to their own homes leaving the Hogwarts students to go home. Snape told Scarlett to take Astoria and her to Grimmauld Place 12, since her parents just recently kicked her out of the Greengrass Estate. Scarlett thought it was better for Astoria to be with her since her family was often cruel to Astoria. Harry was getting on the train when he motioned Scarlett to come over.

"Hey Scarlett, how good on money do the Weasley twins have for their future joke shop?"

"They're not their yet unfortunately, why?"

"I wanted them to keep my proze money I mean we both have enough money for ourselves, we don't need much more."

Scarlett squealed in joy and hugged her brother, "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this will mean to them! Oh come with me and tell them!" Harry was dragged to the twins and was forced by Scarlett to tell them the exciting news.

"Tell them Harry!" she said excitedly.

"Well umm, I'm giving you guys my prize money." Harry told them. Silence, and then.

"MERLIN, THANK YOU HARRY!" Fred yelled

"YEAH WE HAVE MONEY FOR OUR JOKE SHOP!" George yelled. They started to dance in a weird fashion and Astoria walked in the compartment.

"Wow they both finally went mental." Astoria said smartly with a smirk. Harry gave Scarlett one last hug and went to his own compartment. Scarlett sat with George as their hands interlaced. They would need each other in the dark days to come.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW guys! Reviews keep my story alive! Transformation inspired by Moon Cosmic Power Make Up! Sailor Moon. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**_


	41. Summer 4: Golden Eyes

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the patience for the long waits so here's a new chapter for my faithful readers. **_

"Here it is, Grimmauld Place." Astoria breathed out. Scarlett was now taking care of Astoria since her own family ditched her because of Astoria's beliefs. They weren't alone however, the Weasley family was joining them later and Sirius Black was already living there so it wasn't like they were living on the streets. The worst part was the fact that she could not write to her brother at all during the summer since she was sworn to silence by her 'uncle' Dumbledore to not say anything to Harry. It frustrated her to no end but it was or the best for Harry and Scarlett just wanted him to be safe. However knowing that he was still staying with the Dursley's did not comfort Scarlett in any way because he had no magical protection to help him but himself which frightened Scarlett in every way imaginable. The adults would calm her down seldom saying that Voldemort was too weak to try to kill Harry but she never believed them. If Voldemort tried to attack Harry in a graveyard then Voldemort would try again. As she entered the Grimmauld place it was dark and quite creepy with quite weird furniture. Sirius came down the steps with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah! Scarlett you're the first one here and who's this young lady?" Scarlett's godfather asked.

"This is Astoria Greengrass, she was abandoned by her family, I'm taking care of her for the whole summer." Her godfather nodded he went over to examine the young Greengrass, circling her as if he were a vulture.

"Well, Miss Greengrass, what did you do to make your family betray you?"

"I thought differently than them, I believe that every magical being should be equal."

"Hmm it does make you sound different than them, can we trust you though."

Scarlett butted in, "On my part, Astoria has been utterly truthful and loyal to us only, I can vouch for her."

"Okay, I hope you made the right decision, Scarlett. By the way there's a house elf in our home but he's quite unkind so if you need anything I would suggest getting it yourself. The others should be here later so just make yourself comfortable."

Astoria and Scarlett were left in the hallway and they decided to get there stuff into their room that they were assigned to and started to unpack.

"Does he hate me, Scarlett?" Astoria asked Scarlett.

"No he just doesn't know you, that's all."

Astoria just nodded and left the room.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett heard the door downstairs open and she instantly grabbed her wand. She went down the steps cautiously and silently and to her surprise she saw a big group of people. Moody (the real one) was there with a few people Scarlett didn't recognize but she did recognize Remus Lupin. She ran to give him a hug.

"Lupin! I've missed you so much!"

"Scarlett it's very nice to see you too." He said patting her head. She smiled at him and let Sirius, who had just came down the steps, greet his visitors. Scarlett's eyes went to pure shock when the Weasley family came through the door. Ginny rushed to hug Scarlett and so did Ron. The Weasley couple came through as well, Arthur gave Scarlett a firm handshake and Molly pinched Scarlett's cheeks and gave her a tender hug.

"Prankette!" yelled Fred. Scarlett was instantly in a suffocating hug. When Scarlett looked up she was surprised to see that his long locks were in a handsome short cut.

"You cut your hair!" she exclaimed.

"Not just me." Fred pulled out of the hug revealing a very handsome George with his new cut hair as well. The two of them walked towards each other and instantly George pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart with everyone watching the two, making them blush ferociously.

"Well, let us adults go into the kitchen we've got things to discuss." Arthur announced as the adults entered the kitchen. Sirius gave the two a wink and a laugh, which made the embarrassment worse. When the adults left the children all went up the stairs in a rush, all except George and Scarlett who both walked up the stairs hand in hand. George quickly pulled her into one of the empty rooms and placed Scarlett on the bed in the room. Their lips met in a swift motion as they explored their mouths. Something was overpowering George to do this it was like he couldn't control himself from the magnetic energy around him. He and Scarlett stayed like this until George uncontrollably started to lift Scarlett's shirt.

"Umm what do you think you're doing?" Scarlett asked him. When he looked up Scarlett got the shock of her life. George's eyes were gold, what was once brown was gold, bright gold. Then the color slowly faded away. Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Your eyes were red!" "Your eyes were gold!" They both said.

George sat up and rubbed the back of his neck as Scarlett quickly adjusted her shirt.

"Were you mad?" he asked softly

"No, I don't know what I was thinking it was all a rush except I was a little annoyed when you lifted my shirt." Scarlett held George's hand and rubbed it softly.

"I promised Father Snape that I wouldn't have sex until I was married and if you don't accept that-"

"I do! But the feeling overwhelmed me I couldn't stop whatever I was doing. I'm so sorry Scarlett, I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't want to take away your purity so easily." Scarlett shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a soft tender kiss.

"Don't worry about, George, it won't happen again." Scarlett opened the bedroom door and the two teens exited the room. They were stopped by a smirking Fred whose arms were crossed on his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds."

"Fred, how long have you been there?" George asked

"Long enough, Georgie, long enough." Fred winked at them making his way down stairs. George and Scarlett just looked at each other in shock. This was going to be a long summer.

_**Is it me or does Oliver Phelps look so hot with that short haircut in OoTP? Any ways tell me what you thought in that handy dandy review button at the bottom of the screen. READ AND REVIEW!**_


	42. Summer 4: Fights

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews you know I love them! Please do leave reviews after each chapter you read because they make me happy inside. So please review after this chapter and enjoy! Also I apologize for the wait but now I have Thanksgiving Break and now, I can write!**_

Scarlett's life in Grimmauld Place made her feel down each day except when George, Fred, and Astoria were around. She heard of all that was going on in the Order by the use of Fred and George's new invention, Extendable ears, and they did nothing but shook her to the core. These days, Scarlett was becoming more and more lonesome in her mental state. Molly and George noticed it and George thought of the only person that could pull her out of any rut: Snape. Snape entered the home through the chimney after receiving a distressing letter from George. He instantly rushed over to George and grabbed him forcibly by the shoulders and pinned George against the wall.

"Did you do something to her? Huh?" Snape yelled at George as Molly tried to separate them

"Snape, Stop it! He's my son!" Molly yelled.

"I didn't do anything sir I swear!" George yelled. Snape wasn't sure of it.

"Are you lying to me!"

"No sir!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Mr. Weasley! That is the only daughter I have!"

"She's not even YOURS!" George had crossed the line this time causing the two of them to have a fist fight. Both of them were stopped by the sound of a girl's scream. They turned to see Scarlett's tear stained face.

"Blossom, I can explain-" "Miss Scarlett-"

"No! You two are acting extremely immature."

"Scarlett, Did Mr. Weasley ever harm you?" Snape asked her

"No why?"

"Because I received a letter from him that you were feeling distress-"

"He didn't do anything" Scarlett interrupted.

"I want you to end this relationship you have with him-"

"But Dad-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!"

"But you can't separate us, we are bonded." Both George and Snape turned to her and said "What?"

"I'll show you." (1) Scarlett's aura shimmered around her and opened her eyes to reveal ruby red orbs in her eyes. She stared in one direction only and made two ribbons of red and gold. George closed his eyes and opened to reveal golden eyes he grabbed the ribbons and tied a knot magically. Snape stared in disbelief after they regained their former selves. He knew what this meant; these two were married in a Phoeonoxis bond. There was nothing he could do.

"What does that mean, Severus?" asked Molly. Severus closed his eyes.

"They're somewhat…married." He replied. There was calm before Molly erupted at George.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! YOU GOT MARRIED AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT!" Molly replied angrily.

"I honestly didn't know what it meant," George turned to Scarlett with a bewildered/angered face.

"May I talk with Scarlett alone please?" He told the adults. They left the room as Snape looked back at the two and hesitantly left again. As soon as the adults were gone George glared at Scarlett.

"Why didn't you tell me, Scarlett? Why didn't you tell me that we're married?" He asked her

"George, sweetheart, I didn't mean to-"

"But that doesn't solve anything, Scarlett, we…we're married and I'm only seventeen and you fourteen almost fifteen. Scarlett we're just kids."

"But it doesn't mean we are literally married. It just means were bonded…for…life." Scarlett replied slowly as she found her argument dying.

"And how is that different from what I'm saying!"

"George you're being silly!"

"And you're being useless!" The two of them locked eyes until they were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Please don't fight." Scarlett and George looked around and saw Astoria with her nightgown on and a shawl.

"We're not fighting sweetheart. We're just having a misunderstanding." Scarlett said motherly.

"Sounds like fighting."

"Are you okay?" George asked Astoria

"Fine until I heard yelling and I got scared. I want to go to bed." She replied like a young child.

"I'll tuck you in sweetheart just go upstairs and wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." Astoria made her way up the stairs as Scarlett turned to George. His eyes were soft again.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." He apologized

"No, you had the right to be angry."

"But not to overreact , look this is hard for me to grasp but I'll have to deal with it."

"Do you not enjoy being with me?" Scarlett asked as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Scarlett, every minute I spend with you is the best minute of my life. I love you for who you are, from your long red hair to your glowing personality. I'm very happy to be 'married' to you." George and Scarlett kissed softly and passionately. Scarlett pulled away first.

"I have to tuck in Astoria." She softly said

"You say it like she's your child."

"I take care of her now, she's more of like a younger sister." Scarlett kissed George on his cheek.

"Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Scarlett."

_**Ah my shortest chapter ever! Not really liking this one but tell me what you thought in the review box, but nothing too critical. READ AND REVIEW! The number one is the song Eternal love (Sailor Moon Soundtrack) beginning to one minute and five seconds.**_


	43. Summer 4: Eavan

_**Gosh I know you guys are going to say something after put in another Sailor Moon reference but let me say this; I'm not stealing from the series! Just find it a huge inspiration and plus I never watched the show. Just saying so no one makes a complaint. Okay I'm introducing a new character and some may like this person some may not, but this person is very important so give your opinion in a review at the end of the chapter. Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Times seem to be getting better for Scarlett after she and George sorted everything out. They decided when they felt ready; they would talk about a real marriage later. George, after his initial shock and anger, ended up being happier than ever that Scarlett was his 'wife'. He never thought that Scarlett had loved him so much that she bonded with his soul. Snape wasn't all too happy but seeing that the two were filled with joy, he allowed them to be together even though he hated George Weasley. Fred and Astoria were extremely happy to see these two elated now. However according to George, Scarlett, and the others they weren't married until they were of age and signed a wizarding marriage license. Now the days were very close to school and the adults that were working at the school were getting tense. Apparantly, a new student was coming to the school. A girl who was home schooled all her life until now. She was going to stay at Grimmauld place while her foster parents were continuing to investigate disappearances that were suspected to be Voldemort.

Scarlett was in the sitting room cracking jokes with Fred and George when Astoria ran in.

"The girl is here." Astoria said

"What girl, Princess of Slytherin?" Fred asked Astoria

"The new girl." Astoria replied. The three pranksters looked at each other and headed down the stairs. Ron and Ginny followed suit. They entered the kitchen where the adults crowded around a person they couldn't see. Snape walked up to Scarlett after noticing she entered the room.

"Miss Scarlett, the girl you are about to meet is Eavan McManamy." He said calmly. Scarlett smiled and Snape nodded. The adults allowed Eavan to make her way through revealing her identity. (1) The sir in the room was taken away by the gasps of the young teens. As soon as Eavan appeared it was like a heavenly light hit her. Her hair was wavy like ripples in the water with a gorgeous golden sunshine color. Her eyes sparkled a marvelous sapphire blue in a lovely shape. Her lips were as red as roses and her cheeks were flawless with a pink blush brush upon her fair skin. Her beauty was so strong that she would put Fleur Delacour to shame. The boys mouths were agape and the girls were boiling mad at their expressions especially Scarlett at George. George rubbed the back of his neck nervously at Scarlett's infuriated face.

"Hello, my most welcomed greetings to you all." Eavan said gracefully. The boys sighed as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hello I'm Fred-"

"and I'm George." The twins said quickly. The girls groaned in unison.

"I-I'm Ron." Ron stuttered at Eavan.

"And who are you young ladies?" Eavan asked Astoria, Scarlett, and Ginny.

"I'm Astoria." Astoria said

"I'm Ginny." Ginny said flatly. Scarlett refused to even address Eavan's presence. Eavan just looked at Scarlett with a blank expression.

"Hello, Scarlett Potter." Eavan said softly. Scarlett turned with a confused look on her face. How did Eavan know her?

"You know me?"

Eavan merely nodded and smiled at everyone else. "It was a pleasure to be acquainted with you all." Eavan curtsied and left the room while staring at Scarlett. The boys, except for George, watched her go up the staircase.

"Well this sucks for you, Georgie, now you can't have a relationship with that goddess." Fred said

"Yeah and you're in a relationship with Angelina, remember?" Astoria replied smartly.

"Oh, yeah." Fred said with a depressed tone. Scarlett looked back at the staircase with a startled expression. George nudged her shoulder.

"How did she know your name?" he asked with concern

"I have no idea." Scarlett stared at his eyes. This was really strange.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny. Hermione finally came to Grimmauld place. It had been so long since Scarlett had seen Hermione and she couldn't wait to see her. Scarlett found that Eavan's personality was almost identical to Hermione's. Eavan was incredibly bookish and very intelligent and nearly all the time had a nose in a book. She was the apple to all the parents' eyes and Snape thought of her fondly making Scarlett extremely jealous. Eavan was also being secretive and mysterious too, she would often observe Scarlett from a far distance and write in her journal while doing so. It was completely unnerving and disturbing. Scarlett decided to go greet Hermione down the stairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione hugged Ginny. She looked up to see Scarlett at the top of the stairs. Hermione ran up the stairs and jumped into Scarlett's arms. They both laughed and enjoyed themselves. Astoria joined in as well along with Fred and George. However, Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ickle Ronniekins is flirting with our new resident." Fred winked at Hermione. Hermione twinge in jealousy. Ron walked in with a bored expression on his face.

"Hello Ronniekins!" George exclaimed

"Bloody hell! I never have been so bored in my life. She's worse than Hermione!" Ron exasperated. Hermione smiled smugly to herself in which Scarlett snorted subtly. Just then Eavan entered the room with a polite curtsy. Hermione's eyes went wide at the sight of her, she as stunning as the first time Scarlett saw her. She smiled at the new visitor.

"Hello, I am Eavan McManamy it is a pleasure to meet you." Eavan extended her hand to Hermione who took it questionably.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you as well, Eavan."

Eavan grabbed her journal "If you will excuse me." Eavan curtsied and left the room silently.

"She seems very proper and gorgeous." Hermione stated.

"And dull don't forget dull, 'Mione" Ron added

"You could say that again Ronniekins." Fred said. Scarlett eyed her suspiciously and watched her writing in her journal again. She felt someone touch her shoulder that caused her to jerk around. It was George.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked Scarlett.

"No, have you ever noticed that Eavan watches me."

"Every now and again, why?"

"I notice it all the time, it's startling."

George smirked and crossed his arms "Do you think she likes you?"

"No! I hope not! It's more like observing rather than admiration."

George furrowed his brows, "then what is it."

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Eavan entered her room quietly. She placed her journal on her desk and pulled out her chair and sat down properly. She began to write in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Again I have observed the girl and her tendencies. She seems to be noticing and I need to tread more lightly. It seems that she is the one I have studied about constantly that will help me pursue my own greatness. Her power is strong and I sense that she is also bonded as well to the twin she spends her ideal time with. She is exactly what I'm looking for. She's the Phoeonoxis that I have been hunting my whole life for. I'm not letting her get away from me._

_**Alright guys tell me what you think Eavan (pronounced like even) and the number 1 is the song Unmei no Senshi, on You Tube there's a video that plays the slow part for about two minutes and that's the part that's Eavan's Theme. READ AND REVIEW!**_


	44. OoTP: That Ministry Woman

_**Glad you guys liked that last chapter and thanks for reviewing! I'm going to keep this short so remember to REVIEW after you're done reading, reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**_

Furious could be a way to describe Scarlett's attitude lately around Grimmauld Place. She and the rest of the Order received word that Harry was expelled from Hogwarts because of the use of the Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. This infuriated Scarlett but it was not unexpected for the Ministry to do so. They had often seen the Daily Prophet smear Dumbledore and Harry because Fudge was forcing the papers to do so, so they wouldn't admit that Voldemort was back from the dead. Plus the fact that Eavan was stalking Scarlett's every movement frustrated her to the point she wanted to kick her out. Sirius and the others assured her that Eavan was harmless and merely curious. The teens were on Scarlett's side on this one though, there was something too nice about her. George and Scarlett seemed closer than ever due to this dark time often clinging to one another for guidance. She would have moments sadness and he would help her get through it with comfort and she would help him with his merchandise for his joke shop. She loved that about George, always dreaming big. But now that Harry was expelled it worried her beyond belief. Voldemort was alive, where was he going to be now? The Order convinced the Ministry to hold a hearing to decide if Harry really deserved expulsion which gave Scarlett hope for her brother. As the Order left to find Harry the other adults closed the kitchen off for another meeting.

"Scarlett, how are you feeling?" Hermione said entering Scarlett's room. Scarlett turned around and saw Hermione offering her some tea. She reached out and thanked Hermione for the tea.

"Alright I guess, but when your brother is expelled from school you do tend to worry." Scarlett joked

"Scarlett you haven't been the same since the end of the school term."

"Well you try to deal with a psycho maniac that has blood lust for your only brother and only family member for a matter of fact and see what you'll end up acting like!" She yelled at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, I didn't mean to pry."

Scarlett and sighed, "No I'm sorry. It's just so stressful this year and the worst part is that I didn't shield Harry from harm."

"You can't always protect him, Scarlett, no matter what you do he'll always find trouble, and so will you." Hermione calmly left the room as Ginny rushed in with Astoria at her side.

"Is Harry coming to stay with us?" asked Astoria.

"Yes he is, why do you ask?" Scarlett inquired

"Just wondering since Ginny here had a slight dreamy look when I mentioned his name." Astoria joked

Ginny's mouth opened in protest "I did not! Plus, I told you, I don't care anymore."

"Oh Ginny, you never be rid of your crushes. They just fade from sight." Scarlett left the room patting Ginny's head. She decided to head downstairs to snoop on the adults once again. As she made her way to the last step the front door swung open to reveal the Aurors that went to save Harry. Behind them she saw Harry. Harry grinned ear to ear at the sight of his sister running towards her. They crashed into a hug, laughing and crying. Scarlett thought she lost her brother when he left this summer, gladly he was still alive. The adults in the kitchen became quiet and Molly Weasley busted in from the door.

"Harry!" She said

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied

"Heavens, you're all right," Molly hugged Harry, she patted his cheeks, "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meeting's finished. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

Harry followed Scarlett up the stair case as they heard some mumbling. It was Kreacher, the house elf of Grimmauld place, who was probably the meanest house elf Scarlett encountered. But she always treated Kreacher with respect, though not as kind as Hermione.

"Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum they let in her house, what would she say to old Kreacher?" Kreacher muttered. Scarlett tried to dodge the house elf but he caught sight of both her and Harry.

"Umm this is Kreacher, the house elf, Harry. Hello Kreacher, how are you today?" Scarlett asked in respect. The house elf gave Scarlett a cold stare and both her and Harry climbed the stairs once again. They both heard the covered portrait insult the two of them but they ignored it and entered Scarlett's bedroom. They were shocked when Hermione busted through the door with Astoria, Ron, and Eavan behind them. Scarlett cringed the fact that Eavan was here as well.

"Harry! Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor must tell us everything." Hermione told Harry.

"Blimey, let the man breath Hermione." Ron said

"And this hearing at the ministry. It's just outrageous! I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." Hermione added. Scarlett noticed the frustrated look on Harry. She couldn't blame him really; Hogwarts was the place he called home.

"Yeah." Harry said softly. He accidently bumped into Eavan. She gave a small grin at his clumsy movement. Harry's mouth went agape and his eyes went dreamy looking.

"I swear it's as if she's a veela." Scarlett remarked, Hermione nodded giving a very annoyed sigh.

"I'm Eavan McManamy, Harry Potter." Eavan said to Harry

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't, Mr. Potter?" she joked

The teens that had known Eavan had not heard her make one joke the entire time. This made them all go wide eyed. Eavan left the room giving Scarlett one last look. Scarlett shivered in nervousness when the door shut. Ron whispered in Harry's ear saying "Don't bother, she's as dull as stale toast."

Harry walked around and greeted Astoria. "Hello Astoria, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from family members that are 'Pureblood supremacists'" Astoria said flatly

Harry nodded understanding the feeling, "What is this place?"

"It's headquarters" said Ron

"Of the Order of the Phoenix." Astoria added

"It's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione said

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry said with a frustrated tone. Ron spoke up first.

"We wanted to, mate, really we did only-"

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Scarlett interjected.

"Dumbledore said that?" The teens nodded at Harry "But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, the one who fought him, and who saw Cedric get killed." Just then the Weasley twins appeared in the room sitting next to Harry.

"Hello Harry-" Fred said

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones-" George added

"Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out.-"

"Anyways if your all done shouting-"

"Do you want hear something a little more interesting?"

Scarlett smirked at the two of them and sat on George's lap, "What did you two have in mind?"

"Well love how about-" George started

"Those extendable ears-" Fred added

"We made-"

"For you."

Scarlett nodded her head and kissed George on the cheek, "Brilliant." 

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was getting her trunk on the train for Hogwarts after the good news that Harry was going to be at Hogwarts and his charges were cleared. He wasn't the same anymore though, he seemed to like the solitude in his bedroom at Grimmauld place and he rarely talked to Scarlett. Did she do something wrong? She didn't know but she wished that Harry would stop being so bull headed about it. Scarlett decided to let Harry sit with Hermione and Ron so maybe they could get something out him because she couldn't. Scarlett looked for Astoria and they both entered an empty compartment.

"Ah finally! Back to Hogwarts we go!" Astoria said happily

"Happy about being a third year?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah, going to Hogsmeade weekends sounds too good to be true!" Astoria replied

A knock was heard on their compartment and they both saw Eavan at the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you two ladies?" Eavan said softly

Scarlett would kick her out but she was way too nice for that, "Sure, go ahead."

Eavan smiled and sat properly near the window. Fred and George Weasley were the next to enter along with Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. Most of the time it was small talk with harmless arguments on the Quidditch Teams for Hogwarts leaving Scarlett and Astoria bored out of their minds. Fred would snog Angelina on occasion and Scarlett could notice the jealous twinge on Lee's face. He did fancy Angelina but Scarlett could never really figure it out; she wasn't really close to Lee. The train cam to its stop at the station and Scarlett decided to stay and wait for Harry. George gave her a goodbye kiss and told her he would save a seat for her at the Gryffindor table. Eavan even left to get on the carriage which was startling enough. The carriage faded from view leaving Scarlett alone. A group of Ravenclaws, including Harry's crush, Cho, got on the very last carriage. Cho looked back to see Harry, she looked very anxious for Harry to join her but Harry was too late. Scarlett patted her brother's shoulder and he grinned at her as she did him. Ron and Hermione also joined them as they waited for another carriage to show.

"Hi, guys." Neville said while joining his fellow Gryffindors

"Hi, Neville." They all said. Harry turned around and was startled by the sight of something Scarlett couldn't see.

"What is it?" he asked his classmates

"What's what?" Ron asked

"That, pulling the carriage." Scarlett eyed her brother as if he had gone mental.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself just like always." Scarlett said

Harry looked in front of the carriage at the invisible being and was in shock and awe.

"He's finally gone off his nut." Scarlett remarked. Scarlett then noticed a girl reading a Quibbler magazine upside down in the carriage. Strangely, she reminded Scarlett of Eavan.

"You're not going mad," The girl said dreamily, her head emerged from the magazine looking at Harry, "I can see them too, you're just as sane as I am." The girl cocked her head to the side while her grey eyes had a dazed look. The teens looked at each other and entered the carriage with the girl still having a dazed look.

"Everyone this is Loony-" Hermione cut herself off when she was about to say something rude, the girl looked at Hermione and Hermione continued, "Luna Lovegood." Hermione corrected herself. Scarlett smirked at the name, she had heard it before. Apparently this girl was completely mental and her father was the Quibbler editor, a very strange magazine that Scarlett did not enjoy. It was a load of nonsense to Scarlett nothing more nothing less.

"What an interesting necklace." Scarlett decided to lighten the awkward mood.

"It's a charm actually," Luna said she leaned into the faces of the other teens, "Keeps away the Nargles." She whispered.

"What's a Nargle?" asked Ron to Hermione

"No idea." Ugh this was going to be a long carriage ride.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was eating in the Great Hall enjoying herself. As promised, George saved her a seat right between him and Fred like they had always been. The Sorting Ceremony had ended and Dumbledore was ready to speak in front of the students.

"Good evening children, now before I make my speech I have one more student to sort, she's going to be a fifth year so make her feel very welcomed, may I present Miss Eavan McManamy." Eavan came through the door to the Great Hall. The boys basically blew wolf whistles at her or just drooled all over her. The girls tried to ignore her presence since she made every girl jealous with the beauty she held. She sat on the stool and allowed the Sorting hat to sit on her head.

"**Ah I see, you have a very rational mind but also very ambitious, hmmm. I choose, RAVENCLAW!" **shouted the hat. Eavan smiled and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Scarlett exasperated.

"She wasn't that bad!" Fred told Scarlett. She glared at him and he scurried into the inner hole of his mind.

Dumbledore continued his speech saying that there were two changes in staff this year. One was to temporarily replace Hagrid and the other was Dolores Umbridge a ministry worker with an unusual wardrobe of pink thrown up over her clothes. In the middle of Dumbledore's speech, Umbridge interrupted him. This made Scarlett extremely furious, no one has EVER interrupted a Headmaster and if they did they had serious disrespect. Umbridge walked in front of the whole school with a sick smile etched on her face.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely it is to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Scarlett, George, and Fred said in unison and sarcastically.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards and witches to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge gave a sickening giggle that made Scarlett snort. The Great Hall gave a very light applause as Umbridge sat down.

"Something smells about that lady." George said

"Could be her obnoxious perfume." Fred joked

"She's from the ministry, I already don't like her." Scarlett said

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Eavan sat on her bed writing in her journal again. She hadn't made any friends yet in the Ravenclaw house but she was certain she would soon. Eavan decided to take out her wand and place it on her nightstand. She then placed her journal on the night stand as well blowing out her candle. There her wand and journal sat with her necklace with a sapphire amulet with a golden phoenix on it.

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	45. OoTP: The Sapphire Healer

_**Whoa guys I'll answer your questions and confused "?" in this chapter. But thanks for the reviews anyway they were very funny to read. Remember to READ and REVIEW and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and if you don't then Happy Holidays since Christmas and my birthday are coming up!**_

It was the first day of classes and Scarlett so did not want to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She loved this subject more than anything but when a pink fluffy toad is teaching it, the thought was unbearable. But she would have to since she wanted to be the permanent holder of that position in the future. She raced down her dorm steps and quickly got her Gryffindor robe on over her uniform and whilst still holding her books. She nearly tripped when someone helped her up.

"Going a little too fast, Blossom, you almost fell on head." George joked, he steered her into a very long passionate kiss. Fred came down the steps and had a crown of flowers on his head and rose petals in a small basket. He smiled sweetly at them and threw the rose petals on the snogging pair.

"ROSE PETALS IN THE SPRINGTIME!" he sung in an off tone voice.

"Argh! Fred! What the Hell!" Scarlett yelled while George glared at him.

"What just spreading the spring fever!" Fred exclaimed, he grabbed another handful and sprinkled the petals on them once again. "ROSE PETALS IN THE-UGH!" Scarlett punched him in the gut. George started to laugh to the point of tears as well as Scarlett while Fred groaned in pain. Scarlett offered to help him up and he took her hand as they stood up.

"Alright, I have to go, bye Fred," She hugged Fred.

"Bye Love." George said as they gave a swift kiss. Scarlett left the common room to her next class. George sighed at the sight of her. Fred slyly smiled at his brother.

"One day I'll marry Scarlett." George said surely. Fred busted into a uncontrollable laugh.

"You think that? Your seventeen and she's fifteen, you guys are way too young." Fred told his brother

"But I'm sure of it Freddie, I'm so sure of it."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett entered the DADA classroom in dismay, fortunately Umbridge wasn't in sight. Scarlett went to go sit with Hermione before Eavan had time to sit down. She played with her Ravenclaw cloak shyly when Seamus Finnigan offered her a seat. Out of all the guys, Seamus seemed the less affected by Eavan's beauty, but it didn't mean that he didn't think of her as beautiful. In fact Seamus thought she was gorgeous but he hid his emotion for her very well.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan by the way." He introduced himself to Eavan

"I'm Eavan McManamy." She shook the Gryffindor's hand. Scarlett hated to admit it but they seemed really cute together.

"Good Morning, children" said Umbridge as she appeared in the back of the room.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations." She said as she wrote those words on the chalk board. "O.W.L.'s! More commonly known as OWLs!"

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes!" Scarlett yelled humorously causing laughter from most of the students including Eavan. Umbridge gave Scarlett a cold stare and the class died down.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge said flicking her wand for the books to land on each of the students' desks. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." The book fell on Scarlett's desk as she eyed it. She was shocked to see that this book was "Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners", she had read this when she was eight! It was completely useless now! "But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" said Umbridge as she pointed to Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked

"Using spells? Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom" Umbridge replied

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free." Scarlett said angrily.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!" Umbridge scolded her. Scarlett glared at her teacher and she could sense her eyes turning red.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry countered

"There's nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort." Harry said sarcastically. Umbrdge's face looked horrified like a politician trying to calm a riot. The class was silent and Seamus had an angry look on his face. He didn't believe Harry and he thought everyone who did was a complete nutter.

"Now let me make this, quite plain. You've been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" The Potter twins said in unison

"Harry saw him!" Scarlett said

"I fought HIM!" Harry yelled afterwards.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Miss Potter!" Umbridge said

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord!" Scarlett cried

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge argued

"It was MURDER! Voldemort killed HIM!" Harry yelled at her.

"ENOUGH! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter and Miss Potter, my office. Hehe" she gave that sickening giggle. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the toad. She always knew she hated toads.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Harry and Scarlett were standing outside the door to Umbridge's office. They couldn't decide if they should go in or not. Scarlett wanted to ditch the detention but Harry told her it was probably not going to be that bad. Harry opened the door and, as only Scarlett described it as, a vomit of pink frills and Persian cats. There were decorative plates with kittens moving in them and pink painted all over the walls. Scarlett was about to turn around and leave this nonsense when Harry grabbed her arm and almost literally dragged her in.

"Good evening, Mr. and Miss Potter, sit." Umbridge pointed at two desks with pink doilies on them.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. and Miss Potter." Scarlett and Harry went searching in their bags for quills when Professor Umbridge stop them.

"You two are going to use a special one of mine." She gave the Potters two black quills to write with and some parchment.

"Now, I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?" Harry said flatly

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given us any ink." Scarlett said

"Oh you won't need any ink."

Scarlett and Harry started writing. Scarlett felt a slight sting in her left hand but ignored it to finish the first sentence. When she was done she felt a sharp pain that caused her to whimper. She looked over at her brother to see the very exact thing was happening to him. Umbridge went up to both of the twins and looked them into their eyes. Scarlett looked at her hand to find her handwriting carved in her skin.

"Yes?" Umbridge said.

"Nothing." Harry said coldly as he glared at her.

"That's right. Because you know deep down, you deserve to be punished," Scarlett's eyes flared red, "Go on." Umbridge dismissed them. Both Harry and Scarlett exited Umbridge's office. Scarlett furiously started running even ignoring Harry's calls to stop. She needed a good place to cry.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was sobbing in a corridor as Eavan watched in secret. She hated not being able to tell Scarlett who she was but she had to keep it a secret. Scarlett was by her lonesome when she received a slap in the face. She looked up to see Daphne Greengrass all alone without Pansy's gang with her.

"How DARE you make my sister a BLOOD TRAITOR!" Daphne yelled at her. Scarlett was about to say her incantation to transform when Eavan stepped in front of defensively.

"Don't harm Scarlett!" Eavan defended

"What are you going to do about it, BITCH!"

Eavan decided now was the time; she hoped that Scarlett would understand. Eavan raised her wand in the air. "SAPPHIRE PHOENIX CHAMPION FURY!". At the sound of those words a sapphire gem appeared on Eavan's forehead and her body illuminated blue. Her clothes vanished from sight as dark blue ribbons wrapped around her body and feet. Her new outfit was of blue and gold, she wore beautiful slit short skin tight skirt with of the shoulder sleeves and a gold plated corset. Dark blue ribbons went in between her right hand to fit her with a golden spear with a sapphire blade.

"What the HELL!" Scarlett's jaw drop. Eavan was a Phoeonoxis? All this time and she never told me, thought Scarlett.

"There are more of you freaks?" Daphne yelled

"There is now, leave Daphne or die trying." Eavan said

Daphne ran off as Eavan helped Scarlett up from the ground.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Scarlett asked her.

Eavan stared at her, "Because you're our only hope."

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW! Transformation inspired by **__**Mercury Crystal Power V2 (English) video on You Tube.**_


	46. OoTP: The Lost Heir

_**School is kicking my ASS! I hate it but at least the Christmas break is coming soon. Sorry about this very long wait but now I'm dropping the very stressful classes to balance me for nest semester. Thank you, and always REVIEW after READING!**_

"Your only hope? What do you mean, Eavan?" Scarlett asked Eavan. She was very curious as to what she meant. This girl was more surprising and mysterious than anyone she had ever met, and now that Scarlett figured out that she was a Phoeonoxis, she felt as if she could trust her.

"I mean that you are only help for our race, the lost Phoeonoxises of old." Eavan said.

"But they died out years ago; there can't possibly be any of them left." Scarlett countered

"This is untrue for I have seen it myself" Eavan moved her hands in a swift motion to make some buildings with her blue energy. It was the most beautiful architecture in the world that was beautifully crafted in detail. There in the middle was a castle or fortress in dome sorts with three separate towers of green, red, and blue. The bricks of the buildings of glistening gold and the exquisite glow felt as if it were too good to be real. Was it real?

"It's the kingdom of Corona, the fourth generations of Genevieve, Temperance, and Anastasia's descendants were the last rulers," Eavan explained, "Their names were Celeste the Emerald, Aurelia the Sapphire, and Aurora the Ruby." Eavan explained that the Dark wizards of the universe were trying to steal the Phoeonoxises powers but this was impossible for a Phoeonoxis to do so unless they were extremely powerful, so the wizards started destroying them one by one. Celeste never had children and died childless, Aurelia's daughter was never found, and Aurora's son remained alive by being taken care of by another family.

"How do you know this place exists?" Scarlett inquired

"I have seen it in my dreams and it repeats over and over again more clearly than the next. I also have to tell you something too."

"Okay shoot."

"Aurora made sure to place a spell on her son so that his side of the family would only produce one son for many generations to come until the darkest of times would appear and then, in the spitting image of Aurora herself, shall a daughter be born. Scarlett… Aurora was a very fair maiden of ruby red hair and emerald eyes and fair skin and you are the first girl to be born from generations of your family. You're the descendant of Aurora, her heir."

Scarlett stared blankly at Eavan, "That's….impossible."

"Scarlett believe in the truth that I speak, you are the heir to the Ruby Phoeonoxises the one of three to free our people at the right time, since I am the first Sapphire Phoeonoxis to appear in centuries, you are to lead me and I shall follow." Eavan knelt to the ground. Scarlett quirked her eyebrows up.

"Don't do that! You act as though I am royalty. Oh wait…" Scarlett trailed off. Eavan rose and smiled and patted her shoulder and returned to her normal Ravenclaw uniform, skirt and all. Scarlett looked at her fellow kind.

"You have been through a lot, have some rest Scarlett." Eavan left without another word.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett's hand was throbbing in pain thanks to Professor Umbridge and her vile blood quill. At least being in Potions made her forget about it even though the pain was excruciating. After class was finished she felt her wounds reopening again and she hissed and winced at the pain making the pain noticeable to the only other person in the room: Snape. He rushed over and grabbed her bandaged hand and saw the blood seep through.

"What happened? Was it that Weasley boy?" Snape asked

"No, I just…fell." Scarlett replied pathetically.

"You expect me to hear that excuse from you? Now tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Can't I say I just fell!"

"Don't LIE to me, SCARLETT! NOW TELL ME!" Snape yelled. Scarlett muttered the toad's name under her breath but apparently Snape could not hear.

"Speak up, child."

"Umbridge." Scarlett said clearer. Snape's face hardened in a frown.

"Why?"

"It was punishment for supporting my brother and the fact that Voldemort was alive. It still hurts and every spell I have tried doesn't heal it." Snape led Scarlett to the sink to wash off her wound.

"This is unacceptable! She shouldn't even be teaching here! She's making us read that DADA book I had read when I was little." Snape continued to wash off the wound and heal it with one of his potions.

"We will discuss this later, get to your next class." Scarlett smiled and Snape nodded. Scarlett left with her wound healed without a scar or marking.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

A few says passed since her wound from Umbridge healed up, the days were normal once again. Well as normal as they could be even though Harry was still very upset. Scarlett really wanted to calm Harry down but he simply wouldn't listen. Scarlett decided that when he was ready, he would talk to her later. Scarlett now was enjoying lunch with her Gryffindor friends with Fred and George at her sides.

"Anything wrong, love?" George asked

"Nothing why?" Scarlett replied

"Well you seemed to be zoning out more and more often I was just wondering if there was something on your mind. Is it that devil woman carving letters into your hand again?" George grabbed Scarlett's left hand to see no wounds on it.

"No George, she hasn't been hurting me in a while."

"I wish I was there so I could throw her on her plump pink ass."

Scarlett rubbed George's cheek felling the early morning stubble on it. "George sometimes you can't protect me."

"But I'll be damned if I won't do anything to help." Scarlett lightly brushed her lips over his own. She felt something hit her head and saw Fred's smirk on his face.

"Well if you two would stop snogging we could all eat our lunch." Fred said with his mouth full

"Didn't your mum ever tell you to not speak with food in your mouth." Angelina said

"Yeah she told me a lot of things, doesn't mean I listen." Fred replied

They returned to eating when they heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge arguing. Scarlett walked out of the Great Hall and saw the two bickering women like schoolgirls.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge questioned McGonagall

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall scorned her.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Umbridge stepped up on the staircase to view McGonagall face to face.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." McGonagall countered by stepping up as well

George stared at Scarlett, "How did she know about it?"

"My dad must have told her." Scarlett replied

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." McGongall looked defeated at Umbridge's comment and stepped down.

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall said blankly

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

_**HPSRHPSR **_

Scarlett felt imprisoned in her own home nowadays since Dolores Umbridge was made High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She couldn't speak her mind, wear what she want, and now couldn't even hug or snog George whenever she wanted. It was like she had a sixth sense for detecting kids like her and George. Just this morning they had just saw Porfessor Trelawney get sacked and almost kicked off the grounds. If it weren't for Dumbledore, Umbridge would send her out in heartbeat. She was sitting with her brother and Hermione and Ron.

"That foul, evil old gargoyle! We're not learn how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s. She's taking over the entire school!" Hermione vented out her frustration.

"Hermione I would kill her in my Phoeonoxis form any day but I would probably be singled out."

"Not to mention you're a "Lost Princess"." Ron said smartly.

Scarlett punched him. "Hey!"

"What! Plus I think George has a fetish for princesses in need of saving." Scarlett threw a pillow at his face. They instantly heard the sound of Cornelius Fudge on the radio stating the disappearances of several witches and wizards, all the while blaming her godfather, Sirius Black. Just then Scarlett heard Sirius' voice come from the fireplace and he appeared in the flame.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked

"Answering your brother's letter. What's Umbridge doing? Training you to kill Half Breeds?"

"She isn't teaching us magic at all." Harry replied

"Well that isn't surprising. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron said

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move. Someone's coming. I'm sorry but I can't stay longer." Sirius' image on the fireplace vanished from sight and the four Gryffindors looked at the stormy weather outside.

"He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." Hermione said. She turned and looked at Harry with knowing eyes. He had to help.

_**Two weeks is way too long and I would really like some reviews! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	47. OoTP: A New Teacher

_**Hey guys I'm back and it's officially WINTER BREAK! Yes finally more time to write and now my schedule will be better for you guys. So here is another chapter, enjoy!**_

Scarlett climbed up the staircase to Harry's dorm to see if he was ready to go. Hermione had set up a meeting spot for the people who were interested in joining them in their act of learning defensive spells. Scarlett knew that Harry was not the same Harry as before since Cedric died but she tried to make him happy. But most of the time Harry would brush Scarlett off and she didn't know why, if he allowed her to know then she could help. Scarlett softly knocked on the dorm door and opened it. There Harry stood in his muggle clothes and coat with the blank expression etched on his face.

"Ready?" Scarlett asked him.

"As ready as I will ever be. I still think that this isn't such a good idea, Scarlett, I know everyone thinks I've gone mental."

"Not everyone, it just seems that way to you."

"But it's hard to convince the others that I'm not."

"Then don't listen to their lies about you. Trust yourself." Scarlett hugged her brother warmly and kissed his cheek ever so softly with her pale red lips. Harry made a small grin as he and his sister left the room.

"Where's George? I thought he would be with you, Scarlett?" Harry asked

"I told him to go ahead without me, I needed a little alone time with you anyway."

On the way to Hogsmeade, They ran into Ron and Hermione on the road and Hermione led the way into the village. However as closer they got the more nervous Harry was becoming and more reluctant he was to do so.

"This is mad! Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry asked

"Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron replied smartly.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm here for you mate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry said

"Just a couple people." Hermione said sheepishly

The four teens entered the Hog's Head, a dingy old pub with a goat walking around and an old bartender.

"Lovely spot." Scarlett stated.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione said back to her.

As they entered the upstairs room Scarlett first caught George's eyes and she smiled softly at him. Fred waved at her and Scarlett looked at the other students. Dean was there along with Neville and Parvati and a few other Gryffindors. Astoria was also there and was the only Slytherin there. There was also Scarlett's old flame Justin Finch-Fletchley along with his Hufflepuff friends Ernie and Hannah (who he dumped in third year but was still good friends with). One of the Hufflepuffs was the girl who Scarlett remembered as Joselin whom she met in fourth year. Luna Lovegood was there along with the Ravenclaws Michael Corner, Padma Patil, and Cho Chang (much to Harry's pleasure). Eavan was also there sitting next to Astoria. Hermione and Scarlett sat in the front of the room with Harry and Ron as Hermione gave the opening speech.

"Umm, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Zacharias Smith said out loud. He was a very critical boy in Hufflepuff who, in Scarlett's opinion, should have been a Slytherin thanks to his demeanor.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you tosspot!" Ron said to him.

"So he says." Zacharias backfired.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione countered.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?" Zacharias said.

It was silent for a moment until Michael Corner spoke up. "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

Scarlett saw how Cho flinched at her dead lover's name and knew that was still a touchy subject. Harry however had a different response.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here clear out now. Come on, Scarlett, they're here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Scarlett was about to say something when Lunba saved the day.

"Is it true you two can produce the Patronus Charm?" She asked dreamily. It was silent once again when Hermione spoke up again.

"Yes, I've seen it."

"Blimey, you two, didn't know you could do that." Dean remarked with a dazzled face.

"And they killed a Basilisk with a sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

"It's true." Ginny said. Scarlett smiled, of course it was true to her.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron boasted.

"Last year, Harry did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione added.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Scarlett decided it was her turn to speak after Harry countered Hermione.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes…" Scarlett said not completing the sentence knowing it was just too hard for her.

"You don't know what that's like." Harry finished for her patting her back.

"You're right Harry, we don't," Hermione said, "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating… Voldemort…"

"He's really back." Said Nigel, a small second year Gryffindor.

Harry nodded back silently. This became the snowball effect to the creation of Dumbledore's army. A piece of parchment was laid on the table and those who wished to join signed it. On the way back to Hogwarts, George, Fred, Scarlett, Astoria, Eavan, Ginny, and the Golden trio discussed where they would eventually practice.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry started.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny asked

"No it's too small."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione said

"Not bloody likely!" Ron exclaimed.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Scarlett said

"No, not everyone speaks Parseltongue and plus too many bad memories in there." Harry replied.

"Harry what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Eavan asked

"Who cares? I mean it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione said in exhilaration.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron joked

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Scarlett said slyly

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Scarlett winked at Harry as he blushed in response.

"Right over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is there's no chance she can find us."

"Will do, Harry." Ron replied as the group separated.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Astoria was looking far and wide for somewhere where the Dumbledore's army could practice. She wanted to find the place first so the army could get started right away. She went everywhere in the castle and even searched in the library but nothing, she couldn't find a thing. On the way to her dorm she bumped into Neville who was also searching as well. She did have a little crush on Neville so she decided to stay with him and walk around the castle once more. As they walked passed a wall it changed into a wooden door with steel decorations on it. The two looked at each other and opened the doors and saw the spacious environment. They had to tell Harry.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	48. OoTP: Bad Dreams

_**Alright Guys today I give my birthday present to you guys since it is my birthday. Also if you are a faithful reviewer (meaning you have had at least 3 reviews) you may use the code (Rettop-Potter) in a private message and when this story ends I will give you guys gifts for reading my story. Thanks!**_

"Well done you two, you found the Room of Requirement." Hermione told Astoria and Neville. Scarlett, the Weasley twins, Eavan, Ron, and Harry all entered and stared in awe of the room. Scarlett was actually mentally kicking herself for not thinking about this before. She had lived here her entire life and not once did she think of this room to practice in. It was the perfect fit. Astoria was holding Neville's arm which he greeted with a smile. Scarlett winked at her and Astoria rolled her eyes; they were cute together. Hermione kept talking about how the Room of Requirement had equipped itself with the proper needs of the seeker.

"Say if you really needed to go to the bathroom…" Ron trailed off. The twins looked at him with smirks and the girls absolutely disgusted.

"Clever Ron, but yes that is the general idea." Hermione replied. They quickly exited the room as Hermione went to go start making the messages on coins for the members of Dumbledore's Army. Scarlett watched as Neville finally had the nerve to ask Astoria out and of course she squealed in joy. Eavan gave a small giggle and left to Ravenclaw tower. Now it was just Fred, George and Scarlett after Ron and Harry left to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well I would love to stop and chat but I have to catch up with Angelina, see you two lovebirds later." Fred said.

"See ya" George and Scarlett said at the same time. A few moments afterwards, George and Scarlett walked slowly outside on the grounds. The breeze chilled them both and they clinged to each other for warmth.

"Do you think that this will work?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, you know I do and anyways its better than being taught by that woman in her god awful clothing." George replied.

"I suppose so." George could sense there was something on her mind other than their now forbidden army.

"What are you not telling me, Blossom?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"There's something on your mind and you are not telling me," Scarlett narrowed her eyes on George. But he was right there was something on her mind a lot of things.

"I just feel so stress all the time! I have to keep up my training for being a Phoeonoxis and Inscendia often pushes me to my breaking point. Not only that I'm an heir of some sort in this secret fortress and I have to find an Emerald Phoeonoxis as well as saving the world with my brother. I also feel so scared that I will lose everyone, especially you George, I couldn't live without you or Fred or my brother or Snape or…or…anyone." Scarlett looked over to the horizon as the wind hit her face. She felt George's hand on her shoulder and she turned around with her tears glittering her eyeballs. He embraced her in a hug.

"No one said that you had to face this on your own. I'll always be here for you, Scarlett, 'til the very end. Scarlett I love you more than all the joke and prank products in the world and nothing can change that, love. Scarlett I will protect you from everything, I promise that." George said in her ear.

"Why do you always sound like a sap when you're near me?" Scarlett asked.

"And why do you always ruin the mood?" George countered with a smirk.

"To tease you." Scarlett leaned her lips onto George as they shared a romantic kiss in the sunset.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Harry and Scarlett were guiding the groups of students to the Room of Requirement today for their first lesson in Dumbledore's Army. To say that these two were nervous was an understatement. They were sweating in their hands and they hands were shaking unnervingly. As soon as they all entered the Room of Requirement, Scarlett went to the front of the room along with Harry. The students all looked at the two and remained silent. Hermione and Ron also joined them and Hermione gave a nod to the Potter twins to teach.

"Umm okay welcome to our very first meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Today we will learn the disarming spell just to umm get us warmed up." Harry said, he motioned Scarlett to stand in front of a robotic Death Eater with a fake wand. Scarlett pulled out her cherry wand and aimed it at the death eater.

"Now Scarlett will demonstrate the proper way to disarm an opponent." Harry instructed the class.

Scarlett slowly exhaled and opened her eyes, "Expelliarmus!" she yelled and the fake wand flew out of the death eater's hand. She turned to the applauding class with a grin on her face.

"Now everyone get in line, we'll do this one by one." Scarlett said

"Oh I see, Miss Potter is our new Professor. Better watch out for us." Fred said pointing to George. Angelina shoved Fred playfully in the stomach hearing this. Astoria pushed Neville to the front of the line gently so he could get a chance to improve his magical skills.

"Don't worry Neville, I'll be right behind you." Astoria said. Neville gave a sheepish smile to his Slytherin girlfriend and she gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Princess you don't see me snogging Angelina over here. Keep that lovey dovey stuff to yourself." Fred interjected.

"Fred, shut it!" Astoria yelled at him. Scarlett gave out a chuckle that was shared by George Weasley as well and she blushed at his laugh, it was always cheerful. Harry directed the rest of class mostly improving everyone's disarming spells. Astoria perfected it after the tenth time of practicing and others took about as much time as she did. It was actually a very good day for practicing.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The days dragged on and on and it was almost Christmas time once again. Scarlett could sense the days were now darker and darker and daylight was a grey color. She went down to the common room from her dorm wearing her robe and pajamas for the night with her hair down and slung over her left shoulder. She was warming herself near the fire when she heard footsteps come down. She already knew it was George, he always knew when she was up and about during the middle of the night so it was no surprise to her. Usually they wouldn't talk at all, they both knew what was on each other's mind. Sometimes they would talk hours on end. And sometimes things may get a little passionate between them but never too far. Today just seemed like one of those days. George grabbed Scarlett by the waist and kissed her passionately like they hadn't kissed in years. They were pent up in their passion when they heard Harry scream from his dorm. Scarlett immediately jumped up and raced into Harry;s dorm room where most of the boys were gathered around him. George rushed in right after pushing the boys out of the way.

Scarlett tried patting Harry's sweaty head to calm him down, "Harry, shh, what's going on?"

"I-I-I saw your dad being attacked by that snake Voldemort has." Harry pointed

"My dad?" Scarlett asked

"No," Harry said, he then pointed at George, "his dad."

George looked shocked and horrified at the same time and froze in place. Scarlett looked to George, "I'm going to get McGonagall I need to tell her what happened." Scarlett raced down the stairs, indeed these days were dark.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW! Also check out the Eavan/Seamus oneshot I made, it isn't much but I like it plus if you like fluffy stuff check it out!**_


	49. OoTP: The Prat Named Percy Weasley

_**And just before Christmas, Noelle1230 gives you a very Christ mas chapter (well not really, I'm exaggerating). I hope you guys are having Happy Holidays as well no matter what religion you believe in, it's always great to get off school every once and a while. So here you go guys and a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or maybe Happy No School For a Few Days holidays! **_

"Here we go, Daddy's back!" Mrs. Weasley said with much relief in her voice. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Astoria, and Scarlett applauded with happy faces on. Scarlett was relieved that Arthur was back so that the twins, Ginny, and Ron would be happy for Christmas. Astoria, of course, stayed with Scarlett over the holidays since her family didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was used to it now and loved her new "family" it was relaxed and joyful. After the joy, Molly gave everyone gifts that she had handmade herself. Fred and George received scarves and Ron received a jumper that he found embarrassing. Scarlett received a nice pink cardigan with an 'S' on the upper right. Astoria received an identical one in her favorite color, purple, and an 'A' stitched on hers as well. As for Hermione she also received a book "New Theory of Numerology" from Harry and an unusual perfume from Ron as well as a scarf from Molly. Everyone was happy and joyful and eating their full. Harry however was not that pleased just like always he was so preoccupied with Voldemort entering his mind. Scarlett felt sorry for him but there was nothing she could do she would have to wait and hope that things would change. George tapped Scarlett on the shoulder and motioned her to come with him.

He led her to their room in Grimmauld Place and dug out a small box and placed in her hand.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary, Scarlett." He said lovingly.

Scarlett unwrapped the gift to unveil a beautiful locket decorated with a lily flower. When she opened the locket she saw a picture of Fred and George smiling and waving and on the other side herself just smiling with the wind blowing in her hair.

"Oh, George sweetheart, it's so beautiful. How did you afford it?" Scarlett asked

"I had some money left over after Fred and I bought that vacant store lot in Diagon Alley." George said with a bright smile. Scarlett's mouth went agape and she started laughing.

"You finally bought it?"

"Yeah! Isn't that great! Then you can stay with me over the summer!" George spun her around.

"Haha, stop it George! I'm getting dizzy!" Scarlett exclaimed. They were interrupted when an owl dropped a small box on the floor. It was wrapped in beautiful shiny paper and topped with a red ribbon. Scarlett gently picked it up off the floor. On the tag it was a present to Percy Weasley from his mother. The box was obviously never unwrapped and it was not tampered with in anyway. Scarlett had heard what had happened with Percy lately and she didn't think of this as a surprise. Percy had estranged himself from the Weasley family to achieve higher in the Ministry ranks. It disgusted Scarlett to the point that if she saw Percy again she would likely smack him in the face and swear at him. George looked at the gift with dismay.

"It was from my mum. She thought maybe Perce would come back if she sent a peace offering for him to come home." George explained

"He's such a prat for not opening it, should we show this to your mother?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah, it would be wrong of us to keep it secret."

"Oh, now you know right from wrong." Scarlett smirked

"I always do but sometimes it's more fun doing wrong stuff, you know like putting Puking Puking Pastille in Ickle Ronniekins chocolate box." Scarlett shook her head and walked down the staircase to the dining room. She placed the gift for Percy on the table with a sad look on her face as Molly looked at the gift in shock. Molly started sobbing as soon as Scarlett left the room leaving Scarlett very guilty. This was probably this worst Christmas for Mrs. Weasley and there was nothing Scarlett could do about it.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett and Harry returned to school recently after a mass breakout of criminals of Azkaban Prison. Many of the students were now skeptical to Ministry's accusations to Sirius Black since they weren't adding up now. Eavan even got Seamus to apologize to Harry and Scarlett for his horrid behavior to the two of them before hand and he quickly joined Dumbledore's army. Unfortunately for Astoria, she and Neville broke up but they decided to remain friends. Since Scarlett didn't seem them much together she kind of expected this. Today in the Room of Requirement, the Potter twins decided to teach the class the Patronus spell. Harry taught while Scarlett would demonstrate.

"The Patronus spell is a very difficult spell to master. If properly made it will either have a non-corporeal form meaning like a shield or the form of an animal or beast of some sort. Mine, for example, is a stag. Now Scarlett will perform hers as an example." Harry nodded to his sister. Scarlett closed her eyes and recalled the memory of her and George meeting for the first time and the flowers floating like a veil above them.

"Expecto Patronum." Scarlett said softly and out came the phoenix from her wand flying through the air encircling her brother playfully and then flying to George. It pecked at the wand in George's hand and he got the message. He thought of every happy moment with Fred and Scarlett to make a perfect memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled as his Patronus began to take shape. To everyone's surprise his Patronus was also a phoenix that flew through the air with Scarlett's phoenix. The boys were making wolf whistles while the girl's "aww" at the sight of them two. As soon as that spectacle was over everyone else started

"Alright, everyone group up and practice." Harry announced. Eavan and Seamus decided to pair up and Fred, Angelina, and Astoria decided to group up. Eavan was the first after the demonstrations to have her Patronus appear which took the shape of a Border collie, Astoria's Patronus took the shape of a dove. As Scarlett watched in joy that everyone was happy, the room rumbled. Scarlett took notice of Nigel Wolpert near one of the walls. Scarlett saw that the wall had a hole in it and to her surprise Umbridge was on the other end. As she prepared to blow up the wall, Scarlett grabbed Nigel and shielded him from the blast. As soon as the door was busted the Inquistorial Squad and several members of the Ministry rushed in. Eavan was grabbed by Pansy Parkinson and Astoria was grabbed by Gregory Goyle but quickly released herself from his grasp and was later captured by Draco Malfoy.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" she yelled at him.

"You'll be safer now without these kids influencing you." Draco said. Astoria smacked him on the cheek leaving Draco stunned. She was grabbed for the third and final time by her sister, Daphne Greengrass. Scarlett tried to make her way to George who was taken by Filch and tried to grab his outstretched arm. Scarlett was pulled back at the last moment by someone she did not expect: Percy Weasley.

"Let go of Scarlett, Perce you git!" George yelled trying to make his way to her.

"No! You decided to work against the Ministry! This is your punishment!" Percy countered. Scarlett looked in dismay as George vanished from sight, all because of the prat named Percy Weasley.

_**Merry Christmas guys! I actually asked for the Fred and George wands for Christmas along with Hermione's this Christmas I hope I get them! Remember to READ AND REVIEW too! **_


	50. OoTP: Sick

_**Don't have anything to say so Enjoy!**_

Prison was the name of Hogwarts now ever since Umbridge took over. The whole Dumbledore's Army had to do lines in the Great Hall using Umbridge's blood quills over and over without stopping. Scarlett would occasionally here the grunts of the boys and the whimpers of the girls as they continued further. Scarlett looked up to see that Umbridge relish the sight of the tortured children and it sickened her to the core. As she looked up to her right was George who grunted in pain and also looked up with his sad puppy eyes at Umbridge. She never even flinched. As soon as the torture fest was over, Scarlett spotted Cho Chang outside, her brother's now ex-girlfriend who totally tattled on their location. Scarlett turned her nose up at the girl and left with her two best friends, Fred and George who gave death glares at her as they passed by. As soon as they entered the common room, they both sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. George wrapped a piece of gauze around Scarlett's hand as she did the same to him. Scarlett then got up next to Fred and tended to his wound as George began to speak.

"Scarlett, this place is a cruel sick joke by the Ministry. I mean look at what she has done to us, to the entire school. The woman shouldn't be in at least a thirty meters of a child!" George said frustratingly.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But there's only a few weeks left in school, before you and Fred graduate, can't you just rub her off your shoulders?"

"No! That's exactly what she wants Scarlett! She wants total control of the school and you're just…giving up?" Of course George made it sound like a question. He never once heard or even look like she was giving up.

Scarlett sighed and finished her patch job with Fred, "George, I need to take care of Harry, and the best place for me to help him is right here even if I do despise the Headmaster."

"But Prankette, I…George and I were thinking and…well…we wanted to tell you first so you wouldn't be too upset-" Fred was interrupted by Scarlett.

"What is it?" Scarlett sounded concern. Fred and George looked at each other before speaking in unison.

"We're leaving."

Scarlett's eyes went wide, "Leaving, what do you mean?"

"We're leaving the school." They said.

"You can't leave you guys are about to graduate." Scarlett protested on the verge of tears.

"Blossom I know you want us to stay but-"

"We don't belong here especially now." Fred finished.

Scarlett looked down on the ground as George lifted her head with his fingers on her chin.

"I just can't let you two go, you guys mean the world to me."

"As flattering as that sounds, Prankette, we have to leave."

"And leave me here with that devil woman! I'd rather die than watch you two leave me!" Scarlett yelled rushing up to her room in the dorm. Fred looked at George in disbelief; not once had Scarlett sounded so selfish except today.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Feeling sentimental." Said Snape with a sneer and smirk all in one on his face. Scarlett had watched Harry go through this torturous event long enough. Scarlett would seldom go and help Harry with his training with controlling his memories but it was enough for today.

"Professor, please he's trying the best he can."

"Silence, child!" Snape said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"That's private!" Harry finally said.

"Not to me. Not to the Dark lord if you don't improve." Snape walked up close to Harry's exhausted and sweaty face, "every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you, you wouldn't last two seconds if he invades your mind," Harry just sat there panting from the exhaustion and out of nowhere Snape decided to go further in his torture, "You're just like your father," Scarlett's head perked up and her eyes went red. If there was one way to piss off Scarlett it was to insult any of her biological parents, and this didn't exclude Snape from her anger. Even if he insulted her father she would explode.

"Lazy, arrogant-"

"Don't say a word against my father!" Harry yelled

"Weak-"

"I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind!" Snape yelled back at Harry. As soon as Harry was somewhat ready Snape invaded his mind again. Scarlett could see that Harry couldn't block off his mind and the way Snape was treating him was making her sick.

"I may vomit. Is this what you call control" Snape stared at him coldly. Scarlett rushed over to her brother and tried to heal him with her energy ribbons.

"He has been at it for hours! If he could just rest-" Scarlett was walking Harry out but Snape stood in her way.

"The Dark Lord isn't resting." Snape turned his head to Harry who stared at him as well, "You and Black are two of a kind sentimental children forever whining on how bitterly unfair your lives have been, well it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair! Your blessed father knew that and he frequently saw to it!"

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN!" Scarlett yelled at Snape. Snape tossed the children behind him where Harry was sitting for his training.

"YOUR FATHER WAS A SWINE!" Snape countered. Scarlett took Harry's right hand that was holding his wand.

"Protego!" Harry shouted as the spell Snape used to enter Harry's mind backfired and entered his own mind. Harry and Scarlett found themselves on the outskirts of Hogwarts on a very lovely sunny day where they spotted a Slytherin boy sitting all alone. He had greasy black hair and his hooked nose was in his book reading intensively.

"Harry…I think we're in Snape's memories." Scarlett whispered to him. Scarlett saw a group of Gryffindor boys approaching the younger version of Snape. She did recognize one of them for he was very familiar to her; her father.

"Look Moony and Padfoot there's old Snivellus." James Potter smirked at his friends. Snape must have heard this and had his wand at the ready. Scarlett never saw this side to Snape before, he seemed very timid.

"Stay back Potter or I will curse you!" Snape countered. Then a shaggy black haired Gryffindor stepped up.

"No you won't not like the last time." The Gryffindors all cackled in a mocking manner.

"Flipendo!" Snape yelled hitting the boy who mocked him.

"Impedimenta!" James incanted freezing Snape up.

"Flipendo! Flipendo was my cousin Bellatrix's favorite spell to use on me, when she was a first year!" The boy mocked. Scarlett now knew that this was Sirius Black because of his relation to Bellatrix Lestrange. The crowd watching laughed at Snape's failed attempt to curse.

"Black let me out! Someone seriously do the counter curse!" Snape begged. Scarlett's heart dropped at the sight of this.

"Are you for real? These people are enjoying the show!" James announced happily. Just then Scarlett noticed a girl appear in her sight that looked almost exactly like herself. "Mom" Scarlett whispered under her breath.

"Leave him alone! I've had enough! What's he ever done to you?" Lily scolded James.

"Well, it's more of the fact that he exists really." James joked earning the laughter of several onlookers.

"You aren't funny you know. Nobody thinks your funny!"

"Oh really! Well let's find out, shall we, Evans?" James walked over to Snape and pulled down his Slytherin trousers that made everyone spit into laughter. Scarlett looked at her father in so much dislike, is this the brave man she had heard about her whole life? He seemed to be more of bully than anything.

"There you have it my good people! Snivellus in his UNDERWEAR!" Sirius said pointing dramatically at Snape's undergarments. Lily's face went to pure horror for Snape and demanded that he should be let go. James finally allowed the curse to end as Snape quickly pulled up his trousers from the ground.

"You're sure lucky that she showed up to spoil everyone's fun!" James joked to Snape.

"I sure would say the same thing Prongs." Sirius said.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM MUDBLOODS LIKE HER!" Snape snapped. The groups of children and adolescents gasped leaving a very awkward silence. Scarlett could see the hurt in her mother's face, almost on the verge of tears.

"Well then I won't bother you in the future." Lily said softly

As soon as Snape saw what he had done James placed his wand in Snape's face, "Apologize to Lily!" he yelled.

"I don't want YOU to make him apologize! You're just as bad as he is!" Lily yelled at James

"But I would never call you a you-know-what."

"Yeah but you hex people because you can, you think you're so hot, Potter, I'm surprise you don't fall off your broomstick with that fathead of yours." Lily stormed of but was stopped by the two voices of James and Snape.

"Lily…" They both said softly.

"Don't even," Lily turned around harshly, "Oh and I would watch those pants if I were you, Snivellus!" She said finally walking away forever.

"Enough!" Snape's adult voice rang in Scarlett's ears, Harry and Scarlett landed on the floor quite dazed and confused to what they had just saw. Snape picked up Harry by the collar of Harry's shirt.

"Your lessons are at an end. Get out." Snape said coldly and threateningly. Harry exited the room leaving Scarlett with an enraged face. She was storming out when she heard Snape's voice.

"Scarlett." He said softly.

Scarlett turned around with her eyes ablaze, "Don't even." Scarlett left the room with no intentions of looking back, just like her mum did.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

When Scarlett left the room she decided to head to the dorm as quickly as possible. She even left Harry behind so she could think to herself for a moment. This place made her sicker and sicker because of the fact that everyone was going nuts. What Scarlett had saw in the Potions room horrified her. How was it that James Potter was always talked about kindly when he himself was the equivalent to Draco Malfoy of the present day. It was too much to bear. As she turned the corner she could see a little boy in a Gryffindor uniform crying and holding his hand close to his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scarlett said softly.

"M-m-my hand….detention…with Headmistress Umbridge ." Scarlett could pick up from the whining. She held the little boy close to her chest when she saw her two favorite twins in the world. The both mouthed to her and asked what was wrong and she mouthed back Umbridge. They all decided to comfort the boy when Harry showed up and nearly a second later Umbrdge.

"As I told you before, Mr. Potter; naughty children deserve to be punished." She said with a sick sweet smile on her toad face. She left with a jerk up to her office.

"You know George, I've always felt our futures laid outside the world of academic achievement." Fred said.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George said. He looked to Scarlett for guidance in which she gave a nod.

"You two don't belong here anyway. Go and remember to wait for me."

George cupped Scarlett's face, "You know I will love."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	51. OoTP: Emerald's Resurrection

_**Sorry for the delay you guys just got caught up in my other story. No worries just going to do two at once which is easy since the other story is relatively short compared to this one so don't start hating. Anyways school is tomorrow and I'm so depressed to go back, I hate school (especially chemistry!). Alright you waited long enough here's another chapter and remember to READ and REVIEW!**_

Scarlett just knew this day was going from bad to worse. After George and Fred left, she overheard Harry saying that Sirius Black had been captured by Voldemort and that he was going to kill Sirius. The only way they could think about trying to get to Sirius (who was in the Department of Mysteries) was travelling by the Floo network. The plan seemed fruitless since all of the chimneys were block thanks to Old Toad Face. They tried using the unblocked fireplace that was in Umbridge's office but they were soon caught along with several members of Dumbledore's Army and for some reason Inscendia. Hermione distracted Umbridge long enough to plan their escape. While some members of Dumbledore's Army hexed several Inquisitorial Squad in their way; Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Astoria, Eavan, and Scarlett made their daring escapade to meet up with Hermione and Harry. As they made their way across the bridge to the Forbidden forest they bumped into Harry and Hermione. However with no other means to get to the Ministry, it seemed hopless.

"How are we going to get to London?" Eavan asked in defeat.

"We fly of course!" Luna said. Everyone looked at her weirdly as Scarlett decided to break the silence.

"How are we supposed to do that, I mean for the other guys because me and Eavan can fly well on our own."

"We'll use Thestrals, me and Harry will help those he can't see them get on." Luna replied.

"It seems like a very wise idea Scarlett." Eavan said softly with wisdom in her voice. Scarlett nodded to her friend as they quickly rounded everyone up to go to the Department of Mysteries.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The Department of Mysteries seemed very eerie to Scarlett and she didn't have a good feeling about the place. The aisles were lined with tower like shelves with glowing orbs for crystal balls. The darkness didn't add a nicer affect to the atmosphere. Scarlett struggled to keep up with her brother as he rapidly scanned the aisles for Sirius and Voldemort. He suddenly stopped which worried Scarlett. She gently held his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"He should be right here." Harry said pathetically.

"Harry," Neville said with his eyes staring at one of the prophesies, "this one has your name on it."

Slowly, Harry drifted towards Neville and reached out to take the ball into his hands. Scarlett watched as he stared at it inventively but she sensed a presence of someone watching them. Hermione called out Harry's name as he finally broke concentration. Scarlett watched in horror to see a Death Eater approach them in a slow stroll towards the teens.

"You should really tell the differences between dreams," said the Death Eater extending his wand and brushing away his mask away with it, "and reality." It was Lucius Malfoy. He kept asking for the prophesy in Harry's hand but Harry threatened to break the precious ball.

"Haha, he knows how to play!" Said an eerily happy voice. Out from the shadows appeared Bellatrix Lestrange which turned Neville's face to stone. "Itty bitty, baby, Potter! And look here his little birdie of a sister, she would be fair if she wasn't of tainted blood!" She cackled. Scarlett's eyes were illuminating a bright red as they narrowed down on Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said in fear and disgust.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mom and dad?" Bellatrix taunted.

"Better now that they'll be avenged." Neville raised his wand at Bellatrix. They continued to bicker and threaten each other until Harry seemed to give up.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord. Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret, of your scar. All of the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, I can show you everything." Lucius said to Harry to lure him in.

"I've waited fourteen years..." Harry said.

"I know." Lucius fibbed a tsk.

"Think I can wait a little longer. NOW!" Harry yelled as the teens attempted to stun the Death Eaters surrounding them. Harry nodded at Eavan and Scarlett for them to transform.

"PHOENIX PASSION FURY!"

"SAPPHIRE PHOENIX CHAMPION FURY!"

The two girls quickly transformed themselves and were able to defend themselves long enough to join the others. As more Death Eaters came closer and closer Ginny incanted a spell. "Reducto!" she said as a huge explosion went down the long narrow aisle causing all of the prophecies to tumble down in a snowball effect. The teens rushed to the door in an effort to escape only to find that falling prophecies shattering on top of them.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"SIRIUS!" Scarlett yelled as her godfather passed into the veil of the afterlife. Scarlett's eyes stung in regret for not saving him, I was too late, Scarlett thought. She heard the blood curdling screams of her twin brother crying desperately to get him back, but no one survives a killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. Inscendia flew over head of Scarlett seeing the tears stream down her cheek.

"_My condolences, my dear, but he is the least of your worries." _Inscendia spoke in her Phoeonoxis language. Scarlett looked up to see a Death Eater by the name of Augustus Rookwood about to kill her. Scarlett braced herself for the end but was surprised to see Astoria place a shielding charm in front of Scarlett.

"Astoria, don't! You're not strong enough to duel!" It was true, Astoria had a broken ankle due to the fact she slipped while trying to escape the falling prophesies.

"Alright blood traitor! I see you're willing to give your life pathetically!" Rookwood boasted. He lifted a boulder and slammed it into Astoria's petite body, killing her instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ASTORIA!" Scarlett sobbed.

"Too easy." Rookwood smirked. He was about to escape when a soft green aura shown over Astoria's battered body. An emerald jewel appeared on her forehead as Inscendia dropped an amulet across her neck.

"_Astoria the Emerald, wake up! You must to survive and to save your friends." _

Astoria opened her eyes and whimpered out her incantation, "Emerald Phoenix Champion Fury." The green amulet healed her body and decorated her with a warrior outfit similar to Eavan in green and gold. She was fitted with a bow and gold plated arrows illuminating in the quiver of emerald jewels.

"You messed with the wrong Slytherin Blood Traitor, you son of a bitch!" Astoria's eyes went bright green as she shot an arrow at Rookwood missing him by a long shot. After three more shots she finally shot him through his shoulder weakening and paralyzing his body. The Aurors decided to take him away when Scarlet noticed that everyone left to go into the Ministry hallway. There she found Harry suffering at the hands of Voldemort who was controlling his mind once again. She watched in agony and begged Harry to find strength in himself. Finally he was able to rid Voldemort from his mind but unfortunately he appeared next to Harry prepared to slay him and everyone else. Just as he was about to say the killing curse, Cornelius Fudge appeared with several members of the ministry (including Percy) staring in disbelief of the battered teens, the three Phoeonoxises, and the Dark lord in the same room. Voldemort cowardly apparated out of the room leaving everyone speechless.

"He's back?" Fudge said as if he hadn't known this entire time.

"No shit Sherlock! What was your head up your ass or up Percy's!" Scarlett said in anger. The end of this battle was over but it wouldn't be the last time they met up in a death match.

_**Sorry for the wait and I didn't want to upload another chapter to the other story without giving one to this story so remember to READ AND REVIEW! **_


	52. Summer 5: Nostalgia Lost

_**Alright shoot me I you will for not updating but like I said school's back and no, the slow update isn't because of my other story (which hasn't been updated in a while either). So please no hate messages and remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_

Scarlett was heading down the main street of Diagon Alley after dropping off Astoria in a safe house. After her fifth year graduation, Scarlett convinced Andromeda Tonks to take care of Astoria with Inscendia helping the Emerald Phoeonoxis with training her basics and advanced training she would need in the long run. It was the best thing for Astoria despite the heartbreaking situation they were in. The worst part was separating from Harry, in which Scarlett sobbed and argued with her brother on whether or not he should stay with her or not. Of course Harry won the argument which is why Scarlett was now heading to her boyfriend's newly built shop. She could see it from half a mile away with its bright colors and fireworks blasting from the inside. She smiled at the thought of how successful their business was compared to everyone else's. To be perfectly honest the whole alley looked as if it had been abandoned for centuries. She looked in this place and tried to imagine it in its glory; the crowded streets, the friendly people, the cheerful colors to the buildings and herself at eleven years old with her old trademark: her ponytail. Scarlett closed her eyes and felt the guilt for not cherishing those days. She turned to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and entered through the door. She heard the laughter of various children and adults alike and the sound of prank items being set off. She saw all of the objects that they had created and used over the years and it brought back the pure nostalgia that she had missed for so long, it made her feel at home. She spotted the twins on top of a staircase that led to some back rooms and possibly a flat. She climbed about two steps when George rushed to her.

"Hello, love!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her slim figure.

"George! Fred! This place is amazing!" She replied joyfully.

"Ah yes it is, Prankette! We just unpacked all of our stuff and have a room just for you." Fred cut in.

Scarlett gasped and punched Fred playfully, "Shut up, no you didn't!"

"Yeah we did, it's decorated in gold and red, your favorite colors." George added. She rushed to kiss George on his lips and hug Fred.

"What? No kiss for me?" Fred said mockingly. Scarlett rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs following George to her room. George opened the door to the flat and Scarlett wasn't surprised to see it as a complete mess. She saw that George was rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we were going to clean but…"

"It's okay you'll help me clean it later." She interrupted him with a smirk. George shook his head at her and lead her to a hallway with two separate bedrooms. George opened the door that was on the left to show that it was probably the only clean room in the whole building. It was stunningly decorated in a warmth of comfort, like being at the Burrow. She eyed the handmade afghan throw on her bed and knew it was made by Molly Weasley just by the looks of it. There were no windows, probably because Fred and George wanted to keep Scarlett away from Death Eaters or being discovered by them. The bed was of a twin size instead of a full or queen sized, which was more than likely Molly's idea. Scarlett turned to George with a smile of approval in which George nodded with a cheerful smile of his own.

"How's your mother handling this situation?"

"What? You staying here?," George asked, Scarlett replied with a nod as George continued, "She's fine with it but as you can see she wants you to stay in a separate room."

"I totally agree with her." Scarlett played with the quilt of her new bed. George instinctively knew she had something on her mind for she had done this multiple times.

"Now I know something's on your mind."

"Just…look what has happened to the place, this whole world has turned to shit and I feel as if it is my fault and Harry won't let me help him no matter what I do and-"

"Blossom, calm down! None of this is your fault. Why do you always think like this every time you're down?"

"Because I can't do anything, I couldn't even save my godfather." Scarlett looked sadly at George. George had heard about Sirius' death when he joined The Order of the Phoenix with Fred just days earlier. He had to admit that he would miss Sirius since he was almost exactly like him and Fred with a fantastic sense of humor. George also knew this was going to be extremely hard on Harry since he followed him like a lost puppy. Scarlett however didn't have an extremely close attachment to Sirius as her brother did but still she had feelings for this man like respect more than anything. George just rubbed Scarlett's back and decided to leave. She needed some time to think by herself.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was in the near pitch black night of her bedroom clasping a wand near her chest. She was scared to death of any agents of Voldemort coming into the flat since Ollivander was just recently kidnapped just inside his store. It felt like being a child again afraid of falling asleep after a really terrifying nightmare. She was shaking under her covers and whimpering like a puppy. She was startled when she felt someone in her room and was too shocked to turn around to shoot a spell at this person. To her surprise this person crawled into bed with her wrapping his arm around her body. Scarlett figured out it was George seeing his ginger hair in the illumination of the hallway light. Her breath shook as she slowly exhaled the air that she took in fear. George entwined his fingers through hers and slowly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I know, Scarlett, I know." He whispered as he felt the silent tears fall on his hand. The warm moisture overtook the temperature on his ice cold hand as he cuddled nearer to her. He knew that even though this time was stressful on her, at least he was here to help her through it.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	53. Summer 5: Everyone's Fine

Scarlett began stocking the shelves today after four weeks of being here in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She was now her more normal self, joking and laughing and finding ways to make her and the twins happy. Most of the time she would hang out with the shop's cashier Verity, who was a year or two older than Fred and George. She had an eccentric yet normal look to her; her hair was blonde with purple streaks in it and her sun kissed skin accented her lime green eyes. She was also very sarcastic to some of the jokes that Fred and George had played on her. Scarlett found her intriguing though a little boring at times. At times, the days at the flat would be just like old times and the twins and Scarlett would have more fun than ever before. Others they would remain silent since another shop was attacked by Death Eaters. It was some of the best times and the worst times in that flat where they spent that summer with each other getting closer once again. As Scarlett placed the last Love Potion on its specific place, she heard the door open. She turned her head to see a very familiar face.

"Hey, girlie!" squealed Astoria. Scarlett rushed to hug her young friend.

"Oh Astoria, dear! How have you been?" Scarlett asked

"Very good, Andromeda is very kind to me and I usually can relate to the life she had." Scarlett nodded, she knew that Andromeda was very disliked by her family for marrying a muggle, but love finds a way and you couldn't stop it.

"That's very good to hear, so how do you like the store?"

"It's amazing! I have never seen such a beautifully unique place in my life!"

"Well thank you, Princess, we try our best." The twins chimed behind her. She gasped and giggled as she embraced the two in a heartwarming hug.

"You guys! I miss you so much and I have learned so much from the training that Inscendia is giving me." Astoria smiled at Scarlett.

"So just stopping by, Princess?" asked Fred.

"Well actually I'm staying a week and I decided not to tell you guys because I wanted to make it a surprise, so SURPRISE!" Astoria shook her hands in a dazzling effect. The twins looked at each other and Fred decided to lead her to Scarlett's room. George looked at Scarlett with loving eyes.

"You sure did miss her, Scarlett."

"I know I did, she's the little sister I've always wanted in life and now that she's a Phoeonoxis like me I have to keep an eye on her."

"Why?"

"Because if she was ever found out, people will hunt her." George looked puzzled at Scarlett saying this.

"But people know that you're one and no one attacks you."

"You never know George! There could be someone watching your back." Scarlett was getting more furious by the second.

"How would you know, Scarlett! You have never seen one person come after you at all and yet they go for your brother instead!"

"George, you don't understand!"

"You're right! I don't! I never will in your eyes!"

"That's because you are not me and you can't control what I am!"

"Dammit Scarlett! What's gotten into you?"

"George, don't ask me that! You know damn well what's happening or are you too dull enough to notice, wouldn't be hard to believe since you were the one who dropped out of SCHOOL!" Scarlett was in an uncontrollable rage and her eyes flared bright red. George quickly tackled her on the ground holding her wrists down and violently kissed her in order to calm her emotions. He felt her muscles relax and he lifted his head with a cross look on his face. He got up from the floor and walked up the staircase in enraged way and slammed the flat's door. Scarlett placed a hand to her head and sighed softly, what had she done?

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett entered the flat silently and refused to cry, especially in front of George. She had done enough already and she had to act more mature nowadays, besides fighting over simple matters wasn't going to solve anything. Astoria looked up from reading a book on the Kitchen table showing an expression of concern. Before she could say anything a tap was heard at the window and Scarlett rushed towards it. It was Hedwig and a barn owl that belonged to Eavan giving Scarlett letters from both people. Scarlett opened her brother's letter first eager to hear what he had to say.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I feel pain, emotionally and physically, every day. I wish I was with you in the joke shop, at least it would be somewhat better there than in this place with the Dursley's. I'm sure you remember them. I can tell the war's going on even though I'm in the muggle world for the summer, I hope you can at least tell me what's going on over there. I'll be able to visit you when we will be getting ready for Hogwarts this summer. I know it doesn't seem like much but at least I'll get to see you, sis. Write back as soon as you can and remember that I love you, Scarlett._

_Sincerely,_

_HP_

Scarlett set aside his letter on the window seat and opened Eavan's letter next.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I wonder, how your well-being is now since the war has been making the world darker and darker. Soon we will have to find the lost city of Corona to reunite with our people but I believe that Astoria should train more to prepare herself for the trials she shall have to face. I'm still wondering why her powers only came in when we were at the Department of Mysteries. But besides that when school returns I ask that we keep a close watch on Astoria, I fear she might be too naïve to handle the real world. Keep care and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness._

_Eavan McManamy_

Scarlett placed this letter in her pocket in order to keep it away from Astoria.

"What did they say?" Astoria asked

Scarlett looked up and smiled at her, "Everyone's fine." But she was wrong.


	54. Summer 5: Much Better

_**Okay guys I keep forgetting to mention this but Astoria's transformation is inspired by Sailor Jupiter's Crystal transformation, watch it on you tube!**_

A few weeks had passed since Astoria's short visit and Scarlett felt a lot better. Eventually after their short spat, George and Scarlett decided to apologize for their behavior towards each other and think more positive for each other instead of worrying over the stuff going around them. Fred and George were getting some great business nowadays since there was basically no competition in the alley due to the many Death Eater kidnappings and raids. Most days, Scarlett rarely left the store because she knew George would be on her tail end about it. It was kind of him to do so but suffocating to live with. Scarlett repeatedly did what she always did for Fred and George every day: Cook breakfasts, Set shelves, man the store, and stand watch with the twins usually switching out every thirty minutes. Scarlett hated the feeling of living in fear, she would rather be out imprisoning the Death Eaters in the area like she knew she would. But today she would return to her duties, only two weeks 'til school will start once again. As she opened the lock to the store's front doors a swarm of children and parents rushed in with smiles and laughs spread across their faces.

"Have fun, everyone!" Scarlett exclaimed as brushed passed her smiling their thanks. She adjusted her magenta dress as she headed a shelf repeating the routine of placing love potions on shelves. She could hear the twins advertising each of their products in their loud cheerful voices as the children exchanged their appreciation of laughter and cheers. Scarlett loved seeing the younger children in the shop to escape the grey dark world that they were now facing early in their childhood. The thought that they were about to be a part of the Second Wizarding War that was brewing was absolutely sickening and just plain sad. They deserved to live in freedom rather than fear. As the day progressed, the store got more crowded than it had ever been as teens from Scarlett's year in Hogwarts were now gathering stuff for the school term. After once again refilling another shelf, Scarlett turned her attention to the front door to greet another customer and to her surprise, it was Harry.

"Harry!" Scarlett yelled jumping off her stool and crushed Harry within a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Scarlett." Harry exasperated. Scarlett greeted Hermione, Ginny, and Ron too as they had also came to visit and shop.

"Well you guys have a wonderful time; if you have any questions ask me or the twins." Scarlett waved good bye but grabbed a hold of her brother before he could move.

"So tell me what's been up?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing much lately, I did meet up with Dumbledore though. He asked me to get closer to my Potions teacher."

"I don't think you'll ever really get close to Snape, Harry." Scarlett smirked at her brother.

"That's not what I meant, I mean there's going to be a new Potions teacher, and his name is Horace Slughorn."

"But what about Snape, where's he going to teach if someone else is teaching Potions?" Scarlett asked obviously concerned for him.

"I don't know, Scarlett, Dumbledore didn't mention Snape and I would tell you if I knew but I don't. I'm sorry Scarlett, I wish I could tell you." Scarlett kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him a soft hug.

"It's okay Harry, I'm just glad you're okay."

Scarlett showed off the various goods that Harry would find useful during school to keep her mind clear of the thoughts in her head. She was still somewhat mad at Snape for brutalizing her brother but in her heart he was still her adoptive father and she always wanted to see him happy just not while her brother was being tortured. She started to move towards another shelf with Harry in tow when she heard the twins talking to their little sister, Ginny.

"Then again as we hear it sis, you're doing just fine on your own." Scarlett heard Fred say as Ginny gripped a love potion in her hand.

"Meaning?" Ginny asked

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked with his eyebrows raising in a sly way.

"It's none of your business." Ginny said plainly walking away from the love potions. Scarlett watched her brother's expression on his face, full of disappointment as he watched Ginny walk away.

"She was crushing on you for years and now you pick this time to start liking her when she has obviously moved on."

"Well I didn't think she would, you know, date Dean." Harry looked down in shame, like when he was at the Yule Ball and Cho went with the late Cedric Diggory.

"Just wait Harry, I'm sure she'll go right back to chasing you ."

"Alright I'm ready to leave." Hermione said walking over, looking a little stressed and nervous.

"What's going on Hermione?" Scarlett asked

"Cormac is just eye goggling me and I have to say it's the most uncomfortable feeling I ever had." Scarlett laughed at Hermione, as she just glared at her friend. Scarlett, Harry, and Hermione searched for Ron to find him negotiating with his older brothers.

"How much for this?" Ron asked

"Five Galleons." Fred and George said in unison

"How much for me?"

"Five Galleons."

"But I'm your brother."

The twins looked at each other and smirked, "Ten Galleons." Ron shook his head obviously frustrated and enraged.

"C'mon let's go." He gruffed as Hermione shook her head and Harry waved goodbye at his sister.

"I'll save you a seat on the Hogwarts Express this year." Harry yelled over the crowds

"Save three, Eavan and Astoria are going to be with me!"

"Will do!"

Scarlett watched him leave as she waved her farewell. Fred and George appeared behind her, George gripping her waist and Fred holding her shoulder.

"Feeling better Prankette?"

She smiled and kissed George on the lips and Fred on his cheek.

"Much better thank you."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	55. HBP: OF Death Eaters and Cookies

The hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts Express really did drown out the fact there was a war going on. Luna continued to advertise the Quibbler and sell them to anyone wanting the magazine and the first years ran about the train excited and discussing their favorite houses. Scarlett envied them for the experience of having the sorting hat on their head, but she also feared for them. As she thought of many times in the shop, the war would most definitely affect them, and not in a good way. But at least for these spare moments it was going to be a normal school year, well almost normal. Though she was almost done with school she would rather be at the shop with George and Fred. She missed her love and best friend so much and being without their pranks on the train was so sad. She wished they were here to joke and play with her but even if they had not ditched school, they would've graduated and still would be gone. However now her focus was on her twin brother and her fellow Phoeonoxises, Eavan and Astoria, to keep them safe from anyone, including a certain student according to her brother.

"So what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet? And who were all those people?" Harry discussed with the teens: Scarlett, Eavan, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria.

"Don't you see it was a ceremony, an initiation." Harry ended.

"Stop it, Harry; I know where you're going." Hermione interrupted

"It's happened. He's one of them."

"One of what?" Astoria asked

Hermione turned her head to the young Slytherin, "Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

"You're barking!" Astoria laughed.

"What would You-Know-Who do with someone like Malfoy?" Ron asked clearly as amused as Astoria.

"Well, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a creepy shop-" Astoria started

"He's a creepy bloke." Ron ended with Astoria nodding with an expression that said "see I told you!"

"Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Hermione saw it with her own eyes." Harry interjected.

"I told you, I don't know what I saw."

"But whatever it is, Harry's queries seem to be supporting the fact that Draco has transformed himself into a Death Eater. The possibility is there but for now there isn't enough evidence to decide whether or not Draco is or is not a Death Eater." Eavan explained trying to tone down the argument.

After a confused silence Harry got up from his seat grabbing something from the shelf of the compartment.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Scarlett inquired

"I need some air." He opened the door of the compartment.

"I'm coming with you." Scarlett said

"No, stay here, I just need some time alone." Scarlett looked at the object in his hand and discovered it to be the invisibility cloak. She nodded knowing what he was doing and slowly sat down.

"He'll be back." She said to her friends.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Astoria knew she was running late as her friends had left about a minute ago. She was silently cursing herself for misplacing her make-up and books as they had scattered all over the compartment floor and making impossible to even tip toe in the small space. Astoria placed the last book in her pack and slung it over her shoulder. As she stepped of her train car, she twisted her ankle and dropped her blush as it rolled of in spite of her. She groaned picking her body off the ground chasing after the compact. When it finally fell she crouched down to the ground and grabbed for it, but a pale hand had got it first. Puzzled, Astoria lifted her face to stare into Draco Malfoy's grey eyes. Her eyebrows instantly furrowed and her face frowned at him as he reflected the same expression like a mirror.

"Greengrass." He sneered

"Malfoy." Astoria said coldly. Draco practically shoved the compact into Astoria's hands, "Here, maybe if you weren't so clumsy I wouldn't have to pick this off this filthy station."

"And if you weren't so proud maybe I would have expressed my thanks to you, but then who would to a Malfoy." Astoria flipped her hair and turned her heel and strutted off swaying her hips side to side just to mock him.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Yesterday was not as cheerful as Scarlett had imagined. Being greeted back home was like going to a funeral where someone tried to cheer everyone up when he was failing miserably. Harry had disappeared and was eventually found which was like déjà vu for Scarlett of her second year of school when she was in her quarters with George. Just the thought of George got her all hot and sweaty; she could feel her palms getting moist thinking of his ginger hair reflecting of his lovely smile. She decided to write to him every week as he was a very busy business man now and didn't need her rambling too much to him. Today she was going to Potions with Eavan who was the only Ravenclaw in the classroom during this period.

"So for our first Potions project will you pair up with me?" Scarlett asked her friend.

"Sure I will I'd like to be with someone I know." As they entered the Potions classroom they were greeted by their new Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn.

"Well by all means come in children! I'm Professor Slughorn," He extended a hand to Eavan.

"I am Eavan McManamy, it is a pleasure to be introduce to you, sir." She curtsied. Horace held out his hand to Scarlett with a knowing eye.

"Miss Potter, I believe?" Scarlett nodded at Professor Slughorn, "Well you look as lovely as your mother, and I dare say you could be her twin in a way, hehe."

"Thank you, sir, but I could never match my mother in anything you tell me, she was a beautiful person inside and out. I could never match her."

"Ah let me decide that, come on in join your stale friend over there and we can start class as soon as everyone else shows up."

As more and more people showed up, Scarlett felt very happy in her new Potions classroom. It was a lot cheerful and more social. Eavan even met up with Seamus who chatted the whole time until it was time for class to begin. After Slughorn had started class, Ron and Harry joined in grabbing a book from the back shelf. Scarlett stood next to her brother and filled him in on what was going on.

"I've prepared some concoctions this morning, does anyone have any ideas what these might be?" Slughorn asked. Both Eavan and Hermione's hands shot up but Hermione was faster.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Granger, sir," Hermione walked up to each individual pot and examined them, "that one there is Veritaserum. It's the truth telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them." Hermione kept inhaling the potion to prove her evidence, "For example, I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She shook her head in order to clear her thoughts.

"Interesting, let's have Miss Potter examine it to see if it smells different." Slughorn gestured towards the pot as Scarlett moved forward. Scarlett gave it a good whiff and explained it right away.

"I smell packaging of prank items, freshly baked cookies and cakes, spicy cologne, and lilies." Scarlett was inching closer and closer to the pot in a trance by each smell.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible," By now most off the girls in the room were slowly walking towards the pot that Scarlett was already infusing herself in. "But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn placed a lid on top of the pot shaking Scarlett from her spell and made her feel a bit dizzy.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in that one." Eavan said pointing to a small vial

"Oh yes. What you see before you ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck." Hermione interrupted

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid Luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the affects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of the Living Death the recipes for which can be found on page ten on your books. I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!"

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"I still can't believe you're using a book with notes in it to pass Potions, Harry." Scarlett said with a nagging tone. She was outraged that she didn't even come close to getting the Potion right and yet her brother had the greatest luck as to find a book with loads of notes in it and make it absolutely perfect. It was so unfair!

"You're just jealous." Harry smirked at his sister.

"Jealous of you? Pfft I could pass a Potions test without a book and yet you need someone's notes to help you."

"Yep you're jealous." Harry tapped his sister's nose. Scarlett swatted it playfully when she noticed a dark figure in the corner of her eye.

"Snape!" She said cheerfully. She gave him a smile but to her surprise he just looked at her and walked away. She turned her head and watched him leave with his cloak flowing around him.

"That was weird. He always nods when I smile."

"Maybe he's still upset over what happened earlier this year." Harry replied.

"Maybe." But even if that were so he would still nod. Something was wrong with Snape, she could smell it."

_**Oh yeah long chapter! BTW Astoria will get a lot of spotlight during this so be ready for that! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	56. HBP: Sluggish Dinner

Nothing was more exciting than Quidditch tryouts at the beginning of the year for Scarlett. Though Fred and George were not going to be beaters this year it didn't stop Scarlett from watching her brother and Ginny tryout. Ron was also trying out this year in the hopes of being Keeper, but his competition was with Cormac McLaggen. Cormac was obviously very athletic and very handsome, Scarlett used to call him the "Cedric Diggory" of Gryffindor but after his death it seemed in poor taste to do so. However, unlike Cedric, Cormac was arrogant and cocky making him undesirable for rational girls, which excluded Parvati and Lavender who swooned every time he walked by. He seemed to take that well but Scarlett and Hermione loathed him, even if he was a hunk. Scarlett had her man and Hermione kinda sorta had hers as well. During the tryouts Ron was barely keeping up with Cormac and if Cormac had blocked another quaffel, he would most definitely be Keeper.

"Hermione, I don't think Ron is going to shake Cormac. He seems to be you know perfect." Scarlett said tasting the poison on her mouth.

"Oh I'm not letting him get Keeper." Hermione said

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Hermione did a quick look around to see if anyone was watching her and slowly took out her wand.

"Confundus," she whispered knocking Cormac off balance causing him to miss the quaffel. Scarlett shook her head and smiled.

"You know that's cheating."

"I know I just didn't want him to brag the entire week about being Keeper." Hermione winked at Scarlett causing her to chuckle.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Hogsmeade weekend was among the things that Scarlett held most dear in her heart. The fact that the S.E.A. trio (as Scarlett, Eavan, and Astoria called themselves) could finally get some fresh air out of the castle was an adventure for them. The snow had really hit early this year and the whole path to Hogsmeade was covered in a blanket of white snowflakes molding together looking like a pile of flour in a bakery.

"So where do we want to head first, I say Honeydukes!" Astoria exclaimed.

"I don't know I was thinking about heading towards Tomes and Scrolls to get some books and the heading down to Dominic Maestro's." Eavan said politely.

"Ugh! Come on Eavan, you have to get out of this dull lifestyle you're in if you ever want to score Seamus Finnigan." Eavan gasped and blushed a bright pink

"I do not know what it is you're trying to say, dear?"

"Oh come now! Everyone knows you sparkle your sapphire eyes at Seamus every time he enters a room with you."

"What if he thinks I'm awful or maybe I'm ugly."

Both Scarlett and Astoria turned their heads looking extremely shocked at what she said.

"What?" Eavan questioned.

"Never mind Eavan, just go to your stores and Astoria go to Honeydukes, I'm heading to the Three Broomsticks." Scarlett said walking off.

"I'll join you Scarlett, after that escapade I'm in need of a Butterbeer." Astoria groaned.

As Astoria and Scarlett entered the pub, they were rudely bumped into by Draco Malfoy. Astoria seemed to glare him with her eyebrows furrowing more and more. She turned her heel and stepped inside with Scarlett tailing behind her.

"Scarlett, over here!" Harry said sitting at a table with Ron and Hermione who were bickering about his sister snogging Dean.

"That happens to be my sister!" Ron said

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? You expect her to leave?" Hermione asked.

"I would, I can't imagine anything more repulsive than Ron Weasley kissing my friends." Scarlett joked.

"I second that!" Astoria joined in sitting in between Ron and Harry. Harry instantly started waving as Scarlett looked from her behind. Slughorn was approaching obviously a little drunk from the ale he was drinking.

"Hey, my boy!" Slughorn slurred cheerfully

"Hello sir, wonderful to see you!" Harry stood and shook his hand.

"And you, and you," Slughorn soon held his hand out to Astoria and Scarlett, "Ah my favorite young Slytherin, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Potter a beauty and brains meshed together perfectly."

"Hello sir!" they said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"The Three Broomsticks and I go way back further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick." He turned his mug of ale over spilling it on Hermione's lap. "All hands on deck, Granger! Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor, sir."

"You three fine ladies would be welcome as well!"

"We'd be delighted, sir." Hermione said with an odd drunken spirit in her.

"Splendid! Look for my owl!" Slughorn turned to leave without saying his goodbye to Ron, "Good to see you Wallenby!" He said to Ron who was confused by Slughorn's address towards him.

Scarlett eyed her brother with a suspicious look as Ron broke the silence.

"What are you playing at?" he said

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him."

"Get to know him?"

"I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Hermione downed her last bit of Butterbeer (more like chugged it down her throat) and didn't bother to get the foam off her lips.

"Got a little bit…" Ron started to say. Hermione brushed the foam off obviously embarrassed about it. The gang stayed there for a little bit when the door opened again. Scarlett could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer until two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice. Scarlett squealed and jumped into the person's arms.

"George! Oh I missed you!" Scarlett exclaimed. George brushed the hair out of her face and crashed his lips against hers.

"And yet you're okay with your brother snogging Scarlett?" Hermione asked Ron.

"It's different when it's my brother but I'm more concerned about Harry, he looks like he's about to stun George." Scarlett ended the kiss and looked at her brother who was clenching his jaw.

"What are you doing here, George? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why?"

"Well I came to see Zonko's Joke shop, thinking about buying the place off him and when I heard you were here came to see you." After a little chit chat, George had to leave to help Fred with business. Scarlett watched him leave waiting for his return or maybe her return to him.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It had been nearly a week since the Hogsmeade weekend and still the S.E.A. trio was shaken by the events that had taken place. Astoria didn't want to touch anything that anyone gave her, Scarlett didn't touch things at all, and Eavan was still Eavan though her eyes spoke the fear of everything happening to her at the time. Now the three of them were heading to the Slughorn dinner that they were invited to with the letters of invitation in tow. Though Scarlett liked Slughorn a fair bit he was a little overly happy for her tastes and to create a club of select students was very Slytherin of him though Scarlett would never admit that to his face. As they entered they spotted some of their friends inside among them were Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Scarlett wondered if Astoria was feeling a bit uneasy sitting next to Neville but she brushed Scarlett off. Even after their break up, they were still close friends. The evening progressed as the various students of varying years bragged about their personal lives which were boring the hell out of Scarlett especially in dessert when Cormac spoke.

"So tell me, Cormac, do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn aksed

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister of Magic over the holidays."

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? For those who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?"

"Don't know," said Belby with his face full of custard, "Him and Dad don't get on. Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day."

"What about you, Miss Granger? What exactly does your family do in the muggle world?" Slughorn asked Hermione. Scarlett gave a reassuring nudge to Hermione as she spoke.

"My parents are dentists." There was a silence in the room in which you could feel the awkward tension.

"They tend to people's teeth." Hermione clarified.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches!" Hermione chuckled a little bit but didn't realize that most witches and wizards didn't use stitches, so the silence began again. It was interrupted when Ginny, who was noticeably crying, entered the room.

"Ah. Miss Weasley. Come in, Come in." Slughorn said oblivious to the tear stains on her face.

"Look at her eyes," Hermione whispered to Harry, "They've been fighting again, her and Dean."

"Sorry, I'm not usually late." Ginny said softly. Harry awkwardly stood up which made the air even more awkward to the point people wanted to laugh in little holes about this.

"No matter. You're just in time for dessert, that is, if Belby's left you any." Slughorn jokes earning a snort from Astoria. Scarlet nudged her and Astoria buried her face in the custard to hide her embarrassment. At the end of the dinner Slughorn announced those who were in the Slug Club. The S.E.A. trio made it in as well as Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and several of the others. Those people were to join the Christmas party and to bring a date which left Astoria and Scarlett quite down since Scarlett's boyfriend, George, was unable to join, and Astoria didn't really have a date. The S.E.A. trio was walking to their dorms when Astoria's eyes caught onto a boy who was walking down a corridor. It was Malfoy. Before she could follow him she heard Scarlett's voice.

"Astoria! Hurry up."

"Coming!" Astoria replied back. Soon I'll find out what you're up to, Malfoy, she thought glancing one last time at his pacing body.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	57. HBP: Christmas Party

The excitement of the first Quidditch game of the season for Gryffindor flourished in and out of the Gryffindor common room. Of course there first game was naturally with Slytherin, it had always been that way between the two houses. Scarlett just wished that she could smuggle Astoria over to the Gryffindor side of the stands instead of her being taunted and assaulted for her beliefs. At least Eavan and Luna would be there on the Gryffindor stands with Scarlett, then she wouldn't feel so lonely. The pre-game breakfast was filled with the Quidditch fans and players who were dressed in either red or green. As the Quidditch game ended the Gryffindors' common room was filled with excitement and loads of smuggled Butterbeer. Scarlett had fun and partied but hearing Hermione's muffled cries in the middle of the night were heartbreaking. She knew it was because of Ron now dating the very nauseating Lavender Brown, but Scarlett wished that she had confessed her feelings to Ron before this situation. Now about a week later and five days 'til the Slughorn Party, Scarlett still didn't have a date and was probably the only one of the girls to go without someone, yet. So far her friends Astoria and Eavan had gotten their dates but since George wasn't allowed to come, she would have to ask someone else.

"Well what about Michael Corner?" Astoria suggested. Astoria being who she was, was trying to find someone to go with Scarlett, but merely as friends since Scarlett was already in a committed relationship.

"Um no I'm not going with Michael, the boy is a little too, I don't know, shadowy to me." Scarlett scoffed.

"Well what about Neville?"

"He's already working as a waiter of sorts with Belby." Scarlett replied opening a book trying to avoid Astoria's conversation.

"Well what about that Hufflepuff over there?" Astoria pointed across the Great Hall to a boy in Scarlett's year that was very recognizable. The dark hair and brown eyes were once something that made Scarlett swoon and his cheerfulness brought laughter in Scarlett's life. But after a rejection from both parties, it was more than likely he was out of the conversation.

"Justin? Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Scarlett looked at Astoria and then back at Justin's laughing face. He did get even more handsome since their second year and having him in Dumbledore's Army showed her how time had treated him. But to say she was still infatuated with Justin was an overstatement. She would still care for him just not as much as she cared for George.

"Sure, I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend and plus he's still your friend." Astoria smiled.

"Who are you going with?" Scarlett asked.

"Theodore Nott."

"WHAT!" Scarlett yelled

"He's not that bad and plus he's lightened up a bit over the years." Scarlett shook her head at Astoria and walked over to Justin's table and gestured to speak with him privately. He stood up and met her in the corner of the room.

"How are you, Scarlett?" he asked kindly. He was noticeably taller than he used to be and towered over Scarlett and small figure.

"Brilliant, say are you doing anything on the twentieth of December?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Well um, I know this is awkward but could you attend the Slughorn Christmas Party with me as friends but my date as well?" Scarlett sounded very nervous as if she was asking the hottest guy in school to the dance.

"Sure, I don't mind, where will we meet?" he asked

"Uh in front of The Fat Lady's Portrait. " Scarlett answered with a very shocked expression in her voice.

"Alright I'll see you then, bye Scarlett." He waved returning to his table.

"Bye." Scarlett replied with a smile on her face. She rushed over to Astoria, "I still got it!" Scarlett cheered. They shared a short laughter before returning to their studies, which was interrupted by Eavan smiling and giggling, which was very out of her comfort zone.

"Uh hey Eavan, you seem to be umm… cheerful today." Scarlett looked at her friend with her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Scarlett you will not believe what has just happened to me! I was having my morning stroll today and Seamus appeared out of the shadows which had frightened me a bit but he apologized like a gentleman. Next thing I know he's walking with me and then he asked me to be his girlfriend." Scarlett smiled at her friend as Astoria squealed and ruined the moment, a little bit. It was times like these that the trio forgot there was even a war going on in their backyard.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett tried desperately to look nice but not so nice that Justin would fall for her, but it was becoming difficult. No matter how hard she tried she was still noticeably attractive so it was a hopless cause. When Justin met up with her he replied the way she wanted him to reply: "You look nice." If this was George saying this Scarlett would try to look better but since it wasn't she was happy with just that. Entering the party was like going through a circus tent with fabric draping from the ceiling and laterns floating in the air. Scarlett tugged her dress down in nervousness before taking Justin's hand and introducing her date to Professor Slughorn.

"Ah Lovely Little Scarlett who do we have here?" Slughorn asked gesturing to Justin. Justin gave a bright smile and shook his hand

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, sir, pleasure to meet you!"

"So Scarlett did you have to tell your lover that you couldn't bring him this evening?"

"Yes, he understood why he couldn't attend here tonight." Scarlett replied. Telling George this was very hard for her and she tried her hardest to sound very heartbroken to George, thankfully George understood as long as she didn't snog Justin at the party. Scarlett could see Eavan with her date Dean in a corner laughing and having a brilliant time. She did look very lovely with her dark blue dress that clung to every perfect curve on her body. She saw Blaise and his date who was Evelyn Garrett, a stereotypical Slytherin girl who drop dead gorgeous from her pale skin to her thick back hair that came down in waves. It wasn't long before Harry came in with his date, Luna Lovegood, and when Hermione and Cormac coming in together much to Hermione's displeasure. Astoria came in after Hermione with an aqua colored dress that clung very well to her making her look very sexy, despite her age to most of the boys in the room. Scarlett let Justin socialize as she saw Hermione cowering behind a curtain. She grabbed Harry to follow her as they met up with Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing and what happened to you?" Scarlett asked.

"I've just escaped; I mean I left Cormac under the mistletoe." Hermione exasperated adjusting her hair properly.

"Cormac? That's who you invited?" Harry asked

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most. He has more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant." The privacy was invaded by a waiter carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"Dragon Tartare?" the waiter asked.

"No we're fine." Scarlett told him.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."

"On second thought." Hermione interjected grabbing the plate and devouring every one of the Dragon Tartares into her mouth. "Might keep Cormac at bay." Hermione said with her mouth full, "Oh God, here he comes!" Hermione quickly scurried away leaving Harry and Scarlett alone. As the curtains flew open again it revealed Cormac looking for his date.

"I think she just left to powder her nose." Scarlett said to distract Cormac.

"Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yeah." Cormac replied shoving a Dragon Tartare in his mouth chewing it very absurdly.

"What is this I'm eating anyway?" Cormac asked the twins. Scarlett quickly whispered something in Harry's ear and he replied with, "Dragon balls." The thought made Scarlett snicker as Cormac's skin was turning green. But unfortunately for him, Snape, unexpectedly, opened the curtain in front of Cormac who in turn vomited on Snape's shoes. Scarlett quickly tried to rush Harry and herself out pretending like they saw nothing.

"You just bought yourself a month's detention, Mr. McLaggen. Not so quick Potters." He said as Scarlett and Harry came to a stop.

"Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date…" Harry started.

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message." Snape said.

"A message, Father?" Scarlett spoke

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give Mr. Potter his best, and he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's travelling, and he won't return until term resumes."

"Travelling where?" Harry asked. Snape just looked at the twins blankly and moved to walk away.

"That was awkward." Scarlett said flatly. Only a second later the party was interrupted by the protests of Draco Malfoy being dragged into the party with Filch having a tight grasp on him.

"Get your hands off me you filthy squib!" Draco yelled silencing everyone in the room.

"I've just discovered this boy lurking in a upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Okay, Okay. I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Draco blurted out. Astoria narrowed her eyes on Draco, she knew he was lying. For weeks she had been trying to stalk Draco on whatever Death Eater related stuff he was probably doing but she only found that he was travelling alone and with a frightened look in his eyes. Just as Slughorn was about to speak, Snape walked towards Draco in an effort to get him out of more trouble.

"I'll escort him out." Snape said slowly. Draco looked at him with partial disgust as he freed himself from Filch.

"Certainly, Professor." Draco said, however it seemed to be spoken in a smart ass way to Astoria.

"All right, everyone, carry on, carry on!" Slughorn cheerfully exclaimed in order to calm the crowd down that was tensed up. Astoria however took this opportunity to follow Snape and Draco so she decided to sneak out. She took off her high heels and carefully followed diligently and silently the Slytherins exiting. She found a perfect spot of a corridor just ahead to where Draco and Snape were heading and cautiously flew to it in order to hear the conversation between them clearly. A tap on the shoulder spooked Astoria but to her surprise it was just Harry.

"Don't say a word." Harry whispered. She nodded back and listened to Draco and Snape.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco said smugly.

"I swore to protect you! I made the Unbreakable vow." Snape scolded him.

"I don't need protection," Draco protested, "I was chosen for this. Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him."

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."

"No! I was chosen. This is my moment." The pair walked away and after a couple of silent minutes, Harry and Astoria finally found it safe to speak.

"We can't tell Scarlett," Astoria whispered, "if we do she'll flip out."

"I kind of knew not to do that anyway. My first year in Hogwarts taught me that." Harry replied. Harry was walking away when Astoria spoke again.

"He doesn't want to do this. Draco, I mean."

"How can you possibly tell?"

"The way his voice is cracking, sounds like he's on the verge of a breakdown. If I can find out why I'll tell you, Harry." Astoria gave him a weak smile as he nodded his thanks. Astoria needed to get to the Slytherin common room. She needed to plan out a way to speak to Draco before she would head to the Weasley's for the holidays.

_**Whew! Lots of writing! READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**For Scarlett's dress-**_ _**http:/ www . modcloth . com / shop / dresses / seine-sunset-dress**_

_**For Astoria's dress-**_ _**http:/ www . modcloth . com / shop / dresses / ruche-to-your-side-dress**_

_**For Eavan's dress- http:/ www . modcloth . com / shop / dresses / rock-show-royalty-dress**_


	58. HBP: Raging Inferno

_**ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! I can't believe I hadn't updated in so long so I'll give my main excuses. Number one: I had a HUGE project for school and it took up my weekend that I was going to write. Number two: A crap load of tests kept me from writing and had to focus on studying. And Number three: Mass Effect 3 came out (MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAME SERIES!) and then to find it has the WORST AND MOST DEPRESSING ENDINGS EVER! I mean my stomach is still sick from the stress that put on me (call me a fan girl but I just got back with my love interest, and that's the ending I get? F**K YOU BIOWARE!) I'm joining a legion of gamers that also disagreed with the ending (which is nearly everyone!) to get a "Happy ending" DLC (Downloadable Content) for it and if that doesn't' happen then I am not going to be happy camper :(. But I digress, you came here for Harry Potter (which has a great ending, right Bioware?*ANGRY FACE*) so here you go guys and I apologize for the inconvenience. **_

Scarlett could say that being at the Burrow was like being in forever ignorance of the war going outside around them. It sure did keep her mind occupied though, she felt like she was going to implode by the feelings nagging her. She was frightened by Death Eaters, frustrated that no one was trying to help, and furious that no one believed that Draco Malfoy was with Voldemort. Hell, everything seemed like it wasn't going her way. Astoria and the Weasley twins were among the people that helped her keep sane, but just shortly after the Slughorn Christmas Party, Astoria suddenly became distant. Scarlett knew that she was planning to infiltrate Malfoy to get him to blurt something out, but she didn't know she would put her whole mind process in it. She had at least one trait from Slytherin and that was her ambition, her drive to get things done. For now things were normal and Scarlett passed on being a part of the Order meeting in the living room due to the fact she wanted at least one moment away from the chaos, a moment to breath. However Astoria took quick notice of this and decided to join the meeting, supporting Harry about Draco. It was filled with questions and the everlasting debate on whether Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and if Snape was a traitor.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin asked Harry after he explained the peculiar instances with Draco.

"I know it sounds mad." Harry replied

"But I can assure you, sir, that even if it sounds far-fetched, I believe Harry." Astoria finished trying to convince the adults in the room.

"Has it occurred to you two Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco helpso he could find out what he was up to?"

"Sure didn't seem that way." Astoria muttered under her breath knowing they wouldn't budge.

"Astoria's right, it didn't sound like that to us."

"Perhaps Harry and Astoria are right, Remus," Tonks spoke as she found that these two were quite adamant on this idea, "to make an Unbreakable Vow, it's-"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment," Lupin interrupted, "Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do."

"Dumbledore can make mistakes." Astoria said coldly.

"You two are blinded by hatred!" Lupin scolded the teens

"We're not!" Harry yelled

"Yes, you are! People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We can only place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves we're doomed." The awkward silence among them made Astoria leave first with a furious frown plastered on her face. She accidently bumped Scarlett's shoulder as she heard the commotion downstairs but didn't apologize; she was not in the mood. The meeting had dispersed and she caught a glimpse of two red haired twins for whom she yearned most to see.

"Fred. George." Scarlett said softly obviously the war waning on her personality. Fred rushed to her placing his arms around her and crushing her body lovingly.

"Sure did miss you, Prankette, we always need a good shelf stacker person…thing." Fred said to her. She was obviously staring at the twin behind him so he let her go. She walked slowly to him fell into his embrace after what seemed an eternity without each other.

"I missed you, Scarlett." George said sweetly burying his face in her red velvet hair inhaling it's sweet scent.

"Same here, I can't bear living without you at Hogwarts but it seems I have to." He chuckled at her pulling her in for a sweet kiss of longing and affection. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch in the living room just enjoying each other's presence. Nothing was said, nothing was needed to be said they knew what each other were thinking. The possibility of death, their relationship going another level, and the want to be in each other's arms, until the end was among the things in each of their individual minds but they refused to let these thoughts out. The peace was all they needed and the steady breathing and heartbeats in a rhythm they both followed. This peace, however, was interrupted by the roar of flames outside. Scarlett's emerald eyes opened in a heartbeat clutching her amulet a quickly transformed. She went towards the front door to see the Burrow was surrounded in a circle of flame preventing any escape. A cackle turned Scarlett's head to see Bellatrix Lestrange with a demented smile spread across her face. Scarlett stood there shell shocked with Lupin, Molly, Tonks, George, and Arthur behind her when Harry rushed out and chased after her, wand in hand. Scarlett instantly panicked as soon as he left and chased after him with Ginny, who was frightened as well, into the tall grass engulfing them not knowing where Harry went. It felt like they had been running forever when they finally found a marshland open with no grass blocking anyone from view. Ginny and Scarlett held onto each other as the eerie silence as a figured appeared from the grass. Both girls were hoping it was Harry but instead were frightened to see Fenrir Greyback with a sneer on his face as he sniffed the fear on each girl. Luckily Harry arrived there in time to save the two who were too shell shocked to defend themselves. But in tow Fenrir flew above them and disappeared from sight. The three teens waved spell after spell in the grass, desperately fending off any Death Eater hidden in it when Lupin and Tonks showed up followed by George and Arthur. George grabbed Scarlett and held her so she wouldn't be harmed by any spell cast at her. When the Death Eaters gave up they flew towards the Burrow and set it ablaze in a raging inferno. They ran towards the home in despair seeing Fred, Ron, Astoria, and Molly watching in horror as this tender loving house was reducing to ash. Scarlett closed her eyes knowing that this was only minor to anything coming into the future.

_**So yeah that AN at the top was written two weeks ago and yes I do apologize for this. After my ME3 rant I felt better so I played a little and it was 90% good (you can guess the 10%). Also saw the Hunger Games, loved it though now I'm interested in reading the books for it. Remember to READ AND REVIEW and thanks for your support!**_


	59. HBP: Promises Among Slytherins

The days following the terrible incident at the Burrow left Scarlett weaker throughout her stay with the Weasley's. Saying goodbye to George again felt even worse than the first time their farewells were spoken mainly because the Death Eaters had almost captured Harry and killed the residents in the Burrow during Christmas. But now it seemed as though any second without each other to hold onto was a second they could be dead and neither of them wanted to feel that. Astoria felt somewhat empowered by the fear in everyone, empowered to do good. As soon as she returned to school with Scarlett, Harry, and Ron she made sure her plan to finally get Draco to answer for his crimes by cornering him finally. Throughout the school term Astoria would notice him going into the Room of Requirement but it would be tricky to corner him there, anything could happen. But he would also go to the girl's bathroom, the one Moaning Myrtle resided in, and that was a perfect place for an ambush. She was sitting at the Slytherin table eating quietly by herself, picking off the gristle on her pork when she saw a pale blond hair gentleman walking behind her towards the corridors. Astoria lifted her sea green eyes from her plate looked at Draco walking out of The Great Hall. Slowly she stretched out of her bench and silently followed him. She stayed close in the shadows as the veil of darkness enclosed her body and her eyes illuminating her vision on Draco. He finally entered the girl's bathroom as Astoria walked down the desolate hall to hear an unsuspecting sound. A hiccup and sniffling like…sobbing? Astoria held her wand close to her Slytherin robe and walked silently inside. There she sighed softly and her eyes sensitized as she saw him sobbing in front of a sink his grip stressing the sides of it and his hair dripping wet from water splashed in his face. Astoria made the daring move of placing the wand in her cloak and setting it on the ground leaving her defenseless. She walked ever so cautiously feeling her breath being wavered by every step she took. Draco's eyes widened as soon as he saw a figure in the mirror turning around to see Astoria who was shocked by what she was seeing. Astoria moved her hand to her pocket to grab something when Draco pointed his wand straight at her causing her to flinch and freeze, but only for a moment. She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a hanky with her initials written in green and the fabric soft pearl linen. She walked towards Draco as he lowered his wand in to his pocket. She placed the fabric on his cheeks and gently wiped away his tears, his grey eyes never leaving her seas of green. She placed the hanky back in her pocket and grasped his hands.

"You're freezing." She stated in a voice almost like a whisper. She took his hands ad warmed them with a soft blow into them from her mouth. She looked onto him with glassy eyes sparkling in content and his mirroring the same. She talked with him for a while as equals forgetting the war and the border between them and then they talked about the Death Eaters. Draco explained to Astoria that he was chosen to kill Dumbledore. He told her how scared he was and how he never wanted to kill anyone and the guilt was eating him up inside.

"I don't understand how you do it, Greengrass." He told her

"Do what, Malfoy?"

"Go against your parents. I could've sworn that would be a Gryffindor thing to do, wouldn't you?" Draco raised his eyebrow in speculation. She shook her head and smirked at him.

"It's not as easy as you would think. I went through so much torture from my father, he would curse me, abuse me…" her voice faltered looking down on the bathroom floor. He reached carefully to her face and placed two fingers on her chin turning her head to look at him. She took a step back and turned away.

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She never really did torture me, she would stay quiet through the abuse he'd give me. I don't know why. My father would yell 'Persephone! Get your blood traitor daughter off me!' after it would end."

"Maybe she did love you." Astoria violently turned around with her eyes blazing emerald green.

"If she loved me she wouldn't have abandoned me!" Astoria gained composure and settled into sitting on the bathroom floor. Draco sat beside her holding her hand.

"So," Astoria spoke, "what are you going to do with the problem you're in now, Draco?" It was the first time she had said his first name with a sense of sweetness. Draco looked into her eyes with a genuine smile and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know if I don't do it, he'll kill me and my family." There was a silence in the room as the two realized that this war was hard on both of them. Astoria was about to get up and leave when Draco pulled her down and kissed her on the lips, feverishly. Astoria was shocked at first and her initial reaction was to slap him, but she couldn't resist. She met his lips at the same pace, enjoying his taste his embrace when she finally gained her mind back. She shoved him to the floor he looking very shocked but not at all angry more like a sadness coming over him.

"No, Draco. I'm not…I mean… Pansy is your girlfriend! I'm a blood traitor! You can't possibly like me!"

"You're right I don't." He spoke, Astoria looked at him blankly feeling a sting behind her eyes at the embarrassment of being rejected and used, "I love you."

Astoria eyes were wide, about to pop out of her head. She smiled slowly and walked to him placing their foreheads together.

"For us to be together Draco, we must keep it a secret. If my friends see me with you and vice versa they will interfere, I know this." He smiled and nodded his approval. He grabbed his suit jacket from the ground and was ready to leave when Astoria stopped him.

"Promise me. Promise me you will not harm my friends. Promise me that you will not kill Dumbledore. Please just promise me." Draco rushed over and kissed her again tenderly and passionately. He broke away first looked at her with trusting grey eyes. "I promise, Astoria." She came out of the bathroom a few minutes after wards grabbing her belongings. On the floor was a glimmering substance of gold and green evidence of what had happened here. Evidence of star-crossed lovers taking the plunge. Evidence of supposed betrayal.

Evidence of a Phoeonoxis knot that had formed during a kiss…

_**And finally they end up together which was my intention. I know Draco is SO not in character but I think it was fitting to show vulnerability during this chapter, showing us where the lines between friend and foe blur away. This my interpretation of the Astoria/Draco romance and I like it far better than Astoria with Draco being both evil and terrible. If Draco wanted a good future for his son I would believe that he would've married someone who was kinder and gentler than his mother was. But that's my opinion so remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	60. HBP: Seeing Red

Keeping secrets from Scarlett is deadly at the very most, and now Astoria had many reasons for Scarlett to murder her at this moment. Not only was she keeping the fact that Snape was a possible enemy but now she was in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. They met usually after lunch in the girl's bathroom mostly chatting and kissing but things never got heated up; Astoria was much too self-conscious about herself to give into Draco. She was still weary of him but a lot more trust in him than she thought. It was dangerous but she couldn't help her temptation into Draco it mesmerizing and life changing. But Astoria knew Scarlett would never understand so being sneaky was all she could do at the moment. As with everyday Astoria would head down to The Great Hall with the S.E.A. trio giggling like normal teens as if there was nothing wrong with the world outside their window. Astoria and the girls neared the entrance to the Great Hall when she spotted a familiar blonde in her peripheral vision. She stopped immediately and looked down at her toes concealed in patent leather Mary-Jane's. Scarlett took notice of this and approached Astoria.

"Something wrong, Astoria?" Scarlett asked. Astoria looked up and was intimidated by emerald green orbs staring her down. She wore she saw a flash of ruby red in them as well.

"I…need to go to the Lou. My stomach is churning." Astoria said finally.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Eavan interjected.

"No, I just need some air, I'm sure it'll pass." Astoria waved off her comment.

"Alright we'll save you a seat, okay, Astoria?" Scarlett patted her back and smiled genuinely.

"Okay." Astoria trembled. Even if they were friends, Astoria herself wasn't sure that Scarlett would let her live with such treason.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

_That was strange, even for Astoria_, Scarlett thought to herself. As Astoria was growing more and more distant from her group it was becoming very peculiar for Scarlett to pinpoint why Astoria was acting this way. For Astoria to be more a loner than usual was odd since she thrived on being with her friends and being a part of social group. Scarlett let her mind focus on Harry who was still clutching his potion book that he was obsessing over nowadays and was helping get closer to Slughorn. Scarlett shook her head at him as Eavan sat with Seamus at the end of the table leaving Scarlett with the Golden Trio who was discussing the abrupt end of Ron's relationship with Lavender Brown.

"Mind if I join? I'm waiting for Astoria." Scarlett said. Her brother looked up and scooted down a little to offer his sister room.

"Where is she anyway?" Harry asked suspiciously. _He must know something,_ Scarlett thought.

"She went to the loo, why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." Harry replied with no hesitation. It was silent at the table for a brief moment until Katie Bell had entered the Great Hall. Hermione moved her head down as to keep her voice soft to speak to Harry.

"Harry? That's Katie Bell over there. She's back" she whispered

Harry instantly got up and grabbed his potions book before anyone decided to get the book for themselves. Ron groaned in protest about the landing his face inside the palms of his hands. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Scarlett.

"He just will not give up will he, Hermione?" Scarlett spoke.

"All I want is that bloody book he carries around so I have a chance to pass bloody potions!" Ron complained.

"Then study, you great buffoon! It's not that hard to do." Scarlett teased Ron back earning a small giggle from Hermione. But something about the atmosphere was not right; the Great Hall was deathly silent as if someone told a really bad joke that insulted everyone in the room. Scarlett turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of two Great Hall tables staring deadlocked at Harry who glared every bit anger at him. Draco hurriedly started out of the Great Hall with Harry chasing at the same pace with him. Scarlett followed Harry from behind trying to keep up her speed with her brother. They seemed to be walking in the direction of the girls' bathroom and they both stopped at the entrance to see Draco Malfoy sobbing in front of a mirror. Before Scarlett could say anything Harry stepped into the room.

"You cursed didn't you Draco? You cursed Katie Bell!" Harry yelled. Draco turned around in disbelief looking at the Potter twins. Disbelief turned into blind rage as he threw a curse out to hit Harry. They dueled spell after spell until Harry gave the final blow.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled knocking Draco on the floor and hearing the voice of a girl scream his name. Scarlett knew who's voice it belonged to but she was hoping it wasn't her. But of course when she rounded to corner, she found Astoria cradling Draco's head as he bled out profusely on the bathroom floor. She was crying begging Harry to do something to help him but the Potter twins stood in shock, frozen to the ground. Only a few moments later did Snape step in looking as bewildered as the twins. He grabbed Astoria threw her towards Scarlett who grabbed and literally dragged her away from Draco Malfoy. Harry left the room in a hurry, realizing he could have killed someone leaving no room for Scarlett to comfort him. She then turned her attention to Astoria who looked like a child who had done something terribly wrong and she right to be so. Scarlett grabbed Astoria by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall.

"Why, Astoria? WHY!" Scarlett yelled at her as Astoria broke into sobs. "Tell me NOW! WHY!"

"I haven't betrayed you, Scarlett, I promise!" Astoria cried.

"Oh really! How am I supposed to believe you when you were practically breaking on the fact that Draco Malfoy was bleeding on the bloody floor. TELL ME NOW!" Scarlett slammed Astoria on the wall again, her eyes going into a blood lust red and Astoria's screaming ravaged the corridors. Eavan picked up on this and ran to the girls and saw the uncontrollable rage in Scarlett's eyes.

"Scarlett, please, she's just a child!" Eavan tried pulling Scarlett's arms off of Astoria, but it had no avail.

"No! She's hiding something!" Scarlett yelled.

"Smashing her against the wall like a criminal won't change anything. Let her go!" Eavan countered. Scarlett stayed put not even flinching, she was completely blind to what she was doing.

"Would George enjoy seeing you like this, Scarlett?" Eavan asked. That got through Scarlett's brain as her eyes softened to her normal emerald orbs and she lowered Astoria down who raced towards Eavan embracing her in a hug. Scarlett was slowly realizing what she could have done and ran to her dorm oblivious to Eavan who asked for to come back.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett looked at her hands. Not an inch of blood on them, but it felt like there was, what with her being the monster she was. A killer, that's exactly what she was. A Phoeonoxis was just a weapon to use in battle nothing more. She was ashamed to be one. She decided to walk to the Room of Requirement to think things through. She was surprised to see Eavan there waiting for her outside her common room being harassed by the Fat Lady.

"I was inquiring after you but the portrait kept me out."

"It's supposed to, Eavan." Scarlett sighed

"I'm not questioning it's job but I was looking for you." Eavan joined her in their afternoon stroll about the castle.

"How's Astoria?" Scarlett asked.

"Better, she isn't fully traumatized but I believe she needs time to herself." Eavan answered.

"Did she tell you why she sided with Draco?"

"She didn't side with him, their bonded." Scarlett turned to face Eavan.

"You've got to be shitting me?" Scarlett said with disbelief.

"No, I'm not 'shitting' you, I saw the bond between them. I asked her about it and they have been together for a while. She never wanted to betray us and if it came down between you and Draco she would choose you."

"I'm not sure even I would choose me." Scarlett muttered.

"What ever do you mean, Scarlett?"

"I almost killed Astoria without hesitation. My anger is something that must always stay under control and I lost it today. If I had continued…"

"But you didn't Scarlett, and that shows you had some control left. You may think your scum at the moment, but you are not a murderer, you are not evil. Power doesn't drive you nor does immortality, it's the love you share with other people and that can make or break you."

Scarlett stopped walking and faced Eavan with serious eyes.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Scarlett said.

"It means that there's rough roads ahead and sacrifices will be made. If you truly care about people you will not let it affect you if they decide to give their lives. These are dark days and now, don't let them destroy you." Eavan walked away as Scarlett determined the weight of her word.

_**BEHOLD! THE LONGEST HIATUS EVER! I'm glad to be back guys and I am super sorry for the wait but I was really afraid of failing my finals and AP test so I devoted my time to studying. So I'm sorry and I hope my next update isn't as long. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And thank you for over 200 reviews!**_


	61. HBP: The End of The Beginning

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! It feels like forever since I've had reviews and the e-mail alerts always make me happy! BTW I just notice that you can put a cover on an individual story, I thought it was creative but I don't think I am going to use it just thought I'd bring it up. So just a fair warning to my readers, this story, mainly Scarlett, is going to get darker (as if you didn't know already) but just to remind you guys about since she is noticeably short tempered. Remember to READ AND REVIEW! **_

It was about two weeks later after the incident with Astoria had occurred and even the Scarlett was still shaken by what she had almost done. Killing people, especially people she knew, was something she couldn't do; it was her Achilles Heel per se. But even then she couldn't stop herself from doing that terrible deed, that is until Eavan intervened. Thankfully, Astoria was able to forgive Scarlett and explain herself to her, knowing the situation Astoria was in was as farfetched as it could be. Scarlett was still a bit wary of Astoria though who wouldn't be after being bonded with an enemy. But that was not in Astoria's favor, it just happened to be the most unlikely person.

Scarlett was pulled out of her dorm room this evening to visit with Professor Dumbledore who urgently wanted to speak with her. To her surprise, she found Harry in Dumbledore's office along with the Headmaster himself.

"Ah, Miss Potter. I'm glad you could join us, we've been awaiting your arrival." Dumbledore greeted. Scarlett smiled at her Headmaster and waved a 'hello' to her twin brother who, in return, gave a short wave back.

"Is there a reason why you sent me here, sir?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, I am sure Harry has told you about his mission of sorts to you if I am correct?"

"Yes sir, he informed me that you want information on Slughorn, something that is valuable, I believe."

Dumbledore nodded handing a lemon drop to Scarlett as a sort of reward. "We have found what we needed but we will have to fill you in on the details," Scarlett nodded as a way to encourage Dumbledore to continue, "What Harry and I were trying to find out is what Dark Magic Voldemort has been using that makes him so immortal of sorts. Through Harry's clever tactics, he was able to pull out a memory from Slughorn giving us the information."

"What _is_ he using, sir?" Scarlett narrowed her eyes on the Headmaster.

"Horcruxes, I am sure Professor Snape told you about them at some point in your life."

Scarlett mind went blank. It had been many years since she heard of those things, they used to plague her dreams at night. She had accidently gone into the restricted section once when she was about seven years old. Bored, she picked up one of the books and started reading it which is where she read about Horcruxes. When Snape had found her in the castle, he scolded her for reading about them telling her what they really were to her. Of course the idea was scary to a little child then, but now it was serious.

"Indeed, Dumbledore, and if you know this for certain, how many do you believe there are?"

"Six, two of which," He pointed at his desk Tom Riddle's diary, that Scarlett hadn't seen since her second year of Hogwarts, and a small ring, "have been destroyed. The reason I brought you here today, Scarlett, is that you are needed to accompany your brother and I to find another Horcrux which I have found. I cannot be sterner, Scarlett, you're needed with most certainty to come, do you understand?"

Scarlett looked around the room nervously, it sounded as if Dumbledore was sending her into battle. Scarlett had always been brave, standing in the face of adversity, even standing alone, was an easy task for her. But being ordered as if this was the calm before the storm terrified her, and that was unnerving. She stopped to look at her brother, who smiled genuinely at her, staring into his eyes, seeing her own bravery within him. He would be her guiding point in this war, telling her what to do even if he didn't say it himself. With determination and valiance etched on her face she turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"I understand fully, sir, I want to make this son of a bitch pay for every soul he's murdered."

Dumbledore nodded as she turned to leave. Stopping at the door Dumbledore called to her.

"Your fire can move mountains, Miss Potter, but always remember to contain it."

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Scarlett heard Snape speak to Dumbledore on the Astronomy tower. She hadn't had a clue as to why he was there but she was certainly getting an earful so far. _What on earth was he talking about?_ Scarlett thought to herself.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant." Just then Scarlett eyed her brother, Harry climbing the steps beside her, slowly, showing an interest in what the two professors were speaking about.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"Hell if I know." Scarlett replied.

"I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss." Dumbledore said with a neutral tone. Snape turned away enraged Scarlett pulled herself and Harry back down the stairs to appear as if they weren't listening at all. As Snape passed them he lingered a look on the Potter children. Scarlett looked deeply into her 'father's' deep black eyes a saw sense of grief, she had no reason why just a sixth sense overwhelming her. Eventually Snape nodded at her as she grinned and he quickly walked away as Harry and Scarlett went further up the tower to meet with Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry and Scarlett, didn't see you there?" Dumbledore spoke though not at all trustworthy to Scarlett. He gave a second glance at Harry and smiled genuinely.

"You need a shave, my friend." Dumbledore remarked as Harry reached out to touch his own face and Scarlett chuckled at him.

"You know, at times, I forget how much you two have grown," Dumbledore spoke, "At times I still see the small boy from the cupboard and the little angel from the Dungeons." Scarlett smiled and had a brief reminiscence of her childhood years around Hogwarts, the only home she had ever known. "Forgive my mawkishness, you two. I'm an old man."

"You still look the same to me sir." Harry replied.

"Yeah you haven't aged a day." Added on Scarlett.

"Just like your mother, you two are unfailingly kind. A trait people never undervalue, I'm afraid." Dumbledore sighed and continued forward with his plan for today. "The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promise you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there's one condition." Dumbledore face both the Potters with a serious face, "You must obey every command I give you, without question."

"Yes sir." The twins agreed in unison.

"You do understand what I am saying? Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so." The twins were in a stunned silence debating in their own heads if this was a good idea or not.

"Your word?" Dumbledore brought them back to reality.

"My word." Harry replied immediately

"Scarlett?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My word…sir." She replied hesitantly.

"I believe now would be a great time to transform Scarlett, you will need your strength."

Without wording the incantation, Scarlett transformed into her Phoeonoxis form. After doing so she grabbed her brother's hand giving a smile to say she was ready with her wand in her other hand.

"Take my arm." Dumbledore commanded Harry.

"Sir, I thought you couldn't Appparate within Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"Well, being me has its privileges." Dumbledore smirked as Harry and Scarlett rolled their eyes. Harry cautiously took Dumbledore's arm with his free hand and together Scarlett, Harry, and Dumbledore apparated without looking back. They eventually landed near the sea where a cave of some sorts was imbedded into the rock looking strangely intimidating. Finding their way through its dark chasm was a mystery for Scarlett herself who found it tiring to even look for this lost item.

"This is the place." Dumbledore said looking at a dead end. "Oh yes, this place has known magic."

Dumbledore eventually pulled out a knife facing both the twins which made Scarlett uneasy. She flared up her energy and had her hands at the ready when suddenly, Dumbledore slices his skin on his hand.

"Sir!" Harry spoke first.

"In order to gain passage payment must be made. Payment to weaken any intruder."

"You should've let me, sir."

"No, Harry. Your blood's much more precious than mine." Dumbledore then scraped his injured hand across the rock wall. The rocks above seemed to crumble down breaking apart to reveal a dark entry way. Dumbledore used his wand to light the way revealing many transparent but dark rock formations, almost like crystals.

Scarlett whistled "Damn, remind me to find him an interior designer, this place needs a fixer upper." Scarlett heard her brother snort in amusement to her smartass comment.

"Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place. He will have certain defenses in position." The three of them edged down to the shore of a lake of sorts. Dumbledore threw his light from his wand across the way to light the path to the Horcrux revealing that they had to cross the blackened water to get to it.

"The only question is how do we get there?" Dumbledore eyed the water and looked over at Scarlett who snorted at him.

"No way am I getting in there. I smell an ambush." Scarlett replied

"Agreed." Harry nodded.

Dumbledore walked closer and closer to the water's edge when a small pebble landed in the depths below. Dumbledore reached out his hand as Scarlett heard something coming closer and closer to their location. She had both hands on her swords as the sound became more definite. The water below them started bubbling and out popped a chain.

"If you would, Harry." Dumbledore handed Harry the chain as he pulled to reveal a tiny gondola, big enough to hold all of them…barely. As they made their way to the small island in the middle of the cavern they washed ashore onto it a bowl with a potion inside, blocking an object inside.

"Do you think the Horcrux is in there, sir" Scarlett pointed at the small anomaly inside the bowl.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore looked over the potion and saw a makeshift goblet made of stone, "It has to be drunk. All of it has to be drunk." The twins looked at each other with an unsettling amount of fear knowing this was a bad idea. "You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me? This potion might paralyze me. Might make me forget why I am here. Might cause me so much pain that I bag for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It's your job, Harry, to make sure I keep drinking this potion. Even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?" Scarlett nodded but Harry had doubts.

"Why can't I drink it, sir?" Harry asked.

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable," Dumbledore took the goblet softly, "your good health you two." Dumbledore dipped the goblet into the potion carefully and raised it to his lips to which he drank quickly and quietly. For a moment, nothing happened at all until suddenly, Dumbledore cried out in pain. Scarlett quickly grabbed a hold of Dumbledore making sure he didn't fall into the water.

"Harry," Dumbledore weakly breathed out.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry said.

"Of course he can bloody hear you, Harry! Just get him more of the potion, it's your job to make sure he drinks it!"

"But I-"

"DO IT NOW!" Scarlett yelled. Harry looked back at the bowl and scooped up another round of the potion. Round after round Dumbledore was weakening begging for relief or death but eventually it was over and there was no more potion left giving the teens a sigh of relief.

"Harry, water." Dumbledore said meekly. Scarlett tended to Dumbledore as Harry tried to create water inside the bowl after taking the object inside, a locket of sorts. As he tried to scoop the water, it wouldn't go into the goblet. Scarlett sensed this as well looking at her brother with concern in her eyes. Harry looked over at the water in the lake below and Scarlett quickly protested.

"Harry, no." Scarlett said sternly.

"It's the only way Scarlett." He replied with anger. Gently he inched to the shore dipping the goblet into the water scooping it up. The light in the cave dived down into the lake leaving it pitch black inside. Harry quickly illuminated the cave again with his wand as he scooped for water again. Scarlett kept her eyes on the water, it felt eerily quiet inside the cave and she knew everything was going to be chaos. As Harry dipped his goblet in the water, a hand reached up and grabbed Harry.

"Harry!" Scarlett yelled as Harry backed his way upshore next to Scarlett. To her eyes she saw many Inferi coming ashore almost paralyzing her in fear. Eventually Scarlett was strong enough to join Harry in summoning spells against the Inferi in order to protect Dumbledore. Unfortunately, the Inferi were outnumbering the three of them as Scarlett and Harry were dragged into the water. Scarlett tried to grab for her swords but the Inferi had a death grip on her arms. Eventually, she used her energy to push back the Inferi grabbing a hold of her for a moment so she could rescue her brother but he was too far to reach and the Inferi had grabbed a hold of her again. Then, shining in her eyes from the surface, was a blaze of orange. This blaze turned out to be fire that knocked both the Inferi on Harry and Scarlett off of them so they could escape. Arisen from the surface, Harry and Scarlett saw Dumbledore wielding flame from his wand coaxing Scarlett and Harry to stand beside him.

"Partis Temporus!" yelled Dumbledore as the fire parted giving them a path to the way out.

"Let's get out of this hell hole!" Scarlett yelled getting on the gondola with Dumbledore and Harry joining with her.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett, Dumbledore, and Harry soon apparated to where they were once before on the Astronomy tower.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing ,sir, to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said carrying Dumbledore by his side. Harry sat Dumbledore down on a ledge so he could rest as Scarlett looked over him. Never once had this Headmaster looked so weak in his life.

"No, Severus, Severus is the one I need. Wake him. Tell him what happened. Speak to no one else." Dumbledore looked at Scarlett knowingly. She nodded in response when a noise from below sounded.

"Hide below, you two. Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens it is imperative you stay below. Harry, Scarlett, do as I say." The noise seemed to be getting louder but Dumbledore's face spoke truth, "Trust me." Harry and Scarlett soon race down below to see a figure climb the steps before them slowly they inched their way to the hole in the platform above to watch. The figure was Malfoy, shaking nervously with his wand in his hand. Scarlett eyed the boy, she knew what he was going to do but she doubted him, something was holding him back.

"Good Evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore spoke as if to calm him.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco spoke in a rush. Scarlett and Harry dared not to speak, not even to each other, it was too dangerous.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinary useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" Draco looked at Dumbledore as if he were mad, "Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Or making a bond with a Phoeonoxis who is obviously someone your new peers and parents would frown upon meeting?" Draco lowered his wand on hearing this. _It's because of Astoria that he can't do this, he truly loves her,_ thought Scarlett. "Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak, not of course the bonding but those before it, your heart can't really have been in them. Or perhaps a young girl has swayed you elsewhere."

"He trusts me. I was chosen." Draco hurriedly grabbed his sleeve and lifted it up to reveal the Dark Mark that all Death Eaters wear.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled quickly leaving Dumbledore defenseless.

"Very good. Very good," a noise of a door opened behind Scarlett and Harry as they turned their heads to its direction, "You're not alone. There are others. How?" Dumbledore said but Scarlett was sure he knew the answer.

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."

"Let me guess, it has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious. Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" Draco yelled on the verge of tears, "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me, my family, and…her." Just then a group of Death Eaters made their way up to join Draco. Among them was Bellatrix Lestrange who took over for Draco.

"Well, look what we have here." Bellatrix said in a sickeningly eager voice, she inched her way to Draco and whispered a well done though he remained frozen.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said as calm as ever.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." She turned to Draco with a frenzied look in her eyes, "Do it." Draco didn't move or say the words. Eventually the Death Eaters were arguing amongst themselves. Harry and Scarlett remained motionless with their wands in their hands pointing at the platform above. Scarlett could tell someone was right beside her and saw that it was Professor Snape. The twins looked in surprise but he only gave them a finger to his lips. Snape climbed the steps above and broke the argument between the Death Eaters as they all gave him a knowing smirk.

"No." Snape looked distraught and Scarlett could sense something was wrong.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke through the silence, "Please."

Snape looked once below and pulled his wand out and quickly incanted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Scarlett felt the whole world drop on her, her heart being sucked into a black hole, and her will to speak gone. Her 'father', the one who raised her, who took care of her, who taught her everything right in the world was a murderer. Somehow she wished he had used the curse on her.

_**DONE! OMG! Longest Chapter ever! I'm glad I did all of this in one chapter because there wasn't a good stopping place in the whole sequence until the end. So it all comes out huh? Tell me what you guys think in a review because they will make Scarlett feel better. READ AND REVIEW!**_


	62. HBP: The Beginning of The End

_It couldn't possibly end this way, it just couldn't_, thought Scarlett. She was feeling as if her vision was cheating her. How could Snape do this to Dumbledore? They were both family members to her and the scene that played out teased Scarlett as if she was never meant to have a family, no one to rely on. Harry quickly grabbed Scarlett before she would shriek in agony and climbed out of the Astronomy Tower. The Death Eaters entered the castle afterwards as some of the students attacked the Death Eaters. In cruel fate, Astoria Greengrass managed to find her Slytherin lover on the other side, fighting for Voldemort. Heartbroken she transformed and took an arrow from her quiver. She used a Phoeonoxis enchantment to knock out the Death Eaters surrounding Draco and rushed to him pinning him against the wall, an ironic change of events.

"You promised!" she yelled

"I did it for you! To keep you safe!" He countered. Astoria knew better than to kill Draco at this time but didn't leave without slapping him across the face.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Malfoy. Next time, This arrow will meet your chest!" And with that Astoria flew off as the Death Eaters regained consciousness.

Throughout the chaos, Snape, Draco, and the other Death Eaters managed to leave with all but one of their group coming out unscathed. However they were being trailed behind by Scarlett and Harry Potter who weren't giving up this chance to confront Snape for the deeds he had performed on Dumbledore. Scarlett was heavily conflicted and wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She felt the pounding in her head with her emotions battling out through her brain. She was an abstract painting at this point nothing inside of her was making sense. Why now? Why him? Just, why? Scarlett wanted a moment to herself, to think things through but her brother wasn't letting up. His own determination and anger was getting to him and Scarlett could understand why. She was feeling what he was feeling but a lot more complicated. Scarlett, finally erasing her emotions, realized that these Death Eaters had stopped for a moment to set Hagrid's hut aflame which Harry saw the chance to corner him.

"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!" Harry yelled taking his wand in his hand. Scarlett quickly tried to grab Harry but she was too late Harry was already charging at Snape and Scarlett watched pitifully through the shrubs.

"Go on!" Snape told the other Death Eaters. A few them started leaving but Snape defended them as if he was protecting Scarlett. Scarlett grimaced at the thought hoping he really wasn't acting this way.

"Incarcerous!" Harry incanted, but the spell was blocked by Snape effortlessly, "Fight back! You coward, fight back!" as soon as he said that Scarlett saw Bellatrix stun Harry appearing out of the shadows with a demented grin. Snape quickly turned towards her with an enraged face.

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord." Snape told her. Scarlett just didn't want to believe her ears. _Wake up, WAKE UP! _She thought. Bellatrix walked away disapproving of Snape and sneered at him while disappearing into the woods. Snape looked at Harry one last time before turning away but didn't realize that Harry had regained strength and threw another spell at Snape.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled. Scarlett's ears perked up at that spell, _Harry, no, _Scarlett thought but Snape had already blocked by that point and knocked Harry on the ground again as Bellatrix had did before instead this time Harry struggled to get back up. Snape walked up to Harry and said something to him but Scarlett couldn't hear them instead she watched them until Snape knocked away Harry's wand. Scarlett slowly made her way out of the shrubs helping her brother up and leaving him behind almost immediately. She wanted her own answers, dammit! She needed to stop him and speak to Snape herself. She saw him in the woods, his shadowed figure hard to miss.

"Severus!" Scarlett yelled obviously catching him off guard. Not once did Scarlett ever call Snape by his first name.

"Miss Scarlett…" He was unable to speak words. How could he explain what he had done?

"WHY? Severus, answer me!" Scarlett yelled her eyes welling with tears. He only turned his head away.

"Goddammit Severus, I trusted you, I let you become the father I never had. Why betray me now!"

"I have not betrayed you!"

"You killed my 'UNCLE' for God's sakes! Family doesn't kill family! How can I trust you?" Scarlett was practically sobbing at this point and she really didn't care to wipe her face of the tears free flowing. It was silent they only stared at each other.

"I can keep you safe." He said finally. Scarlett looked puzzled at him.

"I can guarantee your survival. I know a place where you can hide where he will never find you and when the war is over we can be a family again. I know you fear your death more than anything, child, but I can keep you away from this world just…join me."

Scarlett's eyes went wide and her mouth agape. How…How could he say this? Of course she feared death but everyone does. No one wants to leave this world no matter how dark and cruel. But this offer was a sign of weakness to Scarlett, a pitiful apology for killing a person and keep another alive. The hardest part was reminding herself what she was fighting for and this offer were different, whether or not she liked her decision was irrelevant she knew the only way to stop this. She turned her head away from Snape as she spoke.

"No, I'll never accept this form of cowardice. I will never join you even if it meant dying myself. I used to know what you were to me and I would cling to you everywhere we'd go. Together. Like a true family. But I know now," Scarlett closed her emerald orbs and opened them with a blinding red color, "alone, without you, is exactly how I should be!" She grabbed her swords from her scabbard throwing one of her blades at Snape, narrowly missing his head. Snape looks at Scarlett with disbelief but quickly reacts when she takes out her wand and duels him spell after spell. Training had made it easy to take down Snape since she knew every move and spell he could think of, therefore it wasn't long 'til she'd took him down. Scarlett grabbed one of her blades and placed it on Snape's neck. Scarlett, however fueled with rage, couldn't even slice his throat. Instead she cuts the side of his face and tosses his wand away from him.

She grabbed him by the collar and hissed out her last words to him, "If you ever have the audacity to ever find me or my brother again, I will personally pound my blade into your chest multiple times. Harm anyone else I know, and I will hunt you down," She shoved him into the dirt, "you're no father of mine."

Scarlett quickly sprinted away to Hogwarts as fast as she could, sobbing every step she took and finally tumbling onto the ground near Hagrid's hut, shouting at the stars and moon. Everything she knew was a lie and she couldn't bear the guilt and truth before her. Her breakdown was her strength and it would steel her so that no one would ever hurt her again.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The morning light was a filthy cheat. As bright and golden as it seemed, the morning light of the death of Dumbledore seemed cruel. Scarlett had been in the hospital wing that night, unable to contain herself in front of the other students. She could already hear Eavan and Astoria making their way inside to check on her and she knew she had to be strong, for them, if she was going to make things better. She could already see Astoria, her tearstained face betrayed her small smile, and Eavan nodding at Scarlett.

"We wished we had come when you felt more yourself, Scarlett, but…giving the circumstances…" Eavan trailed off not knowing what to say. Scarlett patted her on the shoulder and looked out her window at the Astronomy tower. Scarlett tugged on her Gryffindor uniform and looked at her friends.

"Mind if we go for a stroll?" The two girls followed Scarlett's lead climbing their way up the Astronomy tower to find that it was already occupied by Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were in a companionable silence.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Scarlett apologized quickly trying to climb down.

"No, its okay Scarlett, join us." Harry said. Scarlett moved her way to Harry and embraced him in a loving hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder. There was more silence afterwards until Hermione broke it.

"Do you think he would've done it? Draco?" Hermione said to Harry. Scarlett snuck a peek at Astoria who looked down at her feet when Ron stared at her two with the awkwardness of this question.

"No. No, he was lowering his wand." Scarlett saw a small smile on Astoria's face but it disappeared as soon it appeared. "In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape." Harry petted down Scarlett's hair after saying that, knowing it caused her nothing but pain. He quickly handed the locket to Hermione, the locket that started this mess but it was all for nothing

"It's fake," said Harry, "Open it."

Delicately, Hermione opened the locket to reveal a tiny note inside with a message to Voldemort.

"_To the Dark Lord," _Hermione recited, "_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B._ Who's R.A.B.?"

"Don't know," Scarlett said lifting her head up and looked at Hermione, "but whoever they are they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was all a waste."

"All of it." Said Harry looking at the two ladies behind him and Ron. The silence was deafening at an awkward level; talking all about this was hard on all of them.

"Ron's okay with it, you know," Hermione interrupted again, "You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep snogging to a minimum." This earned light laughter for all the girls in the tower even Scarlett.

"I'm not coming back, Hermione." Harry said. "Neither is Scarlett. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead me, but I'll let you all know where I am when I can."

"I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes you can be really thick." Harry looked at Hermione. "You don't really think you're going to able to find all of these Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us Harry. All of us." She looked at the two different trios with admiration and soon Harry started to believe it.

"What about you, Scarlett? What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I have my own journey to make, Harry. I wish, more than anything, to find Horcruxes with you but," She looked at Eavan, "I have some unfinished business with my Phoenix friends here, and I cannot abandon them, not now." Harry smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead. For once the twins actually showed a family bond and not a friendly one. They looked out into the sun rising horizon a sign of peace, if there ever was one.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." Harry spoke. Overhead, Scarlett saw two Phoenixes flying overhead, Fawkes and Inscendia, as Inscendia perced herself in the bar of the Astronomy Tower.

"_Where's Fawkes going, Inscendia?"_ Scarlett spoke in the Phoeonoxis tongue.

"_Away, his master is gone and now he must leave."_ Scarlett nodded as she watched the graceful bird fly away. Fawkes was always a sign of childhood innocence for Scarlett, he was the first Phoenix she ever spoke too. But like her childhood he flew away to God knows where, vanishing from sight. The day was bright now, but there will be darker ones to come in an overwhelming force. The beginning of the end…

_**WOOHOO! We finally get to the Deathly Hallows! I'm skipping the summer chapters because they're unnecessary for this part of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and READ AND REVIEW! DO IT! And if anyone was willing I would like a photo cover but I am artistically challenged, if anyone would be kind to give me one I would gladly take it. Thank You!**_


	63. DH: Farewells

_**"War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend." **_

_**~ J.R.R. Tolkein**_

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Destruction of a world is a tragedy within itself as Scarlett witnessed watching Fred and George locking up their beloved joke shop for the duration of the war. In the few months that had passed since Dumbledore's death, Scarlett had become reserved and silent, never speaking to anyone unless it was Eavan, Astoria, Fred, or George. She was suffering from a deep and wrenching depression to the point that George was concerned that she would kill herself because she couldn't take the guilt. Scarlett assured her friends and lover that she would never leave this world by her own hand but she could not promise her own safety. This was true since the Death Eaters found out where Scarlett Potter had been hiding. Each night, George and Fred would stand guard to protect Scarlett, despite her protests to their actions. But now it was no longer safe after a group of Death Eaters barged through the joke shop and attacked the Weasleys and Scarlett. They were able to fend off the intruders but Scarlett was injured in the process as a Death Eater mangled her arm with an unknown spell.

Scarlett looked at her right arm, which was in a makeshift sling and bandage wrappings made from one of white dress shirts, in dismay for she could not wield a wand nor a sword and therefore couldn't partake in some of the Order's missions including one they were recently planning. Fred gave a small smile to Scarlett as he apparated first to the Burrow, the only safe place they had left, leaving George to Scarlett. He gently grasped Scarlett's free hand and squeezed it affectionately as they smiled at each other.

"We'll return." George said softly.

"I hope so." She murmured before both she and George disappeared from Diagon Alley, never to return.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

It was no surprise that Astoria and Eavan were already at the Burrow though Eavan was out of spirits. Her foster mother was killed by Death Eaters and her foster father died shortly after her death by driven madness and heartbreak. Eavan was hurt but she didn't let the grief stop her from doing her job as a member of the Order unlike Scarlett. Astoria was feeling better but still saddened by the betrayal Draco had done to her, speaking about Draco around her usually brought back painful memories. The rest of the Order was there as well, even Fleur Delacour and her fiancé Bill Weasley, the eldest child of Arthur and Molly. At the present moment they were going through the mission to retrieve Harry safely as Mad-Eye went through the mission parameters.

"As we get Potter, we'll need volunteers to stay here at the Burrows as we take the rest of you to Little Whinging."

"I'll stay." Astoria raised her hand her voice wavering a bit. Scarlett knew she wasn't ready for war, but in time, she'll need to be.

"As will I," Eavan spoke.

"I volunteer to go get Harry." Scarlett said as every eye in the room stare at her.

"Scarlett, as much as your strength is needed on the battlefield, you still have the trace on you as well as the fact you're injured." Lupin said.

"Phoeonoxis don't carry the trace, were technically a different breed of witch and therefore it is irrelevant to have any trace on us." Scarlett countered.

"But it would be irresponsible for us to take you since you're still wearing a sling and for another thing you can't keep your BLOODY emotions in check. To bring an emotional train wreck like yourself would be a catastrophe!" Moody yelled at her.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Mad-Eye!" Scarlett scolded him. George stepped in front of the both of them to keep them from fighting.

"Hey! Fighting among each other is getting us nowhere!" He yelled. Scarlett backed down reluctantly as Fred and George stood next to her in the living room. There the volunteers were separated to those who were going to be 'Harrys' and the others would be their partner in combat. Scarlett was upset that she couldn't go but really set her on edge was that George was going without her. Even though he would be in the car of Lupin, she couldn't bear losing him if he made a mistake or if Lupin failed to protect him. The night before the relocation of Harry she laid in bed with George at her side, 'spooning' her with her back cradled in his chest. This was a regular occurrence for them nowadays at night, they would lay in each other's arms as if tomorrow they would dive into the fray. They hadn't gone far in intimacy so the adults allowed them to share a bed.

"What are you thinking about, love?" George whispered.

"Tomorrow night," she answered, "and what might have happened if this, the war, never occurred."

Scarlett turned her body around to face George as he brushed his fingers across her soft cheek down to her bandaged arm.

"I should have done a better job protecting you, Scarlett." He said with concern, "What if that Death Eater used a killing curse on you?"

"He didn't, George, and my arm is healing. In a few days' time, I'll be up for battle."

George lifted her chin up and gave her a soft peck on her lips. "If this war never had happened, I would've been a successful businessman, at least I had that. I would've later married a beautiful woman who I was foolishly more in love with than pranks and we would have fourteen children with fiery red hair, such as myself."

Scarlett chuckled, "Fourteen?"

"At the very least."

"Why would I ever agree to fourteen children? It's nonsense."

"Who said it was going to be you?" George joked with his heartwarming smirk. Scarlett playfully nudged his chest.

"You just," Scarlett turned her back into George's chest again, "say these things."

George gently grasped Scarlett's injured hand as she drifted into a slumber.

"I promise you, my love, I will make these things true to make you shine bright again."

And with that the two slept soundly through the night

_**HPSHPSR**_

As the Order members briefed the mission again, Scarlett and the other girls, Eavan, Astoria, Molly, and Ginny, were preparing every potion and first aid in the kitchen. Scarlett could overhear them and her nerves to the situation were increasing. It wasn't a fear of George's safety or even Harry's, it was everyone she was worried about. If this mission failed, it would devastate her. Finally they were getting ready to leave leaving the girls to say goodbye. Scarlett walked up to Fred first as George was saying goodbye to his sister, Ginny.

"Well, I see you came to me first. Find me more attractive now, Prankette?" Fred joked

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, that's all." Scarlett forced a chuckle to hide her real feelings.

"I know you want us to come home safe, Scarlett, we all do, but you need to get used to the fact that we're going into dangerous territory. Prankette, as much as I hate being a person with a pole up my ass, there's nothing you can do if we don't come back. But I assure you that I believe we'll all be alright and you can go back to making kissy face to Georgie, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled. Fred patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead before joining the rest of the Order. George walked up to Scarlett and pulled her into a heated kiss. Scarlett reacted by kissing him back hotly and full of passion. They broke away, breathlessly as he clutched the sides of her face.

"Don't leave me behind, George, darling." Scarlett pleaded. He grabbed her free hand with his own and kissed her palm.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you, Blossom, always." He whispered.

"I love you, too. Please be careful." Scarlett said.

"I'll be fine, just remember all the things I promised you when this war is over, and all will be well."

"Oh this is all very touching but we have got to get a move on and if I have to hear another bit of the most nauseating speeches from these two, I'll refuse for them to join any other mission if it starts out like this!" Moody complained. Scarlett smiled and nodded for George to leave with his partner, Lupin, as they finally disappeared into the night.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The eerie silence in The Burrow and the insufferable wait was stressing all the girls in the house. Most of them were worried about the well-being of the Order members as well as Harry. They usually did meaningless activities such as washing dishes or knitting to keep their minds off the impending danger. Scarlett was just watching the night sky as it was the only thing that helped her through this stressful time. She thought about the summer she and George looked up at the night stars and how he said she was more beautiful than they ever were. Thinking about the better times were usually good but nowadays it was more of mixed emotions. Thinking about George gave her joy but thinking about Snape gave her despair. Scarlett was very serious about killing him and thought about the ways she would nearly twice a day. It was sickening but she felt it was her only solution to her problem.

Other than the murderous thoughts, Scarlett's as well as Eavan and Astoria's minds were on finding their 'lost city'. Scarlett smiled to herself, it sounded so clichéd that they were looking for a lost civilization and that they, and only them, could free them. _Of course the sister of Harry Potter had to be one of these girls,_ Scarlett thought sarcastically. She thought Fate was being awfully unkind to the pair of them. It had killed off many of their friends and their parents as well their fair share of betrayal.

As she watched out the window she saw a figure appear in the sky along with the sound of a rattling engine from a motorcycle. _That's Hagrid! But what is he doing here with Harry so early? _Scarlett was starting to panic; if Harry was here before the others than…Scarlett swallowed and awaited the bad news. All the girls scrambled outside with Scarlett rushed and crashed into Harry. He returned the hug and kissed her head.

"I've missed you, Harry." Muttered Scarlett.

"And I you." Harry said affectionately. He looked up to see the worried eyes of Ginny as Scarlett smirked at her brother. Molly came rushing in to check on the pair that had just arrived.

"Harry! Hagrid! What happened? Where are the others?" she worried.

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked.

"They were on us right from the start, Molly, we didn't stand a chance." Hagrid said pitifully.

"Fred and George? Do you know if they're alive?" Scarlett asked. Hagrid lowered his head and replied that he did not know. An awkward silence fell until Molly spoke again.

"Well thank goodness you two are alright." Hagrid soon explained what had happened saying it was an ambush but Scarlett and the other girls stayed with Harry.

"Ron and Tonks should've already been back," Ginny said with fear striking her voice, "Dad and Fred as well."

Suddenly the sound of someone apparating was brought to Scarlett's attention. She saw a man leaning on another man's shoulder as if he was injured.

"Here!" yelled out Lupin. Scarlett's breath caught in her throat. George was bleeding out from the side of his head, heavily, and he appeared unaware of his surroundings. Scarlett rushed inside to prepare to wash off his blood. She heard footsteps approaching the inside of the house as she scattered to place the first aid at the ready. Harry and Lupin settled George down on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. Molly patted him down and tried to get his attention but it was no use, he wasn't responding.

"Scarlett, dearie, use some of the first aid and try to stop the bleeding. I'm going to find Fred and Arthur."

Scarlett looked at George's wound and saw that his left ear was completely sliced off. She soon wiped off the blood with a cloth and used a bottle of dittany to stop the bleeding. Scarlett was finally realizing she was crying by the feeling of a million tears washing down her face. He was alive, yes, but he had become so close to death.

"George, darling, please wake up!" Scarlett whispered pleading. She rested her head on his chest hearing the others apparating already coming in. She saw his eyes open up and him bring a hand to her cheek. He gave a small smile despite the pain he was in as Scarlett pushed her face into his hand. He gently removed the teardrops streaking down her cheeks. She smiled and placed her hand on his chest to be soothed by his heart beating steadily, evidence he was alive.

"Told you I'd be fine." George croaked. Scarlett chuckled and patted his blood stained red hair, looking almost like her own hair. Suddenly she was relieved to find his twin had made it out alive. She quickly moved out of his way to see that the whole Order members in the Living Room leaving her quite embarrassed.

"How're you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked. George took a deep breath still a little shaken by his attack.

"Saint-like." He croaked. Scarlett looked as confused as Fred indicating this wasn't a real comment he would make.

"Come again?" Fred asked

"Saint-like, I'm holy. I'm holey, Fred, geddit?" George joked. Scarlett chuckled as Fred scoffed.

"The whole wide world of ear related humor and you go for 'I'm holey', it's pathetic."

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you."

Scarlett gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Of course, you are." She chuckled as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But just like that, relief turned to grief.

"Mad-Eye's dead." Bill Weasley spoke. Scarlett lifted her eyes up in a shocked expression. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and dissapperated."

This was not entirely unforeseen. Scarlett knew bringing in Mundungus Fletcher was a terrible mistake, but the Order had no choice. He was a liar, a thief, and also a coward. He was now on Scarlett's, what she called, 'shit list'. As they settled in for the evening Scarlett wrapped a bandage around George's head. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't get infected and that he wouldn't try to mess with his healing wound.

"Does it hurt, sweetheart?" Scarlett asked

"Not much now, but at least I got a battle scar from this war, it would be disappointing if I didn't have a souvenir. I bet now Mum will finally tell which twin is which."

"George, I'm serious, you could've gotten yourself killed." Scarlett hissed

"But I didn't and that's a good thing." George looked at Scarlett as she stared out his bedroom window.

"Hey now, Blossom, it's over we're all safe and we'll live to fight another day." George rubbed his hand on the small of Scarlett's back as he approached her. She was stubbornly fighting tears and George could see it. He felt sorry for what was happening to her recently but he was frustrated by the fact he couldn't help her. He went ahead and sat down on the bed again and tried to bring her back too.

"Hey." George said softly. She turned towards him with soft eyes.

"Yes?" Scarlett asked

"Come here." George smirked a devilishly handsome smile at her.

"Oh, still impatient, Mr. Weasley?" She teased

"Still trying to maintain control, Miss Potter?"

"Trying, but failing." She replied

"Good, I'm almost out of moves." George tugged her into bed hugging her close.

"I'm not." Scarlett whispered as she kissed George a goodnight.

_**Yay, George is back! I did use some of the romantic dialogue from Mass Effect 3 into this being the farewell and the ending scene so, not my writing. Anyways, I hope I installed the missing tidbits of the romance of George, I know I've missed him. Also for my faithful reviewers who gave me the secret code in my private messages will get a special chapter dedicated to them. I won't tell which chapter but they won't be in a particular order so be on the lookout for that. That's all I had to say so READ AND REVIEW and Happy Deathly Hallows, sadly, we're almost through. **_

_**Romance dialogue tidbits (I HIGHLY suggest watching them!)**_

_** www . youtube watch?v=KRasGnkojh8 (I KNOW it says sex but there's absolutely NO nudity)**_

_** www . youtube watch?v=FO-ssXhyRIE&list=PL1D2BC1EF56FFB937&index=40&feature=plpp_video (Really sweet! My romance for the game series!)**_


	64. DH: Wedding Crashers

"Hold still," Eavan told Astoria as she fixed her hair up. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding day and all girls, that weren't bridesmaids, were expected to dress up which meant that they had to wear dresses. The Phoeonoxises had their dresses picked out months ago at a muggle shop since shopping in Diagon Alley was an extreme hazard now. Scarlett entered the bedroom the girls were using as a dressing room with her hand pinning in a barrette in her hair. Her hair was slung over her left shoulder with cascading curls and her make-up was done in a smoky look around her eyes and her lips in a matte red. Her dress was quite plain but hugged her body superbly with a dull pinkish purple making her look irresistibly sexy. Eavan left her hair natural since it was always perfect with her sunshine golden hair falling into perfect ripples. Her dress was a beautifully unique navy blue dress with jewels along the neckline and little ruffles at the bottom. Astoria, who was getting her hair into a loose bun, wore a grey and black dress with lace sleeves and satin fabric.

"You look lovely, Scarlett." Astoria said softly. Scarlett gave her a small smile as she placed the barrette in her hair.

"You look pretty too, Astoria." Scarlett replied as she put on her heels. Eavan finally placed the final pin in Astoria's hair and walked over to Scarlett.

"I haven't found any new information on the hidden city but I keep searching." She whispered to Scarlett.

"How are you even finding this information?" Scarlett questioned.

"Through our amulets," Eavan took out hers and gently flared energy around her finger tips and pressed them on her amulet, "Our amulets store energy but also information about our people. I have happened upon some knowledge that the Kingdom of Corona isn't exactly a kingdom, it's a fortress."

"A fortress? Like to guard against attacks?" Scarlett inquired.

"Yes, it was a last resort against the Dark Wizards attacking our people. They only allowed Phoeonoxises in and strangely enough these didn't fight back."

"Why?"

"Because they were frightened and they didn't want to fight anymore. When the Dark Wizards gained the upper hand they created this city so they could preserve their species. It was created by the Sapphire, Aurelia, with everything to last over two thousand years while also keeping immortality by using a spell to keep everyone young. While the Emerald and Ruby Phoeonoxises disagreed with this she made it successful keeping three hundred of the Phoeonoxis people inside safely away from danger. However this secret was uncovered and Aurora the Ruby and Celeste the Emerald were killed in action trying to protect Aurelia and they sealed the bunker entrance to the fortress with Aurelia and the rest of the Phoeonoxises inside."

"So they hid instead of fought?" Scarlett asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Eavan said. Scarlett was somewhat fuming when hearing this how could her own species be this cowardly, weren't they supposed to be grand warriors that didn't fear anything?

"How are they going to fight with us if they didn't fight for themselves?" Scarlett asked frustrated by the situation.

"I…still don't know, I must confess I feel unfocused ever since…well…" Eavan trailed off. Scarlett knew what Eavan was talking about and didn't bring up the subject of her late foster parents. Instead she patted her back and gave a friendly hug. A knock on their door was heard and George stepped through with a small grin on his face.

"Uh can I borrow Scarlett, I'd like sometime with her before the wedding." George stammered. Scarlett waved goodbye to her friends and joined George downstairs.

"Anything you want to discuss, George?" Scarlett asked.

"Not really, just," George sighed, "I know this war is beating down on you and I'm wondering if you're struggling to deal with it because I see that you're tearing at the seams, love, I don't want to see you fall apart."

Scarlett exhaled an exhausted sigh, "I won't lie to you and say everything's okay, George, but part of me is falling apart. I'm sorry if this cause pain to you-"

"No, it's okay, I understand, but you're going to be okay today right."

Scarlett forced a smile on her face, "Of course George! It's a wedding, I'm happy for your brother and Fleur."

George laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Would've thought you would be jealous of Fleur."

"Nah, when you have Eavan as a friend, you notice how Fleur doesn't even compare to her." She joked earning a chuckle from George. Scarlett and George were now walking into the kitchen but were surprised to find Harry and Ginny snogging. George quietly tiptoed through the room with Scarlett close behind as they sat on the counter, trying to hide their snickering. Ginny started pulling away from Harry as she was shock to find her brother and his girlfriend watching her and Harry kissing.

"Morning," George said with a sing-song tone to his sister and Harry. Ginny quickly ran off as Harry stood shell shocked for a moment before retreating himself. It wasn't the first time this had happened in the Burrow, just a few days ago Ginny and Harry were caught snogging by Ron who threw a huge fit over it. Scarlett nudged George in the stomach with her elbow.

"He has the worst luck when he's alone with your sister." Scarlett smiled at George.

"Kind of has me wondering, you know?" George cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"What?"

"What's with you Potters and your thing with Weasleys, you two got fetishes for red hair?"

Scarlett snorted, "I think it's you Weasleys having a thing with Potters, you both liked me and my brother before we returned your affections."

"Can't help it! Not with that dress on." George eyes travelled all over her slim figure and her breasts which were pushed up generously by the garment and something Snape would never had allow her to wear. George notice this slightly rebellious nature after Dumbledore's death, she was trying to show the world she wasn't hiding behind the cloaks of her father anymore. She was a woman now, not the ponytail wearing little girl all those years ago. He kind of liked this new her but at the same time he wished she was herself again.

"You're such a dog!" Scarlett teased him. He grabbed her by the waist and playfully teased her back until Fred walked in.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you two but we need help with the tent outside for the wedding." Fred smirked leaving the kitchen and out the front door of the Burrow. Scarlett chuckled nervously and took her wand outside with George following suit. Setting up was relatively easy but a surprise visitor appparated to the Burrow with a briefcase in his hand. It was Rufus Scrimgeour, The Minister of Magic, and he seemed thoroughly unpleasant today which was not at all unsurprising. He wasn't a real lighthearted man and seemed to criticize Harry and, the late, Albus Dumbledore on the many times he was near the Potters or anyone else for that matter. Scarlett narrowed her eyes on Scrimgeour as George creped behind and placed a hand on her waist.

"Oh bloody hell! What's the Minister of Magic doing here?" George whispered

"I don't know, but I don't want his bloody arse here at all!" Scarlett said harshly as she rushed into the house where Scrimgeour was heading to find Harry there as well.

"Minister, to what do we enjoy the pleasure?" Harry asked as Hermione, Astoria, and Eavan came from downstairs.

"I think we both know the answer to that Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour told him. Scarlett huffed and started to make her way out.

"I need you here as well Miss Potter along with a Miss Astoria Greengrass, a Miss Hermione Granger, a Miss Eavan McManamy, and a Mister Ronald Weasley." Scrimgeour spoke to her. Scarlett tried to suppress an irritated scowl as the girls and boys settled into the living room. He place a leather bag of things on the coffee table in front of the couch Hermione, Ron, and Harry with the others, Eavan, Astoria, and Scarlett standing in the corner of the room.

"And this is?" Asked Harry.

Scrimgeour took out a several pieces of parchment as they floated in place as he quoted the writing, "_Herin is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Pecival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First to Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making in hope that, when things seem most dark,"_ Scrimgeour grabbed the item from his bag and handed it to Ron, _"It will show him the light."_

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked the Minister.

"Yeah." Scrimgeour replied hastily

"What is it?" Scrimgeour gave a huff until Scarlett butted in.

"Open it," Ron gave her a puzzled look while Scrimgeour gave her one of irritancy, "trust me, Ron, I know what it is." With that Ron used the switch on the side to slide it open and the Deluminator sucked the light from the muggle lamps nearby. He closed it and then opened it again to see the light returning to both lamps nearby.

"Wicked." Ron exclaimed.

"_To Hermione Jean Granger," _Scrimgeour continued, "_I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in hope that she find it entertaining and instructive."_ Scarlett remember this book, Professor McGonagall would always tell her favorite story, 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune', every night before she went to bed.

"Mum used to read me those," Ron said, "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump," seeing that Harry and Hermione were confused (obviously from their Muggle upbringing, they never read such stories), Ron kept trying to convince them, "Come on, Babbity Rabbitty? No?"

"I personally liked the Fountain of Fair Fortune." Scarlett said.

"Me too!" Astoria exclaimed.

"I seem to be the only one who likes The Warlock's Hairy Heart." Eavan added. Scarlett, Ron, and Astoria gave a shocked look at her.

"Of course, she would." Ron groaned.

"That story gave me nightmares as a girl." Astoria whispered. Scrimgeour cleared his throat as he continued.

"_To the Phoeonoxises, Astoria Artemis Greengrass and Eavan Deidre McManamy, I give the Amulets of Enlightening for both Sapphire and Emerald Phoeonoxises, and to Scarlett Lillian Rettop-Potter I give the Trophy of Brilliance, so they will be lead to find Bravery, Love, and, above all else, Self-Sacrifice."_ Scrimgeour handed an Amulet and the Trophy in order of the words spoke; First Astoria, then Eavan, and lastly Scarlett. An eerie silence fell over them until Scrimgeour continued once again.

"_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."_ Harry was handed the Snitch carefully. As he touched it, Scrimgeour looked a bit disappointed, it was puzzling to know why.

"Is that it, then?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Not quite, Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor," Scarlett lifted her eyes at the minister, "Unfortunately, The Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact it belongs to-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The sword may present to itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it that wizard's property." Scrimgeour scolded Hermione who seemed to back off, reluctantly. "And in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Scarlett inquired.

"The sword is missing." Scrimgeour looked at Scarlett with a hollow glare. He turned to look at her brother, "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong."

Harry looked at him blankly as the other children were silent. Scrimgeour left the Burrow shortly afterwards, apparating back to God knows where.

"Well that went well." Scarlett said sarcastically to Ron.

"Better than I expected, you should go get ready for the wedding, Scarlett, loads of work still needs to be done." Ron replied trying to get her mind off of Scrimgeour.

"Oh Ron, just like you to spoil all my fun." Scarlett mocked a whine as she stepped upstairs to finish getting made up.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Truth be told, it was a very lovely wedding considering the circumstances of the war. The tent was decorated in a soft lavender with silver centerpieces and a dance floor in the middle. Scarlett was celebrating the first dance of the married couple, Fleur and Bill, with George next to her, their arms intertwined together like a knot. After the first dance, George led Scarlett to the dance floor as they swayed to the music.

"Kind of has you thinkin' about us, huh, Scarlett?" George smiled. Scarlett hid her nervous smile, even after all these years he still made her heart flutter.

"Oh really? About what?" Scarlett giggled

"You know, after this war, how I am going to take you in the night and elope and get started on those fourteen children like we promised." George smirked as Scarlett laughed.

"I don't think I promised you fourteen, and even if we did elope, your mother will never allow that."

"How would she know?" George asked.

"She has a sixth sense on this type of thing; she'll know when I say 'I do'."

"So you _do_ want to get married to me?" George asked seriously. Scarlett smiled genuinely.

"Maybe someday." She joked

"You're such a tease, Scarlett, you really are." George said laughing her off.

"But you love me for it." Scarlett smiled.

"Of course I do." George said softly, he spun her around, "It seems Freddie is flirting with some of Fleur's French friends over there." George motioned towards Fred who was crowded around several French girls as he tried to woo them.

"But I thought he was with Angelina."

"Oh Merlin, I never told you! He and Angelina broke up shortly after Dumbledore's death. It tore him apart to do so, but they just weren't really working out."

"Poor Fred, but I believe he's bounce back." Scarlett chuckled.

"Yeah, even after a bad break up, he comes around easily," George chuckled when one of the French snogged Fred out of nowhere, "especially when a foreign pretty girl snogs him."

"I guess so. But what if a scarlet haired pretty girl snogs you?"

"Then I'll snog her back, if it's you." George leaned in for a kiss when a Lynx Patronus jumped in the middle of the dance room. Scarlett held onto George as they stayed close together while the Lynx spoke in Kingsley's voice.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Scarlett and George were now scurrying to find Astoria, Eavan, and Fred but they were jumped by Death Eaters.

"Protego!" George shouted as he protected Scarlett from a killing curse hit their way, "Scarlett transform!"

Scarlett looked at her trophy as her amulet disintegrated and the power transferred to the trophy. Without knowing the words that left her mouth she transformed. "BRILLANCE FURY!" Scarlett transformed and was cover in gold, not rubies, and her crown and swords were also covered in shimmering gold and her skin glistened in a shining light.

"EMERALD ENLIGHTENING FURY!" "SAPPHIRE ENLIGHTENING FURY!" Eavan and Astoria transformed as well. Scarlett and the others fended off as many Death Eaters as they could until they no longer could control them.

"Scarlett!" Eavan shouted, "We need to leave!" Scarlett nodded and grabbed the others as they all apparated together, without looking back.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Fred asked as they wondered around a forest unfamiliar to anyone, except Eavan.

"We're on my foster parents' settlement. It's far away from the house so Death Eaters won't try to hunt us in these woods. I'll need some help setting up protective enchantments around the shelter." Eavan told everyone.

"What shelter?" Astoria asked. Eavan walked to the middle of an open area between the woods.

"Alohamora." Incanted Eavan as a hidden door appeared from the forest floor.

"It's not much, but it's something and it's stocked with food, water, necessary supplies for anything, and various amounts of clothing."

The group stared at her and eventually got to protectively enchanting the perimeter of the shelter. After doing so, the five of them entered the shelter where they would stay the night and were quite surprised at how large it was. Inside it was spacious with a kitchen and beds scattered on the floor with raggedy quilts.

"Pick a bed everyone; this will be our homes until the Order sends us a message. I'll stand guard once I get changed and it's best for everyone to get dressed as well. There are boy's clothes in the drawer next to the loo and girl's clothing in the drawer under it."

A few moments later everyone was dressed in more casual clothes they decided to turn in for the night. _Let this fight make us stronger, and let this night help us rest for things to come, _Scarlett thought as she nuzzled next to George.

_**Well took me a while to figure this one out, the last part was really rushed and I'm sorry for that. However I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless, and always READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**Astoria's Dress**_

_** www . modcloth shop / dresses / steel-my-kisses-dress**_

_**Eavan's Dress **_

_** www . modcloth shop / dresses / jewel-look-fabulous-dress**_

_**Scarlett's Dress**_

_** www . modcloth shop/ dresses / lady-love-song-dress-in-mauve**_

_**Eavan's Transformation**_

_**You Tube: Sailor Mercury Eternal Transformation ( version 1.00 ) fan made**_

_**Astoria's Transformation**_

_**You Tube: Sailor Jupiter Eternal Transformation ( version 1.00 )**_

_**Scarlett's Transformation**_

_**You Tube: Crisis Make Up! (High Quality)**_


	65. DH: Following the Trail

Morning, and the sun's ever shining light casts a false sense of security in a barren world. It had been about a month since the Phoeonoxises were force to take shelter in the woods on Eavan's late foster parents property. There were some Death Eaters here and there over the past few weeks but the enchantments that Eavan had placed around the perimeter of their encampment had made it impossible for the Death Eaters to stumble across them. News of the Order's whereabouts were scarce and so they believed it was not safe to leave their surroundings, however sitting around doing nothing made Scarlett stir crazy. Leaving the wedding behind was hard enough but now it seems, even with the small amount of news, Harry and his best friends, Hermione and Ron, were missing, on the run as presumed. To abandon her brother like that was hard once the news had settled in. She was usually keeping her mind off it by patrolling the borders of the encampment for any sign of Death Eaters that might infiltrate, but mostly it was always her dragging her feet in solemn feeling of giving up. But in her heart she could never give up hope, hope sustained her, kept her alive, fueled her adrenaline.

"Scarlett?" Eavan spoke as she exited the sanctuary. Scarlett turned to see her friend and greeted her with a small smile, but turned back to guarding the perimeters.

"Scarlett, do you have anything we can start searching on?" Eavan asked.

"No, I'm too busy trying to make sure we escape this war alive." Scarlett said bitterly.

"Scarlett, being negative of our situation will get us nowhere. We need to know where the other Phoeonoxises are!"

"And what will that do! Make us happier? Return our dead family members and friends back to us? Because it won't, Eavan!"

Eavan inspected the weary teenaged girl for herself. She looked drained, as if someone took everything out of her at once. Her once vivid red velvet hair was duller in appearance and rattier; her eyes were outlined with dark circles and her skin exceptionally pale. She was tired of all this fighting, Eavan could tell, but she wouldn't give up.

"Scarlett, to stop more people from dying I need you to trust me! You think I haven't lost anyone? I've lost my only parents I've ever known, and…Seamus," Scarlett turned around to see a worried look on Eavan's face, "I haven't heard from Seamus in so long, I'm scared he has suffered the same fate."

Scarlett stared at Eavan's face, she was genuinely worried for Seamus. Everyone was worried about someone in the war, whether they were captured or in the care of the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine what those children were going through at that place.

"I'll…try but I need you to focus. We all need to." Scarlett left her post and retreated back into the shelter. There she dug up her trophy, she needed to uncover the information lying inside of it if she was to find the other Phoeonoxises. She fixated her energy around her hands placed them on the trophy to go through the history of Phoeonoxis and it was the same as always. Phoenix transforming into three women and then a building of an Empire, and the fall through a various high speed images in a vision. It still made no sense. Frustrated, Scarlett threw the trophy down on the ground and rubbed her face as if to wipe away her frustration. She knew she had to help her people but she couldn't if her people made the most cryptic messages. She could here footsteps approach her and she perked her head up to see her lover watching her.

"Find anything?" George asked.

"No," Scarlett sighed, "just the same damn message nothing different." Scarlett got off the floor and paced around the damp floor. "Do you think this is a little over our heads, George? 

"What? Searching for a lost army?" Scarlett nodded at George, "Well we were always a bit unorthodox, now were we."

"George, I'm serious."

"I am too. You need to take a breather." Scarlett turned her back on George.

"I don't have time to, George! I have to do this in time to save my brother and every other wizarding family, so they can spare themselves the feeling of guilt and despair. George, don't you understand," Scarlett walked over to George and grasped his hands, "I want people to have a better life, and I can achieve that with the discovery of my lost people. I have to."

George took a glance at Scarlett and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Are you sure this isn't about Snape?"

Scarlett shook her head, sure she couldn't stand him and wanted to slay and quarter his body for what he did to her, but this wasn't about personal gain. She wanted people to have a life and family after all this. The hope for this was stronger than anything in the world.

"I think you should take a break from this." George told her grabbing the trophy off the floor placing somewhere else.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Winter, and the Phoeonoxis and the Weasley twins decided it was safe enough to head to the Burrow. They heard the news of Harry, Hermione, and Ron storming through the Ministry of Magic and how Ron was here during some of fall and winter. Scarlett was outraged to hear that Ron would storm out and leave her brother and Hermione by themselves over simple jealousy but was happy that he returned to them to help them. However today Scarlett was looking through her trophy again, after many weeks of doing nothing but sit on her ass. It was to help her relax but she didn't feel any better doing nothing and just acting like a mental case. After about an hour of looking through the trophy, she discovered something. A tree. One that had a tunnel in it, almost like the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack except larger. It was a scene from the Battle for Corona, when the last of the Phoeonoxis went in the fortress' entrance, Aurora and Celeste were cornered and used the last bit of energy to save the others, killing them in the end. Aurora's last words ringing in Scarlett's ears "We're not your slaves", stung her very soul. She needed to tell Eavan about the tree and fast. As she went down stairs in the Burrow, when news of Harry was at the Shell Cottage, Scarlett and the rest of her group hurried there.

Scarlett apparated, as well as the others, in the Shell Cottage where she saw Luna, Dean, and a goblin inside, confused she asked where Harry was at.

"He's still at Malfoy Manor, he saved us." Dean exasperated. Scarlett's eyes widened as she feared the worst when she heard the loud crack of someone apparating. She flew outside to see Harry on the ground trying to pick himself up. Scarlett grabbed her brother and pulled him up to see disbelief in his eyes.

"Scarlett?" he asked. Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she heard the others rushing outside.

"Yes, it's me." Scarlett hugged her brother as he grasped her tightly in his arms. He then saw that Hermione and Ron were here as well.

"Hermione? You are alright. We're safe, we're all safe." He said to a very traumatized Hermione. Scarlett could see she had been tortured while at the Malfoy Manor. A small voice was heard behind the teens as Scarlett turned around to see an old friend, Dobby, with a knife plunged deep within his torso.

"Dobby!" Scarlett yelled.

The Potter twins ran up to him as Harry cradled Dobby's weak body in his arms. He gently pulled out the knife and placed it in the sand, staining it with Dobby's blood.

"Hermione will have something in her bag. Hermione?" Harry said desperately, "Help me!"

Scarlett tried desperately to mend the wound but it was just too deep, it was useless. Her tears of happiness were turning to pain.

"Such a beautiful place," Dobby exasperated, "to be with friends." Scarlett and Harry started to let their tears free flow while holding Dobby's weak hand. "Dobby is happy to be with his friends, Scarlett and Harry Potter." The air escaped Dobby's body as his life left this world leaving his lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Scarlett turned her head away, she couldn't bear to see. Luna approached Harry and closed Dobby's eyes.

"I want to bury him," Harry said, "properly without magic."

Eventually they did so. A simple ceremony that every one of the teens attended. George held his dear Scarlett in his arms but she resisted him, she was tired of death, she was tired of everything. She wanted this to end.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Nightfall, and the Phoeonoxises are asleep. Within the night their amulets and trophy glow a bright aura and then travelling to each individual Phoeonoxis. They all awake but are unaware of what is happening as their eyes open to their specific color of either red, green, or blue. They walk unconsciously outside onto the sands of the beach where they join hands and apparate together, into the unknown.

_**HELLO! Hey guys been awhile huh? I guess this has been a long time coming! I've had the worst Writer's Block and I just had to pull myself out. I know this chapter seems rushed but I had to write this filler so you guys could understand what was going on when I start writing a little outside the box. I'm back guys but I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to do it ASAP!**_


	66. DH: The Golden City

A morning light shown upon Scarlett's face and warmed her cheeks as she laid upon a fresh patch of wild grass. She slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a beautiful forest with the sun's rays peeking through the canopy. Scarlett got up with a start to notice herself in the Phoeonoxis armor with no sight of the Trophy of Brillance. She walked around in a hurry with her wand at her side, cautious of the chance a Death Eater or Snatchers to approach her. She didn't travel to far until she ran across a familiar sight, an Emerald Phoeonoxis on the ground asleep. Scarlett knelt down in the hope Astoria was still alive and thankfully she was. Astoria rustled out of her slumber shocked to where she was.

"Where are we? How'd we get here?" she spoke hysterically.

"Shh, we need to be cautious," Scarlett whispered, "what do you remember last?"

Astoria bit her lip as she tried to remember, "I remember…going to bed to turn in for the night, then dreaming about…a…tree, it had golden designs around it. Underneath there was a door and a golden city…then I woke up here, with you."

Scarlett recalled having the same dream last night as well, the forest in which it was located was…alarmingly like this one. Scarlett's eyes lit up as she pulled Astoria along.

"Come." She sternly said. Astoria merely nodded. Scarlett had to find Eavan next, she had to be somewhere, and she probably would know where it is since she knew how to understand these visions better than the either of them did.

"Where are we going? Why are we here?" Astoria asked wielding her wand.

"We need to find Eavan, she'll know what this means." Scarlett stated walking with haste, looking everywhere for the Sapphire Phoeonoxis. It seemed as if they'd been searching for hours, and yet there was no sight of Eavan anywhere. Scarlett hopes were beginning to fade when she saw it. A tree, with golden symbols enveloping the thick trunk and its leaves glittering like golden flakes in the sky. Scarlett went to touch the trunk when she heard a familiar soft voice.

"Scarlett, I have been awaiting your return, I had known you've been here for a while now." Eavan spoke approaching Scarlett and Astoria with her Sapphire armor.

"Why didn't you say anything, Eavan?" Astoria said raising her eyebrow.

"I was testing to see that you had the same vision as I, in which you did."

"It could've been dangerous Eavan!" Astoria argued

"But we're safe and found what we have been looking for," Scarlett intervened, "fighting amongst ourselves will not solve anything." Scarlett approached the tree, "This is it, I feel it in my bones for sure."

Scarlett lightly touched the golden pattern on the tree when it suddenly lit up the entire tree. The ground below her shook and cracked apart underneath her feet as she fell below the Earth. The others followed within, falling into the pit to reveal a pitch black tunnel. The girls picked themselves up from the dirt and stared into the abyss. Scarlett knew that they had to journey on, an army that was fully trained and deadly was too good to be true.

"Lumos" the girls said as the pathway lit up going as far as their eyes could see. Beyond that was more darkness.

"We have a long walk ahead of us," Scarlett spoke.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The walk was indeed long, as if this tunnel had no end. The girls had been walking for almost thirty minutes and yet they had not reached the end of their journey, to what they had come for. The tunnel seemed endless, there were no turns, no forks in the road just a straight path. Scarlett and the others were growing impatient as nothing appeared, she felt as if she were being cheated out of something she had tried desperately to search for the last of her species. Could they be dead already? Was it a myth? She was stressed, she needed to find out. Astoria knocked Scarlett out of her thoughts as she stopped in front of Eavan and Scarlett.

"There's a figure in the shadows over there." She whispered. Scarlett looked and the figure seem to approach them, quite quickly. Scarlett unsheathed her swords as she start to challenge the seemingly threatening figure. Scarlett charged as the figure did as well, fighting each other with blades. The figure had a long retractable sword and had very skilled precision with it. Scarlett did her best to fight this mysterious figure in the darkness and found it was too much for her to handle and was tossed onto the ground. Scarlett looked up at her assailant as the figure hesitated to hit her with the fatal blow. Eavan and Astoria rushed to Scarlett's side with their illuminated wands. The figure kept to the shadows as the girls helped Scarlett up. Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the figure who was notably still there, "Who are you?"

The figure slowly entered into the light, a shining ruby red cloak covering the figure's body and face. The figure untied the cloak revealing a young woman with raven black hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were also a shade of black but had hints of violet within it. Her blank expression on her face made her utterly intimidating as she stared the trio down with a glare. Her lips were a pale pink and she seemed to have a confident aura about her. She was slender but toned; she must have trained in sword arts very well to have defeated Scarlett at her own game.

"My name is Nadia. What are a three Phoeonoxis wandering far down here?" Nadia asked.

"Are there more of us?" Astoria asked

"Well of course there is.." Nadia trailed off as she stared at Eavan. She approached her as she examined her face and looked at the other two girls with a shocked expression. She turned to Scarlett and spoke, "Follow me." And walked toward the darkness again. Astoria and Scarlett looked at Eavan who was surprisingly unaware of what happened as well.

"Why did she look at you, Eavan?" Scarlett asked

"I don't know." Eavan stated as she and the others followed the girl into the dark tunnel.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

The girls weren't walking too long when they saw a dim light in a room on the left side of the tunnel. Eavan was immediately drawn to it and entered it without question. It was dusty and old and had irrigation like system in the middle. She felt connected to this place for an odd reason, like she had been here before…

"Eavan, you need to catch up." Astoria said at the entrance of the room.

"Oh I'm sorry; I was lost in my thoughts." Eavan stated. She left the room and rejoined the group leaving her thoughts behind.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked. She was tired of being led along by someone she knew nothing about.

"You'll see." Nadia said simply.

"If you're leading us into a trap-"

"I'm not that dim witted" Nadia smirked, "Plus why would I take a simple target like you."

Scarlett immediately frowned and yelled at her, "I could take you!"

Nadia unsheathed her blade fast and placed it across her throat, "are you sure? You seemed to be quivering now as you were before when I almost slayed you." She slowly placed her blade back in her scabbard. "That's what I thought."

"I found Eavan!" Astoria said as Eavan appeared behind her. The awkward tension in the room was practically touchable.

"What's wrong?" Astoria asked. Scarlett rubbed her neck as Nadia pressed forward.

"Nothing, come on." Scarlett said with her eyes glowing red.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Nadia and the trio approached the end of the tunnel where they came across a magnificent sight. A city of what seemed to be of pure gold, glittering in a light brighter than the sun. It was just like their visions, perfect in design.

"Welcome To Corona." Nadia spoke. They were finally here, finally at Corona.


	67. DH: Aurelia the Sapphire

_**Heyyyyy guys! Been awhile. I knew this story was a challenge but I'm preparing for a knockout year in High School. If those whom I messaged still read this fic, then please contact me if you'd still like to be dedicated for your reviews. Thank You, and remember to read and review!**_

Scarlett never realized how beautiful this place would be, and how extensively bright it was. It was as if the sun touched this place with a heavenly glow. The other girls thought so as well, as their eyes widened in awe. The buildings were made out of gold and they could see all the other Phoeonoxis flying through the air, in shades of ruby, emerald, and sapphire. It was amazing that they were finally here, but Scarlett felt like convincing the ladies here to fight for people they don't know against a powerful Dark Wizard was going to be challenging. She eyed Nadia who smiled at the girls' reactions as she motioned them to follow her down. She began flying through the air as the other girls followed her to a central building larger than all of the others and landed in a courtyard to the entrance of the building. They entered with relative ease and took in the grandeur of its interior.

It was laced head to toe with décor all in sapphire blue. The chairs encrusted with the jewels with a golden frame, even the stones on the floor were a mixture of gold and sapphire. The stair case winded up to a near impossible height, but luckily they could easily fly up. Nadia motioned upward as the Phoeonoxis flew up until they reached the top floor of the building. In it was a throne room of sorts, draped in silk of different shades of color, red, blue, and green. There was a beautiful woman sitting in one of the three thrones, the one of sapphire gems, while the other were vacant. She was talking to an Emerald Phoeonoxis, whom was brunette with hints of gold in her hair.

"M'lady Aurelia, the people are losing hope, they don't think the prophesy will come true. We are losing our support of a select few, and if we don't do something now, they will rise up against us. We must act fast." Said the Emerald Phoeonoxis.

"I understand, Prima, but we must wait for they will come." Aurelia spoke calmly.

"They say you've grown mad, M'lady, please prove them wrong!" she pleaded

Aurelia looked beyond Prima, and saw Nadia with three young Phoeonoxis, that were very unknown to her. Her eyes lit up and she sported a bright smile. Prima turned around and her eyes bulged out of their sockets, surprised to see the girls that she was talking about here in the throne room. Nadia stepped forward with the trio following close behind. She bowed gracefully to Aurelia and introduced the girls.

"My lady, I give you the three who were foretold to come to you." She spoke, "Astoria the Emerald Phoeonoxis, Eavan the Sapphire, and Scarlett the Ruby."

Aurelia eyed them suspiciously, she inspected each of the girls with increasing curiosity. She went from Astoria, to Scarlett, to, finally, Eavan and that's where she stopped. Scarlett inspected Aurelia too, she had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was somewhat aged by stress and the hair had lost some glow. The hair dangled down below her waist in soft waves. She looked weathered yet she was beautiful. She approached Eavan with shining eyes of tears and a soft smile. She held her hands tightly and said softly, "Eavan, my daughter, your home."


End file.
